Academia Mortal Kombat
by frost-747
Summary: La Academia Mortal Kombat, es una academia especial, donde los alumnos aprenden a dominar sus poderes, técnicas y estilos de pelea, aparte de los estudios normales como. Esta es una historia donde los personajes de MK viven múltiples aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hola amigos soy Frost_747 soy nueva en el foro^^ y quiero mostrarles una nueva serie inventada por mi hermano y yo llamada "Academia Mortal Kombat" a ver si les gusta y pongan sus opiniones. Aquí les dejo la descripción y el primer episodio.

La Academia Mortal Kombat, es una academia especial, donde los alumnos aprenden a dominar sus poderes, técnicas y estilos de pelea, aparte de los estudios normales como: ciencias, artes deportes...

Además aprenden a ser buenos compañeros !bueno creo que eso no se espera mucho! la academia tiene todos tipo de cosas, desde salas de entrenamientos, laboratorios, cafetería, dormitorios separados para chicos y chicas, cine, cancha de deportes, gimnasio, cuenta con salones para cada tipo de entrenamiento: selva, invierno, verano, desiertos egipcios, espacio sideral... sala de videos juegos con computadoras para entretenimiento y investigación eso es lo de menos, piscina y mucho más.

La Academia Mortal Kombat está situada en China, es un castillo de enorme de 50 pisos y los exámenes son muy exigentes.

ADVERTICIA: no somos responsables si su hijo o hija muere por un examen, por los monstruos que hay en el sótano o en los pisos como: Aliens, Predator, Fantasmas, monstruos como Freddy, Jasón, el nemesis (resident evil), el exorcista, muertos vivientes, animales salvajes...

Esperemos que les guste la escuela, los invito a venir se los dice su Director Shao Kahn.

ALUMNOS DE LA ACADEMIA.

VARONES:

Sub-Zero

Sorpion

Reptile

Noob Saibot

Smoke

Ermac

Baraka

Liu Kang

Kung Lao

Johny Cage

Sektor

Cirax

Kenshi

Chameleon

Taven

Daegon

Mavado

Kabal

Rain

Striker

Kano

Kobra

Hotaru

Jax

Dairou

Jarek

Darrius

Reiko

Nightwolf

Mokap

Kai

Hsu Hao

Havik

HEMBRAS:

Frost

Mileena

Kitana

Jade

Khameleon

Nitara

Sonya Blade

Li Mei

Ashrah

Sareena

Kira

Tanya

PROFESORES:

Director Shao Kahn

Sindel

Shang Tsung

Cuan Chi

Shinnok

Raiden

Fujin

Bo-rai-cho

Onaga

Blaze

Shujinko

Sheeva

Motaro

Drahmin

Moloch (ayudante y conserje)

Goro

Kintaro

Meat (el no hace nada solamente se la pasa caminando por toda la academia especialmente la cafetería)

Ahora la división de los dormitorios. Por cada dormitorio habitan 6 personas.

DORMITORIO 1:

Sub-Zero

Scorpion

Reptile

Kenshi

Baraka

Ermac

DORMITORIO 2:

Noob Saibot

Smoke

Taven

Liu Kang

Kung Lao

Johny Cage

DORMITORIO 3:

Sektor

Cirax

Daegon

Chameleon

Mavado

Rain

DORMITORIO 4:

Kabal

Kano

Kobra

Jax

Striker

Hotaru

DORMITORIO 5:

Dairou

Jarek

Darrius

Reiko

Nightwolf

Havik

En este caso habitan 3 personas en el dormitorio 6.

DORMITORIO 6:

Kai

Hsu Hao

Mokap

DORMITORIO 7:

Frost

Mileena

Kitana

Jade

Nitara

Khameleon

DORMITORIO 8:

Li Mei

Ashrah

Sareena

Kira

Tanya

Sonya Blade

Cada profesor tiene su habitación privada.

ok esta es la descripción de la academia aquí les dejo el primer episodio.

PRIMER EPISODIO: LA LLEGADA DE LOS ALUMNOS.

intro: la mayoria de los alumnos resposables vinieron solos en cambio como: Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Reptile, Baraka, Noob y Smoke, Chameleon.

Sub-Zero: no maestro no me envié a esa escuela esta archimegaultraenemigo Scorpion.

Maestro: vas a ir quieras o no.

Sub-Zero: usted no me manda, usted no es el jefe de los Lin Kuei

Gran Master: Sub-ZerO!

Sub-zero viendo con una cara de asustado.

Sub-zero: si Gran Master?

Gran Master: vas ir a la Academia Mortal Kombat quieras o no.

Sub-Zero: pero, pero...

Gran Master: (señalando la puerta de la academia) pero nada anda vete!

Mientras tanto con Scorpion.

Scorpion: pero ¿por qué tengo que ir? hay esta el nerd Sub-Zero

A Scorpion lo echaron a patadas directamente a la puerta da la academia.

Scorpion: (viendo a su clan alejarse) me la pagaran por esto!

En la puerta de la academia Reptile y Chameleon discutiendo quien entrara primero.

Reptile: entra tu.

Chameleon: no tu

Reptile: no tu

Chamaleon: no tu!

Esta discusión duro 15 minutos hasta que Khameleon los empujo a los dos y entraron los dos.

Con Baraka, parado como un tonto pensando si entra o no a la academia, no duro mucho hasta que Mileena lo pincho con una de sus Sais.

Baraka: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUHHH!

Noob no quería entrar a la academia, pero Smoke si, entonces lo decidieron sabiamente, jugaron piedra, papel o tijera y Gano Smoke.

Noob: rayos nunca gano en este juego.

Después de que todos entraron, fueron aceptados en la academia tras una dura prueba.

Cuando todos estaban entrando a sus habitaciones asignadas.

Sub-Zero: Scorpion!

Scorpion: Sub-Zero!

Baraka: Baraka!

Todos se le quedaron mirando a Baraka y el clásico fondo del grillo.

5 minutos que se le quedaron viendo a Baraka.

Empezaron a discutir por quienes dormían en la litera de arriba.

Y lo decidieron con una sola razón.

Scorpion: MORTAL KOMBAT!

Reptile: esperen no podemos pelear sin la canción, Cirax!

Cirax: (asomándose por la puerta) que?

Reptile: la canción.

Cirax apretando un botón, de su pecho sale un reproductor de música con la canción de mortal kombat.

La pelea duro hora peleando menos Kenshi que ya se había agarrado una litera de arriba. Después que están cansados que ya no les importa nada se acuestan a dormir como típicos zombis y Cirax tirado en el piso porque se les acabaron las baterías pasando la noche en el piso.

Al siguiente día el director Shao Kanh director los altavoces, que están por todos los rincones de la academia despertante a todo el mundo, dice las 500 reglas de la academia a las que todos ignoran y se van a la hora del desayuno.

En el desayuno el chef Bo-rai-cho preparaba el desayuno los alumnos ya algunos con sus bandejas.

Mientras que nadie ve, Baraka le pregunta a Reptile.

Baraka: Reptile tú tienes hambre?

Reptile: no

Baraka: entonces que hacemos con esta comida.

Reptile: (susurrándole al oído) vamos hacer una trifulca de comida.

Baraka: vale

Reptile sin que nadie lo viera lanzo su cereal con leche y le cae a Li Mei.

Li Mei: AAAAAAAAHH este traje me lo regalaron antes de venir aquí animales!

Y lanza su cereal con leche por los aires y le cae a Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: ¿quien fue?!

Entonces como Sub le tiene rencor a Scorpion.

Sub: se que fuiste tú espectro.

Scorpion: a si!?

Baraka: si

Todos se le quedan mirando a Baraka con el fondo del grillo.

Y Sub-Zero le lanza a Scorpion su cereal con leche congelado. 5 minutos después se formo la trifulca.

Después que se acaba toda la comida, Bo-rai-cho lo había visto todo y grita:

Bo-rai-cho: paren esta guerra!

Cuando se había acabado toda la trifulca.

Bo-rai-cho: y limpien todo!

Todos pensando en su mente "si claro lo va a limpiar la abuela de tarzan"

Frost: mira profesor Boraicho una cerveza!

Bo-rai-cho: donde?

Cuando Boraicho volteo todos los alumnos se habían ido a la primera clase. Y de repente aparece Shao Kahn en el comedor.

Shao kahn: Boraicho porque esta la cafetería como si hubiera pasado una trifulca? limpia todo esto, y Boraicho tirando la de borracho con una cerveza en la mano.

Biraicho: queeeeeeeeeeee!

Shao Kahn: y tu también Meat.

Meat: aah

COMTINUARA...

Aquí está el primer episodio espero que les guste saludos frost_747 ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

y aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.

SEGUNDO EPISODIO: UNA NOCHE TERRORIFICA.

Todos los chicos de la academia con excepción de Kenshi le querían hacer unas cuantas bromas a las chicas. Cuando todos los chicos se despertaron en la noche, con su sentido arácnido se reunieron en los pasillos de los dormitorios, buscando pintura, huevos, espiáis, globos de agua. Cada quien que estaban más equipado que la misma Swat, entraron a los cuartos y se escucho un ruido como un campo minado, todos fueron explotados con excepción de Kenshi. Cuando todas las chicas se despertaron, con su detector anti chicos con excepción de Kenshi, todas las del dormitorio 7, vieron a Kenshi en la habitación dijeron:

Todas: mi sueño se hizo realidad!

Después de que todas se levantan y pisando a los demás chicos tirados en el suelo ignorándolos completamente, Mileena siente que pisa algo y ve al suelo a Baraka.

Mileena: iuuu pise un bicho, ah no es Baraka!

Baraka: hay! ¿por qué te pusiste esos tacones?

Frost: (mirando a Kenshi mientras patea a Sub-Zero) Haaa Kenshi.

Sub-Zero: hay, hay bruja!

Y después cuando todos los chicos toman conciencia, chicos y chicas salen al pasillo a discutir lo sucedido.

Khameleon: ¿por qué estabas allí lagartija degenerada me estabas buceando?

Reptile: no como tú piensas tal cosa? (mientras recuerda al momento cuando vio a kHameleon en la cama con un lindo babydoll)

Khameleon: embustero (y le mete una cachetada que le tumba un diente)

Frost (todavía pateando a Sub-Zero) eso te pasa por entrar en mi dormitorio!

Sub-Zero: no, no, deja bruja, hay, hay! esto va a doler mas tarde.

Kitana: AAAAAAAAAAAAHH

Baraka: EEEEEEEEEEEHH

Y todos se le quedan mirando con el fondo de grillo.

Jade: que paso?

Kitana: Mileena desapareció!

Jade: y acaso ella no es tu peor enemiga?

Kitana: siii! pero es la que odio más después de Shao Kahn

Entonces Sindel llega al pasillo donde están todos.

Sindel: que paso?

Kitana: desapareció Mileena y no la encuentro.

Sindel: (con su poder de súper grito) alguien ha visto a Mileena!

Reptile le dice a Chameleon.

Retile: creo que se me fundieron los tímpanos.

Chameleon: a mi igual

Sindel: (con su poder de súper grito) busquenlaaaaa!

Todos en coro: pero por queee?

Sindel: porque es mi hija!

Todos marchando como los soldaditos y se van al otro pasillo y Scorpion dice:

Scorpion: fiiuu nos liberamos de Sindel!

Entonces Reptile, Sub-Zero, Scorpion y Ermac idearon un plan de búsqueda.

Tanya, Jade, Frost y kitana que no tenía mucho ánimo se pusieron a pensar.

Baraka estaba pensando un plan.

Reptile: estas pensando? no me la creo!

Baraka: (pensando en su mente) el encuentro me hago el héroe y se hace mi novia.

En otra parte del castillo Mileena atada en un poste en el techo, siente algo con su sentido arácnido dice:

Mileena: mi sentido arácnido me dice que ¿Baraka está pensando? no me la cero! y quiere idear un plan para que yo sea su novia? ¬¬ ni en sueños…

Volvemos con Baraka que ya había termino de idear su plan.

Baraka: síganme los buenos!

Y como nadie le hizo caso.

Baraka: los malos!

Tampoco le hacen caso.

Baraka: entonces voy solo!

Todos: que te vaya bien (cruzando los dedos)

Entonces de la nada aparece Jax con un sombrero de jefe de soldados detrás de una bandera con el símbolo de mortal kombat.

Jax: muy bien soldados y soldadas, después de una junta con Ermac, Sub-Zero, Scorpion y Reptile. Hemos decidido dividirnos por grupos de cuartos, que las chicos irán al comedor y las chicas al sótano.

Nitara: por qué nosotras al sótano?

Jax: porque Reptile quiere comer ¬¬…

Entonces se dividen. 15 minutos después que ninguno encuentra nada se devuelven y justa mente parados en el mismo lugar del pasillo Reptile huele algo y se pone como el típico perrito, olfatea y encuentra el velo de Mileena

Reptile: miren encontré el velo de Mileena!

Scorpion le pone el velo a Reptile.

Scorpion: (aplaudiendo) vamos chico olfatéalo.

Entonces Reptile se para y hace el baile del faraón y todos se le quedan viendo.

Sub-Zero: Reptile que haces?

Reptile: es que como no estaba Baraka pensaba que tenía que hacer algo estúpido, pero veo que no lo hago tan bien porque no sonó el fondo de grillo.

Kitana: oigan ¿por qué tenemos que encontrarla? no hace falta.

Baraka: (desde kilómetros de distancia) es mentiraaa!

Liu Kang: porque si no Sindel nos va a gritar de nuevo y por todo el año escolar!

Kung Lao: (anotando un librito) ah otra razón por la cual hay que salvar a Mileena.

Smoke: bueno ya revisamos casi todo el castillo excepto el piso 13..

Se oye un trueno.

Todos: Raiden esta fastidiando allá afuera!

Sektor: entonces nos queda el techo!

Noob: marchen!

Cuando llegan a la mitad de la trayectoria, encuentran un pasillo y Kenshi dice:

Kenshi: está muy silencioso demasiado, es una trampa!

Y se activan trampas, paredes aplastadoras, rayos láser, y sierras bamboleantes. Entonces todos se ponen a pensar quien ira primero.

Johny: (quitándose los lentes poniéndose unos igualitos) yo lo haré porque soy matriz!

Sub-Zero: (empujando a Johny) claro!

Entonces como Johny no se sabe ningún movimiento de matriz llega al otro lado herido y dice:

Johny: (antes que se desmaye) ven llegue sanito PORQUE SOYYYY matriz

Scorpion: Reptile cuando te vas a quitar ese velo?

Reptile: nunca!

Scorpion: a ya tu!

Noob: (empujando a Smoke) muy bien vas tu

Smoke: porque yo?

Noob: porque eres de humo y las cosas te atraviesan.

Smoke: aaah bueno!

Smoke caminando por las trampas haciendo el paso hacia atrás de MICHAEL JACKSON.

Taven: sorprendente! :-D

Sub-Zero: un momento nosotros no nos podemos teletransportar?

Todos: si! (Todos pegándose en la cabeza)

Después de que todos se teletransportaron al otro lado.

Kenshi: porque se tardaron tanto?

Rain: Kenshi tu no estabas allá con nosotros?

Kenshi: noo

Daegon: hay no importa vamos a seguir subiendo.

Todas las chicas: aah Kenshi es tan valiente y guapo!

Cuando por fin llegan al techo, todos ven algo tan sorprendente que algo más sorprendente que alguien encuentre ATLANTIS y dicen:

Todos: nooo, no puede ser, Baraka como llegaste aquí antes que nosotros? O_O

Baraka peleando con el mostró diciendo:

Baraka: fácil por el ascensor!

Todos: hay un ascensor? O_O (pegándose en la cabeza otra vez)

Baraka hace un movimiento todo raro derribando al mostró que era un Predator.

Todos: nooo, no puede ser, Baraka derroto a un Predator el solooo! O_O

Mileena que estaba con los ojos vendados dice:

Mileena: oigan se olvidan de mi!

Baraka: así verdad!

Baraka desata a Mileena y intenta de bajar poniéndole un brazo a Mileena en el hombro.

Mileena: abusivo (y le pega una cachetada)

Baraka: bueno lo intente.

Y cuando todos se van que Baraka se queda con el Predator dándole una paca de dinero.

Baraka: bueno funcionó el plan pero gracias por traerla al techo aquí está el dinero.

Y Predator le da una nota (porque los Predador no hablan humano)

nota: te tengo un regalo.

Baraka viendo sorprendido.

Baraka: es impresionante el diario de Mileena! :-D

Y el Predator le da otra nota.

nota: estaremos comunicados, ah y por el diario son 50 más.

Baraka: bueno está bien ¬¬ (dándole los 50)

Y Baraka se va con el diario en la armadura.

CONTINUARA...

Sub-Zero: un momento donde esta Johny Cage?

Scorpion: lo dejamos tirado en el piso.

Sub-Zero: bueno estará bien.


	3. Chapter 3

TERCER CAPITULO: LA PRUEBA DE MIEDO.

Una mañana común y corriente en la que todos estaban durmiendo como unos bebecitos, de repente Shao Kahn activa la gran alarma de la academia, eso suena por todos los rincones de castillo y TODO EL MUNDO SE DESPIERTA

Shang Tsung: AAAAAAAAHH que pasa un insendiooo? Hechiceros y aprendices de hechiceros primero!

Blaze: no se supone que es mujeres y niños primero!

Shang Tsung: a quien le interesa eso

Después de que todos salen corriendo con sus piyamas con excepción de Kenshi. Se reúnen todo en el salón central de la academia.

Shao Kahn: (con el micrófono en la mano) ah hay un importante examen y los esperaba sin piyamas excepto Kenshi que está bien.

Kenshi: gracias!

Cuando todos se dan cuenta de que están en pijama.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Baraka: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEhhh

Fondo de grillo.

Todos vuelan como un rayo y se cambian en menos de que alguien se burla de Baraka y suene el fondo de grillo.

Shao Kahn: muy bien pateti digo alumnos, están son las reglas del examen.

Kabal: hay que fastidio escuchar las reglas, si no escuchamos las otras 500 menos escuchamos estas.

Shao Kahn: acaso eh escuchado insolencia de una persona que estoy viendo pero no quiero mencionar su nombre pero sé que empieza por KA y termina en Bal!

Darrius: pero si ya dijo el nombre!

Shao Kahn: chitooo! Ahora las reglas numero 1

Mientras Shao Kahn dice las reglas todos los alumnos sacaron sus mp3 y ipods, y se pusieron a escuchar música incluyendo los demás profesores.

Shao Kahn: y esas son todas las reglas, ahora váyanse al salón de cine

Cuanchi y Onaga: que fino vamos a ver una película buena!

Shao Kahn: excepto los profesores!

Todos los profesores le echan una pita.

Todos los prof.: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NO SIRVE.

Shao Kahn: considere eso cuando les este pagando el salario!

Todos los prof.: (todos con una mini banderita) Shao Kahn, Kahn, Kahn.

Baraka: (devolviéndose y diciendo) KEN

Todos los profesores se le quedan viendo con el fondo de grillo.

Mientras todos van a agarrando puesto.

Shao Kahn: esta prueba es dura, todas las película de terror que se van presentar.

Striker: ¿cuáles son?

Shao Kahn: eso no se los voy a decir. Y como está diciendo, a medida que se salgan por miedo los calificare. Los que resistan todas las películas pasaran el examen, los que resistan 6 tendrán calificación media, y los que resistan 3 tendrán una calificación regular. AHORA LOS QUE SON COBARDES Y LOS NIÑOS Y NIÑAS CHUPA DEDOS SE PUEDEN RETIRAR ORITA Y REPROBAR EL EXAMEN.

Mokap: (levantándose un poco) bueno yo...

Dairou: no te rindas Mokap se que tu puedes al menos 2 películas.

Mokap: tienes razón me quedare en todas.

Frost: señor Kahn y ¿para qué nos beneficia esta prueba?

Ashrah: si para qué? explíquenos.

Shao Kahn: esta prueba los beneficiara para que en cualquier situación en combate a XD no sientan miedo a cualquier contrincante.

Sareena: ah ok

Shao Kahn: bueno sin más que explicar aquí esta la primera película disfrútenla.

La primera película es RESIDENT EVIL 2.

Mientras todos ven la película, pasa Moloh vendiendo refrescos, palomitas de maíz, y chuchearías.

Liu Kang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ESA PELICULAS NOOOOOO!

Baraka: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Todos en el cine se le quedan viendo a Baraka hasta los de la película con el fondo de grillo.

Kano: que tiene la peli, ¿tienes miedo?

Liu Kang: no es que YO adicioné para esa película y no conseguí el papel del Nemesis.

Nemesis: (sentado detrás de Liu) HAAAAHA...HA

Cuando todos ven al Nemesis.

Kobra: en qué momento entro?

Media hora después.

Jax: que película tan aburrida, ¿no tienen DRAGON BALL Z?

Nemesis: silencio que esta es la parte donde salgo yo!

Despues que termina la película.

Sektor: esta película no da tanto miedo.

Cirax: si fue un ligero entretenimiento!

Shao Kahn: (en la puerta con el micrófono) ahora viene la segunda película.

La segunda película es EL JINETE SIN CABEZA.

Tanya: esa se ve buena!

Jarek: yo digo lo mismo!

Chameleon: ustedes no saben que yo era el doble del JINETE SIN CABEZA!

Todos: nooo en serio?

Chameleon: yo era el que hacia la parte donde el jineta cabalga en todo la película, yo me ponía el disfraz y me hacia invisible, COMO CREEN QUE CABALGABA TAN BIEN!

Todos: QUE FINOOOO.

Reptile: eres una estrella de cine y no me lo dijiste, podíamos habernos hecho ricos.

Chameleon: yo soy rico lo que pasa es que nunca te dije nada.

Reptile: (viéndolo con una cara de rabia) malvado ahora no te voy a decir mí maravillosos secreto. ¿QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA?

Chameleon: si

Reptile: pues no

A mitad de la película.

Mokap: no, no resisto más ME VOYYY!

Y se sale de la sala de cine.

Shao Kahn: reprobado.

Cuando termino la peli de repente sale el JINETE SIN CABEZA, para asustarlos, pero lamentablemente no lo logro.

Shao Kahn: rayos pensé que con eso se iban a salir unos cuantos más!

La siguiente película que Kahn puso fue TIBUON 3

Empezando la película.

Noob: yo salí en esa película!

Smoke: en serio?

Todos: en serio?

Noob: si pero quitaron las escenas porque pensaron que era un terrorista.

Reptile: y yo audicioné para anaconda.

Nightwolf: pero tú no te pareces a una anaconda!

Reptile: yo no mi serpiente gigante de mascota ^^.

Mientras algunos disfrutaban la peli.

Kai: no puedo ver más me voy, me voy. Y se sale del cine.

Cuando la película termino de repente el piso se llena de agua y ven que pasa una aleta.

Hotaru: AAAAAAHH EL TIBUROOOOON! (Y también se sale del cine)

Y los demás se dan cuenta de que es Cirax.

Shao Kahn: buen trabajo Cirax lograste sacar a dos.

Shao Kahn: regular. La siguiente película es EL ARO.

Tanya: (viendo al aro con una cara de desprecio) yo adicioné para esa película, pero noooo! quisieron a una niñita, dijeron que era muy vieja para el papel ¬¬!

Algunos estaban asustados con la película y cuando termino, la gran pantalla se pone borrosa y SALE EL ARO GRITANDO.

Jarek y Dairou: AAAAAAAHHH NOS VAMOS DE AQUIIIII! (SE SALEN)

Baraka: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!

Todos se le quedan viendo hasta El Aro con el fondo de grillo

Shao Kahn: esos dos que salieron también tienen regular. La siguiente es ALINS VS PREDATOR.

Sub-Zero: yo participe en esa pelicula!

Scorpion: que no se te olvide que yo también!

Ermac: (sentado detrás de ellos) y no se olviden de mi.

Los demás: (hablando con sarcasmo) en dondeee?

Scorpion: obvio que somos lo Predator.

Sub-Zero: y yo era el Predator protagonista.

Frost: túu? el Predator protagonista?

Sub: si yoo!

Frost: no me respondas tonto (y le pega una cachetada)

Hsu Hao: no vale ya no aguanto la película me largooo mami!

Shao kahn: Calificación media.

Al final salen ALINS Y PREDATOR POR TODO EL CINE GRITANDO Y DISPARANDO.

Kobra: AAAAAAAHHH no aguanto maaaaas adiós.

Y los Predator y los Aliens se quedan a ver las demás películas.

Shao Kahn: la que viene es EL BARCO FANTASMA.

Sonya: si en esa peli yo salgo!

Li Mei: si en que parte!

Sonya: yo soy la protagonista, lo que pasa es que me echaron un montón de maquillaje que hasta no parecía yo, y me pusieron una peluca negra.

En medio de la película.

Rain: no esa peli es demasiado para mí no aguanto más me voy!

Daegon: yo te acompaño!

mientras pasan los créditos de la peli, en el cine salen por los asientos unos muñecos y SALE DERREPENTE LA FAMOSA CUERDA QUE LE CORTA LAS CABEZAS A TODAS LAR PERSONAS DEL BAILE EN LA PELICUALA, EN EL CINE PASA LO MISMO Y LE CORTAN LAS CABEZAS A LOS MUÑECOS.

Todos se quedan paralizados, en los asientos, y no le sale el grito.

Nightwolf: AAAAAAAAAAHHH, AAAAAAHHH, ESTO ES HRRIBLE ME VOYYYY!

Shao Kahn: sabía que con ese efecto se iban a asustar. La que sigue es FREDDY VS JASON.

Baraka: yo adicioné para esa peli pero no conseguí el papel.

Mileena: por cual papel adicionaste?

Baraka: quería ser JASON pero dijeron que tenía la cara muy horrible y no me dieron el papel, y que soy horrible si yo soy Guapísimo!

Todos: (hablando con sarcasmo) si clarooo ¬¬!

Havik y Darrius: no aguantamos más esta película nos largamos!

La película termino y por las puertas del cine salen FREDDY Y JASON, Jason prende la sierra eléctrica y se la acerca a Kenshi.

Kenshi: por que oigo como una sierra eléctrica.

JASON (preguntándose qué le pasa y le hace señas a los demás)

Los demás: es ciego!

JASON (hace gesto de comprensión)

Y también se quedaron a ver las demás películas con los ALINS Y LOS PREDATOR.

Shao Kahn: la película siguiente es LOS TRECE FANTASMAS.

Scorpion: yo también adicioné para esa película y no me dieron el papel, del fantasma numero 13 ¬¬.

Sub-Zero: HAAAHA

Scorpion: cállate Lin Kuei.

Cuando la película acaba, salen por los ductos de ventilación los TRECE FANTASMAS, que casualmente viven en la academia.

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaahhh, y más aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh.

Taven: AAAAAAAHHHH, NO ME LLEVEN SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR AAAAAHHH ( Y sale corriendo).

Mavado y Sektor: vamos detrás de tiiiii!

Shao Kahn: la próxima que viene se van a salir casi todos. Muy bien a los que han resistido aquí viene la otra película.

La que sique es DESTINIO FINAL 3.

Scorpion: Reptile, yo también adicioné para esta pero no para salir en la película.

Khameleon: entonces para qué?

Reptile: es un secreto.

La verdad es que Reptile ayudaba en los efectos especiales donde los protagonistas mueren, y no eran efectos especiales los mato de verdad.

CUANDO LA PELICULA VA POR LA MITAD SE PARA DERREPENTE Y TODOS SE PREGUNTAN:

Todos: que paso por que se quito la peli?

Y SHAO KAHN PONE UN VIDEO DE REIKO BAILANDO LA MACARENA EN CALSONCILLOS Y TODOS SE PONEN A GRITAR.

Todos: !

Y casi todas las chicas se salen.

Las chicas: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh que horroooor!

Kitana: qué horror!

Nitara: me han envenenado la mente!

Jade: no puedo seguir viendo!

Y todos los chicos riéndose: ajajajajajajajajaja

Reiko: no puedo aguantar tanta vergüenza (se pone una bolsa de papel y se va)

Sindel: Kahn de donde sacaste ese video?

Kahn: de Internet!

Las únicas chicas que se quedaron fueron: Mileena, Frost, Jade, Kitana, Khameleon y Tanya.

La siguiente fue EL FOTÓGRAFO.

Johny: Oigan sabían que yo adicioné para MATRIZ, PREDATOR 1 Y TEIMINEITOR.

Todos: si pero no estamos viendo esas películas!

Cage: si pero por si acaso (poniéndose otros lentes igualitos) porque yo soy una estrella de cine.

Y sale EL FANTASMA DE LA PROTAGONISTA ASUSTANDO A JOHNY.

Johny y Kun Lao: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH (Y se salen)

Shao Kahn: y la última película es EL EXORSISTA.

En esa sale en el final el EXORSISTE DE LA PANTALLA: Liu Kang, Kabal, Chameleon, Cirax, Jax y Kano se van corriendo del miedo de la sala.

Los que se quedaron hasta el final estaban gritan: Pasamos el exameeeeeenn. Pero en la pantalla del cine empiezan a salir unos títulos que dice:

LA PEOR PELICULA DE TERROR QUE SE AYA VISTO, LA MAS HORRBLE, LA QUE DA MAS MIEDO, LA QUE TE QUEMA LOS OJOS, LA QUE NO PODRAS RESISTIR NI EL COMIENZO ES... LA PELICULA EMPIEZA Y ES:

BARNEY ES UN DINOSAURIO QUE VIVE EN NUESTRA MENTE CUANDO SE HACE GRANDE ES REALMENTE SORPRENDENTE...

Todos los que estaban allí: noooooooooooooooooo, que horror, 

Y se salen inmediatamente del cine.

Shao kahn: ajajajajaja sabia que no iban a resistir esa ajajajajajajaja. Bueno al menos pasaron.

Al día siguiente en el salón central.

Shao Kahn: felicito a los alumnos que pasaron con la calificación más alta.

Y todos estaban aun traumatizados por los las películas.

CONTINUARA…..

Bueno aquí termina el tercer capítulo es un poquito largo pero espero que les guste Saludos frost_747. Pongan sus opiniones.


	4. Chapter 4

UARTO CAPÍTULO: EL INSPECTOR

Un día común y corriente, Shao Kahn reúne a todos en el salón central y les informa a todos en la Academia.

Shao Kahn: bien bola de mocosos y profesores, un inspector va a venir ¡por desgracia! A la academia.

Nitara: aja y…!

Shao Kahn: que si se da cuenta de que esta no es una academia normal, va a cerrar la academiaa!

Baraka: yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Todos se le quedan mirando como siempre pero algo paso…

Scorpion: y el grillo, que paso que no sonó su fondo?

Hotaru: ah, ah, lo aplaste por accidente! _

Todos incluyendo a los profesores y Shao Kahn: noooooooooooooo

Baraka: (sacando un montón de fotos de recuerdos con el grillo) nooooooooooooo éramos un dúo ¿Cómo pudiste?

Hotaru: fue un accidente, pero traje otro! :-D

Havik: de donde sacaste otro grillo?

Hotaru: de Internet!

Baraka: noo yo quiero mi grillo (le pega al grillo, lo lanza por una ventana y el grillo muere)

Rayden: a mí me agradaba mucho ese grillo por que lo mataste! T_T

Nightwolf: entonces solo hay una cosa que hacer!

Todos: qué?

Nightwolf: tendremos que revivirlo!

Todos: cómo?

Nightwolf: con este libro que dice: como revivir personas

Havik: y de donde lo sacaste?

Nightwolf: Internet!

Noob: bien tendremos que ir a buscar su alma al infierno, bueno Smoke anda a buscarla

Smoke: por qué yo?

Noob: porque eres como una costilla mía, casi te considero como un hermano que nunca tuve!

Sub-Zero: oyeeeeeeee!

Baraka: (llorando) lo van a encontrar en el infierno!

Todos: y entonces en done esta?

Baraka: en el cielo los de grillos, done los grillos son felices burlándose de otros.

Todos: queeeeeeeeeee en el cielo eso es difícil de conseguir aquí nadie es bueno! O_O

Sub-Zero: aquí nadie es Kenshi!

Todas las chicas: aaah Kenshi es tan bueno y guapo!

Scorpion: mi sentido arácnido me dice que el inspector esta a 50.000 kilómetros y no se ha bañado!

Todos: como sabes eso?

Scorpion: es que anoche estuve viendo las películas de SPIDERMAN 1-2 Y 3, ah y puedo usar mi SPEAR como telaraña, y tengo una nueva frase ahora no solo voy a decir GET OVER HERE sino también SPIDERMAAAAAN! XD

Sub-Zero: hay no ahora hay que calarnos otra frase de ese espectro ¬¬…

Scorpion: cállate Lin Kuei! (Saliendo de la habitación diciendo SPIDERMAAAAAN)

Shao Kahn: Scorpion vuelve en este instante!

Scorpion: ok SPIDERMAAAAAAN!

Sektor: escuchen todos, el inspector va a llagar en media hora!

Shao Kahn: tenemos que arreglar toda la academia, y lo peor ponernos uniformes!

Todos: noooooooooooooooooooooo!

Mientras todos arreglaban la academia para que pareciera una academia normal. Mileena convence a Baraka de que se ponga justamente al frente de la puerta del conserje (Moloc).

Baraka: Mileena ¿para qué estoy parado frente de la puerta del conserje?

Mileena: (abriendo la puerta) nada Baraka nada!

Kitana se para por detrás de Baraka y le da un patada, y lo encierra en el cuarto del conserje.

Baraka: (golpeando la puerta) Mileena sácame de aquí, tengo miedo de que salga Meat!

Luego después de que los alumnos se resistieron a la orden, se pusieron el uniforme incluyendo a los profesores.

Shao Kahn: odio este uniforme!

Shang Tsung: yo también lo odio, el blanco no me queda!

De repente entre todos aparece una chica rara y Sub-Zero pregunta:

Sub-Zero: ¿Quién eres?

Frost: no me reconoces imbecil!

Sub-Zero: Frost eres tú? O_O

Ermac: que te hiciste en el pelo?

Frost: me lo descongele para parecer más normal!

Reptile: te ves rara!

Frost: si lo sé! ¬¬

Shao Kahn: todos los alumnos que tienen mascaras se las quitan con la excepción de Reptile y Scorpion, Kabal y Mileena.

Sub-Zero: no me puedo quitar la máscara es mi esencia sin ella solo me llamo Sub, además esta mascara es de mis ancestros.

Noob: yo no puedo me voy a parecer a mi hermano!

Sub-Zero: que pasa yo soy un mister!

Frost: (hablando sarcásticamente) si claro, sobre todo eso!

Ermac: pero porque me la tengo que quitar, que injusticia!

Shao Kahn: porque si no te la quitas el inspector va a empezar a sospechar, además va a pensar que eres una momia!

Ermac: bueno le diré que soy de Egipto….Bueno está bien me la voy a quitar! _

Todos: por fin vamos a ver la cara de Ermac!

Y cuando finalmente se la quita…..

Lo sentimos cortaron esa parte del episodio.

Chameleon: a mí me da lo mismo!

Rain: a mí también me da lo mismo!

Frost: (pensando en su mente) si me la quito tal vez Kenshi se fije en mí, pero que estoy pensando? él es Ciego! Rayos! _ pero si no me queda de otra ¬¬…

Khameleon: me da igual!

Reptile: te vez linda sin la máscara, Khami quieres….

Khameleon: ni pienses que voy a salir contigo!

Reptile: o rayos! : (

De repente se oye el timbre de la puerta principal, todos estaban en la puerta y Shao Kahn abre la puerta. Y cuando abren la puerta en vez de ser el inspector era un repartidor de pizzas.

Shao Kahn: quien pidió pizza?

Boraicho: yo!

Shao Kahn: no queremos pizza!

Y Shoa Kahn le cierra la puerta en la cara al repartidor. Vuelven a tocar la puerta.

Shao Kahn: que no queremos pizza +`€¬¬%=/*/+]{^{{#~$€/&%!

Inspector: como dijo!

Shao Kahn: nada solo fue un malentendido! O.O

Inspector: Mmmm… eso espero!

Mientras que Shao Kahn hablaba con el inspector los alumnos se colocaban en filas para cantar sus himnos nacionales, los que eran de Estados Unidos cantaban su himno nacional, los de Japón, China, Edenia, Zaterra, Nitara como estaba solita canto su himno ella sola y el resto igual. Entonces el inspector en su tabla de evaluación puso: la academia no tiene himno propio "REPROBADO".

Shao Kahn: (pegándose en la cabeza) rayos!

Entonces van al comedor, y ven a Boraicho peleando con un monstruo gigante de carne molida, defendiéndose con una pierna de pollo.

Boraicho: (sonriendo con el monstruo de carne) hola!

Inspector: que es eso!

Cuan Chi: no preste atención a eso, y pruebe nuestra comida!

De repente la comida sale del plato y se va caminando.

El inspector escribe en su tabla de evaluación: el comedor es demasiado raro y la comida también "REPROBADO"

Shao Kahn: oooooh noooooo reprobamos otra cosa! _

Luego lo llevaron al sótano y encuentran a Drahmin, Moloc, Blaze, Goro, Kintaro, Sheeva, Motaro, Shinnok, Onaga y a Freddy, Janson, Los Predator y los Aliens jugando póker, damas chinas y ajedrez.

Inspector: quiénes son esos monstruos?

Shao Kahn: no le voy a mentir, esos son los demás profesores y eeh algunos que viven en el castillo!

El inspector asustado pone en su tabla de evaluación: esta academia es muy peligrosa tienen a maestros como monstruos y algunos que viven en el castillo.

Le enseñaron casi toda la academia al inspector que cada vez que veía algo lo anotaba en su tabla de evaluación y cada vez mas quería cerrar la academia.

Sindel: que mal, que mal tratamos de que todo se vea normal pero es imposible!

Shujinko: estoy contigo Sindel!

De repente cuando van pasando por la puerta del conserje sale Baraka destruyendo la puerta.

Baraka: al fin salí de esa mazmorra!

Inspector: que es esa cosa tan rara y fea! O_O

Baraka: espera un momento, en mi tribu yo soy un "BELLACO", otra cosa no sé quien seas tú #€¬¬)(/&%$$ para venir a insúltame asi!

Inspector: como!...y anota en su tabla de evaluación: los alumnos son demasiados groseros.

Todos se pegan en la cabeza.

Radien: Mileena no habías encerrado bien a Baraka en el cuarto del conserje?

Mileena: si lo había hecho, pero el idiota logro salir!

Inspector: y a propósito niña porque siempre andas con ese velo rosa!

Mileena: soy árabe!

Inspector: si y porque están esas estatuas como si fueran robot?

Shao Kahn: son estatuas informativas!

Inspector: si y porque esos 2 niños están casi invisibles?

Khameleon y Chameleon: aah...eeh...pues…

Inspector: Y ¿Por qué ese otro tiene escamas como si fuera un reptil?

Reptile: yo...naci...así..jeje…

Inspector: ¿y porque ese niño esta vendado de los ojos, acaso le hicieron algo malo?

Todos: lo de Kenshi es que él es ciego!

Inspector: ¿y por qué ese otro niño tiene la cara vendada como si fuera una momia?

Sub-Zero: Ermac ¿por qué te vendaste la cara otra vez?

Ermac: es que ya me fastidiaba estar sin mis vendajes!

Inspector: ¿y por quee esa niña de ella tiene alas y la otra tiene el cabello congelado?

Nitara: pense que no se notaban!

Frost: hay nooo mi cabello se congelo otra vez!

Inspector: ¿y por qué otros parecen ninjas y guerreros, algunos maestros como si fueran hechiceros? Eeeeehh y tu niña!

Mileena: qué?

Inspector: yo no creo que seas árabe (y le quita el velo y se horroriza por la apariencia de su boca) que horror tienes una boca horrible! que significa todo esto!

Jade y Ashrah: halloween!

Todos: si halloween!

Inspector: si como no! estamos en Febrero!

De repente Scorpion teletransporta a todos al techo

Inspector: como hiciste eso? BUENO IMPORTA ESTA ACADEMIA ESTA CERRADAAAAA!

Saho Kahn: Reptile no haces los honores!

Reptile: claro (empujando al inspector del techo)

Pero de repente Scorpion salva al inspector con su SPIDERMAAAAAAN y Sub-Zero le dice:

Sub-Zero: porque lo salvaste?

Scorpion: porque lo quería hacer yo (empujando de nuevo al inspector)

Inspector: 

Y se hace un FATALITY .

Sub-Zero: hace mucho que no veía uno de esos!

Sareena: yo tampoco!

Shao Kahn: Scorpion porque nos teletransportaste al techo?

Scorpion: porque desde que llego le quería hacer un FATALITY!

Shao Kahn: brillante! Recibirás una nota en la clase sangrienta.

Al siguiente día Shao Kahn le entrega a alguien la tabla de evaluación con bien en todo, y se lo entrega...?

¿?: Eso es mentira todo estaba reprobado.

Shao Kahn: pero Raiden tu eres el jefe de aquí!

Raiden: bueno aparte de que trabajo en el gobierno, pero como yo soy el dueño de esta academia los dejare pasar y diré que el inspector se retiro sin explicaciones.

Shao Kahn: ok

Mientras los demás.

Baraka: extraño a mi grillo!

Scorpion: igual yo!

Y todos los demás incluyendo a los profesores y a los monstruos se ponen a llorar.

Nightwolf: bueno solo hay una cosa que hacer!

Todos: qué?

Nightwolf: revivirlo al grillo!

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les guste saludos frost_747 ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

5 CAPÍTULO: LAS VACUNAS

Kabal: muy bien ya se fue el tonto inspector y ya es de noche!

Nightwolf: bueno mientras los profesores duermen, es hora de revivir al grillo, ¿Baraka estás seguro de que nuestro grillo esta en el cielo?

Reiko: Kenshi estás seguro que lo vas a ir a buscar?

Hsu Hao: oigan pero también puede ir Radien!

Noob: no está prohibido matar a los profesores en la academia así puedan revivir por su voluntad!

Todos: rayoooooooossss!

Kenshi: entonces yo lo haré lo ire a buscar para que vuelva a burlarse de Baraka como siempre y reine la paz en la academia (y por detrás tiene una bandera con el símbolo de mortal kombat). ¿Y cómo voy a ir para el cielo?

Reptile: solo hay una forma (y se come a Kenshi)

Y después de que Reptile se come a Kenshi se oye en el fondo FATALITY.

Las chicas: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh esa sucia lagartija se comió a Kenshi (y todas se desmayan)

Chameleon: Reptile eso fue cruel!

Sub-Zero: se lo merecía, tenía a todas las chicas hipnotizadas!

Nightwolf: lo reviviremos con las 7 "ESFERAS DEL DRAGON"!

Todos los demás chicos: para que no hace falta?

Nightwolf: es que me debe dinero y a demás los profesores nos van a regañar si se enteran!

De repente se levantan todas las chicas con una cara diabólica, ven a Reptile y lo señalan

Todas las chicas: tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu sucia lagartija!

Reptile: mami! O_O

Scorpion: buena suerte ah y te recomiendo que corras!

Ermac: y yaaa vete!

Reptile: (corriendo por el castillo con las chicas persiguiéndolo)

Mientras tanto Kenshi en el cielo.

Kenshi: dónde estoy? ¿Estoy en el cielo?

Dios: si Kenshi estas en el cielo!

Kenshi: O_O

Después de que Kenshi empieza a buscar al grillo, lo encuentra en una mini casita, que en realidad no es una casita sino un BAR y ve al grillo rodeado de grillas y alardeando de lo bruto que es Baraka.

Kenshi: ven acá tu grillo borracho (lo agarra y destruye la mini casita)

Grillo: Kenshi rii, no oíste nuestra conversación riii, si la oíste no le digas nada a Baraka rii. Te invito una cerveza en tu silencio rii!

Kenshi: no mira allá abajo!

Grillo: en el callejón nubloso que queda en la nube de abajo rii?

Kenshi: noo allá abajo en el mundo de los mortales!

Grillo: Baraka me estaña rii?

Kenshi: si y mucho (y le muestra unas fotos de Baraka llorando con una foto del grillo)

Grillo: ok rii ¿Y cómo bajamos?

Kenshi: fácil!

Y Kenshi saca su teléfono celular y llama a Nightwolf.

Kenshi: Nightwolf ya está todo listo has el hechizo de resucitación (y cuelga el teléfono)

Nightwolf: guuau tienen buena resección en el cielo! O.O

Y hace el hechizo diciendo estas palabras:

Sektor y Cirax: Nightwolf ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Nightwolf: hay es que quería ponerle emoción!

Scorpion: has el conjuro de verdad!

Nightwolf: hay esta bien! REVIVE GRILLO!

Y sale el grillo pero sin poder hablar porque solo en el cielo es que puede hablar.

Grillo: riii!

Todos menos las chicas y Reptile por la persecución: grillo!

Kung Lao: oigan y Kenshi?

Nightwolf: recuerda de que lo vamos a revivir con las 7 ESFERAS DEL DRAGON!

Y saca las 7 ESFERAS DEL DRAGON y dice:

Nightwolf: abra cadabra, patas de cabra que salga el DRAGON SHENLON!

No sucede nada.

Johny: no chico es ÁBRETE SÉSAMO!

Mavado: eso es para abrir puertas TONTO!

Smoke: no es así SAL DE ALLÍ SHENLON!

Y sale Shenlon y dice:

Shenlon: díganme sus deseos!

Nifgtwolf: queremos que revivas al espadachín Kenshi!

Shenlon: eso es fácil de conceder!

Y revive a Kenshi.

Kenshi: ya era hora!

Todas las chicas: mi sentido arácnido me dice de que Kenshi está vivo (y salen corriendo para que Kenshi)

Reptile: fiiuuu me libere de ellas!

De repente suena el timbre de la puerta.

Dairou: (abriendo la puerta) ¿quién es usted?

Goku: so y Goku y quiero que me devuelvan las 7 ESFERAS DEL DRAGON!

Dairou: (cerrando la puerta en la cara de Goku) ni lo sueñes!

Y con todo esto se hace de día.

Liu Kang: ya se hizo de día!

Nitara: ah la luz del sol en la mañana me molesta me voy para esa esquina oscura!

Y suena la alarma para que se vayan a la clase de matemáticas.

Todos: oh no hay que ir a clases de matemáticas!

En la clase de matemáticas

Cuan Chi: muy bien saquen sus lápices número 2 porque hay un examen!

Todos: noooooooooooooooo no estudiamos! _

Baraka: porque estuvimos despiertos en la noche para revi….

Todos: Chito Baraka!

Cuan Chi: (pensando en su mente) Mmmmm estos chicos están tramando algo. Muy bien alumnos este es el primer problema

Y Cuando termina de dictar todos los problemas Cuan Chi se duerme. Mientras los más aprovechan y todos se ponen a sacar las cuentas en las calculadoras que tienen pegadas debajo de la mesa excepto Sektor, Cirax, Smoke que tienen calculadoras incorporadas y Kenshi. Entonces cuando Cuan Chi se despierta.

Todos: ya terminamos!

Cuan Chi: no me digan, sacaron todas las respuestas con las calculadoras que tienen pegadas debajo de las mesas!

Todos: como lo supo?

Cuan Chi: aja con que si es verdad eh!

Todos golpeándose la cabeza.

Cuan Chi: ya los voy a reprobar me va a encantar poner F a todos!

Cuan Chi revisa el examen de Baraka ve un Tarkatan dibujado en la hoja con un cuchillo.

Cuan Chi: Baraka eres tan bruto que no sabes usar una calculadora? Te voy a poner LA SUPER F!

Cuando Cuan Chi le devuelve el examen a Baraka tiene una F marcada en toda la hoja y una mini cápita.

Después pasa por el salón Sindel y grita:

Sindel: TODOS LOS ALUMNOS HAGAN UNA FILA EN EL SALÓN DE VACUNAS!

Todos: WHAT?

Baraka: WHAT TIME IS IT?

SUMMERTIME. IT'S OUR VACATION,

WHAT TIME IS IT?

PARTY TIME! THAT'S RIGHT..SAY IT LOUD

WHAT TIME IS IT...

(HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2)

Todos se le quedan mirando y suena el fondo del grillo preguntándose:

Todos: Baraka sabe hablar en ingles?

Kitana: salón de vacunas, porque está separado de la enfermería Mami?

Sindel: ya lo veras hija, ya lo veras!

Mileena: Kitana cuando mamá pone esa cara es que va a pasar algo malo!

Todos: (tragando saliva)

Cuan Chi: vamos, vamos ya váyanse al salón de vacunas!

Mientras que todos hacen la fila para vacunarse algunos no querían.

Johny: no me quiero vacunar, no me quiero vacunar no, no maamiiiiiiii!

Mileena le dice a Sindel:

Mileena: mami asegúrate de vacunar a Baraka contra la rabia y la tontes, Mmmmm pensándolo bien la tontes no, me encanta reírme de el!

Kenshi: hay Johny eso no duele solo vas te sientas en la silla y te vacunan nada más!

Y Entonces Sindel se ríe diabólicamente.

Sindel: jiijiiji ajajaja haaaaa haaaa!

Kitana: mamá porque te ríes así?

Sindel: por nada cariño, bueno se vacunaran por dormitorios primero el dormitorio 5.

Todos los del dormitorio 5: hay noooooooo somos los primeros!

Sindel: DORMITORIO 5PASEEEEEEENNN!

Y cuando cierra la puerta todos se pegan a la puerta para ver si les pasa algo o llora para reírse, y se oyen como unos disparos. Después de que pasa como 15 minutos se oyen como unos gritos.

Todos los de afuera: que le están haciendo allá dentro? O_O

Y los del dormitorio 5 no salen del salón.

Sindel: dormitorio 3 PASEEEEENN!

Los del dormitorio 3: nooooooooooo nosotros no! T_T

Chameleon: que nos Irán a hacer los otros no salieron , Reptile!

Reptile: sii!

Chameleon: si no salgo de allí!

Reptile: siiii!

Chameleon (pone cara diabólica): NO TE ACERQUES A MI HERMANA!

Reptile: (con una cara de asustado) está bien! O.O

Y los del dormitorio 3 entran y todos los demás se vuelven a pegar en la puerta, pero esta vez se oyó como una explosión BOOOONNN.

Todos: haaaayy y se llamaron el dormitorio 3!

Y tampoco salen del salón.

Sindel: DORMITORIO 4!

Todos los del dormitorio 4: no por favor no nos hagan entrar allí, somos muy jóvenes! T_T

Sindel: Goro hazme el favor!

Goro los agarra y se los lleva.

Todos los del dormitorio 4: noooo ayúdennos!

todos los se le quedaron viendo y se despidieron

Todos: adiós nos vemos en el otro mundo!

Y los demás se vuelven a pegar en la puerta excepto Kenshi, y se empieza a oír una trifulca, casi al final se oye una SNAIPE y oyen que uno se pego contra la puerta.

Todos los de afuera: qué horror!

Baraka: no, no yo no quiero entrar, yo no quiero entras MAMAAAAAA!

Taven: pobrecito de mi hermano, PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO YO OIDIO A ESE IDIOTA! _

Sindel: LAS SIQUIENTES VICTIMAS, DIGO DORMITORIO 6 PASEN!

Los del dormitorio 6: !

Y cuando entran siguen gritando y se oye que los callan con 3 balazos.

Todos: uuuiii eso dolio!

Sindel: DORMITORIO 2 PASENN YA!

Los del dormitorio 2: porque nosotros? porque la vida es cruel? un momento no han pasado los dormitorios de las chicas ¿Por qué?

Sindel: PORQUE ELLAS YA TIENEN LA VACUNA!

Todas las chicas le sacaron la lengua.

Todos los chicos que restan: rayos!

Sindel: TERMINEN DE PASAR!

Todos entran menos Johny que Goro, Kintaro y Sheeva se lo llevan arrastrando porque se sostenía muy bien al suelo, pero igual se lo llevaron.

Pasaron como 20 minutos y no se había oído ningún ruido.

Sindel: impresionante todavía no se han muert digo….digo…..HAY SOLO PASEN EL DORMITORIO 1!

Los del dormitorio 1: noooooo!

Scorpion: fue un placer conocerte SUB!

Sub-Zero: para mí no ¬¬!

Y antes de que entraran todas las chicas.

Las chicas: noooooo, ha Kenshi nooooooooo!

Y entran y Reptile dice:

Reptile: hay que bonito se parece a una selva!

Sub-Zero: guau un lugar tan grande no lo puede tener en un cuarto tan chiquito o si? O_O

Kenshi siente que viene una jeringa en forma de bala y lo esquiva como MATRIX.

Kenshi: nos atacan!

Baraka: cúbranse!

Scorpion: yo me voy SPIDERMAAAAANN!

Sub-Zero: (hablando en forma sarcástica) que gran amigo ereeeess!

Y Scorpion se devuelve y dice:

Scorpion: gracias!

Y se vuelve a ir con su SPIDERMAAAAANNN.

Sub se va para otro lugar y encuentra a Sektor y a Cirax también siendo atacados, le dan a Sektor en un brazo, lugo empieza la trifulca y depuse de que se despejo la nube de humo ven a Sektor todo lleno de jeringas.

Sub-Zero: noooooooooo Sektor, HACI ES COMO VACUNAN AQUÍ? MAMIIIII! YO ME QUIERO DEVOLVER A EL LIN KUEI! T-T

Cirax: (jugando con su PLAY PORTATIL) NO MORIRÉ HASTA PASAR EL NIVEL 25 DE MARIO!

Y después de que lo pasa salta diciendo:

Cirax: lo paseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Y le pasa lo mismo que a Sektor.

Sub se esconde y ve a Bleze con una ametralladora.

Sub-Zero: Blaze que haces con esa ametralladora?

Blaze le empieza a disparar . Sub los esquiva, algunas con su espada, le pegan 2 jeringas en las pierna, luego viene Raiden viene por detrás que le pega 7 jeringas con un SNAIPE y Sub cae al suelo pero antes de que se desmaye viene Noob y lo salva.

Sub-Zero: Noob me has salvado!

lo termina de desmayar y le quita la espada.

Noob: mío!

Scorpion montado en un arbolito, se aparece al frente Cuan Chi y le empieza a disparar con su rifle semiautomático, Scorpion no pudo escapar a tiempo y se cae al suelo, Cuan Chi que se le quedo disparando después de que se cayó al suelo. Después de haberle dado 1000 jeringasos carga otra vez. Y le sigue disparando todavía quedandole 50 paquetes de jeringas mas para usar.

Vamos con Ermac que empezó a volar por el bosque hacia abajo y ve a Smoke que como era de humo las jeringas lo atravesaban, Ermac se sienta en un árbol a disfrutar, pero tarde o temprano Fujin lo encuentra y con su ESCOPETA le da 3 jeringasos y se cae.

Ermac: aaauuuuchh!

Con Baraka.

Baraka: dónde estoy?

Ve a Kung Lao y a Liu Kang que estaban planeando un plan , Baraka accidentalmente activa una trampa y le caen un pocotón de granadas con jeringas adentros.

Baraka: UPS PERDOOOOONN!

Por detrás le sale a Shang Tsung y Shinnok que le van a disparar con sus ametralladoras pero Baraka esquiva las jeringas con sus Blader de sus brazos.

Baraka: ustedes creen que me van a derrotar pues no lo creo!

Shao Kahn el cual los está viendo desde una cabina y agarra un bokidoki y dice:

Saho Kahn: Batería ve a matar a Baraka!

Raiden: (CON SU BOKIDOKI) NO ME LLAMES BATERÍA!

Shao Kahn: está bien PALITO ELECTRICO!

Raiden: TAMPOCO ME DIGAS ASÍ!

Shao Kahn: este si no te lo voy a quitar BOMBILLO!

Raiden le pega una piedra a Shao Kahn y se desmaya. Luego Raiden se va en camino para matar a Baraka.

Baraka mientras esquiva las jeringas de Shang Tsung y Shinnok, por detrás le sale Raiden con un LANZA MISIL, le dispara, sale un misil de yo no sé cuantos metros y le pega a Baraka en toda la espalda.

Baraka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!

Con Reptile, el estaba con Taven Y Johny que estaba oculto detrás de Reptile.

Reptile: quítate de atrás o te COMO, como lo hice en Shaolin Monks!

Johny se cambia y se pone detrás de Taven.

Llegan al lugar donde todavía esta Smoke que no le han podido disparar y como Onaga lo estaba dando flojera le empezó a disparar Reptile, Johny y Taven , justamente le pegan a Johny y le parten los lentes, entonces Johny se enfurece y dice:

Johny: MIS LENTES NADIE SE METE CON MIS LENTES!

Va para que Onaga le intente dar una patada, pero le pega una jeringa especial que tiene adormecerte extra. Y a Taven le pegan uno en el brazo, antes de que se cayera le pegan más y ah Reptile le iban a pegar una jeringa pero este la detiene con su lengua, se la devuelve y se la pega.

Onaga: (cayéndose en forma lenta) ya yo estaba vacunado!

Después Reptile se encuentra a Kenshi.

Reptile: Kenshi, Kenshi, Kenshi todavía estas vivo?

Y a los 2 le hicieron una emboscada entre Shang Tsung, Cuan Chi todavíaque todavía le estaba disparando a Scorpion, Fujin, Blaze, Sujinko, Motaro, Boraicho, Drahmin y Shinnok.

Los 2 esquivando y esquivando, hasta que llega Raiden no con el LANZA MISIL sino con un TANQUE y mata a Kenshi y a Reptile. Todo el mundo se quedo tirado en el suelo y Scopion todavía Cuan Chi le estaba disparando. Y pasan todo el día y la noche allí hasta el siguiente día.

ADVERTENCIA: LAS JERINGAS NO LOS MATO SINO LOS ADORMECIERON CON EXCEPCIÓN DE SCORPION QUE REVIVIRA EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO.

COTINUARA…

Espero que les guste y pongan sus opiniones saludos frost_747.


	6. Chapter 6

6 Capítulo: LA CLASE MUSICAL

Nota: en las canciones que voy a presentar en el cap las frases que estén entre paréntesis así (…) son los coros ^^.

Un día no, tal como otros sonando la alarma, Shang Tsung llamo a los estudiantes para la clase de música y dijo:

Shang Tsung: muy bien todos agarren un estúpi digo instrumento.

Baraka: y las chicas instrumentas no?

Todos se le quedan viendo y algunos golpeándose la cabeza con el maravilloso fondo de grillo.

Cada uno de los estudiantes eligió un instrumento.

Sub-Zero: yo me quedo con esta guitarra electrica!

Scorpion: copión elegiste el mismo que yo!

Sub-Zero: y eso quien le importa!

Scorpion: a mí!

Baraka: yo me quedo con la flauta de pan: 3!

Shang Tsung: excelente un instrumento adecuado para ti!

Después de unos segundos.

Baraka: profe ya no me gusta la flauta de pan!

Shang Tsung: por qué?

Baraka: porque no sabe a pan! : (

Todos: hay no mátenlo!

Reptile: yo lo hago (con la espada en la mano)

Mileena: anda, anda siiiii!

Todos: nooo si no de quien nos vamos a burlar!

Frost: yo me quedo con el piano!

Sub-Zero: tu tocas piano?

Frost: si hay algún problema?

Sub-Zero: no!

Ermac: yo con el bajo eléctrico!

Reptile: batería y cantante!

Todos: tu cantas?

Reptile: tengo una vos increíble casi igualita a la DAVID BISBAL!

Todos: no creo!

Reptile: claro que si (y se golpea el pecho y acompañado de WISIN Y YANDEL, o sea Noob y Smoke y empiezan a cantar la canción TORRE DE BABEL)

Todos se le quedan viendo sorprendidos.

Todos: GUAUU!

Después de que todos agarran un instrumento, menos Kenshi que no sabía que instrumento agarrar.

Kenshi: profe yo no sé tocar ningún instrumento!

Shang Tsung: claro que si toca el piano a ver.

Kenshi: pero yo no sé!

Sahnt Tsumg: tócame el piano!

Y Baraka toca el piano con el dedo sin hacer nada.

Baraka: ya la toque profe!

kenshi empieza a tocar el piano y toca la 5ta de Beethoven.

todos se quedan sorprendidos.

Todos: y dice que no sabe tocar el piano!

Kenshi: ve que no se!

Shang Tsung: bueno toca la trompeta!

Kenshi: pero tampoco se tocar la trompeta!

Shang Tsung: tampoco sabes tocar es instrumento!

Taven: toma Kenshi intenta con mi trompeta! :3

Kenshi toca la canción del cascanueces!

Todos: qué bueno que no sabes tocar la trompeta! ¬¬…

Kenshi: se lo dije no se tocar la trompeta!

Shang Tsung: entonces toca otro instrumento!

Nitara: (con unos ojitos de corazón) Kenshi usa mi Clarinete!

Kenshi: está bien pero no se tocar ese tampoco…

Kenshi toca otra canción Flight of the Bumblebee (El vuelo del abejorro)

Kenshi: soy un inútil no se tocar ningún instrumento! T_T

Después de que Kenshi toca todos los instrumentos que puede haber en el mundo.

Shang Tsung: has tocado cientos de instrumentos perfectamente y ninguno te gusta! O_O

Reptile: aun no ha tocado un instrumento!

Todos: cual?

Reptile: la armónica!

Kenshi toca una sinfonía sencilla en la armónica y dice:

Kenshi: me gusta este instrumento, al fin encontré mi talento! *¬*

Todos se golpean la cabeza.

Shang Tsung: bien ya Kenshi por fin eligió un instrumento y los demás también, comencemos con la clase. Empecemos con algo, la 5ta de BEETHOVEN COMPLETA.

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Baraka: soooooooooooooooooo!

Todos se le quedan viendo a Baraka como siempre con el fondo del grillo.

Reptile: pero ni siquiera se me los pollitos!

Johnny: y ahora menos que Baraka se comió los pollitos!

Shang Tsung: Baraka te comiste mis pollitos, eran pollitos mágicos! T_T

Mavado: que daba huevos de oro!

Shang Tsung: siiiii y aparte que me tenían joven por si no conseguía almas! T_T

Baraka: hay eran sólo unos pollitos bien sabroso! :P

Reptile: si sólo eran unos pollitos!

Shang Tsung: pero eran pollitos Zaterrianos!

Reptile se pone color rojo y voltea hacia Baraka.

Reptile: (ahorcando a Baraka) desgraciado Tarkata! todo te lo tienes que comer!

Después de que Reptile termina de ahorcar a Baraka viene Khameleon y empieza a cachetearlo.

Khameleon: estupidooooo Tarkataaaaa!

Luego vino Chameleon y lo empieza a golpear.

Chameleon: #$%&&%/(900'/%&$$##%#"**[¨{%$&%$$ TARKATAAA!

Luego viene de repente Scorpion.

Baraka: y tu porque?

Scorpion: es que no eh golpeado a alguien desde esta mañana, iba a golpear a Sub-Zero pero ya que tu estas disponible!

Baraka: no pero pero!

Y Scorpion le mete un golpe a Baraka.

Después de que Shang Tsung deja de llorar por los pollitos.

Shang Tsung: (un poco lloroso) muy bien después de ver la masacre de pollilandia decidí que hagan grupos o individual para que concursen en la batallas de bandas y el ganador se llevara un trofeo y un día sin clases!

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiii un día sin clases! A TRABAJAR.

Baraka: noooooooooooooooooooooooooo yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! A TRABAJAR.

Todos se le quedan viendo aún más a Baraka con el fondo del grillo.

Y al siguiente día todos reunidos en el auditorio con sus instrumentos llenos de púas, armados y ustedes ya saben lo demás.

Shao Kahn se para en el escenario a dar un largo discurso al que nadie obvio le prestó atención excepto Kenshi, ustedes saben el angelito de la academia.

Después del Discurso Shao Kahn dice:

Shao Kanh: Y QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLA DE BANDAS!

Cirax presiona su pecho, pone la canción de Mortal Kombat y al comienzo de la canción dice: FIGHT!

Todos se empiezan a matar menos Kenshi. Reptile, Khamelron, Chameleon golpeando solamente a Baraka ah y también Mileena.

Baraka: todavía están furiosos por los pollitos?

Los 3: no vale! solo te tenemos rencor por los pollitos!

Baraka: y porque tu Mili?

Mileena: hay es que eres una presa facil! XD

Johnny peleando con los ojos cerrados hasta que le da a Shao Kahn desmayándolo.

Shao Kahn: mira soy astronauta veo estrellitas! (se desmaya)

después de que todos se cansan de pelear.

Shang Tsung: (entrando después que termina la pelea) AAAAALLTTOOOOO!

Todos: WHAT!

Shang Tsung: se supone que la pelea de bandas es que deben componer una canción y cantarla en el escenario NO MATARSE CON LOS INSTRUMENTOOOOOSSSS!

Todos: (menos Kenshi) AAAAAAAAAHHH ESO ERA!

Shang Tsung: acaso alguno de ustedes invento o compuso una canción?

Todos: no!

SHang Tsung: y tu Kenshi?

Kenshi: tampoco!

Todos: NO! KENSHI NO HIZO LA TAREA ES SEÑAL DEL APOCALIPSIS! O_O

Baraka: todos corran como los lunáticos sádicos que somos destruyendo todoooo!

Todos se le quedan viendo a Baraka con el fondo de grillo.

Shang Tsung: grillo tu tampoco compusiste una canción?

Grillo: rroo!

Shang Tsung: hay y ahora que voy a hacer!

Baraka: ir para el baño!

Y se le quedan mirando otra vez.

Shang Tsung: si no hacen el concurso me lo van a descontar de mi sueldo! T_T

Baraka: siiiiiiiiiiiiii yupiiiiiiiiiiii así para no verlo más! :-D

Se le vuelven a quedar viendo.

Baraka: si siguen así voy a partir mi récor! ;)

Shang Tsung: ok les doy una semana para que compongan algo, al quien gane el trofeo y el día sin clases.

Todos se fueron.

Noob: Smoke tenemos que componer algo que nos haga ganar, ser victoriosos!

Smoke: y que hacemos?

Noob: AL LABORATORIO SECRETO!

Se van a un lugar raro donde hay 2 palancas.

Noob: BAJA LA PALANCA SMOKE!

Smoke baja una palanca y Noob se cae diciendo:

Noob: ERA LA OTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Noob regresa por las escaleras.

Noob: PARA QUE TENEMOS 2 PALANCAS! Y DESDE CUANDO HAY COCODRILOS EN LA ACADEMIA?

Y empuja a Smoke.

Noob: FUERA DE MI CAMINO LO HARE YO MISMO! ¬¬

Bajan por un tobogán , llegan, se chocan las manos, y de repente ven a todos sentados escribiendo.

Smoke: oigan como supieron de nuestro laboratorio secreto?

Sub-Zero: no debieron dejar una ruta hacia este escondite en sus camas!

Noob: rayos sabía que era una mala idea! :s

Smoke: chamo eras tan bruto con razón te juntas conmigo!

Después de que pasa una semana, Shang Tsung vuelve a llamar a todo el personal de la academia para el batalla de bandas musicales.

Shao Kahn: (hablando con flojera) bien ya están todos bla bla bla que comience por segunda vez la batalla de bandas OSEA A CANTAR Y A TOCAR INSTRUMENTOS OK!

Todos: siii director Shao Kahn!

Shang Tsung: bien que pase los primeros o el primer concursante!

Entonces se paran Noob y Smoke con sus instrumentos y empiezan a cantar esta canción:

YO TE QUIERO (WISIN Y YANDEL) PERO LA CANCIÓN ESTA MODIFICADA A "YO TE ODIO"

NOOB:

Nunca había sentido tanto odio

Por una persona,

La cara tan fea,

Mi cara se puso asustada de tanta fealdad

Yo tenía un deseo

Que se muriera

El día que nació

(coro)

Yo te odio, tú me odias

No porque no te mueres

Si sabes que yo no quiero!

SMOKE:

Él lo odiaa (osea Noob), lo detesta

No sé porque estoy metido en el lio

Si a mí no me interesas

Noob:

Es contigo Sub-Zero!

Sub_Zero: ¬¬….

Y así sigue el resto de la canción. El sigue que paso al escenario fue Johnny con su canción:

EL ROCK DE ARAN (SOMOS TU Y YO) PERO MODIFICADA EN "EL ES JOHNNY". EN ESTA CANCIÓN HAY MUCHAS MIDIFICACIONES.

JOHNNY:

Que los panas me perdonen

No lo puedo evitar

Pero todas las muchachas saben

Saben quién es su galán

Las chicas: Keshi!

Johnny: QUEEEE! HAY NO MEJOR SIGO CANTANDO.

Porque todas las mamitas

Sean de la tierra, Zaterrianas, Edenianas, Cryomancer

Me amaran jaja

Johnny como no consiguió que las chicas canten el coro con él, el mismo canta el coro de las mujeres

JOHNNY (cantando el coro de las chicas):

Es JOHNNY tan buen mozo

Esto es una bendición

Es valiente, poderoso

Y me acelera el corazón

JOHHNNY:

Es JOHNNY

(Si, si, si es JOHNNY)

Mi galán

(Si, si, mi galán)

A la hora de besar

Yo sé q les va a gustar

Y me amaran

Me amaran

Después vino Chameleon con su canción:

EL VIEJO MCDONAL'S Y SU GRANJA, PERO MODIFICADA.

CHAMELEON:

El viejo MCDONAL'S tenía una granja

ia ia io

Y en esa granja tenía muchos animales ia ia io

Tenía unos TARKATAN, TARKATAN, TARKAAAATAN

Y como hacían los TARKATAN?:

REPTILE DÁNDOLE UN LEPE A BARAKA : AAAAAUUUUUCH

CHAMELEON:

Así es como hacían

El viejo MCDONAL'S tenía una granja

ia ia io

Y en esa granja tenía muchos animales ia ia io

Tenía SHOKAN, TENIAN SHOKAN, SHOKAAAAN

Y como hacían los SHOKAN?:

GORO, SHEEVA Y KINTARO: TE VAMOS A MATAR CUANDO BAJES DEL ECENARIO!

CHAMELEON (UN POCO ASUSTADO):

Así es como hacían!... O_O

El viejo MCDONAL'S tenía una granja

ia ia io

Y en esa granja tenía muchos animales ia ia io

Tenía LIN KUEI, TENIA LIN KUEI, LIN KUEEEII!

Y como hacían los LIN KUEI?:

SUB-ZERO Y FROST: ...

CHAMELEON:

Así es como hacían!

El viejo MCDONAL'S tenía una granja

ia ia io

Y en esa granja tenía muchos animales ia ia io

Tenía SHAIRO RYU, SHARIO RYU, SHAIRO RYYYUU

Y como hacían los SHARIO RYU?:

Entonces Scorpion dice:

Scorpion (lanzando su apear):

Cállate dame ese micrófono! GET OVER HERE!

Baja a Chameleon del escenario. La siguiente es Frosty con su canción:

LUZ SIN GRAVEDAD (BELINDA) VERSION MODIFICADA:

FROST:

Sola recordando

Mientras los segundos van pasando

No sé cómo me lo deje quiitaar

Cae la lluvia en la ventana

Dibujando esa figura

Un instante es una eternidad

Estoy cansada de soñar sin el

Confundir la realidad

Y no sé si volverá ese medallón a mí

Para destruir poblaciones así

Sin pedirme nada más

Si pudiera ser verdad

Ya no habría oscuridad!

En cada historia hay un final

En cada lucha hay dificultad

En cada encuentro hay un perdedor (SUB-ZERO)

Soy una ninja solo con un sueño

Tener ese medallón en mis manos otra vez

Y no sé si volverá ese medallón a mí

Para destruir poblaciones así

Sin pedirme nada más

Si pudiera ser verdad

Ya no habría oscuridad.

EL SIQUIENTE FUE BARAKA CON SU CANCIÓN "LOS POLLITOS DICEN" MODIFICADA A LOS TARKATAN Y LUEGO EN VERSIÓN ORIGINAL.

BARAKA:

Los Tarkatan dicen %/&(T%&$%$(&`+ñlñ

Cuando tienen hambre

Cuando tienen frío

La mamá Tarkata busca un venado recién muerto

Le da su comidita

Y le presta dinero.

Shang T sung: canta la versión original!

Baraka: de acuerdo… aquí va…

Los pollitos dicen pio pio pio

Cuando tienen hambre

De repente viene Reptile, Khameleon y Chameleon suben al escenario, empiezan a golpear, ahorcar a Baraka y lo bajan del escenario. Baraka todo golpeado y mareado dice:

Baraka: que tal lo hice mami! (Y se desmaya)

LAS SIQUIENTES FURON ADIVINEN KITANA Y MILEENA CON SU CANCIÓN DE "BEATIFUL LAIR" DE (SHAKIRA Y BIYONCÉ) PERO EN ESPAÑOL Y CLARO MODIFICADA.

Todos: Millena y Kitana cantando juntas….. ES SEÑAL DEL APOCALIPSIS CORRAN!

Shang Tsung: nadie se va para ningún lado! hasta que esto termine porque si no! no me pagan el sueldo!

MILEENA:

Ay,

Ay,

Nadie me hace rogar...

Oh, no digas Kitana

Oh, soy una asesina

KITANA:

Ella cree que es

Más bonita que

Yo

Capricho de deseo

(Yo sé cosas que tú, nunca querrás saber)

MILEENA:

Eso es lo

Tú crees sigo cantando

Este

Hermoso embustero (BARAKA)

KITANA:

¿Como tú toleras eso sabiendo todo?

¿Por qué?

No se

¿Por qué somos las únicas que sufren?

MILEENA:

Ahora

Dime,

Él no será el que llore

AMBAS:

(Ay) No matemos al Karma

(Ay) No empecemos una pelea

(Ay) No merece la pena un drama

Para

Un

Hermoso embustero

(Oh) Vamos A Reír, (ha, ha, ha)

(Oh) No lloremos más,

(Oh) Olvidemos que,

Para

Un

Hermoso embustero

KITANA: QUÍTATE QUE ME TAPAS EL REFLECTOR!

MILEENA: NO QUÍTATE TU YO SOY LA QUE BRILLA MÁS EN ESTE ESCENARIO!

KITANA: MENTIRA SOY YO!

MILEENA: NO YO!

Se ponen a pelear formándose la nube de humo y las sacan del escenario. Luego que Mileena y Kitana se ponen a pelear todos dicen:

Todos: hay ya nos cansamos de cantar PELEA DE INSTRUMENTOS!

Esto duro 3 horas hasta que por fin todos terminan de pelear, Shang Tsung se obstina y va a decidir el ganador pero todos se ponen encima de el diciéndole que los eligiera a ellos y de repente aparece Kenshi y dice:

Kenshi: ESPEREN YO NO EH TOCADO TODAVIA!

Tocó una sinfonía cualquiera de tres palabras.

Shang Tsung: GANO KENSHI FELICIDADES aquí está tu trofeo!

Kenshi: y día libre?

Shang Tsung: lo siento ya se lo agarró Sindel!

Y TODOS SE QUEDAN CON LA BOCA ABIERTA TODA LA NOCHE HASTA EL DÍA SIQUIENTE.

Sub-Zero: oye Scorpion ¿cómo reviviste para este capítulo?

Scorpion: es un secreto!

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ si no se saben alguna de las canciones que puse búsquenlas en youtube saludos FROST_747.


	7. Chapter 7

BUENO AQUIE LES DEJO EL 7 CAPITULO: KENSHI MALVADO.

Un día común y corriente en la clase de el profesor Fujin, les estaba enseñando como clonarse. Pero como siempre nadie le prestaba atención a la clase excepto Kenshi, claro el angelito de la academia.

Fujin: bien alumnos la clonación es un elemento de los ninjas…

Kano: que fastidio ya quiero salir de esta clase!

Nitara: si estoy aburrida!

Tanya: quisiera salir de aquí para poder ir al salón de belleza de la academia!

Sonya: hay salón de belleza?

Las demás: obvio!

Media hora después.

Como todos están aburridos y algunos dormidos. Kai de repente le lanza un pedazo de borra a Kenshi y lo distrae por un segundo.

Fujin: entendieron?

Baraka: (medio dormido) si mama ya se cuanto es 2 + 2! Y son 7!

Fujin: BARAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Baraka: QUE …QUEEEEEE! O_O

Fujin: Baraka no voy a discutir contigo sé que no prestaste atención! REPTILE!

Reptile estaba durmiendo en el pupitre arrollado como una serpiente.

Fujin: Reptileeeeeee!

Reptile: que….que paso ya se termino la clase? bueno me voy!

Y está a punto de salir cuando Fujin lo devuelve con su poder del aire.

Reptile: déjame en paz Fuchin!

Fujin lo pone en un rincón con un sombrero de que dice: tonto.

Baraka: que bien esta vez no me toco a mí! :-D

Y Fujin lo coloca también.

Fujin: clase! les dejo como tarea hacer un clon de sí mismo y quiero que lo traigan para mañana!

Kenshi: (en su mente) que voy a hacer, me distraje por un segundo y me perdí una parte de la clase, tendré que improvisar! _

Cuando todos están haciendo sus clones.

Frost: Mileena no vas a hacer tu clon? Yo ya hice el mío! :3

Mileena: para que si ya yo tengo uno!

Kitana: oye tu eres clon!

Mileena: no tuuuu!

Kitana: no tuuuu!

Empiezan a pelear y se forma la nube de humo.

Baraka: plan z llamare a unos de mis primos! HOLA PRIMO TE NECESITO PARA UNA TAREA

PUEDES VENIR?…..GRACIAS! :D

Scorpion: JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRAAAASSS!

Sub-Zero: siiiii ya hice el mío! Voy a hacer 3 más!

Scorpion: para que vas a hacer 3 más?

Sub-Zero: es que quiero jugar póker!

Scorpion: y porque no juegas conmigo!

Sub-Zero: no porque tú haces trampa!

Scorpion: claro que no!

Sub-Zero: claro que siii! CLONES DE HIELO ATAQUEN!

Scorpion: CLONES DE FUEGO ATAQUEN!

Ermac: para hacer mi clon necesito prepararme correctamente.

Entonces Ermac saca una llave que abre un cofre que tiene otra llavecita, que esa llavecita abre otro cofrecito y dentro hay otra llave toda rara, luego viaja Guatemala, va para un cementerio, que mete la llave en una tumba, la abre y el cadáver que está adentro tiene en su bolsillo izquierdo otra llave, luego se devuelve para la academia y abre en su habitación su armario que tiene adentro un…chicle.

Reptile: hiciste todo eso solo para conseguir un chicle?

Ermac: si necesito concentrarme!

Kabal: pero por qué no se lo compraste al buhonero? BUHONEROOO!

BUHONERO (RESIDENT EVIL 4): me llamaron?

Chameleon: si nuestro amigo necesita un clon tienes alguno?

Buhonero: déjame ver en el catalogo! A ver…..A ver…si tengo uno, pero como hoy es día de promoción te lo cobrare por un chicle!

Ermac: no! estaba por comérmelos!

Buhonero: fue un placer hacer negocios con usted! Llámeme cuando quieran!

Mientras tanto con Kenshi que está pensando cómo hacer su clon.

Kenshi: ya casi lo logro un momento…si lo tengo un clon! Me quedo bien! :-D

Pero de repente el clon pone una cara maléfica y encierra a Kenshi en un almario por alguna parte de la academia y le pone candados con 20 combinaciones cada uno.

Kenshi malvado: ahora yo seré el nuevo Knehsi y seré el mejor guerrero que se haya visto!

Suelta una risa maléfica.

Cuando llega el siguiente día en la hora del desayuno.

Borraicho: disfrútenlo niños!

Todos: que es qué? Qué es?

Borraicho: sawduish de mantequilla de maní con pulpo!

Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T_T

Striker: es que nunca puede servir algo normal, saludable y que no se mueva!

Kenshi malvado: no confió mucho en estas personas! Mejor me voy de aquí no quiero que me envenenen.

Sector: Kenshi a dónde vas!

Kenshi malvado: a otro lado….

En la clase se Shinnok.

Shinnok: muy bien alumnos hoy vamos a hablar de la historia de la gran China. La gran China fue salvada por un simple campesino llamado Shinnok, que casualidad se llama como yo. Y tenía una fuerza más grande que la de Hércules!

Y muestra una foto de el con los músculos todos exagerados dibujados con creyones.

Frost: oiga pero en el libro dice que la China fue salvada por Mulan...

Shinnok: cállese la gestaaaa!

Kenshi malvado: todo eso es mentira esta clase es una mier&%(&$#$"#&"())(/&)/$"!

Todos: (sorprendidos) no puede ser Kenshi dijo una mala palabra! O_O

Baraka: el tiene razón el que salvo a China FUE RAMBO! :D

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Y Kenshi malvado va insultando a todos los profesores en todas las clases y reprobando en todo.

Las chicas: Kenshi que te pasa estas? actuando muy raro!

Kenshi malvado: y a ustedes que les importa!

Jade: pero Kenshi porque ahora hablas tan groseramente! O.O

Mileena: no importa me gusta salir con chicos rudos! *¬*

Nitara: a mí también!

Kenshi malvaado: y quien les dijo que yo quiero salir con unas patéticas como ustedes!

Frost: patética! Ya verás cuando meta…..!

Ashra: espera Frost recuerda que es el Kanshi que todos amamos!

Kenshi malvado: yo ya he salido con mejores mujeres como Belinda y Maddona, mañana voy a salir con Ashley Tisdale y Vanessa Anne Hdgens, y pasado mañana voy a salir con Hannah Montana Y Evanescence!

Todas: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! O_O

Kenshi malvado: adiós ridículas!

Kira: no puedo creerlo!

Todas se ponen a llorar.

Todos los chicos: nosotros estamos disponibles! :-D

Las chicas: VAYANCE AL DEMONIOOOOOOOO!

Smoke: que va nunca pegamos una con ellas! ¬¬

Li mei: Mmmm Kenshi se comporta muy raro no crees Frost!

Frost: si demasiado

Johnny: oye Kenshi no crees que fuiste muy duro con las chicas?

Kenshi malvado: no más bien fui suave con ellas!

Sub-Zero: has estado actuando muy raro todo el día : (

Kenshi malvado: y a ti que te importa torpe Lin Kuei!

Sub-Zero: como me llamaste pensé? que éramos mi mejor amigo!

Scorpion: pensé que yo era tu mejor amigo y enemigo! : (

Sub-Zero: no tu eres el segundo!

Ermac: pero pensé que yo era tu mejor amigo!

Sub-Zero: no tu eres el otro primero!

Reptile: y yo que soy?

Sub-Zero: tu eres…ah…un…amigo!

Baraka: y yo?

Sub-Zero: tu eres el tercero! No vale no tengo mejores amigos, todos son mis amigos, incluyendo los televidentes que me están viendo los aprecio y…..

Scorpion: ya deja de hablar como si fueras presidente!

Suena la campana.

Reiko: ya es hora de entrar a la clase del prof. Fujin

En la clase del prof. Fujin.

Fujin: muy bien alumnos hicieron los clones?

Todos: si profe aquí están!

Fujin: excelente! oigan y Kenshi?

De repente Kenshi apaga todas las luces de la academia y se oye su risa maléfica.

Kenshi malvado: ahora yo seré el dueño de esta academiaaa!

Pero Shao Kahn prende las luces de nuevo y agarra a kenshi.

Shao Kahn: van aca delincuente!

Todos: miren Kenshi se ha vuelto un delincuente! Es el fin del mundo!

Frost: ese no es Kenshi estuve investigando y ayer Kenshi desapareció como alas 4 de la tarde y luego apareció de nuevo actuando muy raro!

Todos: no ese es el verdadero Kenshi!

Frost: si el verdadero Kenshi tiene la cinta de los ojos color rojo no azul!

Baraka: no ese es su hermano gemelooo!

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo de grillo.

Todos: tienes razón!

Kenshi malvado: guau se dieron cuenta genios! ¬¬….

De repente sale Kenshi bueno y golpea al Kenshi malvado.

Kenshi bueno: TUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Kenshi malvado: YOOOOOOO!

Hotaru: como sabemos que es el verdadero Kenshi?

Baraka: yo lo elijo! lo elijare sabiamente…..de tin marin de do pingüe cucaramatara titirefue!

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Todos: Reptile comete al Kenshi malvado!

Reptile se lo come.

Todos: NOOOOOOOO ESE ERA EL KENSHI BUENOOOOO!

Reptile: ups (y se come al otro Kenshi)

Las chicas: esa sucia lagartija se comió a Kenshi de nuevoooo! TRAS EL!

Reptile: otra vez nooooooo! T_T

Noob: ahora como recuperamos a kenshi?

Nghtwolf: no importa lo revivimos con las esferas del dragón!

Todos: tienes razón! :D

Buscaron las esferas del dragón hasta encontrarlas. Una estaba en el piso 43, otra en el baño, otra en el sótano, 2 en el armario del conserje, una la tenia Shans Tsung, y la ultima la tenia Reptile en la muela.

Taven: Reptile, porque tenias la esfera de 5 estrellas en las muelas?

Rpetile: es que parecía un caramelo! :3

Nightwolf pronuncia las palabras mágicas.

Nightwolf: …

Todos: NIGHTWOLF PRONUNCIA LAS PALABRAS BIEN!

Nightwolf: hay ya me canse! MEJOR APRETEMOS EL BOTON DE ENCENDIDO! :-D

Todos: tienen un botón de encendidooo? O_O

Los de Dragon Ball: TIENE UN BOTON DE ENCENDIDOOOOOO? O_O

Freezer: TIENE UN BOTON DE ENCENDIDO? O_O NOOOOOO SI LO HUBIESE SABIDO SERIA EL SER MÁS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERSO Y TENDRIA LA VIDA ETERNAAAAA! T_T

Prendieron las esferas y sale Shen long.

Shen Long: díganme sus 5 deseos!

Los de Dragon Ball: A ELLOS SI LES CUMPLES 5 NO! Y A NOSOTROS 3! TA BIEN!

Nightwolf: bueno quiero una hacha nueva!

Sub-Zero: ser más fuerte!

Frost: quiero ser más fuerte que él!

Sub-Zero: oyeeeeeeee!

Johny: quiero ser más guapo!

Todos: que nos falta…..a ver…..a ver…

Nightwolf: así y revive a Kenshi! : )

Shen Long: sus deseos son ordenes, podrán pedir otros deseos en 5 semanas!

Kenshi revive.

Las chicas: Kenshi has vueltooooooo!

Pasaron dos días, sonó el timbre de la academia y Dairou abre la puerta diciendo::

Dairou: GOKU YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE VAMOS A DAR LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGOOOOOONNN!

NINJA GAIDEN: (SORPRENDIDO) eeehh… yo venía a por el anuncio de la academia por internet, que se aceptan nuevos alumnos! o_o

Dairou: OH perdón pasa la oficina del director Shao Kahn está en el pio 10! ^^

Ninja Gaiden: ok!

Tocan la puerta de la oficina de Shao Kanh.

Shao Kahn: pase!

Pasa el ninja.

Shao Kahn: quien es usted?

Ninja Gaiden: me llamo Ryu Hayabusa y vi su anuncio por internet de que se aceptan nuevos alumnos, envié mi solicitud hace un mes.

Shao Kahn: así Ryu bueno este es el número del dormitorio que estarás por el resto del año.

Ninja Ryu: no me va a decir las reglas o algo así, ni un recorrido por la academia?

Shao Kahn: para que si nadie las cumple! y que tus compañeros te den un recorrido! QUE ESPERAS YA VE A TU DORMITORIO!

Ninja Ryu: ok…ok!

Ahora hoy un cambio. En el dormitorio 3 estaban:

Sektor

Cirax

Daegon

Chameleon

Mavado

Rain

Hora Mavado Shao Kahn lo cambio para el dormitorio 6 y a RYU en el dormitorio 3.

Los del dormitorio 3: un nuevo estudiante! O_O

CONTINUARA….


	8. Chapter 8

CON USTEDES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, TARKATAN Y ZATERRIANOS, EDENIANOS Y CRYOMANCERS Y… HAY NO YA ME CANSE EL CAPITULO 8: PRUEBE DE SUPERVIVENCIA XD.

Los del dormitorio 3: un nuevo estudiante! O_O

Sektor: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Estudiante nuevo: me llamo RYU!

Daegon: bien si quieres pertenecer a nuestro dormitorio! Tendrás que…..

Ryu: que no sea hacer ese ridículo tatuaje que tienes en la cara!

Daegon empieza a tocarse la cara y saca un espejito, se ve y dice:

Daegon: Rain esto se ve ridículo?

Rain: lamentablemente si!

Rain: tratamos de decírtelo pero nunca nos hiciste caso!

Daegon se encierra en el baño y se pone llorar.

Ryu: ni tampoco me voy a poner un tutu de ballet y caminar por los pasillos!

Rain (en su mente): rayos!

Todos se reúnen y se ponen a planear.

Cirax: que reto le ponemos?

Rain: que conquiste a una chica! :D

Sektor: eso es muy difícil y peligroso! ._.

Ryu: como son las chicas aquí?

Chameleon: lo veras más tarde

Sektor: ya lo tengooo, se acerca la hora de desayunar, QUE COMA LO QUE SEA QUE HAYA HECHO BO-RAI-CHO PARA DESAYUNAR!

Ryu va a dejar su espada en el dormitorio y viene Sektor diciéndole:

Sektor: Ryu si vas a comer en la cafetería llévate tu espada!

Ryu (con una cara de preocupado): por qué?

Sektor: ah….solo llévatela!

Mientras todos están comiendo los desayunos que le compraron al Buhonero, entra Ryu de último y todos se le quedan viendo como si fuera un extraño entrando a bar de licor donde venden drogas, todos empezaron a susurrar, de repente se levante Baraka y lo saluda como un niño de 5 años.

Baraka: hola! Me llamo Baraka! Y tú?

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Ryu no dice nada y piensa en su mente: este debe ser el tonto de la clase =_=

Sektor: muy bien Ryu hazlo!

Ryu se dirige a agarrar una bandeja y cubiertos.

Hotaru: va hacer lo que creo que va hacer?

Daegon: si!

Li Mei: no creo!

Ryu se dirige a agarrar el desayuno.

Sub-Zero: ese es el hombre más valiente que eh visto!

Scorpion: yo también!

Bo-rai-cho: ooh hace tiempo que no tengo visitas! :-D Que quieres desayunar?

Ryu: el especial de hoy! :s

Bo-rai-cho: el especial de hoy! Avena con ancas de rana! :D

Ryu con solo escuchar el nombre le dan ganas de vomitar, pero no lo hace, y toma la avena.

Ryu (un poco asustado): y…..que…..hay…de….beber? :S

Todos se quedan sorprendidos que casi se le salen los ojos incluyendo a las profesores, hasta Shao Kahn, e incluso Meat.

Todos: eso es un suicido!

Cirax: Sektor esto no era parte del plan!

Sektor: LO SE, SE VA A MATAAAR! O_o

Frost: jamás había visto a alguien tan valiente como para hacer eso!

Bor-rai-cho: para beber…jugo de naranja con hígado de pollo licuado! ^^

Todos van para el baño a vomitar menos Ryu.

5 minutos después.

Johnny: la última vez que alguien tomo una bebida en la cafetería se murió antes de que lo pusieran en la camilla! Como es que se llamaba Pancho?

Todos: no se! ._.

Entonces Ryu se sienta en una mesa y cuando va a levantar la cucharilla para el primer bocado…

Daegon: Ryu ya lo demostraste que puedes ser parte de nuestro dormitorio pero no comas esoooooooo!

Ryu: debo hacerlo o si no dejaría de ser un ninja!

Ermac (sentado al lado de él): te comprendo!

Blaze (que se lo llevan a su habitación triste): es tan joven ESTAN JOVEN! NISIQUIERA LE DI

SU PRIMERA CLASE! NO VOY A LLORAR, NO VOY A LLORAR! T_T

Las chicas: que chico tan arriesgado! O.o

Y cuando Ryu se mete la comida a la boca, todo se pone nublado, cae un trueno…

Todos: Raiden!

Raiden: quería ponerle algo de emoción!

Ryu se le pone la cara y toda la piel de blanco con un toque de verde, pasa un hora y Ryu se come toda su comida, va por el jugo que pone a Ryu en peor estado del que estaba, cuando se lo termina de tomar agarra el vaso, lo parte contra el piso y grita:

Ryu: LO HICEEEEEE ME COMI EL DESAYUNOOOOO!

Todos lo alzan en brazos diciendo: HEROE, HOROEEEEE! Y directo al baño porque saben que va a vomitar.

Un rato de vomito, Ryu sale del baño y todos esperándolo a fuera.

Todos: heroeeeeee

Ryu: por fin saque esa pudrición de mi estomago (y se desmaya) pero se vuelve a levantar con la mega alarma de la academia que suena por los altavoces.

- ALUMNOOOOOOS VAYAN AL SALON CENTRAL DE LA ACADEMIAAAAAAAA! SU DIRECTOR SHAO KAHN.

Después de que todos están en el auditorio.

Shao Kahn: muy bien inútil digo alumnos ya saben que tienen un nuevo compañero llamado…eh…llamado…..eh cómo te llamas?

Ryu: me llamo Ryu!

Shao Kahn: si si muy bien ya bájate de la tarima! Bien alumnos tengo una buena noticia…

Liu Kang: lo despidieron?

Mileena: va a expulsar a Baraka?

Kitana y Jade: tiene SIDA?

Kano: es gay?

Noob: se va a morir?

Baraka: es un alien mutado disfrazado de Shao Kahn que enveneno todas las camas de los dormitorios para que todos nos convirtamos en aliens también?

Todos se le quedan mirando y con el fondo del grillo.

Saho Kahn: NO NO NO NO NO Y POR SUPUESTO NOOOOOOOOOOO! Voy a hacer algo de caridad por ustedes, los voy a llevar de campamento.

Todos: como dijo?

Entonces viene Sindel.

Sindel: Shao Kahn estás enfermo?

Kitana y Jade: se los dije tiene SIDA!

Sindel: no parece estar enfermo o.o

Goro: Shao Kahn que droga te fumaste?

Shao Kahn: ninguna ya les dije que no me pasa NADAAAAAA! ¬¬ Solo los quiero llevar de campamento! Además me despiden si no lo hago!

Todos: aaah eso explica todo! =_=

Shao Kahn: empaquen sus cosas y se van subiendo al avión!

Todos: la academia tiene un avión! O-o

Shao Kahn: pues claro! Esta no es una academia caliche!

Mientras todos están empacando.

Sub-Zero: mi cepillo de dientes, bloqueador, toalla, manual de supervivencia, fotos de Boy scoud peleando con Scorpion….

Reptile: comida, comida, toalla, mp4, comida, foto de Khameleon, foto de cuando era Boy scoud

Khameleon (desde su dormitorio empacando): siento que alguien tiene una foto mía!

De vuelta con Baraka.

Baraka: cepillo de dientes no, toalla no, ropa limpia no, ropa sucia no, jabón nunca, mp4 claro, diario de Mileena por supuesto, cura contra el SIDA… no mejor la tiro por la ventana, la solución a la paz mundial quien la quiere? mejor la quemo, lámpara de Aladino no, foto de cuando era Boy Scoud….

Scorpion: spear de repuesto, crema la limpiar cráneos, toalla, jabón, cepillo de dientes, foto de Boy scoud golpeando a Sub…

Mileena: toalla, manicura, bloqueador para broncearme, una velo rojo, negro, verde, velo para cuando mate a Baraka, velo cuando vaya al funeral de Baraka, así! mi foto cuando era Boy Scoud, foto de Kenshi…

Noob y Smoke (en estos momentos los dos están empacando las mismas cosas): ah suriken, tanque de humo, mp4, foto de Boy scoud…

Johnny: lentes de Matrix, lentes de repuestos de Matrix, lentes de Teimineitor, capillo de dientes en forma de letes, foto mía, foto totalmente alterada de mí besando a Sonya, foto mía cuando era Boy Scoud, bloquedaor…

Frost: dangers, libro de cómo odiar a Sub-Zero, cepillo de dientes, bloqueador, toalla, foto del medallón, mp4, foto mía de cuando era Boy Scoud, foto de Kenshi…

Sonya y Li Mei (empacando lo mismo): toalla, cepillo de dientes, mp4, bloqueador, foto de cuando era Boy Scoud, foto de Kenshi….

Ryu y Kenshi (empacando lo mismo): cepillo de dientes, toalla, kunai, suriken, botiquín de primero auxilios, mapa de islas, libro de supervivencia, bloqueador, mp4, repelente contra insectos, foto de cuando era Baoy Scoud….

Eso duro un largo rato hasta que todos terminaron de empacar y se montaron en el avión, pero nadie sabe que Shan Tsung cuando todos guardan su equipaje en el avión les saco a todos sus cosas reemplazándolas por piedras, y el avión partió hacia la isla Yin Yang.

Mientras todos hablan la aeromoza Sindel reparte maní.

Sindel: quien maní?

Baraka: yo yo quierooooo!

Sindel: Baraka ya te eh dado 25 bolsitas de maní no te cansas?

Baraka: no, son ricos y crujientes como el helado!

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo que también está comiendo maní. Después

Sindel se va a la cabina del piloto que es Shao Kahn y le pregunta:

Sindel: Shao Kahn cuando los vas a lanzar? ME ESTAN ARTAAAANNDDOOOO! Y además ya termino mi turno, que vaya el siguiente!

Shao Kahn: quien es el siguiente?

Sindel (frustrada): no se, pon a alguien!

Y pone a Sheeva.

Sheeva: COMO! Tendré que aguantar a esos mocosos hasta que lleguemos a la isla?

Shao Kahn: si

Entonces Sheeva se pone el traje y sale con una cara súper enojada.

Sheeva: que quieren?

Johnny (asustado por la cara de Sheeva): nada nada!

Sheeva (gritando): ¡COMPRAMEEEE ALGOOOOO!

Johnny: está bien, está bien! Un chicle!

Sheeva: AQUÍ NO TENEMOS CHICLEEEEE!

Johnny (que casi se hunde en el asiento): una….bolsita…de maní

Sheeva de la fuerza que tenia se la pega en toda la cara y le parte un lente, y Johnny se pone a llorar como una niña y todas las chicas se le quedan mirando.

Johnny: (llorando): ñaaaaaa ES DECIR NO ME DOLIO (se quita los lentes rotos y se pone otros igualitos) PORQUE YO SOY MATRIX.

Media hora después van llegando a la isla y Shao Kahn dice:

Shao Kahn: muy bien idio digo alumnos ya vamos a llegar!

Shao Kahn aprieta un botón y todos se caen a la isla Yin Yang sin paracaídas.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Johnny (gritando como una ñina): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH MAMIIIII!

Baraka: SE QUE PUEDO VOLAAAAAAARRRR (se pega toda la cara contra el piso)

Mientras Sub y Scropion aprovechan la ocasión y se ponen a pelear.

Frost: es que cada vez que pasa algo ustedes se pone a pelear?

Los dos: claroooooo!

Cuando todos se pegan bien duros contra el suelo excepto los que saben volar, les viene el equipaje golpeando a todos, después de una hora de haberse desmayado se levantan y revisan el equipaje.

Reptile: hay que diablos? Por que que el equipaje esta tan pesado? (cuando lo abre ve las piedras) PIEDRAAASS! ? O_O

Todos: PIEDRAAAASSS! O_O

Nitara: que significa esto?

Havik y Mokap: si qué significa?

Baraka: es Shao Kahn ese mal%&/$%&# alienígena mutado disfrazado de Shao Kahn que cambio nuestras cosas por estas piedras que nos inyectaran un veneno que nos convertirán en unos alienígenas que comenzaran la esclavitud de la raza humanaaa!

Kobra: ooohhh nos cambio nuestras cosas por piedras normales! ¬¬

Baraka: hay Kobra tu si eres exagerado!

Y todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Todos: oohh vino el grillo! :D

Grillo: rii rii! ^^

Mavado: y ahora qué hacemos?

Kitana: bueno sería explorar la isla

Ermac: en que isla estaremos? Me parece conocida….

Ermac se da cuenta de que es la isla Yin Yang.

Ermac: esperen esta es la isla Yin (se cambia todo de repente) Yang!

Todos: hay no! =_=

Baraka: la isla Tin Yang?

Todos se le queden viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Kung Lao: no se preocupen en un momento se cambiara!

Todos: ya lo sabemos! =_=

Ryu: que isla tan extraña! O.o Nunca había estad aquí

Frost: nunca?

Ryu: no! Solo estado en una isla que me quede naufrago por unos días con tal Jack Sparrow! Y cuanto Ron bebimos allí!

De repente cae una piedra con un papel que dice: ALUMNOS ESTO ES UN EXAMEN TENDRAN QUE DEMOSTRAR COMO PUEDEN SIN NINGUNA COSA MATERIAL SOBREVIVIR, TIENEN UNA SEMANA PARA VOLVER A LA ACADEMIA O SINO REPRUEBAN EL EXAMEN OK!

Todos (hablando sarcásticamente): un examen que raro!

Kenshi: bueno tendremos que dividirnos para buscar comida, madera y otras cosas para hacer un mega refugio para todos, y buscar una forma de salir de esta isla que cambia a cada rato, así que tengan cuidado

Las chicas: ah Kenshi con su liderazgo! (se le ponen los ojos en forma de corazón)

Johnny: oye quien te nombro líder! Ò_Ó

Kenshi: nadie solo eran sugerencias!

Hsu Hao: bien tendremos que decidir de alguna forma quien va a ser el líder

Todos: piedra, papel o tijera! Piedra papel o tijera!

Kira: ASI NOOOOOOO! Elijan de otra forma! =_=

Jax (con la bandera estadounidense por detrás): bien todos saben que la regla del punto es sagrada, cada uno agarrara un papel y el que le salga el punto rojo será el líder sea chico o chica! Pero necesitamos un casco, o gorro, o sombrero! Quien me presta uno?

Sub-Zero: mi casco nooo! ¬¬

Scorpion (quitándole el sombrero a Kung Lao): usemos el sombrero de Kung Lao!

Kung Lao: hay esta bien! ¬¬

Jax: ok Kung Lao aquí están todos los papelitos revuélvelos

Kung Lao lanza su sobrero por los aires y le da la vuelta a la isla.

5 minutos después.

Cuando todos tienen su papelito en la mano.

Jax: bien ábranlo!

Todos: haaa no me toco el punto rojo!

Baraka: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me toco el punto rojoooooooo!

Todos: NOOOOOOOO BARAKA NOOOOOOOOOO!

Baraka: siii empiecen a construir mi pirámide a imagen sin semejanzas y comencemos a hacer los planos para Barakalandia! :D

Striker: esperen yo también tengo el punto rojo!

Jax: cómo es posible?

Striker: Baraka eres un tramposo de seguro marcaste el punto con un marcador barato que tenias en el bolsillo de atrás!

Baraka: pero si tu eres el que tiene el marcador atrás!

Striker lo bota.

Striker: espera tu también tienes uno! Ò_Ó

Baraka lo bota.

Baraka: mentira!

Jax: así que hicieron trampa eeh! Entonces quien gano!

Frost: ah Jax a ningún papelito le pusiste el punto rojo! -_-

Jax: UPS! XD

Entonces volvieron a agarrar los papelitos que Jax por fin le puso a uno el punto rojo y le sale a Ryu.

Ryu: oigan me salió el puntico rojo

Todos: rayos!

Ryu: bien vamos seguir la técnica de Kenshi

Baraka: hacernos los cieguitos?

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Ryu: noo! Y como nos iremos?

Scorpion: propongo que hagamos en una balsa!

Ryu: pero todos no cabemos en un balsa

Scorpion: y quien dijo que todos iban a ir!

Todos: mejor no hagamos eso =_=

Pasaron días, meses, años, siglooooooss! Milenioooooossss! No vale solo pasaron 3 días XD. Construyeron una fortaleza de madera y estaba llegando el equipo de búsqueda de comida.

Todos: trajeron comida?

Baraka: si pero me la comi! ^^

Todos: BARAKAAAA! Ò_Ó

Subby: no se preocupen trajimos comida de repuesto!

Ashrah: y porque se tardaron tantooo?

Ermac: tú no sabes lo difícil que es agarrar cocos de las palmeras serpientes! -_-

Tanya: al menos trajeron comida de repuesto

Reptile: la que me acabo de comer! :3

Todos: REEEEPTIIILEEEEEE! Ò_Ó

Reptile: es que teníamos hambre! T_T

Scorpion: SACRIFIQUENLOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mileena: hoy voy a comer Tarkatan y Zaterriano a la parrilla!

Ryu: no hay que acudir al canibalismo! Y si por si acaso amarren a Baraka y a Reptile a una palmera serpiente y si se lo comen no es problema mío!

Equipo de búsqueda de comida: genial hay que buscar comida de nuevo! ¬¬

Pasaron 2 días y estaban alucinando, Scorpion creyendo que tenía piel en la cara y se quita la máscara.

Scorpion (abrazando a una palmera serpiente): mi linda novia ya regrese de la academia, nos casaremos y tendremos un hijo! ^^

Frost (creyendo que tiene el medallón): el medallón es mío, mío! (y es una piedra)

Reptile (con un coco en la mano): miren es WALLE! :D

Khameleon: ah Reptile eso es un coco

Reptile: no es WALLE hasta se hizo cajita! No le hagas caso a esa loca WALLE!

Baraka (con un coco en la mano): Mileena te amo, bésame! ( besa el coco)

Mileena: que patético…. =_=

Taven: el anillo es mío, preciosaaa!

Daegon: no es mío, dámelo!

Taven: noooooo preciosaaaaa!

Se ponen a pelear.

Faltaban 2 días para que pudieran llegar a la academia entonces todos se pusieron caminar por la isla y se encentran con algo impresionante.

Todos: COMOOO ES POSIBLEEE QUE NO NOS DIMOS CUENTA DE QUE HABIA UN HOTEEEEELLLLL! O_O

Reiko: y es un hotel Predator!

Cuando van a la entrada ven a un Predator y Reptile le pregunta.

Reptile: oye nos podemos quedar aquí una noche! :D

Kung Lao: un momento esas marcas por casi todo el hotel se parecen a las de mi sombrero!

El Predator le dice a Reptile: él es el dueño del sombrero volador?

Reptile: aaah…si!

El Predator le pregunta: es amigo tuyo?

Reptile: aaahhh…nooo!

El Predator le dice: mientes! (lo saca a patadas)

Entonces como no pudieron dormir en el hotel, intentaron toda la noche robar un YATE, pero no lo lograron. Entonces al siguiente día un barco desconocido llego a la isla, que decía PERLA NEGRA.

Todos: miren un barco vamos a robarlo!

Se montaron en el barco pero allí estaba el Capitán Jack Sparrow

Jack: no me van a robar mi barco!

Le meten una patada, sacan a toda la tripulación y se van hacia la academia.

Ryu: adiós tontoooooo!

Jack: te odio Bos Layer ! Me vengareeee!

Ryu: me llamo Ryu me llamo Ryuuuu!

Jack: como quieras WALEE!

Llegaron la academia y todos pasaron el examen.

CONTINUARA…..

QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO? SHAO KAHN DEJARA EXAMENES TAN DIFICILES? BARAKA TENDRA LA RAZON DE QUE SHAO KAHN ES UN ALIENIGENA MUTADO? RYU VOVERA A COMER EL DESAYUNO DE LA CAFIETRIA? BO-RAI-CHO COCINARA ALGUN DIA ALGO BIEN? TODOS LOS DE MK FUERON BOY SCOUD? QUE PASO CON WALLE? JACK SPARROW SE VENGARA DE RYU? NO LO SE, SOLO VEAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ACADEMIA MORTAL KOMBAT. SALUDOS FROST-747


	9. Chapter 9

Darth Vader: Debes unirte al lado OCURO ANALKI!

Anakin: NO QUIEROOO, en el lado oscuro pagan mal!

Darth Vader: DEBES HACERLO ANAKIN ES TU DESTINO, PORQUE YO SOY TU TIO!

ANAKIN: NOOOOOO!

FROST_747: NO ME DIGAAS! ESPEREN ME ESTOY SALIENDO DEL TEMA XD! CAPITULO 9: LA GRAN FIESTA! ^^

Era una fiesta demasiado fina todo el mundo disfrutando, todos llevando a Baraka entre hombros como una estrella de rock y Shao kahn lanzándole hojas de exámenes de puras "A". Mileena abrazándolo y dándole besos diciéndole: novio te amo! ^^. Pero resulta que todo es un sueño de Baraka que estaba durmiendo en el piso de la habitación porque el Grillo le quito la cama y lo echo a patadas. Entonces Baraka se despierta.

Baraka: hay era un sueño que chimbo!

Scorpion: Baraka CALATEEE!

Subby: CALLENSE LOS DOOS!

Reptile: CALLENSE LOS TREEES!

Ermac: CALLENSE LOS 4!

Kenshi: CALLENSE LOS 5!

Subby: YA BASTA MORTAL KOMBAT!

Entonces sale Cyrax de yo no sé dónde aprieta un botón de su pecho y pone la música de mortal kombat. Todos sacan sus armas, comienzan a pelear todos con su piyamas incluyendo a Cyrax y después de que todos terminan de pelear.

Baraka: Cyrax por qué tienes una pijama de Transformes?

Cyrax: y por qué tú tienes una pijama de HELLO KITTY?

Todos menos Baraka: O_O

Subby: un momento Cyrax de donde saliste?

Cyrax: es un secreto ;)

Y se va.

Después al rato suena la alarma anti incendio de la academia.

Ryu: alarma CALLATE ESTOY DURMIENDO!

Shao kahn: todos los alumnos al salón principal se quema la escuela!

Después de que todos van al salón principal en piyama porque no les dio ni tiempo de ir al baño.

Shao kahn: hay era solo una prueba! XD Y porque están en pijama?

Cuando todos cuando se dan cuenta.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Después todos ven a Baraka.

Mileena: Baraka por qué tienes una pijama de HELLO KITTY?

Baraka: aaaa…eeeh…..bueno….es….que

De repente suena el celular de Shao kahn y lo contesta.

Shao kahn: que! Como! Una convención de cascos de emperadores en Inglaterra ya voy! :D

Se va de la academia a Inglaterra.

Frosty: Jade estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Jade: que los chigua gua tienes las orejas muy grandes?

Frosty: no!

Jade: que Rain es el hijo perdido de Raiden?

Frosty: nooo!

Rain: oigan no hablen de mi

Rain saca una foto de sus padres pero el padre sale en negro con un signo de interrogación y el boceto se parece a Raiden, la ve y se pone a llorar.

Raiden también saca una foto de su familia pero el boceto de su hijo en negro y un signo de interrogación y se pone a llorar también.

Luego Baraka saca una foto de sus padres y en la foto sale su papa y su mama tratando cocinarlo al pollito kentuchi.

Baraka: papi mami! T-T

Luego Mileena saca una foto de ella sola y dice: NO TENGO PADREES!

Entonces Ryu saca una foto de su papa difunto y se pone a llorar.

Entonces en ese momento Reptile saca una foto de él y atrás de él salen muchos signos de interrogación y se pone a llorar al hombro de Sektor.

Entonces Subby, Noob y scorpion sacan una foto de ellos y sus padres en signos de interrogación y dicen: mis papaaaass!

Frost saca una foto de ella y sus padres en signo de interrogación y dice: mis padreess!

Nota que en una esquina sale un boceto parecido a Sub-Zero, Sub-Zero ve también en una esquina un boceto parecido a Frost, los dos se ven y piensan: será mi hermano? NOOOO! -_-

Jade saca una foto de su familia entera y dice: mis lindos padres! ^^

Todos menos Jade: POR QUE LA CA***! ? ò_ó

Le rompen la foto.

Jade: T-T

Frost: en lo que estábamos! Eso significa que HAREMOS UNA FIESTAAA! :D

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Baraka: noooooooooo!

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo de grillo.

Jax: pero para hacer una fiesta, necesitamos: pistolas, bombas lacrimógenas, un señuelo que va ser Baraka, una base central, un refugio…

Todos se fueron para otro lado y dejaron a Jax hablando solo.

Frost: muy bien sigamos con la fiesta! Necesitamos: mucha comida, muchas bebidas, música, peleas, una decoración, sillas…

Noob: una cosa que vamos hacer con los profesores?

Frost: le damos un adormecerte y los metemos en el armario del conserje!

Noob: y que hacemos con el conserje?

Frost: eeehh…

Chameleon: yo me encargo de eso! BUONEROOO!

El buhonero sale de yo no sé dónde.

Buonero: llamo usted?

Chameleon: quiero que te encargues de este tipo por el resto de este día ( saca una foto de Moloh) y si puedes de los demás profesores

Buonero: ok Cuanto me pagas?

Chameleon: te pago cuando termines el encargo!

Buonero: más les vale o si no sufrirán las consecuencias!

Se va.

Frost: Dairou tu vas a hacer un trabajo importante!

Dairou: cual?

Frost: tu le vas abrir la puerta a los invitados! ^^

Dairou: ok!

Frost: Johnny! Tú te vas encargar de traer comida, muchas bebidas, música, peleas, sillas…

Johnny: entendido! ;)

Subby: y mi?

Frost: tú y tu dormitorio hagan la decoración!

Todos los del dormitorio 1: ok a trabajar!

Después de que a todos se les asignaron sus deberes empezaron a trabajar.

Entonces llega el tipo que le va a entregar las cosas a Johnny.

Tipo: estoy buscando a un tal Johnny Cage?

Johnny: soy yo!

Tipo: bueno aquí están los globos, la comida, la música, las bebidas, las sillas…

Pero Johnny no está escuchando lo que está diciendo el tipo porque está escuchando música.

Johnny: si si póngalo por allá!

Tipo: como quieras!

Mientras tanto con el dormitorio 1.

Subby: Baraka cuantas veces te eh dicho que el papel de seda no se comeeee!

Reptile: bueno contándolas bien son como unas 47 veces!

Subby: bueno luego nos encargaremos de Baraka! Un momento donde está Scorpion?

Scorpion: aquí!

Subby: Scorpion como llegaste al techo?

Scorpion: con mis poderes scorpionáticos! Para decorar el techo!

Subby: y desde cuando los escorpiones escalan las paredes?

Scorpion: nunca has visto un escorpión verdad?

Subby: no es que en el clan Lin Kuei tenemos plantas carnívoras come insectos!

Entonces Scorpi se quita la máscara y se le prende su cráneo en llamas y dice:

Scorpion: maldito racistaaaaaaaaa! Muereeeee!

Se lanza del techo y se pone a pelea con subby.

Reptile: Ermac sepáralos!

Ermac: ok!

Mientras que Ermac separa a Subby Y Scorpion, Kenshi arrela las mesas.

Kenshi: listo ya las arregle todas.

Ermac: ah Kenshi porque pusiste 999 manteles en una sola mesa?

Kenshi: ah con razón tuve que usar una escalera! Bueno las quitaré y las pondré bien!

Entonces llega Frosty y ve la decoración.

Frosty: hola vine a ver la decoración! de que es el tema?

Baraka: SANGREE!

Frost: me encanta esa piñata de Shao Kahn! :D Pero creo que le falta algo!

Ermac: ya se!

Ermac usa su telequinesia y escribe con una brocha que muera Shao Kahn en la pared.

Frost: perfecto!

Mientras con los ciborg.

Sektor: que canción vamos a poner?

Smoke: ya se, ya se carameldancen!

Los dos: daleee!

Sektor: y que mas?

Cyrax: vamos a poner SMOOTH CRIMINAL (MICHAEL JACKSON) para que Kung Lao se luzca bailando!

Sektor: y vamos a poner SHAKE IT (METRO STATION)!

Después de que todo estaba listo y Kenshi arreglo las mesas, empezaron a llegar los invitados.

Dairou: nombre?

Baraka: Baraka!

Dairou: Baraka tu no ya estabas adentro!

Baraka: bueno es que me caí por la ventana!

Darairou: está bien pasa! -_-

Dairou: hey Haken Potter!

Harry: es Harry Potter!

Dairou: como quieras Haken Potter, tú y tus amigos están en la lista pasen!

Dairou: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y todos los demás lo siento no pueden pasar porque menores de edad!

Naruto: y qué edad tienes tu?

Dairou: ah…bueno…está bien pasen!

De repente llega GOKU y los demás.

Dairou: hola a todos, pueden pasar menos Goku!

Goku: por qué?

Dairou: porque tu nos vas a robar las esferas del dragón!

Goku: eso es mentira!

Dairou: y las 70 veces que lo intentaste!

Goku: bueno….

Dairou: no puedes pasar!

Llegan los de Tekken.

Dairou: hola Jin, déjame ver la lista…..sí, si estas pasen todos!

Dairou: hola Nightmare (Soul Calibur) amigo como te va, hola Tira déjeme ver…..están en la lista pasen!

Dairou: hello Spiderman y Motorista fantasma como están, pasen a la fiesta!

Dairou: Zacth Bell no puedes entrar eres menor de edad!

Zacth Bell: pero vengo con Kio!

Dairou: pero no puedes entrar…

Brago: hey yo y Sherry queremos pasar a la fiesta.

Dairou: pasen!

Zacth: pero a él si lo dejaste entrar! Ò_ó

Dairou: porque él me cae bien!

Zacth Bell: por favor!

Dairou: pero no alboroten la fiesta ok!

Entonces llega en una calabaza Jack y Sally (del extraño mundo de Jack)

Jack: vinimos a la fiesta!

Dairou: pasen!

Mientras adentro en la fiesta Cyrax el DJ está poniendo la mejor música en la fiesta.

Cyrax: ahora para ustedes la canción QUIERO MOVER EL BOTE. .com/watch?v=_BuTxPBKh48

Spiderman (bailando): oye Frost buena fiesta!

Frosty (bailando): gracias! Un momento casi se me olvida algo BUHONEROOOO!

Buonero: llamo usted?

Frost: si, hiciste un buen trabajo desasiéndote de los profesores! Solo una pregunta a donde los llevaste!

Buonero: bueno….

Con los profesores.

Todos despiertan y ven que están encadenados en el cuello.

Sindel: que es esto? Dónde estamos?

Motaro: no se!

Entonces se prende un televisor que está en la pared y sale un muñeco.

Muñeco: hola demás y caballeros, ustedes no me no me conocen pero yo si a ustedes, todos ustedes juegan con la vida de otras personas, pero hoy día, juegan por sus vidas. En este momento, todos están encadenados en el cuello, tienen 120 segundos para agarrar de ese cofre que está en el centro de toda la habitación una llave para liberarse antes de que la pared los atraiga y mueran ahorcados, mientras más jalen los otros sufrirán, que comience el juego.

Cuan Chi: no quiero morir! T_T

Mientras Cuan Chi esta gritando los demás están jalando para agarrar una llave.

Onaga: ya se!

Onaga golpea a Meat que se desmaya de tal forma de que Cuan Chi se mueva para que agarre una llave. Onaga esforzándose logra agarrar una llave y se suelta.

Onaga: soy libreeee!

De repente todos sueltos empiezan a reír como unos dementes.

Todos: !

Muñeco: rayos creo que confundí el gas mortífero con gas de la risa, pero así se pone más interesante.

Goro (riéndose): jaja porque estamos riendo jaja?

Raiden (riéndose): jaja no se jaja!

Se abre una puerta y se van para otro lado.

De vuelta en la fiesta.

Frost: y bien a donde los llevaste?

Buonero: eeehh….disfruta la fiesta te digo después! (se va)

Cyrax: disfruten la fiesta amigos! Aquí les va otra canción! VIVE LA VIDA LOCA (RICKY MALTIN) .com/watch?v=sXDgWM2fTMU

Striker: Kabal estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

Kabal: si los de STREET FITHER! Ò_Ó

Sonia: los de STREET FITHER!

Scorpion: quien los invito a ustedes? =_=

Ryu: entramos por la ventana!

Subby: ustedes no están en la lista!

Ryu: como que no estamos en la lista? somos sus enemigos desde muchos años y no nos invitaron! Ò_Ó

Chun Li: que descaro! ¬¬

Kenshi: deberíamos dejar que se queden!

Noob: cállate Kenshi! ¬¬

Frost: bueno quédense pero nada de peleas!

Ryu: ok!

Ryu Hayabusa: tú también te llamas Ryu?

Ryu: sip

Ryu H.: genial yo también chocalaa! :D

Scorpion: ok acepto que los de Street Fither estén aquí! pero quien carrizo invito a los de DC UNIVERSEEE! Ò_Ó

Superman: vimos el cartel de 20 metros de altura que dice gran fiesta de la academia y vinimos

Jhonny: pues no los queremos! =_=

Sektor: si fueraaaaa!

Batman: pues no nos vamos!

Mujer Maravilla: si nos quedamos!

Joker: y haremos bromas!

Ermac: solo hay una solución para esto!

Scorpion (que ya le dio un golpe a Flash): MORTAL KOMBAT!

Cyrax cambia la música a la de MK.

Todos: MORTAL KOMBAT!

Todos comienzan a pelar a lo loco, los de Tekken contra los de Dragon Ball, los de Street Fither contra los de Naturo, los de Soul Calibur contra los de Zacth Bell y Bleach. De repente Lizerman (Soul Calibur) derrama ponche encima de Reptile.

Reptile: me quemooooo! Esperen es ponche! =_= Pagaras por haber ensuciado mi mejor trajeee!

Scopion (mientras golpea Baraka) es el mismo mísero traje que usas todos los díaaaass!

Reptile: o si tienes razón, pero igual lo ensucio! (Reptile le lanza acido a Lizerman en la cara)

Lizaerman: pagaras por estoooooo!

Comienzan a pelear.

Todos: pelea de Reptiles, pelea de Reptiles!

Cyrax (grabando): ya la estoy subiendo a internet! :D

Subby: un momentooooo! Detengan la pelea, no se supone que los de DC universo iban a pelear nada mas con nosotros los de MK?

Nightmare (Soul Calibur): es que estábamos aburridos y nos pusimos a pelear! ^^

Jin (Tekken): es más divertido pelear todos que verlos a ustedes!

Jack: te apoyo amigo!

Subby: buen sigan con la pelea

Reptile y Lizerman pelearon por varios minutos pero ninguno ganó porque a Reptile le cayó un pedazo de techo, y Lizerman se corto la cola por accidente y se traumatizo, después de eso todos comenzaron a pelar de nuevo, paso un rato y lograron sacar a los de DC universe de la academia.

Dairou (dándoles una patada): y no vuelvan hasta navidad!

Todos: Dairou! Ò_Ó

Dairou: perdón y no vuelvan nuncaaaaaa!

Todos: así está mejor!

Volvemos con los profesores.

Después de que todos se liberaron menos Meat que se murió algo los golpea y los desmaya. Despiertan en otra cámara en donde has más de un millón de llaves tiradas en el piso, y se sale el muñeco en el televisor de nuevo.

Muñeco: siguiente juego, en estos momentos están sueltos en esta cámara con este montón de llaves. Tienen 90 segundos para encontrar la llave correcta para abrir esa puerta del piso y escapar antes que el techo lleno de púas les caiga encima, que comience el juego.

Cuan Chi: no otra ves noooooo! T_T

Shang Tsung (que lo está ahorcando Cuan Chi): suéltame idiota y comienza a buscaaaar!

Sindel: cuál es? Cuál es?

Kintaro: y me estas preguntando a mi? O_o

Blaze: será esta? Hay se fundió, será esta? hay esta también se fundió!

Todos: Blaze no busques tú! =_=

Sujinko: rayos pensé que era está en forma del dragon de MK!

Moloh: oigan por que usamos esa llave dorada que está colgada en la pared?

Muñeco: rayos pensé que no darían cuenta! Ò_ó

Usan la llave y se escapan.

Devuelta en la fiesta.

Kitana: siento que a mi madre la están haciendo algo horrible en un lugar…..Mmmm No debe ser nada! ^^

En la mesa del ponche están todos los chicos de MK, Soul Calibur, Tekken… borrachos cantando:

- Popeye el marino es, Popeye el marino es, comiendo espinas golpeando a los malos Popeye el merino eeeeeeeeeessss!

Baraka: cumple años feliz!

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Vegeta: si eres bobo -_-

Ermac: oigan sabían que tengo el alma de Popeye?

Los demás: genial! :D

Todos se desmayan.

Jade: qué demonios tiene este ponche! O_o

Kenshi (probando el ponche): eeh a ver… licor….drogas….cerveza….colorante artificial….mas licor…sangre…

Frost: quien fue el idiota que trajo este ponche! -_-

Kenshi: no fue Johnny? Y de hecho que me esa haciendo efecto…

Se desmaya.

Todas las chicas: Kenshi se emborracho y se desmayo aaaaaaaaahhhh!

Mileena: Nitara que haces tomando eso!

Nitara: Kenshi dijo que tenía sangre! :D

Ashrah: porque no te desmayaste?

Nitara: soy inmune a esto ;)

Asuka (Tekken): y que hacemos ahora?

Kira: si hacemos una fiesta de solo chicas?

Taki (Soul Calibur): ya sé y si pintamos a todos los chicos menos a Kenshi?

Chun Li (Street Fither): si suena divertido! :D

Comienzan a pintarles las caras a todos.

Kira: hey Homero Simpson? O_o

Las demás: no!

Frost: Dairou lo dejaste pasar?

Dairou: Popeye el marino eeeeeesss! (Se cae por la ventana) aaaaaahhh!

Videl (Dragon Ball): bueno entonces tiremos a Homero también por la ventana!

Cuando voltean Homero ya no está y las chicas se asustan.

Frost : jajajaja esto es divertido XD!

Mileena: que le estas dibujando a Subby?

Frost: un medallón falso! Y yo me quedo con el real XD!

Tanya (con un marcador): y este tipo tan feo?

Setsuka (Soul Calibur): se llama Voldo

Tanya: es horrible y raro que no se me acerque! ._.

Frost: Sherie (Zacth Bell) por que no le pintas la cara a Brago?

Sherie: que más le voy a pintar en la cara -_- no lo ves?

Mil (Dragon Ball Con un marcador): y este tipo? Parece que tiene una máscara!

Cuando le quita la máscara a Scorpion le ve su calavera se asusta.

Mil: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Una calaveraaaaaaaa!

Chun Li: jejeje Megaman se ve ridículo con un bigoteee! XD

Li Mei: y Mario se ve horrble con pintura labial

Las dos: jajajaja!

Sareena: chicas, chicas! Tengo una idea!

Las demás: cual?

Sareena: porque no vemos lo que nunca hemos visto!

Khameleon: ver los bellos ojos de Kenshi?

Sareena: no eso lo vemos todos los días!

Mileena: ver lo que haya debajo de la cama de Baraka!

Todas: O_O NOOOOO NUNCAAAAAAA!

Sareena: tampoco es eso, digo porque no vemos el rostro de Ermac! (con cara malévola)

Frost: eso no paso en el capítulo 4?

Sareena: sip pero la productora del programa FROST-747 corto esa escena y en ese momento se había ido la luz y Ermac se había ido!

Frost: sip tienes razón!

Tira (Soul Calibur): aprovechamos y vemos el rostro de Nihtmare! :D

Cuando le van a desvendar la cara a Ermac Y quitarle el casco a Nightmare, las chicas ven…

Frost_747: lo sentimos cortamos esa escena del episodio! ^^

Las chicas: rayos se volvió ir la luz! Ò_Ó

Frost: y Nightmare y Ermac? O.o

Mientras tanto con los profesores.

Los profesores entran a una habitación se enciende el televisor de la pared y sale Frost_747.

Frost_747: hola damas y caballeros para el siguiente juego…

Muñeco (empujándola): quítate este es mi puestoooo! Ò_Ó

Frost_747: tonto muñeco te voy a sacar de mi programaaaa! Ò_Ó

Muñeco: en que estaba…. Bien para el siguiente juego, miren al frente allí ese la salida vayan y sálvense!

Cuan Chi: soy libreeeee! :D

Pero en lo que Cuan Chi sale corriendo rompe un hilo y una pistola sale de repente le dispara y cae muerto en el suelo.

Muñeco: creyeron que era tan fácil… tienen 60 segundos para escapar y sin romper los hilos invisibles que hay en la habitación, que comience el juego.

Sujinko: ya se creo que él quiere que nos cortemos los pies! :D

Todos: eres estúpido o qué?

Shinnok: en primer lugar él no quiere que nos cortemos los pies, en segundo necesitamos los pies para escapar, y en tercero eres retrasado mental o qué? -_-

Sindel: nos queda poco tiempoooo!

Entonces todos salen corriendo, esquivan los hilos estilo Matrix y logran salvarse.

Muñco: rayos sabía que tenía que poner hilos en el medio! Ò_ó

Todos los profesores se salvaron.

Shang Tsung: oigan y que hacemos con Cuan Chi?

Motaro: le quitamos las esferas del Dragon a Nightwolf y lo revivimos! ^^

Volvemos con la fiesta.

Las chicas están bailando y disfrutando la fiesta hasta que los chicos empiezan a levantarse.

Todos los chicos: que nos paso? Donde estamos! O_O

Y se miran todos entre si y la cámara se va alejando del castillo, se va alejando del planeta tierra, se aleja de la galaxia hasta llegar a un remoto planeta con una típica familia de alienígenas y se oye un grito por todo el universo

!

Alienígnas: bbubbubujijilopoleortu!

Traducción: nos atacaaaaaaaaan dispareeeeeeeeennnnn!

Volvemos a la Academia.

Como a Baraka y a Reptile fueron los únicos que no pintaron los dos se burlan de los demás.

Los dos: XDXDXDXD!

Reptile: un momento y Ermac y Nightmare? O.O

De repente suena el timbre.

Todos: Dairou abre la puertaaa!

Dairou: ya voy!

Cuando abre la puerta es Shao Kanh con un montón de cascos y el 90% son igualitos.

Dairou: DIRECTOR SHAO KANH! O_O

Todos: O_O

Kobra: que hacemos, que hacemoooooooooss! O_O

Frost: limpiemos todo antes que llegue al piso 45! Los de las demás sagas ayúdenos a limpiar….

Cuando los de MK se dan cuenta todos los demás ya se habían ido.

Kobra: los demás se fueron que hacemos, que hacemooooooosss! O_O

Frost: entonces solo hay una cosa vamos todos a nuestros cuartos!

Todos se van a sus habitaciones y fingen están dormidos, pasa Shao Kanh por el piso 45 no se da cuenta de nada y se va a su habitación.

Entonces los demás profesores cansados que se van a sus habitaciones ven todo lo de la fiesta.

Baraicho: había una fiesta y no nos invitaron que malos!

Sindel: si yo quería bailar!

Shang Tsung: y yo comer algo! ¬¬

Raiden: mejor vámonos a dormir! -_-

Y se van a sus habitaciones.

CONTINUARA…

Que pasara en el próximo capítulo? Ermac y Nightmare aparecerán? Homero aparecerá? Quien hizo el poche? El muñeco se mudara a la academia? Goku tendrá las esferas del dragón? Algún día alguien vera el rostro de Ermac? Anakin se pasara al lado oscuro? Nadie lo sabe solo no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de ACADEMIA MORTAL KOMBAT! ;)

Jax: y cuando estemos en medio de la guerra…

Todos: Jax durmeteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! =_=


	10. Chapter 10

FROST_747: LUCES POR FAVOR! DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS, NIJAS, SAMURAI, MONJES, TARKATAN, CRYOMANCER, ZATERRIANOS, EDENIANOS, HUMANOS, HUMANOIDES, CIBORS, COSAS RARAS LO QUE SEA QUE ESTE VIENDO ESTE VIENDO ESTO, TAMBORES….CON USTEDES LA MEJOR PELICULA QUE HAN VISTO EN LA HISTORIA. CAPITULO 10 "MORTAL KOMBAT LA PELICULA" (NO ES OTRA PELICULA DE MK).

Esta es una recopilación de varias parodias de películas y videojuegos.

En el Planeta Estrella de la Muerte esta Noob colgando hacia un vacio y esta Darth Vader.

Noob: un momento no se supone que en esta escena debería estar Anakin?

Darth Vader: NOOB YO SOY TU HERMANOOOO!

Noob: Nooooooooooo espera eso ya lo sabía! Y otra cosa yo no debería ser Darth Vader?

Entonces Darth Vader se quita la máscara y es Subby.

Subby: lo siento yo me puse el traje primero!

Le pisa la mano a Noob y se cae, pero mientras cae a lo lejos ve una silueta diciendo: YO TE SALVO MERY JEAN!

Atrapa a Noob.

Scorpion: ya te salve Mery Jean! ^^

Noob: yo no soy Mery Jean! Sueltameeeee!

Scorpion: ok!

Lo suelta.

Noob (cayendo): me arepientoooo! T_T

Pero antes que caiga y se pegue contra el suelo un soldado oscuro lo salva. El soldado hablando raramente dijo:

Soldado: estas a salvo!

Noob: Smoke porque estas disfrazado así y porque hablas tan raro?

Smoke: es que tengo asma! (saca su inhalador)

Noob: y Smoke como te dio asma?

Smoke: le vendí mi salud al diablo por drogas! :D

Noob: que idiota! Por eso eres mi mejor amigo ^^

En lo alto Subby está observando.

Subby: rayos no lo mate! =_=

Scorpion se le para al lado.

Scorpion: que ves?

Subby: a mi estúpido hermano que no logre matarlo aunque no veo bien!

Scorpion: así no vas a verlo bien!

Scorpion lo empuja y Subby se cae.

Subby: MALDI$%y&$"#62HIJODE($/%($%$%$#$"7DESGRACIADOOOOO&$u%&#/$!

Pero abajo Baraka estaba construyendo un trampolín Subby cae en trampolín y cuando llega arriba agarra al Scorpion por el cuello, pero Scorpion también lo agarra por el cuello y se empiezan a ahorcar, entonces en ese momento sale Obiwan.

Obiwan (Taven): deténganse los dos!

Los dos lo ven y se siguen ahorcando. Entonces Obiwan los empuja pero ellos le agarran el brazo, caen los tres pero mientras están cayendo sale Frost y dice:

Frost: foto (echa la foto)

Loa tres se detienen en el aire y ven la foto.

Scorpion: salió movida! Ò_ó Y Taven cerró los ojos!

Subby: podemos tomar otra?

Frost: no y son 4 dólares

Los tres: eso es un roboo!

Siguen cayendo.

Baraka: ese trampolín no sirve me rompí una pierna!

Saca otra cosa, construye un portal del tiempo pero el portal es tan poderoso y se llevan a Subby, Scorpion, Taven, Baraka, Frost, Noob, Smoke, a Reptile que estaba pasando por allí, y también el equipo de natación que practican clavados. Viendo por el espacio y tiempo llegan a una era antigua muy antigua, una era prehistoria cuando los dinosauros gobernaban la tierra…

Reptile: primos! :D

Pero era un parque de diversiones.

Todos: un parque de diversiones jupi! vamos a montarnos en los juegos!

Reptile: que chimbo no son de verdad

Todos se montan en los juegos. En otra parte en una clínica médica que queda cerca de allí un doctor trata de curar un paciente.

Doctor (Shao Kanh): esto se pone dificil!

Enfermera (Sindel): Doctor podrá salvarlo?

Doctor: NO! Pero igual lo intentare! Diablos no se que tiene este paciente! ._.

Paciente (Cuan Chi): ya le dije que tengo gripe!

Doctor: cállese que usted no sabe más que yo! Enfermera páseme el bisturí! la aguja con anestesia! Y el descalabra huesos y la moto cierra!

Paciente: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Mientras tanto en el mar pacifico se encuentra Obiwan y Anakin peleando (los que vieron Star Wars 3 sabrán sobre la escena donde Obiwan pelea con Anakin, donde Obiwan gana y Anakin queda todo quemado, bueno es la misma escena pero súper cambiada) Anaakin pelea y le corta los brazos y las piernas a Obiwan.

Anakin (Ryu): muere!

Obiwan (Taven): PERO ANAKIN TU ERAS EL ELEGIDOOOO!

Anakin: cállateeee!

Lo golpea, lo lanza al agua y se lo come una orca. Cerca de allí pasa el famoso barco El Titanic donde esta un bella dama en la punta del barco, llega un hombre y le pregunta:

Señor (Kabal): señorita quiere ver algo increíble?

Dama (Frost): claro!

Señor: parece en la punta del barco, cierre los ojos y extienda los brazos

Entonces se sube cierra los ojos y extiende los brazos.

Kabal: ahora ábralos!

Entonces los abre y ve el atardecer, siente como si estuviera volando.

Dama: soy la reina del mundooo! :D

Se cae.

Dama: auch se supone que deberías sostenerme para no caerme! Ò_Ó

Señor: que estás loca? solo lo hice para quitarte la billetera hay una rubia súper buena en el restaurant!

Dama: hijo de&$%&#$%"&#"#$"!

Lo agarra, lo lanza fuera del barco pero antes de caer al agua lo congela y hace un enorme iceberg.

Un tripulante ve el iceberg y va corriendo para que el capitán.

Tripulante (Rain): capitán! capitán! Capitán! Baraka!

Capitán Baraka: que sucede?

Tripulante: un gran iceberg está al frente de nosotros! Vamos a chocar el barco se hundiraaaa! Qué hacemos?

Entonces Baraka usa la única neurona que tiene y se le ocurre una idea.

Baraka: ya se! Adiós idiotas!

Se va nadando como un idiota sabiendo que hay 2 botes con motor, el tripulante y la dama se fueron en los botes con motor, los demás tripulantes y pasajeros murieron… y esa es la verdadera historia del Titanic ^^.

Mientras tanto un avión que paso por allí no hace mucho se dirigía a África. Cuando la gente pasa por África observa sus selvas, animales salvajes y sus montañas escondidas (se le rompen las alas al avión). Los pasajeros zaterianos con raspadduras, cortadas, huesos rotos, y algunos zombis vivientes buscaron por todas partes pero no encontraron la carga más apreciada y suena esta canción: REPTILE, REPTILE DE LA SELVA QUE TAN FUERTE ES! AAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS ALFRENTE UN ARBOL HAAAYYYY! REPTILE, REPTILE DE LA SELVA QUE TAN FUERTE ES! AAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS AL FRENTE UN ARBOL HAAAAAYYY! .com/watch?v=yBVqwGLHycg

En una calle vienen caminando Ryu y Johnny pero de repente Ryu empuja a Johnny para una casa y adentro hay una fiesta de Barney.

Johnny (gritando como una niña): AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Ve a un montón de niños, pero no son niños normales son zombis, lo atacan y lo empiezan a morder, pero entra Ryu.

Ryu (con una barra de chocolate): tomen niños chocolateee! :D

Los niños: chocolate! :D

Pero salta Johnny le quita la barra y se la come.

Los niños: mátenlo! Ò_Ó

Johnny: nooooooooo! T_T

Entonces Ryu saca una pistola dispara y matando a todos los niños.

Ryu (con un radio): misión cumplida Wesker!

Pero tumban la puerta y entra LEON, JILL, Y CRHIS.

Leon: ya llegamos para matar a los zombis!

Ryu: lo siento llegaron tarde!

Los tres: rayos!

Jill: te dije que no debimos almorzar primero!

Leon: tenía hambre!

Se van.

Johnny: Ryu qué demonios eres tú? O.O

Ryu: soy NINJA, SAMURAI, CHAMAN, MONJE, VETERINARIO, DOCTOR, SIRUJANO PLASTICO, ABOGADO, BOMBERO, POLICIA, ASESINO, ASESINO SERIAL, RAPERO, JEFE DE LA MAFIA, VENDE DROGAS, BANQUERO, COCINERO, BIOLOGO, MAESTRO, MECANICO, SAYAYIN, DIBUJANTE, ACTOR, DIRECOR DE CINE, SUPER HEROE, SUPER HEROE DE SEGUNDA, ACTOR DE SEGUNDA Y DE TERCERA, HIHOPERO, CANTENT DE ROCK Y OTRAS COSAS ALLI Y…ASI Y CAZADOR DE ZOMBIS! ;)

Por otra parte del mundo 4 chicos y su lagartija en su camioneta llamada la maquina del misterio andaban por un bosque tratando de averiguar un crimen

Jade: cuando vamos a llegar a un hotel? Estoy cansada!

Khameleon: ve el lado bueno estamos pasando un buen rato ^^

Jade si pero apretados! ¬¬

Sektor: tranquilas ya vamos a llegar oye y la lagartija?

Reptile (acostado en el suelo): aquí no me ves?

Ermac: oigan chicos que eso a lo lejos?

De repente se acerca un tipo y saca un cierra eléctrica.

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Tipo (Kai): oigan quieren!

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Tipo: esperen quieren!

Todos: aaaaaaaahhhhh!

Tipo: quieren una..!

Todos: aaaaaaaahhh!

Tipo: YA VASTA QUIEREN COMPRAR UNA CIERRA ELECTRICA! Ò_Ó

Todos: ah era eso sip! n_nU

Le compran una sierra eléctrica cada uno.

Tipo: gracias buen viajee! ^^

Jade: chicos miren quieren ver esta película HOSTAL! :D

Todos: siiiiii! :D

Entonces llegan a un hotel igualito al de la película.

Sektor: mire se parece al de la película nos hospedamos?

Todos: siiiiiii! :D

En la recepción.

Mileena: que desean?

Ermac: queremos….¿cuántas habitaciones?

Jade: no sabes contar? -_-

Ermac: no soy malo en matemáticas!

Reptile: 2 habitaciones!

Khameleon: y dónde vas a dormir tú?

Reptile: ah verdad 3 habitaciones! ^^

Ermac: ni hablar no vamos a pagar una habitación por ti! =_=

Reptiel: T_T

Sektor: duerme afuera!

lo amaran como un perro en el parachoques de la camioneta, y comienza a llover.

Reptile: oigan déjenme al menos dormir en el pio de alguna de las habitaciones! T_T

Ermac: no la vas a llenar de escamas!

Reptile (metido debajo del auto): voy a llamar a la chicas!

Entonces suena el teléfono.

Rin rin rin rin…..

Jade: no contestes puede ser la niñita que mata por el video!

Khameleon: hay no inventes eso no existe! Hello!

Reptile: tengo friooooooo!

Khameleon: deja el fastidio! -_-

Cuelga el teléfono, pero vuelve a sonar el teléfono.

Khameleon: que dejes el fastidioo!

Aro: te quedan 7 días de vidas…

Khameleon: no entiendo!

Aro: eres jade?

Khameleon: no

Aro: ah lo siento pásamela

Khameleon: es para ti ^^

Jade: hello?

Aro: te quedan 7 días de vida…

Jade: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Y me vienes a pasar el teléfono a mí! Nooooo! T_T

Cerca de allí por el mar Caribe pasaba el barco Perla Negra con su capitán Jack Sparrow (Shang Tsung).

Jack S: vamos piratas tenemos que ganarle a David Jhons!

Will Turner:(Nightwolf) capitán no tenemos municiones nos están ganando!

Elizabeth (Nitara): capitán nos robaron las municiones más importanteeees!

Jack: no…me digas….que…..

Elizabeth: si señor el ron!

Jack: noooooooooo! Perdimooooss! T_T

David Jhons (Jax): arrojen el ron para el mar y cuando lo vayan a buscar para bebérselo llamen al Kraken!

Jack: vamos busquen el ron!

Barbosa (Reiko): no no sean estúpido no se lancen al mar! -_-

Jack: no resistooooooooooooo!

Todos se lanzan.

Will: lo recuperamos! :D

Jack: ron para todos! :D

Todos incluso los malos: siiiiiii! :D

Todos hasta el kraken se ponen a beber ron.

Boraicho: genial ron! :D

Por las minas de diamantes de los enanos de Blanca Nieves están pasando Frodo (Havik) San (Fujin) Grandalf (Raiden) Aragon (Cirax) Pippin (Mavado) Merry (Daegon) Legolas (Kenshi) El Enano (Mokap) por el puente de las perdiciones cuando de repente aparece un monstruo gigantesco de fuego (Blaze).

Todos: aaaaah un monstruoooo! O.o

Pippin: que hacemoooos!

Merry: yo que sé! O.o

Aragon: ya se luchare contra él!

Legolas: eso es inútil te vas a quemar! -_-

Enano: ya se echémosle agua! :D

Todos: donde hay agua! Ò_Ó

Enano: ya se!

Entonces agarra y le rompe un tubo a Cirax y dice:

Enano: siiii aguaaa! :D

Aragon: idiota eso es gasolinaaaaaaaaa! =_=

Blaze: me hago más fuerteeeee! :D

Frodo: sálvame San sálvameeeee! T_T

San: no chico anda vete al caraj=/(&=/(&=! Tú tienes ese tonto anillo! Sálvate con esoooooo! -_-

Frodo: así verdad! :D

Se lo pone y se va.

San: mama%$$&"#!%I$$##"! Ò_Ó

Blanca Nieves (Kitana): sálvenmeeeee! T_T

Blaze (que tiene a Blanca Nieves en la mano y agitándola): jajajajaja esto es divertido! ^^

Aragan: oH no! Ese monstruo tiene a esa damisela secuestradaaa!

Grandalf: maldi&#$/"#$" monstrous! Tu no pasaraaaaaaass!

Con su bastón golpea el puente y en ves de caerse Blaze se caen todos los demás.

Blanca Nieves: son unos idiotas verdad? -_-

Blaze: sip!

Mientras tanto en Mordor cuando Frodo va a tirar el anillo a la lava Frodo voltea y le dice a San:

Frodo: EL ANILLO ES….TUYOOOO!

San: NO TUYOOO!

Frodo: TUYOO!

San: TUYOOO!

Frodo: que tuyo chicooooo! Ò_Ó

Comienzan a pelear viene Cyrax y pone la canción de MK.

Pero se le cae el anillo y no se dan cuenta y aparece Smaegol.

Smaegol (Hotaru): MI PRECIOSAAAA!

La toma pero se resbala se cae para la lava con el anillo y el ojo chismoso lo vio todo.

En el colegio hogwarts donde Haken Potter está en su clase de magia y hechicería.

Profesora Sheeva: muy bien alumnos para hacer que esta pasión se ponga de verde a morado póngale bicarbonato de sodio y listo y mézclenlo!

Haken Potter (Liu Kang que está levantando la mano): profesora una pregunta!

Sheeva: si Haken Potter!

Haken Potter: esto es una clase de magia y hechicería o una clase de química? O_o

Sheeva: cállese que usted no sabe más que yo! 100 horas en el rincón! Ò_Ó

Roon (Kung Lao): profesora ya puedo usar mi barita?

Sheeva: no!

Hermione (Sonya): pero en estos dos años no hemos usado nuestras baritas!m

Drako (Striker): y esta escuela se parece a la escuela normal que yo venía en el kínder que le cambiaron el nombre! -_-

Sheeva: eso es ridículo! Horita vengo! O.o

Entonces corre a la oficina del director.

Sheeva: director Dumbledore! Director Dumbledore!

Dumbledore (Shujinko): queeeeeeee!

Sheeva: los alumnos descubrieron el secreto! O.o

Dumbledore: la cámara de los chismes! O.o

Sheeva: no que esto era una escuela pública!

Dumbledore: oh no! Que hacemos Snape?

Snape (Shinnok): señor sugiero que matemos a los alumnos!

Dumbledore : no eso es muy arriesgado! Y mucho dinero en el funeral! -_-

Sheeva: sigamos pensando!

Mientras tanto con los alumnos que ya salieron de clase.

Haken Potter: esto es muy raro!

Ron: si es como si los profes no estuvieran escondiendo algo

De repente se abre la cámara de los chismes.

Todos: las cámaras de los chismes! O.O

Entran y se ponen todos a jugar futbol.

Todos: que divertido! :D

Pero sale Lord Voldemort.

Sareena: o no es Voldemor!

Voldemort (Hsu Hao): los matare a todos en especial a ti Haken Potter!

Dumbledore: te las veras conmigo!

Voldemort: cállate que ayer te gane en un juego de poker! -_-

Haken Potter: no me queda de otra SPECTRO PATRONUUUNNN!

Se lo lanza a Voldemort pero no le pasa nada, y Scorpion que estaba pasando por allí.

Scorpion: AAAAAAAAAAHHH MUEROOOOO! ME ENFRIOOO! T_T

Haken Potter: ups me equivoque de conjuro! XD

Vienen los Hombres de Negro conformados por: Dairou y Darrius. Le disparan con su luz de borrar la memoria.

Todos: que pasa aquí? ._.

Dairou: no pasa nada!

Darrius: vuelvan a sus clases!

Dairou: y no le paren a esa serpiente gigante!

Todos se van.

A dos cuadras de la escuela están unos chicos divirtiéndose en la playa.

Chameleon: esto es divertido juguemos voleiball!

Todos siiiiiii!

Li Mei: allí les vaaa!

Kobra: Jarek la botaste para el agua anda a buscarla! -_-

Jarek: ya voy! ¬¬

Pero en cuanto recoge la pelota suena la canción de tiburón.

Todos: Jarek un tiburón nadaaa! O_O

Pero como está muy lejos no oye.

Jarek: que?

Todos: tiburón!

Pero Jarek no oye y cuando se da cuenta el tiburón es….

Jarek: Cyrax que haces disfrazado de tiburón?

Cirax: eeeeh no te gusto la broma?

Jarek: no fuera de aquí! =_=

Pero de repente sale una aleta de tiburón.

Jarek: jaja no voy a caer de nuevo Cyrax! Miralo!

Saca al tiburón del agua.

Jarek: lo ven es falso, miren estos dientes falsos, ojos falsos, aleta falsa, piel falsa!

Cyrax (de lo lejos): Jarek ese si es de verdad mírame aquí!

Jarek: eso es mentira tu eres este!

Cirax: si soy este tiburón como estoy aquí paradoo!

Entonces Jarek lanza al tiburón lo más lejos que puede pero el tiburón la arranca los calzones y Jarek no se da cuenta, cuando llega a la orilla…

Todos: ajajajajajajajajajaajaj!

Las chicas: oH no está desnudo! X_X

Tanya: Ashrah Kira no miren! X_X

Kano: bien basta de risas! Mesero!

Meat: que le sirvo?

Chameleon: Martini para todos!

En el museo que queda saliendo de la playa estaban exponiendo una galería de mitología.

Onaga: rayos este trabajo no me gusta! ¬¬

Motaro: es el único que conseguimos! Además no parecemos mitológicos?

Goro: nooooo! ¬¬

Kintaro: como quisiera estar en un Spa T-T

Drahmin: si para que me consientan T-T

Onaga: si cómo no! =_=

Niño: mami mira un dragón feo!

Onaga: no soy FEO! Ò_Ó

Nniño (llorando): mama el dragón feo me gritooo! T0T

Moloh: no llores niño no fue su intensión!

Niño (llorando): mama ese monstruo feo me hablo ME TRAUMATISO LA MENTE!

Goro: para estar escuchando gritar a este niño prefiero estar en musical -_-

De repente salen todos los personajes de MK y dicen: UN MUSICAL! SIII! :DDD

Todos comienzan a cantar esta canción: .com/watch?v=e7TgwwxDD3Y

Después que terminan de cantar todos en el cine aplaudiendo la película.

Todos: bravo! Bravo! :D

Sale Frost.

Frost: gracias les dije que esta película valía la pena!

Buhonero: si bravo por la película! Pero me deben 40 millones de dólares por todos los efectos especiales, luces, disfraces que me pidieron!

Todos: O_O

CONTINUARA….

QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO? OTRA PELICULA? OTRO MUSICAL? PORQUE EN ESTE EPISODIO NO SONO EL GRILLO?

Hotaru: se fue para Holliwood!

OK! COMO SE ME OCURRIO ESTA PELICULA? LE PAGARAN LOS MILLONES QUE LE DEVEN AL BUEONERO? EL BUONERO SE OLVIDARA QUE LE DEVO TANTO?

Buhonero: noooooo!

NADIE LO SABE SOLO NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ACADEMIA MK! ;) saludos a todos ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Frost_747: hola a todos espero que le haya gustado el último capítulo de la primera temporada de ACADEMIA MK! Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de la SEGUNDA temporada CAPITULO 11: LOS BABY ALUMNOS! ^^

Un día común u corriente suena la alarma de la academia como siempre pero esta vez 99.9 % más fuerte de lo normal.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Baraka: SSIIIIIIII OTRO DIA MAS DE ESCUELA! :D

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Grillo 1: riii riii riii…

Grillo 2: riii riii riii…

Todos: dos grillos? O.o

Reptile: sip es que el grillo llego de Holliwood y se caso con la famosa grilla ANGELINA GRILLOLI!

Todos: oooohhh! O.o

Los demás: vamos para que Shao Kanh -_-

Todo se visten con flojera y van para que Shao Kanh.

Todos: que paso Shao Kanh? -_-

Shao Kanh: les voy a mostrar algo inclreible! Algo que nunca han visto! Que se les caerán los ojos!

Todos: un acelerador de protones que aumenta la edad a las personas?

Shao Kanh: como lo adivinaron? O_o

Kitana: es que leímos la etiqueta que tiene abajo

Scorpion: Baraka tu dijiste lo mismo que nosotros verdad? O_O

Baraka: sip!

Scorpion: y leíste esa etiqueta de allá? O_O

Baraka: sip!

Scorpion: ahora te voy hacer una pregunta….

Baraka: cual?

Scorpion: Baraka tu lees? O_O

Baraka: sip!

Scorpion: BARAKA SABE LEER ES EL FIN DEL MUNDOOOOO!

Todos incluso los profes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Todos salen corriendo y Baraka se queda solo.

Baraka: T_T bueno ya que estoy aquí! A ver esa máquina! :D

Entonces va hacia a la maquina y cuando va a tocar un botón.

Baraka: un momento porque tocar un botón si puedo tocar todos! :DD

Comenzó a tocar todos los botones a lo loco hasta acarra un martillo y lo empieza a golpear paro de repente ve un botón rojo.

Baraka: O_O un botón rojo!

Entonces Baraka pone su dedo en pose para apretarlo hasta le toma fotos mientras lo va hacer, aprieta el boton, pero la maquina se enciende y hace unas cosas locas emitiendoj una enorme luz.

Baraka: O_O que pasaa!

De repente todos los alumnos de la academia se vuelven bebes.

Baraka: gugu tata!

Shang Tsung (que está dando clases): AAAAAAAAAAAHHH BEBE! ESTO ES PEOR QUE CASARSEEE! O_O

Cuan Chi (que casi esta coma): bbebe…bebebbe… AAAAHHHH! X_X

Goro (que está dando clase de educación física): AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Motaro: Shao Kanh tenemos un problema!

Shao Kanh: que sucede?

Motaro: velo tu mismo!

Todos los alumnos: gugu tata!

Shao Kanh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! BEBEEEEESSS!

Shao Kanh: Sindel paso algo! T-T

Sindel: que ocurre? O.o

Shao Kanh: bueno parece que alguien encendió la máquina de acelerador de edad y todos los niños se volvieron bebe y bueno…

Entonces Sindel ve a Kitana y a Mileena.

Sindel (con las dos en los brazos): mis bebe! Oh son tan lindas hasta que crecieron y me rompieron el corazón! T-T

Se pone a llorar.

Kitana y Mileena: ?

Sindel: tenemos que hacer algo!

Kintaro: usemos la maquina otra vez!

Shang Tsung: está rota! Tenemos que repararla!

Todos: Shao Kanh reparalaaaa! De todos modos es tu maquinaaaaa! Ò_Ó

Shao Kanh: pero pero!

Todos: pero nadaaaaaa! Ò_Ó

Shao Kanh: está bien! ¬¬

Sindel: mientras tanto vamos con los bebes

Onaga: con los monstruos! O_O

Sindel: sip!

Motaro: pero eso es un suicidio! Es peor que comer la comida de Boraichio!

Boraicho: oye! ¬¬

Sindel: hay que ser un sacrificio! Blaze, Raiden y yo buscaremos pañales, cunas, biberones, y chupones Ustedes quédense aquí

Los demás: pero!

Sindel: pero nada ustedes no han visto mi cara mala!

Entonces Sindel cierra la puerta y en ese momento todos los bebes abren los ojos de forma diabólica.

Los profes: O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Scorpion: quiero mi biberón ñaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Los demás los ven y se ponen a llorar también.

Todos: ÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shang Tsung (que tiene a un bebe en cada brazo y uno en el pie): AAAAHHH QUE HORRIBLE YA SE LO QUE SINTIO MI MAMA CUANDO ME CUIDABAAA! T-T

Onaga (tratando de hacer que Frost deje de llorar): donde está la bebe? AQUÍ ESTA!

Frost: !

Onaga: intentare con otro…

Va para que Scorpion.

Onaga: donde está el bebe! AQUÍ ESTA!

scorpion se quita la máscara y se ve la calavera.

Onaga: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Entonces cuando todos dejan de llorar viene Scorpion para que Cuan Chi y le dice:

Scorpion (jalándole el pantalón): Cuanti! Caunti!

Cuan Chi: queeee? -_-

Scorpion: me hice pu!

Cuan Chi: queee! Tu y quienes más?

Scorpion: Subtiro, Repti, Erma, Noo y Smu, Fros, kitani, Miina, Jati, Cira, Sekto, Liu Tan, Kun Tao, Ryu…

Cuan Chi: hay alguien aquí que no se ah echo pu!

Entonces Baraka levanta la mano.

Cuan Chi: si Baraka!

Baraka: me hice pi! ^^

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Grillo bebe: ri ri ri…

Sindel: ya llegamos con los pañales ahora vamos por las cunas!

Todos: espera no te vayas! T_T

3 horas después de limpiar a los niños.

Scorpion: Cuanti! Cuantiii!

Cuan Chi: que quieres ahoraaa! Ò_Ó

Scorpion: todos nos hicimos pi!

Baraka: yo me hice pu!

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Cuan Chi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MATENMEEEE! Al menos tengo un amigo que me ayudará! :D

Entonces Shang Tsung corre y se lanza por la ventana.

Cuan Chi: maldi&#%$"%& TRAIDOOORR!

Shang Tsung: al fin libertaaaaaadd! :DDD

Entonces vienen unos bebes como unos zombis y se le lanzan hacia Shang Tsung.

Bebes: Sang Sung! Sang Sung! Sang Sung…

Shan Tsung: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Subby: hay que hace una rebelión!

Los demás: siiiiiii!

Baraka: noooooo!

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Onaga (escondido): vienen por miiii! vienen por miiii! T-T

Bebes: Onigaa! Onigaaa!

Onaga: o no allí vienen aléjense engendros del demoniooo!

Lo golpean con una sonaja desmayándolo.

Frosty: vamo po lo demás!

Los demás: siii!

Shinnok: nunca me atraparan! NUNCAAA!

Pero uno se le acerca.

Ermac: hola Shino!

Shinnok: AAAAAHHH que quieres?

Ermac: nada!

Shinnok: entonces! -_-

Ermac saca un maso golpea a Shinnok y los demás se lo llevan. Cuando tienen a todos los profesores los tienen amarrados, y la lanzan pañales sucios.

Bebes: fiesta de bebes! Fiesta de bebes!

Todos juegan, patean a los profes, les pegan con la sonaja…

Pero llega Sindel.

Reptile: alguien va a entra! Codaan! Duermance!

Y cuando entra Sindel toda esta en perfecto orden.

Sindel: que lindos! ^^ Ya trajimos las cunas!

Baraka se despierta.

Sindel: hay no se le acabo la lindura ¬¬

Sindel, Raiden y Blaze ponen a todos los bebes en las cunas y le dan un chupón para que se duerman. Pero cuando se van todos se levantan a propósito escupen los chupones y comienzan a llorar.

Bebes: ÑAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kintaro: CALLENSEEEE!

Bebes: !

Se ponen a llorar más fuerte a propósito que casi parten los vidrios del castillo.

Los profes: Sindeeeelll! T0T

Sindel (con su súper grito): QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Onaga: callalos! T.T

Entonces Sindel canta una canción de cuna se duermen pero en el momento en que se va vuelven a despertarse y lloran.

Bebes: ÑAAAAAAAAAAA!

LOS PROFES: HAY NOOOOOO!

Cuan Chi agarra uno.

Cuan Chi: duérmete niño duérmete yaaa! Que viene Onaga y te comeraa!

Reiko: ÑAAAAA ÑAAAAAA ÑAAAAAA!

Cuan Chi: creo que no debemos de mencionar a Onaga!

Shang Tsung: dejame ver una cosa! ONAGA!

Bebes: ÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shang Tsung: BLAZE!

Los bebes se quedan quietos.

Shang Tsung: ONAGA!

Bebes: ÑAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shang Tsung: BLAZE!

Se quedan quietos.

Shang Tsung: pequeños jodedoreeeeess! Ò_Ó

Bebes: ajajajajaajaj! Gugu tata jjajajajaj!

Goro: Onaga sal!

Cuando aparece Onaga se ponen a llorar.

Goro: sal Blaze!

Todos se quedan quietos.

Sheeva: es oficial Onaga vete! =_=

Blaze: son tan buenos y lindos! ^^

Pero en cuanto se van los bebes ponen cara de demonios.

Los profes: AAAAAAAAHHH NO DE NUEVOOO! T.T

Mientras que todos disfrutan su leche y galletas, a Nightwolf se le ocurre una idea.

Nightwolf: tengo una idea! :D

Todos: cual?

Nightwolf: vamo po Sao Kan! :D

Todos: siiiii! :DDD

Shao Kanh: al fin termine de reparar esta máquina!

Pero voltea y ve a los bebes que se acercan a él cómo unos zombis endemoniados.

Bebes: Sao Kan! Sao Kan!

Shao Kanh: AAAAAAAAAHH! QUE SON! BEBES O DEMONIOS? O.O

Se lanzan encima como unos ninja zombis, lo atrapan y lo ponen junto con los demás.

Shao Kanh (amarrado): veo que se divirtieron un rato con los alumnos

Los demás: siii! ¬¬

Suena el alta vos de la academia.

Sindel: profesores de la academia no olviden alimenta a los bebes.

Entonces entra Raiden con papilla y todo esta en perfecto orden.

Raiden: traje la papilla! ^^

Bebes: papilla! Uacala! Quedemos dulces! Chocoateeee!

Raiden: aliméntenlos bien! ^^

Se va.

Entonces los ponen en las sillas pero nadie quiere comer.

Motaro: abre la boca!

Kai: no!

Motaro: abre la bocaaa!

Kai: no!

Motaro: que avaras la boca! Ò_Ó

Kai: noooo!

Motaro: mira para allá!

Cuando voltea Motaro le mete la da la papilla, pero Kai como no le gusta se la escupe en la cara.

Motaro: que ascooo! =_=

Kai: ajajajaja!

Shao Kanh: vamos Mileena cometelaaa!

Mileena: nooo!

Shao Kanh: vamos tiene sabor a Melon!

Mileena: nooooo!

Shao Kanh: vamos Mileena!

Mileena: eta bien!

Entonces se la come y se la escupe en la cara.

Shao Kanh: se supone que no la escupaaas! =_=

Mileena: dijite ke me la comiela ma no ke me la tragala! Jajajajaja!

Mientras tanto el pobre de Shang Tsung trata de darle la papilla a Ryu pero cuando se la iba a dar por la derecha Ryu voltea para la izquierda y viceversa.

Shang Tsung: que tengo que hacer para que la comas!

Entonces Ryu le tumba la cucharilla de papilla para el piso.

Ryu: jajajaja!

Shang Tsun se enoja y le mete el pote completo de papilla en la boca, Ryu le vomita encima a Shang Tsung.

Ryu: ajajajaaajajaj!

Shao Kanh: suficienteeeee! Si no se comen esta papilla los obligare a comerse la comida de Boraichoo! Ò_Ó

Entonces todos los bebes agarran los potes de Papilla y se lo comen todo.

Entonces entra Sindel.

Sindel: bebes ya terminaron de masacrar a los demás profesores? ^^

Bebes: un miuto!

Sindel: ok!

Cuan Chi: un momento todo esto los plañeron tu Raiden y Blaze? O.o

Los tres: sip!

Shang Tsung: por qué?

Sindel: se veía divertido cuando se convirtieron en bebes y les pagamos para que hicieran todo eso! XD

Shao Kanh: eres malvada!... Eso me encantaa! ;)

Luego que los bebes casi matan a casi todos los profesores, Shao Kanh se escapa pero los bebes lo persiguen como perros, shao Kanh hace todo lo que puede y salta como Matrix y logra activa la maquina haciendo todos los bebes adolecentes de nuevo.

Los alumnos: noooooooo! Somos adolecentes de nuevoooo!

Shao Kanh: A CLASSSEEEEESSSS! Ò_Ó

Todos: que chimbooo! ¬¬

Shao Kanh: devolveré esta máquina a la tienda otra vez en caso que ocurra otro accidente! ¬¬

Frost: un momento quien activo la maquina?

Entonces Baraka se queda callado moviendo los ojos de un lado para otro y sonríe.

CONTINUARA….

QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMA CAPITULO? BARAKA LE PASARA ALGO? DEDICAREMOS UN EPISODIO A BARAKA? SERA UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO? FROST LE PAGARA O QUE LE DEBE AL BUHONERO? ALGUIEN LEE ESTAS TONTAS PREGUNTAS? LOS ALUMNOS SE VOLVERAN BEBES DE NUEVO? LOS CHIGUAGUA TIENES LAS OREJAS MUY GRANDES? RAIN EN VERDAD ES EL HIJO PERDIDO DE RAIDEN? NADIE LO SABE NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMA CAPITULO DE ACADEMIA DE MK! :D SALUDOS A TODOS! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Sub-zero_747: hola soy el hermano de FROST_747 mi nombre no se parece al de mi hermana verdad?

frost_747: callate idiota

Sub-zero_747: no cállate tú!

frost_747: hay cállate vamos ser el capitulo nuevo! Se llamara viernes 13

Sub-zero_747: porque viernes 13?

frost_747: porque me gusta viernes 13 y quiero hacer una parodia de esa pelicula! algún problema?

Sub_747: ok! EL NUEVO CAPITULO: MARTES 13 DIGO VIENRES 13 XD!

Frost_747: idiota...

Era una mañana común y corriente en la típica academia que nunca pasa nada extraño, Shao Kanh no se decidía que alarma accionar.

Shao Kanh: eeehhh...cual pongo? La de que se incendia la academia, la de que me voy de la academia, la de que Baraka ser murió, o...YA SEEEE! Y acciona la alarma.

Alarma: ATENCION BORAICHO HA SIDO DESPEDIDO Y LO AH REEMPLAZADO UN CHEF GOURMET FRANCES... ATENCION BORAICHO HA SIDO DESPEDIDO Y LO AH REEMPLAZADO UN CHEF GOURMET FRANCES... ATENCION BORAICHO HA SIDO DESPEDIDO Y LO HA REEMPLAZADO UN CHEF GOURMET FRANCES.

Todos: GENIAALAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL!

Todos salen corriendo, empujándose, pateándose, para llegar al comedor y cuando llegan... esta Boraicho con todo el desayuno listo.

Boraicho: hola niños tienen hambre?

Todos se quedan boqui abiertos excepto Baraka.

Jax: ya se me quito el hambre...

Baraka: siiiiiiii comidaaaaaaa!

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo y de paso que tenían su babero, cuchillo y tenedor porque quería pan francés.

Frost: sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

Sub: malditos Frost_747 y Sub_747!

Scorpion: si maldita seaaa!

Frost y sub_747: XDD!

Kitana: como sea vamos a comer...

Cage:boraicho por que no te vas de viaje

Boraicho: bien me iré donde aprecien mi comida

Todos: genial!

(Boraicho se va de la academia)

Nightwolf: eso es lo que teníamos que hacer que largara? O.O

Ryu: cool...

(Luego suenan las bocinas de la academia )

Bocinas: REUNION SORPRESA EN LA SALA DE REUNIONES.

Ermac: genial y ahora que! ¬¬…

(Todos van a la reunión que la va a dar Shao Kanh)

Shao Kanh: muy bien están todos

(Llega reptil apurado)

Shao kanh: muy bien ahora si están todos

(Llega baraka apurado)

Shao kanh: MUY BIEN AHORA SI ESTAN TODOS! Ò_Ó

Mileena: bueno falta (la interrumpe Kitana)

Kitana: sip

Mileena: púdrete…

Shao kanh: tengo un anuncio que decir

Scorpion: wow que novedad

Shao kanh: cállate

Shao Kanh: bueno es que me tengo que ir para Inglaterra a demandar al estúpido que me vendió un casco barato que me provocó cascoritis

Reptile: que es eso?

Shao Kanh: no se pero lo leí en el diccionario y dice que es una enfermedad

Jade: y le dio eso?

Shao Kanh: no pero diré que me dio, ganare en la demanda y conseguiré dinero fácil así que me voy con Sindel pero no los puedo dejar solos en la academia y como no quiero pagar a un idiota para que los cuide los mandare a un lugar que no tiene dueño

Baraka: disneylandia? :D

Shao Kanh: nop

Reptile: la isla de jurassic park?

Shao Kanh: era allí pero ahora cobran la entrada

Reptile: noooooooooooo !

Sub-zero: entonces a donde nos vas a mandar viejo tacaño decrepito?

Shao Kanh: aun lugar y ya!

(Desde los tubos de ventilación sale gas durmiente y todos se desmayan)

Todos: ahhhhh tengo…..sue….ño…..

Nightwolf: drooooooogaaaaaaaa…..

(Despiertan en un camión de carga )

Noob:(despertándote) coño que droga fue esa ?

Smoke: (que estaba despierto desde hace rato) esa droga estaba súper! :D

Darrius: donde están los demás?

Dairou: debajo de ti ( están todos amontonados en el camión)

El camión se detiene y abren las puertas, aparece el camionero preguntando.

Camionero: qué carajo! O_O bájense todos de mi camión! Donde están los kilos y kilos de cocaína?

Smoke: no me vean!

Fumándose el último poquito que queda, el camionero saca una escopeta y empieza a echar tiros como loco, todos salen corriendo.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Le pegan un tiro a Kenshi en el pie.

Las chicas: esa estúpida lagartija digo camionero hirió a Kenshi!

Reptile: ¬¬

Matan a camionero y se ve un letrerito de FATALITY pero el camionero disparo sin cuidado dándole al camión haciendo que explotara.

Todos: nooooooooooo!

Baraka: siiiiiiiiiiii cool!

Todos se le quedan viendo con mirada asesina y con el fondo del grillo.

Ryu: dónde estamos?

Ven un letrero que dice: CAMPAMENTO LAGO CRITAL.

Chamaleon: porque me suena ese nombre?

Frost: aaaahhhh este este el lago a dónde íbamos de campamento cuando éramos boy scout

Jarek: en serio?

Kira: si este es!

Frost: miren aquí tengo una foto (que no sé de donde la saco donde salen todos, menos dos niños con signos de interrogación?

Ryu: por qué no salgo yo?

Frost: así... (saca una calcomanía de ryu cuando era boy scout y la pega)

Scorpion: tantos recuerdos.

Sektor: recuerdan cuando hicimos la guerra de tomates?

Cirax: siii claro!

Stryker: y recuerdan cuando fastidiábamos a Shao Kanh burlándonos con su peinado afro?

Scorpion: si a la mejor de todas fue cuando ahogamos a ese niño feo en el lago :3

Todos: O_O

Scorpion: y también que la mama se quiso vengar de nosotros pero no se dio cuenta de que ese mismo día nos fuimos del campamento y vinieron otro grupo, que les abra pasado?

Kai: (que de la nada se le paga un periódico en la cara) miren aquí dice: mama loca mata a medio campamento, y luego muere decapitada por una sobreviviente de su masacre.

Se le pega otro periódico del año siguiente.

Kai: y aquí dice: loco asesino busca vengar a su madre matando medio campamento, pero murió a causa de desangrado por otra sobreviviente de su masacre que lo ataco con una hacha.

Rain: que dramático...

Kun Lao: bueno que importa ya murió!

Todos: si tienes razón.

Jason parado como si nada frente detrás de todos y nadie se da cuenta de que el está allí.

Li mei: oigan chicas tenemos que llevar a Kenshi para consentirlo y curarle la herida del pie.

Las demás: si vamos!

Todos entran al campamento y se dan cuenta de que el comedor esta encendido.

Liu Kang: quien estará viviendo en el campamento?

Todos se equipan con sus armas para ver quien está en la cocina, cuando llegan y ve a...

Kameleon: tuuuuuuu!

Todos: noooooooooo! PORKEEEEEE! T_T

ES Boraicho dándole comida a otros borrachos inadaptados sociales.

Boracicho: sabía que se iban a arrastrar ante mí rogándome por comidaaaa!

Todos: no venimos a este lugar a pedirte comida! =_=

baraicho: a no? Y por qué están aquí?

Todos: tú sabes Shao Kanh...

Boraicho: aaaaahh Shao Kanh... bueno quédense y coman! Y USTEDES BORRACHOS FUERRRA DE MI RESTAURANTEEEEE!

Scorpion: esto es un restaurante? Parece un comedor de prisión de quinta clase.

Pero de tosas formas se sienta a comer pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

Boraicho le pone un plato a cada uno y le sirve comida.

Mileena: que es esto?

Boraicho: carne especial!

Todos se ponen a tocar la comida para ver si es comestible.

Frost: solo hay una forma de saber si es comestible... BARAKA, REPTILE ATAQUEN!

Baraka y Reptile se ponen a golpear la carne y luego, cosas raras en teoría se ponen a jugar con la carne, luego se tragan un poco, Reptile tira su plato por la ventaba y se lo pega a Jason en la cara (mascara).

Jason (en su mente): la máscara la pulí ayer hijo de $%$/&%(/&%).

(Mientras tanto con jade)

Jade: creo que esa carne me está viendo ...

Carne: hola bésame!

Jade: ! (destroza la carne)

(Luego las carnes de los demás se convierten en carnes ninjas)

Una carne ninja dice: ohh dios mío mataron al rey carne!

Y otra carne dice: hijos de &%$(%&$(, atrápenlos y rapten a la asesina!

Todos: mi-er-da!

(Se ponen a pelear contra los carnés ninjas , pero no se dan cuenta que se llevaron a jade)

Hotaru: quien rescatara a Jade?

Liu Kang: miren es un ave!

Jax: no es un avión!

Mokap: no es una hormiga!

Scorpion: no son 2 tarados disfrazados de idiotas =_=

(Entran súper Baraka y Reptileman)

Súper Baraka: no temas yo y Reptileman salvaremos a la chicas!

Todos: ?

(Súper Baraka y Reptileman salen y se montan en unas cajas de nevera con ruedas dibujadas con crayón, las encienden y se van )

Todos: ?

Sub-zero: que! Carajo fue eso!

Baraka: no se

Reptile: yo no me creí eso

Todos los demás: ustedes no se avían ido en las cajas de neveras? O_O

Baraka: no, nosotros estábamos peleando con las carnes ninjas

Noob: eso me dio miedo

Smoke: si a mí también o.o

(Luego todos se van a dormir excepto los Smoke, Sektor y Cidrax que se fueron a recargar las baterías)

Smoke: quiero más cocaína

Sektor: es que tú nada mas piensas en drogas?

Smoke: daaaaaaaaa Smoke – humo que creías que era amante de las flores?

Cidrax: ya cállense y recárguense! =_=

(Se ponen a recargar, viene Jason llevándoselos como nada, mientras tanto con los demás )

Baraka: aaaaahhh tengo sueño !

Todos: cállate Baraka ! =_=

Baraka: nadie me quiere T.T

Reptile: yo dormiré afuera

Sub-zero: porque? tu cama tiene tu nombre y todo

Baraka: y por que la mía no ?

Sub-zero: cállate!

Reptile: es que quiero dormir a la intemperie

Baraka: ok

Reptile: ? (se va )

Baraka: voy a dormir en la cama litera

(Una cosa las cama literas allí son de 4 XD )

Baraka: voy a dormir en esta

Stryker: sigue subiendo

Baraka: voy a dormir en esta

Scorpion: sigue subiendo

Baraka: voy a dormir en esta

Sub-zero: sigue subiendo

(Hasta que Baraka llega a la ultima litera y esta súper Baraka)

Baraka: WTF ! ?

Súper Baraka: mierda me tengo que ir , vente Reptileman!

Reptileman: ok (se van )

Baraka: qué coño fue eso? ( después se pone a saltar en la cama haciendo que se tambalee la litera

Scorpion: coño Baraka deja de hacer eso!

Baraka: no ^^

Sub-zero: esto se va a caer ¬¬….

(Se cae la litera haciendo que las demás se caigan en forma de domino, y la final está Cage)

Cage: mierda… (Se aplasta como una la lata)

Jason : ( viendo desde la ventana) no la idea es que lo hiciera yo ! Ò_Ó

Kameleon: quien está allí

Jason : mierda (se va)

Frost: ohh dios mío mataron a kenny digo a Cage ummm... y a quien le importa?

Los demás : si verdad e_e

(Mientras tanto con Sareena que se esta cepillando los dientes )

Sareena: cantando la canción de Colgate (sale la mano de Jason por el lavamanos y se la lleva)

( Por si preguntan de como Jason entro allí , respuesta: a quien le importa es un fic mortal kombat XD)

Kira: Sareena donde estas?

(Ve una mancha de barro en el lavamanos)

Kira: ohh dios mío hay un multihomicida en el campamento, seguramente es el niño que ahogamos cuando éramos boy escud que la mama quiso vengarse pero como nos fuimos, se vengó del otro grupo y una sobreviviente la decapito, el niño la vio y se vengó como en las 12 películas anteriores y ahora que vinimos se quiere vengarse de nosotros

Frost: como haces eso?

Kira: no se

Frost:

(Todos se reúnen)

Frost: están todos?

(Llega baraka apurado)

Frost: ok ahora si están todos

Hotaru: nop

Frost: quien falta?

(Kitana va a hablar pero la interrumpe Mileena)

Mileena: falta cigarrillo, mostaza, salsa, la lagartija, la emo y Cage pero él se murió

Kitana: púdrete…

Frost: ok hay un multihomicida en el campamento

Baraka: siiiiiiiiiiii WIIIIIIIIIIII!

(Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo de grillo)

Baraka: saben en momentos así me siento importante : D

Scorpion: no me hagas reír la caca de elefante vale más que tu e_e

Frost: como sea este es el plan de 3 fases

Baraka: un plan de 3 fases eso es muy difícil

(Y todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo de grillo)

Frost: muy bien nos dividiremos en 2 grupos – el grupo 1 está conformado por todos nosotros

El grupo 2 está conformado por kenny ( south park) iras por la carretera por 20 km y encontraras una estación de teléfono llamaras a la policía y volverás con papas fritas para nosotros y nos las comeremos pero tú no, te quedaras afuera y avisaras si viene alguien, mientras que tú haces eso nosotros nos quedaremos en la cabaña con fogata golosinas, tv con cable , muebles y las mujeres que hacen trabajos sexual y otros lujos.

Kenny: WTF

(Lanzan a Kenny a fuera, después de un rato)

Kenny: abran la puerta!

Scorpion: llamaste a la policía

Kenny: si!

Scorpion: y las papas fritas?

Kenny: aquí están

Scorpion: muy bien (le cierra la puerta en la cara)

(Después viene Jason y mata a Kenny)

Sub-zero: oye Kenny queremos que traigas más cosas… (Ve el cuerpo ) ohh dios mío mataron Cage digo Kenny!

Noob: hijos de /)/(&)/!

Hsu Hao: que aremos

Taven: sepárense pandilla!

Todos: ? ok

(Se separan)

(Las fuerzas especiales, para matar el tiempo juegan los policías y ladrones)

Stryker: quieto negro!

Jax: mierda un poli racista!

(A Stryker le sale Jason por detrás noqueándolo y a Jax igual )

(A los demás de las fuerzas especiales los atrapa con una red para animales)

(Mientras con kenshi en silla de ruedas leyendo un libro y Jason se lo lleva)

Kenshi: oye para donde me llevas? (se van)

(Jason atrapa a los demás como si fueran animales con redes, jaulas, etc, hasta que quedan Frost, Scorpion, Sub-zero y Baraka )

Scorpion: solo quedamos nosotros 4

Frost: que haremos

Sub- zero: tenemos que hacer una trampa

Scorpion: si con una carnada

Baraka: y quien será la carnada?

(Se le quedan mirando)

Baraka: por qué me ven así , no pensaran….

Scorpion: yo los sujeto

Sub-sero: yo lo desmayo

Frost: yo lo ato

(Cuelgan a Baraka en un árbol con un grafiti que dice no es una trampa)

Sub-zero: Scorpion por que escribiste eso?

Scorpion: es que quería divertirme con algo

Frost: escuche algo

(Sale Jason por detrás de los 3 y se los lleva)

Baraka: (despertándose) (mira al rededor) donde están esos malditos? ( se baja y ve un caminito de ositos de goma )

Baraka: ositos de goma! :D (Sigue el camino que lo lleva a una cueva y entra) QUE ES ESTOOOOOOOOOOOO (están todos con los ojos con cinta adhesiva y amarados con cadenas viendo una pantalla de cine Barney )

Todos: QUE PARE QUE PARE! T_T

(Viene súper Baraka, rompe el cine, salva a todos y vence a Jason )

Baraka: coño quien eres! Ò_Ó

Súper Baraka: yo soy tu padre!

Todos: O.o ?

Súper Baraka: no en realidad soy el fan número 1 de Baraka más querido: 3

Todos: ¬¬

(Baraka mata a súper Baraka)

Todos: O_O

(Luego llega la policía que llamo kenny y se los lleva para la academia)

Cuan Chi: nooooooooo volvieron! ¬¬….

(Lo lanzan por la ventana )

Sonya: un momento y jade?

(Entra jade cubierta de salsa de kakaguate)

Nitara: que te paso?

Jase: las carnes ninjas me hicieron diosa del kakaguate y querían sacrificarme en un perro caliente gigante

Tanya: y como escapaste?

Jade: vino Reptilman y me salvo

Todos: quien es Reptileman!

CONTINUARA... XD

QUE PASA? SABRAN QUIEN ES REPTILEMAN ? , CAGE REVIVIRA PARA EL PRIXIMO CAPITILO ?, BARAKA DEJARA DE SER TAN IDIOTA ? NOS TARDAREMOS MAS EN HACER EL OTRO CAPITULO ? CREO QUE ESA YA LO PUSIMOS ANTES? POR QUE HACEMOS ESTAS PREGUNTAS AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO ? NADIE LO SABE SOLO NO SE PIERDAN OTRO CAPITULO DE ACADEMIA MORTAL KOMBATXD.

FROT_747 Y SUB_747 LES OFRECE UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER PUBLICADO CAPITULOS EN TANTO TANTO TANTO TANTO.

SUB_747: CALLATE.

FROST_747: NO CALLATE TU! BUENO ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO Y PUBLIQUES SUS COMENTARIOS BYE BYE XD.


	13. AMK Especial de Navidad

FROST_747: hola a todos este es un capítulo especial de navidad disfrútenlo y FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Un día común y corriente cuando suena la tonta alarma de Saho Kanh no suena, había un frio horrible.

Todos menos Subby Y Frosty: QUE FRIOOOOO!

Subby y Frost: que rico!

Ermac: oigan no ha sonado la alarma!

Todos: geni…

Y suena la alarma.

Scorpion: sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

Entonces todos se visten y van para que Shao Kanh como de costumbre pero al salir de sus cuartos se asombran porque hay un montón de adornos navideños y todo estaba decorado.

Ashrah: oigan de donde salieron todos estos adornos?

Chameleon: y de donde salieron estas bufandas?

Cuando llegas para que Shao Kanh.

Todos: que paso Shao Kanh?

Kitana: se va a morir?

Johnny: consiguió esposa?

Ryu: Sindel lo va a reemplazar como director?

Shao Kanh: no, no y nuncaaaa! Vean el calendario estúpidos!

Entonces todos ven el calendario y ven 24 de Diciembre.

Todos: se nos olvido la navidad!

Scorpion: es hora de qu me vengue de un viejo amigo!

Subby: quien Santa Claus!

Scorpion: que paso?

Scorpion: no me trajo lo que quería para navidad!

Subby: y por eso lo odias tanto?

Scorpion: si!

Shao Kanh: asi que quiero que adornen toda la academia!

Kitana: pero ya esta adornada!

Shao Kanh: si pero falta los pisos del 40 hacia abajo!

Todos: nooooo!

Baraka: siiiiiiiiiiii!

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Shao Kanh: háganlo o si no Santa no les traerá sus regalos!

Todos: vamos para el primer piso!

Apenas van a poner un adorno…

Todos: tomemos un descansooo!

Cuando terminan llega Shao Kanh a supervisar.

Shao Kanh: ESTO PARECE UN FUNERARIAAA!

Noob: es que no tenemos los adornos!

Shao Kanh: búsquenlo en el armario del conserje!

Todos: O_O ESO ES UN SUICIDIO!

Frost: nadie se ah atrevido entrar mas allí excepto el conserje!

Todos: agarremos a un tonto para que lo busque! BARAKA!

Baraka: porque yo?

Mileena: anda y ya!

Cuando Baraka entra el cuarto del conserje era un mundo totalmente extraño igualito al de SILENT

HILL, había de todo allí hasta un asesino serial, hasta que ve los adornos, los toma y sale corriendo de allí.

Baraka (asustado): aaaa….qqui….eeessss…..taaannnn!

Todos: gracias! Ve si encuentras mas!

Y Baraka se desmaya.

Todos: hay se desmayo! Mandemos a otro Reptile!

Reptile: porque yo?

Todos: porque fuiste el primeo que vimos!

Entonces decoraron el 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 hasta que se encontraron a Jackson.

Jackon (con un gorro de fiesta): FELIZ NAVIDAAAAADD!

Todos: Jackson tu celebras la navidad?

Jackson: claro todos la celebran! No me digan que se les olvido decorar?

Todos: sip! Nos ayudas!

Jackson: no lo siento me voy para una fiesta con Freddy! Y otro millones de muertos!

Entonces siguieron decorando hasta el piso 39 incluso el sótano.

Aliens y Predator: FELIZ NAVIDAAAD!

Todos: feliz navidad!

Shao Kanh: bien ahora falta el árbol de navideño! Que mide la mitad de la academia!

Todos: COMOOOOO!

Cirax: donde se encuentra?

Shao Kanh: atrás en el patio!

Cuando todos salen al patio y ven el árbol.

Todos: O_O

Baraka: que enrome voy a construir una casa en el árbol!

Construye la casa pero apenas entra y se cae l casa.

Mileena: bueno ya que Baraka termino su babosada comencemos.

Todos trabajan duro, tanto trabajo, tanta sangre y sudor para poner un solo adorno.

Todos: que cansancio!

Ermac: vale vamos a empezar de verdad!

Todos: ok, ok no te molestes!

Todos usan sus poderes, técnicas, especialidades, para poner todos los adornos y solo le faltaba una cosa un ángel.

Subby: nos falta un ángel! Ya se! Nitara párate en la punta del árbol!

Entonces Nitara se pone y dice:

Nitara: para que?

Entonces Subby la congela y Nitara se enoja.

Subby: no se ve linda?

Mente de Nitara: maldi%/%$#$"&#$5hijo de&$(%&#%$#/$"/ coño de $/(%$(%&#!

Subby: que lindo creo que esta feliz!

Cuando terminan van para que Shao Kanh.

Shao Kanh: bien terminaron!

Jade: fue agotador!

Shao Kanh: si pero no me gusto la decoración! Yo quería que pusieran cascos, quiten todo y póngalo!

Todos (con una cara de súper de rabia): JODETE!

Sindel: vamos par el salón navideño!

Todos: tenemos salón navideño?

Boraicho: si y para comer la deliciosa cena que eh preparado!

Todos: O_O Boraicho cocino! Nos vamos a intoxicar!

Y en la cena navideña que todos ordenaron comida para comerse la de Boraicho.

Boraicho: les gusto mi cena?

Todos: si deliciosaaaaa!

Smoke: chicos creo que algo se mueve en la cena de Boraicho!

Cuando son las 11:30.

Scorpion: bien espero que sean las 12:00 y cuando el panzón de rojo empiece a poner los regalos lo mato!

Cuando son las 12:00.

Scorpion ve una sombra por la chimenea y lo ataca.

Scorpion: muere!

Baraka: que te hice?

Scorpion: Braka que haces aquí?

Baraka: poniendo un muérdago para darle un beso a Mileena!

Mileena: ni lo pienses!

Entonces Scorpion ve para el árbol y ve un traje rojo.

Scorpion: muere!

Ermac: pero que carrizo te hice?

Scorpion: tu tampoco eres Santa Claus!

Ermac: no! Parezco?

Scopion: Ermac que haces aquí?

Ermac: pongo mi carta a Santa!

Cuando Scorpion se cansa de esperar.

Scorpion: me rindoooo!

Y se escucha un ruido, se esconde. Santa baja por la chimenea, Scorpion se le acerca pero cuando lo iba a dar un golpe.

Baraka: SANTAAAA!

Scorpion: Baraka la cagas&%(%$!

Santa: jojojo feliz navidad!

Todos: santa?

Scorpion: no me interesa te matare ahora mismo!

Subby: Scorpion porque odias tanto a santa?

Scorpion: ya te die que no me trajo lo que yo quería!

Subby: y que querías?

Scorpion: una Spear de oro puro con diamantes incrustados y que el hijo sea de la isla de wuan!

Santa: pero no te lo mereces eres un niño muy malo!

Frost: pero no le pare a el!

Mileena: si mire yo quiero para navidad una boca normal!

Johnny: yo ser mas guapo que todos!

Ermac: yo quiero que las almas que tengo adentro se callen!

Reiko: yo quiero el casco de Shao Kanh!

Saho Kanh: yo quiero un replica de mi casco en oro puro! Para mi colección!

Sindel: Yo quiero el sepillo de cabello que uso Cleopatra y el sombrero de Nefertiti!

Raiden: yo quiero una de esas bolas que emiten rayos!

Reptile: yo quiero que reviva a toda mi raza!

Subby: yo quiero el dominio total del mundo!

Frost: yo quiero el dominio total del mundo y el medallón del dragón!

Los cibor: nosotros queremos pulidores de cascos! Y aceite de marca!

Kitana: yo quiero que Shao Kanh se muera!

Ryu: yo quiero la espada mas grande y mas poderosa del mundo!

Santa: lo siento no puedo regalarse nada de eso!

Todos: porque?

Santa: porque todos han sido muy malos!

Entonces todos ponen una cara de diablo.

Todos: tenias razón Scorpion MATENLOOOOOO!

Kenshi: esperen! No se supone que la navidad es para compartir, divertirse, de dar, pasarla con sus amigos y familias y todo eso?

Todos: nooooooo!

Frost: eso es para bobo!

Scorpion: se trata de regalos!

Todos: metenlooooooo!

Y matan a Santa. Luego de eso todos hacen una mega fiesta y invitan a todos sus amigos.

Frost_747: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOOOS!

Todos: FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Cuando llega el 31 de diciembre también hacen una súper fiesta.

Frost: miren ya casi se termina el año!

Todos: 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Baraka: FELIZ AÑO VIEJOOOOOO!

Todos Baraka la cagas&(%$/%#/!

CONTINUARA…

Fros-747: espero que les haya gustado saludos a todos!^^


	14. Chapter 13

Frost_747: hola a todos de nuevo muchas gracias por leer el fic ^^ este nuestro nuevo capítulo!

Sub_747: si yo quiero salir como protagonista! :D

Frost_747: tú no eres del programa!

Sub_747: entonces me meto como protagonista.

Frost_747: tú no eres el protagonista e_e

Baraka: verdad soy yo!

Todos: SI CLARO! (Con sarcasmo)

Scorpion: tu serás protagonista cuando un mudo le diga a un sordo que un ciego vio a un mocho cortándole el pelo a un calvo!

Frost_747: eeeh Scorpi! Baraka si es el protagonista de mi nuevo capítulo.

Todos: O.O QUE!

Baraka: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Grillo: O.O

Noob: estas bromeando verdad?

Frost_747: nop!

Noob: TU NO ERES FROST_747! ERES UN CLON MALIGNO DE ELLA!

Frost_747: si fuera un clon maligno supiera tu verdadero nombre que empieza por la letra...

Noob: no para te creo! _

Sub_747: wow y como se llama el nuevo capítulo! O_O?

Frost_747: Baraka el inteligente.

Todos: O.O

Sub_747: O.O

Grillo: O.O

Todos: es el fin del mundooo! X_X

Frost_747: bueno ahora comenzare con mi nuevo capítulo.

Todos: es el fin del mundo T_T.

Era un día normal en que Shao Kanh sonó la alarma, normal, la horrible comida Boraicho, normal y corriente, los alumnos viendo sus clases hasta que llega la clase de educación física.

Goro: bien niñas!

Jarek: pero yo no soy niña!

Goro: cállate niña!

Jarek: T-T

Goro: hoy jugaremos quemados!

Scorpion: genial! (Saca una lanza llamas)

Goro: no es tipo de quemados! ¬¬…..

Kenshi: se refiere al de pegarse fuertemente con un balón?

Goro: si pero estos no son balones normales.

Todos: a no?

Goro: no estos pesan diez toneladas cada uno.

Todos: O.o que!

Frost: está loco?

Goro: un poco!

Todos: ¬¬

Goro: ya dejen de quejarse y A JUGAAAAAAARRRRR! Divídanse en equipos! Y yo elegiré los dos capitanes... LAS DOS PALETAS DE HELADO AL FRENTE!

Frost: estará hablando con nosotros?

Sub: no se?

Goro: nooooo quienes son los únicos cryomancer en esta academia!

Noob (levantando la mano): eh...

Goro: los EX no cuentan! e_e

Baraka: yo, yo, yo!

Goro: Baraka tuno eres un cryomancer =_=

Baraka: a no y entonces que soy?

Scorpion: tu eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza!

Baraka: siiiiii!

Todos se la quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Goro: bien lideres elijan!

Frost: yo quiero a Kenshi! :D

Sub: wow no me lo esperaba ¬¬… (sarcasmo) yo quiero a Ermac!

Frost: yo quiero a Scorpion!

Scorpion: en serio?

Frost: sip apúrate!

Scorpion: ok!

Sub: Taven!

Frost: Mileena!

Sub: Kitana!

Frost: Noob y Smoke!

Sub: porque eliges 2?

Frost: porque ellos vienen siempre en combo

Noob y Smoke: oye!

Frost_747: es verdad!

Sub: bueno si tú eliges a 2 yo también! Yo quiero a Cirax y Chamaleon!

Frost: yo quiero a Kameleon!

Sub: Reiko!

Frost: Sektor!

Sub: Liu Kang!

Frost: Kung Lao!

Sub: Striker!

Frost: Hotaru!

Sub: Kai!

Frost: Li Mei!

Sub: Sonya!

Frost: Nitara!

Sub: Jade!

Frost: Ashrah

Sub: Sareena!

Frost: Kira!

Sub: Tanya!

Frost: Johnny Cage!

Cage: reviví!

Todos: si, si como sea

Cage: T_T

Sub: Mavado!

Frost: Kabal!

Sub: Kobra!

Frost: Rain!

Sub: Kano!

Frost: Jax!

Sub: Dairou!

Frost: Jarek!

Sub: Darrius!

Frost: Reiko!

Sub: Nightwolf!

Frost: Mokap!

Sub: Hsu Hao!

Frost: Havik!

Sub: YO A REPTILE! somos 47 también quiero a Ryu! entonces te queda Baraka!

Frost: NOOOOO BARAKA NOOOO! T-T

Goro: te lo quedas!

Todos los del equipo 1: T_T perdimos!

Baraka: esto se juega con caballos no?

Equipo 1: perdimos! T_T

Todo se pone en posición.

Goro: bien todos tomen un balón!

Todos agarran un balón.

Scorpion: Baraka quédate atrás!

Baraka: ok!

Entonces Cirax saca una ametralladora gigante de balones y comienza a disparar al equipo contrario.

Frost: lacen!

Comienza una guerra de balones, todos estaba confuso balones por todos lados, hasta que el equipo 1 también saco ametralladoras gigantes de balones y la guerra se puso peor, como era obvio sacaron a Baraka.

Goro: Baraka a la banca!

Baraka: oks!

Goro: de dónde sacaron tantos balones estos chicos?

Todos: de Internet!

Ya se habían eliminado algunos y estaban en la banca con Baraka.

Reptile: toma esto, y esto, y eso! (Entonces en su lucha de quemados le pega un balo-naso a Frost en la cara.

Frost (furiosa): VAS A MORIR! NOOB MANIOBRA DE LA CARCEL!

Noob: estás segura?

Frost: siii!

Noob: ok todos maniobra de la carcel!

Scorpion: esto me va a encantar!

Entonces todos apuntan a Reptile y a Reptile se la ve en su pecho que le apuntan con unos láser que forman una calavera.

Retile: mami!

Todos lanzan al mismo tiempo para que Reptile haciendo que se pegue contra la pared y se desmaye.

Equipo 2: auhc eso dolió!

Repti: veo estrellitas! _

Goro: pobre….sigan jugando!

Ryu: no te me escaparas Scorpion!

Scorpion: ni sueñes que me llevaras a la banca!

Entonces los dos se ponen como una lucha típica de vaqueros con la música incluida y no sé de donde la sacaron pare cada uno tenía dos balones. Los dos se miran con, los ojos medio cerrados

(Luego se miran fijamente, lanzan las pelotas al mismo tiempo y se las pegan en las caras)

Goro: a la banca!

Ryu: mierda!

Scorpion: maldita sea!

sub-zero: (riéndose de Scorpion ) idiota ! XD

Scorpion: me vengare lin kuei! Ò_Ó

Goro: cállense sigan jugando

(La mayoría ya han murieron bueno en a banca, pero solo quedaron 2 , Sub- zero y Baraka)

(Por si preguntan Baraka fue metido en el juego de nuevo)

Sub-zero: lo siento Baraka pero te tengo que matar

Baraka: si me haces caer solo me harás mas fuerte!

Scorpion: Baraka déjate de estupideces! Si pierdes te quietare los calzoncillos y los colgare en el asta de la bandera de la academia que está en el piso 50 para que todos los vean!

Todos: O.O

Baraka: O.O ok

Sub: la victoria es mía!

Pero justo cuando Sub iba a lanzar el balón Baraka dijo:

Baraka: SHERINGAN!

Todos: O.O no es Sharingan?

Sasuke, Itachi y Kakashi: O.O oye!

Baraka: cállense!

Frost: donde aprendiste el sharigan?

Baraka: el sensei Madara Uchiha (Tobi) me lo ah enseñado!

Tobi: vamos Baraka estoy apostando por tii!

Tsunade: yo apuesto por Sub-Zero!

Cuan Chi: yo también!

Sub-Zero: eso no importa toma esto! (le lanza 4 balones)

Pero Baraka los esquiva con el sharigan.

Todos: O.O

Tobi: siiii vamos!

Sasuke: genial ahora le enseñan el sharingan a cualquiera e_e

Itachi: si nos insultan ¬¬…..

Sub le sigue lanzando pero Baraka los esquiva, Baraka le lanza también y Sub los esquiva igual.

Subby: suficiente! BYAKUGAN!

Todos: O.O

Neji: vamos Sub-Zero no te enseñe el Byakugan por nada! Además estoy apostando por ti!

Hinata: también ahora le enseñan el Byakugan a cualquiera? e_e

Naruto: así es la vida….

Goro: oigan todos ustedes de la serie de Naruto que hacen aquí!

Naruto: vimos un cartel que decía partido de quemados a 10 la entrada

Goro: quien puso ese cartel! O_O

Shao Kanh: (silbando y viendo para otro lado) esperen el partido era gratis! O_O yo solo puse Partido de quemado O.o

Kakuzu y el Buhonero: eeehhh bueno adios! (Se van corriendo)

Todos los de la serie Naruto: Kakuzu!

MK: buhonero! Ò_ó

Deidara: genial pague una entrada por nada!

Dante (Devil May Cray): y me lo dices a mí!

Todos: y este de donde salió? O_O

Hidan: en cuando encuentre a ese HIJO DE $%$/%$/%$#/$ LO &(&$( VOY y/&%(&$ MATAR!

Goro: pero eso no explica de porque están aquí!

Naruto: descuide señor somos amigos de los estudiantes de esta academia desde la fiesta!

Shao Kanh: cual fiesta?

Todos los de MK: NADAAAA!

Goro: si nada! Bueno sigamos con el partido!

Baraka y Sub se miraban con los ojos medio cerrados y se lanzaban balones pero ninguno le daba al otro. Los dos estaban cansados, luego Sub lanza un balón pero Baraka lo esquiva, Sub lanzo el Balón con tanta fuerza que no se dieron cuenta que el balón choco con el poste de uno de Las cestas donde juega baloncesto que de paso tenía una fisura.

Baraka: es inútil! No me vencerás!

Entonces e Baraka pone una sonrisa malvada agarra el balón que había tirado Sub y dice:

Baraka: ahora si voy a ganar MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

Todos: O.O no puede ser!

Sasuke: no puede ser!

Tobi: enséñales tu poder!

Baraka: ok sempai!

Entonces cuando Baraka va alanzar los dos balones justo a la cara de Subby el poste se termina de partir y el tablero donde está la cesta le cae encima Baraka.

Todos: O.O WTF?

Sub: O.O eehh gane?

Goro: O.O creo que si… los ganadores el equipo 2!

Equipo 1: ¬¬ rayos!

Tobi: nooooooo perdí la apuesta!

Pein y Konan: paganos!

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico T_T

Goro: USTEDES LOS DE NARUTO LARGUENSEEEEEEEEE!

los de Naruto: oks (se van)

Goro: ahora tenemos que llevar a Baraka a la enfermería quítenle eso de encima!

Cuando se lo quitan parece más aplastado que un muñequito de papel.

Sub: Baraka está bien?

Baraka se infla como una tonta caricatura.

Baraka: shet (diciéndolo en un tono serio) debido a que no me quitaron esto con rapidez, pude haber tenido un trauma cerebral pero gracias a mi cuerpo resistible soporte el golpe, solo he tenido una fisura en el cráneo, requiero que me lleven a la enfermería en menos de 45 minutos, me pongan anestesia, y que me pongan una placa de titanio...

Todos: O.O

Baraka: que están esperando dejen de mirarme con esos estúpidos ojos como si estuvieran en un fic de Internet creado por una adolescente y su hermano menor...

frost_747 y Sub_747: OYE! Ò_Ó

Baraka: cállense!

Entonces Goro lleva a Baraka a la enfermería.

Baraka: me trajeron una enfermería de segunda clase! y tú! (Raiden) me imagino que debes ser el encargado de esta pocilga, necesito que me hagas una operación y me pongan una placa de titanio en la fisura que me hicieron en el cráneo y rapidito!

Raiden: (en su mente): y yo que solo lo iba electrocutar y ya ._.

(Después que le hicieron todas las operaciones a Baraka)

Baraka: quedo mediocre pero resistirá

Raiden: T-T

Scorpion: Baraka te sientes bien?

Baraka: perfectamente! Ahora si me disculpan voy a mi habitación a leer un libro.

Todos:O.O UN LIBROOOOO!

Todos corren para el dormitorio 1 y ven a Baraka con un pizarrón con un libro súper grueso de física universitaria con unos problemas ya resueltos en el pizarrón.

Todos: O.O esto de ser una pesadilla! Baraka leyendo física!

Baraka: ahora con Química!

Ermac: Baraka de donde sacaste ese pizarrón?

Quan chi: (en el salón de matemática) y mi pizarrón?

(Suena la alarma )

Baraka: la próxima clase de armas es la de combate con Shang Tsung

(En la clase)

Shang Tsung: y esta arma se llama descalabra huesos!

(Obvio que nadie le prestaba atención excepto Ryu y Kenshi, pero de repente Baraka levanto la mano)

Shang Tsung: O_O Baraka levantaste la mano me sorprende que sepas en donde está la clase!

Jarek: si últimamente está actuando raro de lo normal

Baraka: profesor podría repetir la última declaración de esa arma es que estoy tomando nota

Mileena: Baraka sabes que es un cuaderno?

Kitana: y sabes que es un lápiz?

Scorpion: sii pero lo que más me asusta, Baraka tu sabes escribir! O_O

Baraka: obvio es que no estás viendo? como se nota que todos en esta academia son unos tarados...

Todos: (con cara de asesinos ) QUE MIERDA DIJISTE !

Baraka: lo que escucharon idiotas

(Después de que terminaron todas las clases, los maestros se fueron a quejar con Shao Kanh)

Quan Chi: y mi pizarrón? Ò_Ó

Shang Tsung: Baraka calla a los demás alumnos!

Sindel: me hizo la tarea!

Fujin: le hice un examen y saco A y me hizo el mismo examen y me reprobó! O_O

Blaze: me remplazo en clase!

Onaga: me dijo maric!

Shao Kanh: MMM... El hizo todo eso? Entonces está decidido!

Los profes: que cosa?

Shao Kanh: TODOS ESTAN DESPEDIDOS Y AHORA BARAKA SERA EL PROFESOR PRINCIPAL!

Los Profes: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! O_O

Shujinko: no habla en serio verdad!

Shao Kanh: claro que sí! así que fuera chusma!

Sindel: YO SOY TU ESPOSA!

Shao Kanh: EX ESPOSA! LE PUEDO PAGAR A OTRA PARA QUE SE CASE CONMIGO!

Sindel: hijo de la &%(&%$%(&#$/$%#/$#$#$#!

Todos los profesores lo iban a matar pero Shao Kanh aprieta un botón y todos se caen por un hueco en el piso. Obvio que los alumnos escucharon la conversación porque todos son chismosos (bueno quien no va a escuchar con ese escándalo? XD).

Shao Kanh: BARAKA! VEN A MI OFICINA DE INMEDIATOOOO!

Llega Baraka.

Baraka: quería verme señor?

Shao Kanh: bien Baraka ya que ahora eres súper inteligente tú serás el profesor principal y le darás clases a todos tu demás compañeros ok?

Baraka: como usted diga director (se dirige a su cuarto)

En su cuarto Baraka se pone pensar tipo Yagami Light (Death Note).

Baraka (en su mente): jaja bien ahora que soy el profesor principal, les daré ordenes a esos incompetentes, después cuando tenga suficiente poder me desharé del director y gobernare la escuela! Después expulsare a todos los alumnos que no sean inteligentes, le quitare el nombre a la escuela, la llamare Harvard para niños súper dotados o no mejor Hogwarts 2.0 AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Entonces suena la alarma de la academia: ATENCION ALUMNOS REUNION DE EMERGENCIA EN EL SALON PRINCIPAL!

Daegon: y ahora qué?

Taven: tal vez es otro examen sorpresa del idiota de Shao Kanh!

Tanya: si bueno vamos a ver que quiere

Cuando todos están el salón principal.

Shao kanh: bien aluno eh despedido a todos los profesores de la academia.

Todos: jupiiiii ya lo sabemos ¬¬!

Kitana: porque despidió a mi mama viejo drogadicto?

Shao Kanh: por era una inútil al igual que todos los demás profesores!

Frost: y usted qué es? Un súper dotado?

Shao Kanh: la verdad sip!

Todos: claro...¬¬

Ryu: y ahora qué? Usted nos dará clases?

Shao Kanh: no ahora el profesor principal será BARAKA! (Sale Baraka con un traje de ejecutivo)

Todos: O.O WTF?

Baraka: si y ahora todos vayan a su primera clase conmigo Física!

Todos: NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDOOOOO! T-T

Baraka: el fin del mundo tendrá que esperar hasta que terminen todas la clases!

Kameleon: pero si es de noche! Hay que cenar y dormir!

Baraka: de ahora en adelante tendrán clases nocturnas! hasta las 12! y luego se levantaran a las 5 de la mañana será la primera hora de clases!

Todos: QUUEEEE!

Kobra: y a qué hora vamos a comer?

Baraka: comerán estas barras nutritivas en clases que yo se las daré

Todos: noooooo!

Baraka: ya dejen de quejarse y vayan a clases

Sonya: una cosa y cuando nos podemos bañar?

Baraka: después de las 12 pm.

Havik: pero si esa es la hora de dormir cuando vamos a dormir? Baraka somos 47 alumnos!

Baraka: ese no es mi problema

Reptile: pero somos medio humanos necesitamos dormir bien y comer bien para tener energías!

Todos ven a Reptile con el fondo del grillo.

Todos: EL GRILLO LE SONO A REPTILE! O.O

Frost: debe ser de como Baraka es inteligente ahora necesitaba un nuevo tonto a quien grillar.

Subby: estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Grillo emo: riir...riiii...rriii

Shao Kanh: ya lo oyeron a clases!

En la clase.

Baraka: bien insolentes de mente cerrada!

Todos: insolentes de mente cerrada?

Baraka: si insolentes de mente cerrada!

Kenshi levanta la mano.

Baraka: si insolente de mente cerrada n° 12?

Kenshi: que vamos a ver hoy?

Baraka: física nivel universitario!

Todos: quuueee! O.o

Cirax: pero nosotros no estamos a ese nivel!

Baraka: pues yo si comencemos!

Baraka comenzó a escribir en la pizarra hacer ejercicios pero nadie lo entendía ni lo más mínimo.

Entonces Cage levanta la mano.

Baraka: si insolente de mente cerrada n°22 cuál es tu pregunta?

Cage: no entiendo nada!

Baraka: claro porque eres un insolente de mente cerrada como vas a entender!

Mileena: y como coño entonces vamos a aprender si todos somos unos insolentes de mente cerrada! Ò_ó

Jade: además como vamos a entender si no explica lo que está escribiendo!

Baraka: claro que no lo van a entender niña insolente de mente cerrada! Porque son de mente cerradaaaa cualquier genio lo entenderiaaaa sin explicación!

Frost: eso no tienen sentido, además por qué nos pone números?

Baraka: simple niña de mente cerrada porque no me voy a memorizar nombres que no me ayuden en mi intelecto!

Scopion: suficienteeee! Me largo de esta clase de porqueriaaa!

Entonces Baraka saca un wokidoki y dice:

Baraka: tenemos a un rebelde encárguense de él

Y cuando Scopi sale del salón vienen unos guardias tipo swat golpean a Scorpion y lo ponen todo enyesado de nuevo a su asiento.

Sub: wow me sorprende!

Frost: que Baraka nos traicione?

Sub: no que tengamos guardias

Scorpion: maric me las pagaras!

Baraka (con el wokidoki): guardias un ataque físico!

Scorpion: qué? si lo insulte eso sería verbal!

Baraka: si lo sé pero quiero que te golpeen

Llegan los guardias y lo golpean.

Baraka: también me amenazo de matar a mi madre!

Lo vuelven a golpear.

Los demás: O.O

Baraka: llévenlo a la cárcel que está en el piso 24!

Todos: tenemos cárcel?

Baraka: si por si no lo sabían!

Entonces llevan a Scorpion a la cárcel de la academia que se parecía a la de alcatraz pero peor. Entonces Scorpion después de un rato que se quito los yesos saco una armónica y comenzó a cantar.

Scorpion: hoy este día tengo una misión NANANANA! Tengo que salir de esta tonta prisión NANANANA! Porque Baraka se volvió más loco que una cabra NANANANA! Y ya llevo un hueco bajo mi cama NANANANA! Con esta cucharita de plástico NANANANA! Que no sé como resistió NANANANA! Pero ya yo llevo 5 metros NANANANA! Y PRONTO VOY A SALIR DE ESTA MIERDAAA!

Guardias: HEY TE ESCUCHAMOS!

Scorpion: MIERDAAA! No se supone que esta prisión es anti sonido y nadie de afuera escucha lo que yo digo?

Guardia: no es al revés tu no escuchas lo que nosotros decimos!

Scorpion: Shit! .

Guardias: golpéenlo!

Scorpion: AAAAAAAAHHH! (Le ponen un dardo para dormir elefantes)

Así continuo Baraka mandando a alumnos a la cárcel. Ya paso una semana y todos estaban en la cárcel.

Jax: esto es el colmo! Todos estamos en la cárcel!

Kitana (en otra celda): ya no aguanto más! Quiero dormir en mi camaaa! Esta es de piedra! T_T

Frost: cómo vas Reptile!

Reotile (escavando un hoyo como un perrito): ya llevo 10 metros!

Guardias: hey esta escando un hoyo! Deténganlo!

Golpearon a Reptile y taparon el hoyo con sementó.

Reptile: T_T

Baraka (en su cuarto): mi plan es casi completo ahora haré el movimiento final!

Va para la oficina de Shao Kanh.

Baraka: director Shao Kanh necesito hablar con usted

Shao Kanh: si que pasa Baraka!

Baraka: señor Shao Kanh recuerda el examen que hice al toda la academia?

Shao Kanh: si que paso?

Baraka: bueno usted saco menos del 10% de la calificación! y los guardias sacaron 50 % de la calificación!

Shao Kanh: aja?

Baraka: es claro que usted no tiene la capacidad para manejar esta escuela por lo tanto yo que tengo más del 210 % de inteligencia me haré cargo de la academia.

Shao Kanh: que quieres decir?

Baraka: se lo diré con términos que usted entienda ESTA DESPEDIDO!

Shao Kanh: QUEEE PERO SI YO SOY TU JEFEE! Ò_Ó

Baraka: ya no GUARDIAS!

Los guardias le dan una golpiza a Shao Kanh y lo llevan a la cárcel.

Todos: SHAO KANH AAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ!

Shao Kanh: dejen de reírse mocosos! ¬¬…..

Kitana: TODO ES TU CULPA TONTO QUE NO SABE PASAR UN EXAMEN!

Shao Kanh: es mi culpa que Baraka sea tan sabiondo!

Baraka en su nueva oficina: bien ahora soy el dueño! Guardias inicien la operación Hogwart 2.0!

Guardias: si señor!

Entonces cambian el letrero de Academia MK por HOGWART 2.0.

Baraka: nuevos estudiantes entreeen!

Entran un montón de alumnos súper dotados en fila con unos lentes tipo harry potter.

Los ex alumnos: NOOOOOOOO NOS INVADEN LOS NERDS!

Frost: tenemos que hacer algo para derrotarlo!

Reptile: sempai se volvió muy listo u.u

Todos: sempai?

Reotile: si Baraka es mi maestro

Todos: es tu maestrooo! O-o

Reotile: si de la estupidez! :D

Todos: O.O ¬¬

Scorpion: eso explica muchas cosas…

Frost: tengo una idea!

Todos: cual?

Frost: observen! OIGAN GUARDIAS LA LAGARTIJA ESTA CAVANDO UN HOYO DE NUEVO!

Guardias: golpéenlo!

Reptile: AAAAHH!

Frost: vamos Reptile lucha contra ellos!

Reptile: que hago! Así

Le echa encima ácido y se mueren XD.

Reptile: fiuuu!

Shao Kanh: porque no hicieron eso para escapar?

Sektor: porque los barrote son anti magia, podres sobrenaturales, u otra cosa que nosotros hagamos ¬¬…

Cirax: si no ya hubiéramos escapado tonto!

Saho Kanh: ¬¬

Entonces todos salen de las celdas.

Shao: y a mí no me van a dejar salir?

Mileena: déjame pensarlo!...

Todos: NOOOOOOOO!

Shao: T_T

Entonces van para donde Baraka.

Baraka: NERDS NINJA ATAQUEN!

Todos: NERDS NINJA! O.O

Los nerds ninja comienzan atacar con sus reglas (espadas), pero todos usan sus poderes y los derrotan.

Noob: eso es todo lo que tienes?

Baraka: claro que no MESTROS NERDS ATAQUEN!

Entonces salen todos los maestros con cascos de control mental, unos lentes de harry potter y unos dientes postizos de nerd.

Todos: O.O QUE HORRBLES!

Scorpion: voy a disfrutar esto! :D

Scorpion le la una tunda a Cuan Chi, le dé un mega golpe en la cara partiéndole los dientes, el casco y lentes, mandándolo 6 metros de pero agarra su spear y lo atrae hacia él lo vuelve a golpear.

Scorpion: ^^

Después de una trifulca con los profes, los derrotan.

Ryu: ataquemos a Baraka!

Todos: siiiiiiiii a la carga!

Baraka: ni lo sueñen! SHARINGAN!

Todos: O.O DE NUEVO! .

Entonces Baraka les da una súper tunda a todos.

Stryker: estamos derrotados.

Sub (agotado): Reptile si tu eres su alumno solo tú puedes derrotarlo! toma...

Le da una semilla del ermitaño (dragon ball z)

Reptile la toma y se le devuelven las energías.

Reptile: ahora siii! Aquí voy!

Baraka: ?

Reptile comienza hacer unas posiciones de manos.

Reptile: FASTIDIO! BOBO! TONTO! ESTUPIDO! HIRRITANTE! TECNICA DE LAS PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS BOBAS NO JUTSU!

Todos: O.O WTF?

Baraka: WTF?

Reptile: Baraka si la lengua es el musculo más fuerte del cuerpo porque uno no hace pesas con ella?

Baraka: que pregunta tan tonta es esa! Ò_Ó

Reptile: Baraka 2+2 es igual Pastel!

Baraka: eso no es verdad es...

Reptile: Baraka el centro de la tierra es de chocolate?

Baraka (confundido): que como?

Reptile: Baraka un pollito levanto la pata, levanto la otra y que paso?

Baraka: ss..ssee..cayo?

Reptile: no se fue volando porque se convirtió en súper pollito!

Baraka: ese chiste es súper malo! _

Reptile: Baraka uno se puede tocar el cerebro con el dedo?

Baraka: ME DUELA LA CABEZA! _

Reptile: Baraka dime cual es la raíz cuadrada del queso!

Baraka: ya no puedo más!

Baraka le da un fuerte dolor de cabeza se empieza está tambalear.

Mavado: Reptile es tu oportunidad!

Reptile agarra el martillo de Noob, golpea a Baraka con tanta fuerza que atraviesa 4 paredes. Después todos van para que Baraka.

Reptile: Baraka estas bien!

Baraka: siiiiiiiiiiiii! (Con un gran chichón en la cabeza)

Todos: volvió! :D

Baraka: 2+2 es igual a 4!

Todos: O.O

Mileena: Reptile golpéalo otra vez!

La da 2 otro golpes mas por si acaso. 3 días después.

Scorpion: Baraka eres un idiota que no sirve para nada! Y un retazado mental!

Baraka: siiiiiiiiiiii!

Todos: ^^

Grillo: ^^ RIIIIR..

Sindel: qué bueno que todo volvió a la normalidad!

Raiden: si qué bueno!

Liu Kang: oigan no nos estamos olvidando de algo?

Shao (todavía en la celda): oigan sáquenme!

Todos: no debe de ser nada!

CONTINUARA...

QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO? BARAKA SE VOLVERA INTELIGENTE OTRA VEZ?

Todos: NI SE TE OCURAAAA! Ò_ó

Frost_747: O.O

SHAO KANH SALDRA DE LA CARCEL? VOLVEREMOS A PONER TECNICAS DE NARUTO? EL QUESO TIENEN RAIZ CUADRADA? ALGUNO DE USTEDES PODRA RESPONDER LAS PREGUNTAS DE REPTILE? QUE PASO CON LOS NERDS NINJA? NO LO SE SOLO NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ACADEMIA MORTAL KOMBAT SALUDOS A TODOS Y SAYONARA! ^^


	15. Chapter 14

Hola a todos los televidentes que ven este programa! Soy FROST_747 y mi hermano SUB_747, les presentamos el nuevo capítulo de AMK! Se llama "PERDIDOS EN LA BIBLIOTECA" DISFRUTENLO XD.

Sub_747: esto es un programa? No era un fic?

Frost_747: las dos cosas ¬¬…continuemos

Era un día normal como todos, mañana normal, Shao Kanh sonando la alarma como siempre, flojera en los estudiantes como siempre todo normal…. Entonces llega la hora del desayuno "normal"…

En el comedor.

Boraicho: niños quieren galletas! Están deliciosas! :D

Todos ven las galletas que parecían normales, entonces voltearon hacia Baraka.

Baraka: está bien lo hare!

Baraka toma una galleta y se la come….entonces…no pasa nada…todos se miraron.

Todos: no son toxicas! :D

Empiezan a comer las galletas pero de repente Baraka se desmaya.

Todos: O.O

Luego a una galleta le salen patas y se va caminando.

Todos: ASCOOOO! (Escupen todo al suelo)

Moloch (en alguna parte de la academia): siento que tengo que limpiar algo T_T

Boraicho: PORQUE SON TAN MALOS! T0T

Todos: PORQUE CONINAS HORRIBLEEEE! BUHONERO!

Buhonero: me llamaban!

Jax: tienes comida?

Buho: tengo burritos en oferta!

Baraka: burritos! :D

Todos: no estabas desmayado?

Baraka: cuando se trata de burritos no! ;)

Kabal: cuánto cuestan los burritos?

Buho: 30 coins

Todos: 30 coins! O_O

Scorpion: está muy caro!

Buho: bueno si no los quieren…

Todos ven la comida de Boraicho, luego los burritos, comida de Boraicho, burritos, Boraicho, burritos, Boraicho, burritos, Boraicho, burritos, Boraicho, burritos, Boraicho, burritos, Boraicho, burritos, Boraicho, burritos, Boraicho, burritos, Boraicho, burritos, Boraicho, burritos!

Todos: BURRITOOOOOOSS! _

Buho: $_$ caen fácil!

Después de terminar de comer Shao Kanh iba dar un anuncio que raro no?

Shao Kanh: hoy les tengo un gran anuncio! YO el maravilloso, el magnífico, el galán de todos, la octava maravilla del mundo…

Todos: VE AL GRANO IDOTA! ¬¬…..

Shao Kanh: bueno el anuncio es que hoy no hay clases.

Todos: O.O

Kitana: no en serio que bobería es?

Shao Kanh: es eso ¬¬

Tanya: que droga te fumaste esta mañana?

Shao Kanh: ninguna por ahora ¬¬ que parte de que no hay clases en todo el día no entienden?

Ryu: la parte en lo que eres lo suficientemente degenerado como para planear algo, y luego hacernos la vida miserable…

Todos: si esa parte…

Shao Kanh: ¬¬

Dairou: vamos ya dinos… nos vas a mandar a áfrica para que nos coman los leones o vas a expulsar a Baraka?

Shao Kanh: no y ojala! Hay vale está bien me gane un viaje para Francia a un spa lujoso, por todo el día y puedo llevar a quien yo quiera…

Sindel: esposo mío! Tu sabes que yo te adoro verdad? ^^

Kitana y Mileena: y tu sabes que nosotras somos tus hijas favoritas verdad? ^^

Johnny: y tu sabes que soy tu alumno favorito! ;)

Liu Kang: y tu sabes que soy tu enemigo favorito! ;)

Shang Tsung: pensé que era yo T0T! NOO ME VOY A VOLVER EMO!

Shao Kanh: NI LO SUEÑEN! Dije que podía llevar a quien yo quiera no que iba a llevar a alguien!

En ese momento llega un helicóptero.

Shao Kanh: es mi vuelo ya me voy!

Salta por la ventana y se ve alejándose con el helicóptero.

Sindel: ojala que se le acabe la gasolina a el helicóptero y se estrelle!

Scorpion: bueno ahora que no hay clases…. Qué hacemos?

Kung Lao: eeehh no se andar por allí?

Todos: si…

Todos se van a alguna parte del castillo.

Mileena: bueno que hacemos?

Jarek: no lo se…

Cirax apretó el botón en su pecho y entonces iba a sonar: MORTAL….

Todos: NOO!

Cirax: no me quiten mi oficio T-T

Sektor: Cirax peleamos casi todos los días eso cansa sabes?

Mavado: y entonces qué hacemos?

Kenshi: ya se hagamos algo que nunca hemos hecho!

Reiko: pintarme el cabello de morado?

Todos: O_OU

Kenshi: no eso no

Kobra: hacerme un tatuaje de una cascabel?

Kenshi: no

Jade: ser la sucesora de Beyonce?

Kenshi: no!

Baraka: queso! :D

Todos lo miran con el fondo del grillo.

Kenshi: no! Ir a la biblioteca! ^^

Todos: O.O

Scorpion: eso es de nerd! =_=

Reptile: tenemos biblioteca?

Frost: aparentemente sí.

Kenshi: vamos será divertido!

Todos: ¬¬

Kenshi: tal vez encontremos un fantasma…

Todos: vamos! :D

Todos fueron al mapamundi digo al mapa de la academia para ver donde quedaba la biblioteca.

Nightwolf: a ver dónde queda la biblioteca…

Kitana: creo que esta allí…no ese es el piso de natación.

Kabal: creo que es esa…no eso es el cuarto de safari de animales extraños.

Khameleon: es ese!...no que es eso tan grande que se ve en el mapa?

Nightwolf: creo que dice área 51 2.0

Todos: no importa…

Johnny: que eso súper más grande que el área 51?

Nightwolf: creo que dice… SHAO KANH LANDIA! O_o

Todos: nooooo! _

Nitara: oigan y esos puntos que son?

Ven un montón de puntos por todos lados de color azul.

Nightwolf: dicen buhonero…O_O

Todos: O_O

Stryker: con razón siempre esta tan cerca cuando uno lo llama!

Ryu: chicos la encontré! Allí esta con un circulo que dice… zona prohibida?

Ermac: porque dirá zona prohibida?

Frost: no se pero vamos! :D

Todos caminaron por un largo pasillo encontrando una puerta…pasaron por ella, dentro todo estaba vacío y había otra puerta pero con un sabana color marón viejo sobre ella.

Johnny: yo soy el héroe yo lo quito!

Va lentamente hacia la puerta, agarra la sabana, la tira y…la rasga ¬¬

Todos: LOSER…¬¬

Tanya: fuera de aquí yo lo quito!

Tanya termina de quitar la sabana y se ve la puerta con un letrerito que dice "Pequeña biblioteca", cuando entran ven una enorme cámara casi como un continente, como otro mundo, todo era antiguo, con nieve O.O, y solitario…

Frost: imposible…

Smoke: es increíble…

Todos: Narnia digo la biblioteca…

Noob: wow quiero una de estas puertas que hace que las cosas se vean mas grandes! :D

Subby: bien creo…que deberíamos separarnos y explorar no?

Kenshi: sugiero que nos separemos en 2 grupos así para explora mejor.

Todos: de acuerdo!

GRUPO 1: Sub, Scor, Noob, Smoke, Cirax, Reptile, Baraka, Frost, Khameleon, Mileena, Nitara, Jade, Stryker, Ermac, Kung Lao, Johnny, Kobra, Li Mei, Sonya, Rain, Kira, Dairou, Ryu.

GRUPO 2: Liu Kang, Sektor, Mavado, Hsu Hao, Taven, Daegon, Ashrah, Reiko, Chamaleon, Tanya, Kenshi, Kabal, Kano, Hotaru, Jax, Sareena, Kitana, Jarek, Darrius, Nightwolf, Mokap, Kai, Havik.

Havik: ya todos están en sus grupos?

Todos: si!

Sub: bueno adiós!...

El otro grupo: adiós!...

El grupo 1 paso un rato caminando hasta que alguien dijo:

Li Mei: estamos perdidos! =_=

Rain: no estamos perdidos! =_=

Li Mei: claro que sii!

Baraka: no estamos! Solo que no sabemos dónde estamos!

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Frost: es que nunca aprende?

Scorpion: nunca lo hará… ¬¬

Dairou: sigamos ver que encontramos.

Johnny: y que se supone que deberíamos encontrar en una biblioteca?

Ryu: eeeeh libros? Te suena? biblioteca! Obvio que has libros ¬¬…

Baraka: miren un libro que dice: libro de freses para idiotas…otro que dice Harry Potter 8 edición limitada…El libertador Baraka! Quiero leer ese! :D

Scoprion: nooooooo! (Lo agarra y lo quema)

Baraka: T-T

Smoke: miren este que dice Bailando con los pitufos (Avatar)

Jade: oye yo vi esa película no es de James Cameron?

Khameleon: no era de Eric Cartman, pero le robaron la historia y luego se la vendieron a James Cameron y el cambio el nombre a avatar.

Todos: aaah yaa!

Mientras tanto con el otro grupo.

Taven: miren el libro que encontré! Se llama "la dama de los brazaletes"

Hsu Hao: no es "el señor de los anillos"?

Taven: no es "la dama de los brazaletes", cuenta la historia que había 9 brazaletes con nueve portadores, y uno se vuelve malo, le quietan el brazalete, lo esconden y luego el protagonista…

Mokap: espera no es la protagonista no es la dama de los brazaletes?

Taven: no el chamo es transexual.

Todos: O_O ok…

Taven: el protagonista lo tiene que destruir para matar al malo, y bla bla se desata una guerra y bla bla..

Hsu Hao: es lo mismo que el señor de los anillos! Ò_ó

Taven: pero este se llama la dama de los brazaletes! ^^

Hsu Hao: X_X

Kitana: miren! Aquí uno que dice el anuario de Shao Kanh! :D

Todos incluyendo el grupo 1: donde! :D

Jax: oigan ustedes no estaban al otro lado de la biblioteca?

Kung Lao: verdad como llegamos? No estábamos perdidos?

Ermac: no se…

Mileena: abre ese anuario de una vez por todas!

Scorpion: vamos eso es mas valioso que el santo grial!

Lo abren se desprende una luz de él y ven…

Sub: miren en 1 año de secundaria! XDDDD

Todos: jajajaajaj! XDDD

Frost: perecía un nerd con los esos lentes cuadrados más grandes que su cara! Ajajaja!

Liu Kang: y esos dientes de conejo! XDDDDD

Kobra: miren en 3 año tenia esos frenos que se tiene que pones por toda la cara que parecen un platillo volador! Aajajajaj!

Ashrah: y ese afro! Ajajajaja XDDXD!

Todos se caen al suelo muertos de la risa.

Ermac: oigan no sabía que Moloh era el más popular! O.o

Todos: O.O

Sonya: mira también Goro, Kintaro y Sheeva era la porrita más bella!

Noob: miren a Shang Tsung era jipi! O.o

Smoke: y Cuan Chi tocaba en una banda de jazz!

Todos: ajajajajajajajajaj!

Kitana: mi mamá era cantante de ópera? O_o

Mileena: con razón…

Darrius: miren Motaro era corredor profesional y era gótico!

Kai: miren a Raiden! El sombrero le quedaba tan grande que no le veía la cara! Ajajajaj!

Kano: y tenia acné! XD

Hotaru: Blaze era el más normal de todos?

Todos: O.o

Daegon: Onaga lo confundían con un murciélago y el conserje siempre lo echaba con una escoba ajajaja! también era un metro sexual! O_o

Scorpion: asco! ¬¬

Johnny: que se veía genial! :D

Todos: ¬¬ miren quien habla…

Sareena: Meat tenía piel! O_O

Sub: ese es Meat! O_O

Todos: WOW! O_O

Nightwolf: aquí dice que era un chico normal que no le hacía nada a nadie, luego en la graduación le hicieron una broma súper pesada que salió mal y cayó en una maquina de tortura que le quito toda la piel, luego nadie se acordó de él…

Todos: pobrecito con razón…

Kira: Shinnok tenía miedo de todo y lleva siempre una bolsa de papel!ajajajja!

Todos: BORAICHO ERA FLACO? Y ERA TAMBIEN UN ATLETA DE TODOS LOS DEPORTES? Y TAMBIEN FISICO CULTURISTA? O_O

Reiko: Fujin estaba en la banda musical de la escuela y tocada la flauta trasversa? Ajajajajaja!

Jarek: Drahmin era el presidente estudiantil, luego en segundo año se metió a las drogas y encontró una máscara rara que nunca se la volvió a quitar desde entonces.

Todos: ajajajajajaajajajajajaajaaj! XDDD

Nightwolf: no puedo creerlo el directo era el BUHONERO? O.o

Todos:

Frost: este anuario esta genial Nightwolf guárdalo para alguna ocasión que se necesite.

Nightwolf: entendido.

Mientras todos veían el anuario Baraka se distrajo y vio un libro grande y extraño que estaba en un estante. Lo agarra, le quita el polvo y en el nombre decía: Libro de Calcomanías.

Baraka: calcomanías! :D

Lo abre y de repente sale una luz segadora por un segundo que deja a todo el mundo casi ciego.

Scorpion: qué diablos fue eso! Baraka que tienes en la mano?

Baraka: nada, nada es mío de nadie más! Es mío preciosaaa! Lo tendré hasta el fin el mundo!

Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! A ver que esto? Libro de calcomanías?

Scorpion lo abre ve un montón de calcomanías, habia una de Elvis y la despega.

Scorpion: para que servirán?

Se la iba a colocar en la cara pero se detuvo y se la puso a Johnny entonces empieza a retorcer y empieza a actuar como Elvis, también empezó a cantar y se peino el cabello.

Sonya: qué demonios está pasando?

Johnny: nada nena quieres bailar con Elvis?

Sonya: asco aléjate! (Saca uno de esos artefactos para electrocutar)

Scorpion quita otra calcomanía que tiene una calaverita en ella se la pega a Johnny y muere.

Todos: oh dios mío mataron a Kenny digo a Johnny!

Jax: hijos de pu!T/(&!

Scorpion: ummmm se murió… bueno

Sub-Zero: coño no te importa que se muera?

Scorpion: naah en realidad yo le envenéne la comida…

(Luego se muere Kobra por envenenamiento)

Nitara: ahhh si yo vi cuando Kobra cambio su comida con Johnny por unos lentes

Todos: O.O

Nightwolf: mierda CREO QUE ECONTRAMOS EL LEGENDARIO LIBRO DE CALCOMANIAS DE LA CATASTROFE DE 10000000 AÑOS ! _

Kano: por que tanto?

Nightwolf: bueno en realidad son 5 días por que después se les cae la pega.

Todos: ¬_¬U

Kitana: bueno entonces no debemos preocuparnos de eso.

Baraka y Reptile: yupiiiii (empiezan a pegar calcomanías por todos lados) pero de repente se cae una con foto del exorcista , Baraka la toma y dice en su mente: :D

Se la pega.

Baraka: me siento mal (vomita vomito verde con chispas XD) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos: O_O mierda!

Suena la canción de Carmina Burana- O Fortuna.

Scorpion: que le pico a Baraka?

Mileena: el no es así?

Kira: sii con las cicatrices, el vomito con chispas, el grito bestial demoniaco, los ojos rojos fosforescentes, la cabeza girando 360 grados, puede caminar por las paredes, los dientes más grandes y hablando en latín.

Tanya: creo que se ve más bonito!

Baraka: ….

Noob: no entiendo ninguna mierda de lo que dices, pero por si acaso tu madre! Ò_ó

Baraka: AAAHHHHH!

Todos: coño…

(Empieza a destruir la biblioteca)

Todos salen corriendo

Después…

Noob: coño esto es serio!

Scorpion: y para empeorar estamos en el área de física! _

(En el transcurso del derrumbé murieron estas personas: Kai, Hotaru, Daegon, Darrius, Dairou, Jarek, Stryker, Naruto, ah y por cierto Kenny XD) también cuando salieron corriendo se volvieron a dividir.

Grupo 1: Scor, Noob, Smoke, Reptile, Kobra, Rain, Reiko, Chamaleon, Havik, Jax, Kabal, Kano, Reiko, Hsu Hao, Mokap, Kano, Kabal, Mavado.

Grupo 2: Ryu, Liu Kang, Sektor, Taven, Ashrah, Tanya, Kenshi, Nightwolf, Sareena, Kitana, Frost, Cirax, Khameleon, Mileena, Nitara, Jade, Ermac, Kira, Li Mei, Sonya.

Grupo 3: Sub- Zero XDXDXDXDXDXDDDDD!

Sub: mierda nadie se vino conmigo T^T porque me tuve que guiar por historia de los cryomancer!

FLASHBACK.

Sub estaba corriendo por su vida.

Sub: biología? No! Castellano? No! Historia!...bueno…no! Cuántica? No! Bilogía otra ves? No! Historia del queso? Historia de los cryomancer? Si!

Se va para esa sección, hasta que seda cuente que nadie lo siguió.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Mientras tanto con el grupo 2.

Cirax: qué raro nos quedamos en el área de kamasultra…

Kesnhi: porque tenemos un área de kamasultra?

Todos los del segundo grupo: O.O -.-….

Grupo 1: AAAAAAAAHHH FISICA! _

Kano: voy a morir!

Se muere Kabal XD.

Todos: O_O

Smoke: porque murió?

Chamaleon: o dios mío hay 4 razones por la cual pudo haber muerto…1 por homosexualidad aceptémoslo hay puros hombres aquí…eso me suena muy gay…2 fundición de cerebro por física…3 falta de estupidez de Baraka….o 4simplemente esta fingiendo…

Reiko: oye no creo porque no está respirando.

Mientras tanto con Subby está explorando por allí hasta que encuentra una puerta que dice "La cámara secreta no abrir esta el Basilisco"

Sub: maldi&(%&$% los de Harry Potter se copiaron de nosotros! Ò_ó

Entre y se da cuenta que la jaula del basilisco está abierta.

Sub: oh Fuck!

Entonces se encuentra un libro que dice "diario de Voldemort"

Sub (ve que todas las paginas están en blanco): oh que libro tan interesante…¬¬ eso es lo que diría Baraka, extraño sus estupideces…por cierto donde esta?

Con Baraka.

Esta corriendo tipo exorcista, de repente se detiene y agarra una moneda.

Baraka: monedaa… (Se la come)

Grupo 1: leyendo FISICA! O_O con los cerebros crecidos y con lentes de nerd tipo Harry P.

Reptile: donde estarán los otros?...

Reptile asoma su cabeza por el otro pasillo y ve al otro grupo.

Reptile: oh están allí.. no estaban tan lejos…

Grupo 2.

Ryu: se nota que son brutos.

Reptile: espera brutos? Preferimos el termino de ignorantes o personas con poca capacidad mental..no brutos..

Frost: o no! Cerebros mutados tu di algo estúpido y sálvalos!

Liu Kang: todos ustedes son gay!

Grupo 2: oye mira quién habla!

Scorpion: le dedicaron un juego a él y a Kung Lao!... eso no suena más gay? ¬¬

Rain: si tienes razón!

Frost: hay olvídalo yo lo hago! Queso…

Todos los del grupo 1 se echan a reír y se les pone el cerebro normal.

Scorpion: un momento y Sub-Zero?

Ermac: nosotros pensábamos que estaba con ustedes…

Entonces Sub sale corriendo, gritando pasándoles del largo.

Noob: que le pico?

Sale el Basilisco.

Todos: O_O que es eso?

Reptile: CHIMUELO! :D

Mavado: Reptile cuantas mascotas tienes aproximadamente?

Reptile: no muchas solo unas….20…nada mas….

Todos: O_OUUUUUU!

Pero entonces el Basilisco se pone alterado y sale corriendo, porque sale Baraka.

Mileena: alguien que le quite esa tonta calcomanía de de la cara! =_=

Pero la calcomanía se le funde en la cara.

Todos: OH FUCK!

Scopion: no importa yo lo hago!

Scor corre hacia Baraka, suena la canción de HERO COMES THE KING –NARNIA. Pero se la cortan a la mitad de la canción y se raya el CD porque Baraka le metió un manotón en la cara.

Scorpion: fuck you!

Todos tratan de de quitarle la calcomanía a golpes, patadas, poderes, con chistes…

Ryu: Baraka mira para allá!

Baraka: donde.

Ryu le arranca la calcomanía con todo y piel.

Baraka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Una monedita! (se des transforma)

Ashrah: Baraka que sentiste cuando te transformaste en eso?

Baraka: no se tenía muchas ganas de comerme un helado.

Scorpion: vale hay que cuidarlo más seguido el mes pasado recuerdan que se volvió listo? Era insoportable.

Todos: aja…

Frost: chicos vámonos de esta biblioteca.

Todos: si vamos a salir!

Rain: un momento y la salida?

Todos: O_O!

Fin!

CONTINUARA…..

Frost_747: wow este cap fue largo no crees Sub?

Sub_747: sip O_OU XD.

QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO? TODOS SALDRAN DE LA BIBLIOTECA? BARAKA SE CUIDARA MAS? SCORPION SE VENGARA POR EL GOLPE QUE LE DIO BARAKA? QUE PASO CON SHAO KANH? QUE OTRAS ESTUPIDAS HABITACIONES HABRA EN ESTE CASTILLO? PORQUE NO HABLO TANTO EL GRILLO? UN MOMENTO Y EL GRILLO? O_O? LIU KANG Y KUAN LAO SON GAY? REVIVIRAN TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE MURIERON EN ESTE CAP? SAMINA MINA EH EH WAKA EH EH SAMINA MINA SANGALEWA POR QUE ESTO ES AFRICA XDDDDDDD! NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE AMK! SALUDOS A TODOS ;D.


	16. Chapter 15

Damas y Caballeros lo que todos han estado esperando! Nuestro nuevo cap "COPA SUDAFRICA" disfrútenlo! Empieza el día con alarma pero esta era diferente ya que suena con la cancón de WAKA WAKA.

Alarma: SAMINA MINA EH EH WAKA WAKA EH EH SAMINA MINA SANGALEWA POR QUE ESTO ES AFRICA!

Todos: ah?

Todos se van al salón de reuniones en pijama ya que les dio flojera de vestirse, pero se llevan a Baraka en su cama porque no se despertó O_O...

Mileena: espero que sea bueno...

Jade: si por qué interrumpiste mi limpieza de cutis?!

Cirax: habla flores!

Shao K: muy bien como ya saben el mundial de football ya casi va a terminar (y es interrumpido por Baraka)

Baraka (gritando medio dormido): CALLATE HIJO D/&)/&%/&$%&$&!

Todos: O_O

Scorpion leda un golpe a Baraka.

Sub: termina de hablar...

Shao K: bien les tengo una noticia.

Mokap: es hermafrodita?

Tanya: que Moloch tubo un ju ju con Sheeva?

Sheeva: hey! Ò_ó

Tanya: que no los va a negar? ya todos lo sabíamos e_e

Todos: es verdad

Frost_747: oigan sigan con las preguntas q no tenemos todo el día, a y Sheeva es verdad yo tan bien lo sabía.

Havik: tiene un Facebook?

Kira: que Meat una vez tuvo piel?

Baraka: q nos vamos para south Africa a ver el mundial?

Antes de que sonara el grillo…

Shao K.: no Mokap, Tanya lo de Moloch y Sheeva es noticia vieja, no Havik, no Kira, nos vamos a South Africa a ver el mundial

Todos: O_o noo Baraka tubo razón nooooo fin del mundooo

shao Kanh: como ya saben mi inútil hermano gemelo Cristiano Ronaldo me regalo boletos para ir ver la final del mundial ¬¬….

Todos: QUE! O_O

Kitana: en que mierda tú te pareces a C. Ronaldo?! Ò_Ó

Sindel: y por que carajo no me habías contado?!

Shao K: es que lo odio ¬¬ mama siempre lo prefiero a él...

Frost: muy bien nos vamos a Sudáfrica o a oir la triste historia de Shao K. de su supuesto "hermano gemelo"?

Stryker: bueno ver a Saho K. triste es único en la vida.

Sektor: esto es verdad.

Frost: tengo una idea Cirax empieza a grabar a la tristeza de Shao K.

Shao K (llorando): es que no pueden ser mas ratas?! T^T

Todos: SIP! Si podemos los subiremos a youtube! ^^

Noob: muy bien vamos a Sudáfrica

En el avión.

Darrius: de donde sacamos el avión?

Havik: creo que Scorpion lo robo.

Scorpion: X3

Mientras tanto en la cabina del piloto.

Baraka: pilotear un avión es fácil! :-D

Kai (copiloto): Baraka está en piloto automático ¬¬

Smoke (acompañante del copiloto): que tonto...¬¬

No se dieron cuenta que el micrófono de la cabina estaba encendido.

Todos: BARAKA ES EL QUE MANEJA?! VAMOS A MORIR! T0T

Baraka: OH mierda yo soy el que manejo O_O!? AAAAAA VOY A MORIR! T0T

De repente Baraka en su lokera desactiva el piloto automático.

Kai: Baraka eres un idiotaaa pilotea!

Entonces maneja el avión empieza a caerse al estilo Madagascar 2.

Todos: AAAAAHHHAAA AAAHHH AHHHH Y MAS AAAAAHH!

Entonces Smoke le mete un golpe a Baraka, lo desmaya y empieza a pilotear el avión.

Cuando casi el avión se estrella contra el piso Smoke hace una maniobra rara y el avión se eleva y vuela normal.

Todos: fiuuu...

Smoke (hablando por el micrófono de la cabina): estimados pasajeros, el incidente de ahorita está arreglado por favor mantengan la calma, coman maní y golpeen a Johnny.

Empieza a sonar un BIP...BIP...BIP...BIP..

Smoke: que será eso?!

Kai: creo que dice que se acabo la gasolina O_O!

Smoke: nooo ese está al lado es... NOOOOO SE ESTA ACABANDO LA GASOLINA!aaaaahhhh! _

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kai (harbando en el Micro): todos cundan el pánico!

Sindel: todos agarren los paracaídas de emergencia!

Todos agarran los paracaídas.

Johnny: adiós idiotas! (salta)

Frost: se abra dado cuenta que es una mochila en vez del paracaídas?

Subby: creo que no.

Todos: da igual e_e

Quedaban 2 paracaídas.

Baraka: es mío!

Reptile: no es mío!

Baraka: mioooo!

Reptile: mioooooo!

Baraka: te dije que mio!

Reptile: Baraka mira para allá!

Baraka con la única neurona de paso que no sirve que tiene, le hace caso.

Baraka: donde!? *¬*

Entonces Reptile toma el último paracaídas y salta del avión.

Reptile (con vos de tarminaitor): hasta la vista loser!

El avión se estrella y milagrosamente Baraka se salva. Cuando todos aterrizan en el suelo...

Cristiano R: Hermanoo! Viniste!

Shao: como supiste que aterrizaría aquí?

Cris: tenía el presentimiento que aterrizarías en el medio del campo de footbal y por eso te espere aquí y no en el aeropuerto.

Shao: ¬¬ bien todos busquen asientos para que vean el partido, mientras que yo y los profesores buscamos un hotel...

Cris: ya me encargue de eso hermano ven conmigo!

Shao: mmm no es una de tus bromas verdad?...

Cris: no hermano ya madure ándale ven conmigo!

Sindel: ok vamos!

Los demás se van con Cris y Shao a la fuerza XD.

Todos (caminando hacia las gradas): samina mina eh eh Waka Waka eh eh Samina mina Sangalewa POR QUE ESTO ES AFRICA!

Africanos: esos asiáticos de shit se están burlando de nosotros! Ò_Ó

Africano: mátenlos!

Todos: AAAAAAAHHH!

Entonces corren y se meten en los camerinos de varios equipos.

En los camerinos de Alemania.

Jugadores: hey quienes son ustedes?!

Night-Kano-Reiko: no quienes son ustedes?! e_e

Jugadores: suficiente! Guardias!

Entran los guardias, comienzan a pelear y en el transcurso hieren a tres jugadores.

Jugador: bien como ellos no pueden jugar ustedes tres los reemplazaran.

los 3: qué?

Nightwolf: pero yo no sé jugar footbal!

Jugador: solo pateen la pelota a la otra arquería y listo.

los 3: ok!

Jugadores: bien aquí están sus uniformes pónganselos!

Mientras tanto en los camerinos de Brasil.

Ermac: dónde estamos?

Sub: creo que aquí dice CAMERINOS DE BRASIL?! O_O

Scorpion: genial podre partirle la cara a Ronaldiño!

Sco ve a Ronaldhiño y le hace un fatality.(por eso no jugó en este mundial U-U XD)

Scorpi: ups creo que me pase! XD.

Como Scorpi se divirtió tanto mato a 3 jugadores más.

Jugador: O dios mío! Murieron 4 jugadores! qué hacemos?! QUE HACEMOS!?

Entrenador de Brasil: hey ustedes ninjas baratos!

Los 4: COMO QUE NINJAS BARATOS?! Ò_Ó

Scorpi agarra al entrenador y lo iba a matar cuando…

Entrenador: esperen esperen! y si les soy la oportunidad d jugar para Brasil?!

Noob: para que queremos jugar football?! e_e

Sub: si es aburrido

Entrenador: les pagare!

Los 4: $_$ ok!

20 minutos después.

Sub: no me queda el amarillo! =_=

SCor: a mi si XD. Pero el verde no ¬¬

Ermac: a mí tampoco.

Noob: em… veo súper raro...¬¬

Entrenador: no se quejen y salgan a jugar!.

Los 4: no sabemos jugar football... =_=

Entrenador: solo pateen la pelota a la otra arquería y listo.

En los camerinos de España, están corriendo Kai y Darrius hasta huelen la comida española.

Los dos: mmmm...comida españolaa! *¬*

Darrius: tengo hambre vamos para allá! :D

Entran al camerino de España comiéndose toda la comida.

Jugadores: hey! Se comieron toda nuestra comida mátenlos!

Darrius y Kai: O_O AHHHHHAAAHHA!

Jugador: esperen! Los necesitamos!

Jugador: para qué?

Recuerden que dos jugadores se enfermaron con el pulpo que había y no pueden jugar!

Jugador: bueno tienes razón! ustedes rápido pónganse estos uniformes!

Kai-Darrius: pero nosotros no sabemos jugar football! Ó_Ò

Jugadores: solo pateen la pelota a la otra arquería y listo.

Camerinos de Italia.

Liu: miren los camerinos de Italia!

Stryker: pizza gratis! :D

Se come 3 pizzas.

Jugador: hey quien invito a este come pizzas al camerino?

Stryker (con un pedazo de pizza en la boca): qheue?! npppoooo mi pizaaa! Quietos o los matoo!

Cae a balazos a 4 jugadores.

Raiden: eehh Stryker ellos se habían quedados quietos.

Entrenador: mama mía no puede ser mis jugadores han muertoo T_T! Ustedes pónganse estos uniformes jugaran por ellos!

Stryker: abra pizza?

Entrenador: toda la que quieras comer banvino!

Stryker: genial! :D

Kung: espere no sabemos jugar football! :/

Entrenador: solo pateen la pelota a la otra arquería y listo.

Camerinos de Holanda.

Jugador: oh my god! Me rompí una uña!

Jugador: amiguis nooooo necesitas ir al médico!

Otro jugador: y también mandate a revisar el cutis!

Otro jugador: vengan esto es urgente tengo un cupón para una limpieza de cutis en el spa que queda en la esquina vamos chicos!

Los 4 se van.

Havik-Rain-Ryu-CHami: O_O

Havik: ellos son maricos o qué?

Rain: no me importa (y les grita a los 4) MARIKAS!

Los 4: no somos marikas oseaaa helloooo!

Jugador: solo que somos muy pero muy unidos!

Los 4: ¬¬

Entrenador: necesitamos a 4 jugadores!

H-R-R-c lo ignoran.

Entrenador: o dios donde encontrare a 4 jugadores que reemplacen a los otros?

H-R-R-c lo ignoran.

Entrenador: y darles la oportunidad de jugar en Holanda.

H-R-R-c lo ignoran.

Entrenador: y ponerse esos lindos uniformes!

H-R-R-c lo ignoran.

Entrenador: y mucha comida holandesa!

H-R-R-c lo ignoran.

Entrenador: y les pagare mucho dinero!

H-R-R-c lo ignoran.

Entrenador: oigan es con ustedes 4!

Havik: no quiero jugar en un equipo marika!

Entrenador: les pagare!

Los 4: mmm...

Entrenador: su peso en oro?!

Los 4: OK!

Cuando se ponen los uniformes.

Chameleon: qué clase de estúpidos maricas utilizan estoo?!

Jugadores: pero amiguis ese color les queda divino!

los 4: O_Ouu

Ryu: mátenlos!

Rain: que no me toquen!

Ryu: y como se juega football?

Entrenador: solo pateen la pelota a la otra arquera y listo.

Camerinos de Argentina.

Jugador: una chica jugando footbal jajajaja!

Li Mei: como que no?!

Hace toques, maniobras, jugadas, cabezazos...etc.

Jugador: eso lo hace cualquiera!

Mileena: ya no aguanto!

Les come la cabeza a 3 jugadores.

Mileena: y ahora q no vamos estar en el equipo?

Ashra: si o no?!

Jugadores: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii siiiiiiiii pero no nos maten! T_T.

Mientras tanto en los camerinos de los cantantes.

Jade: debemos disfrazarnos así no nos encontraran!

Kitana: miren allí hay unos disfraces!

Todas y todos se pusieron los disfraces.

Coordinador: que están haciendo aquí?

Jade: eeh nosotros...

Coordinador: dejen de perder el tiempo salgan al escenario ya les toca!

Todos y todas: O_O WTF?!

Shakira: esperen! se me doblo el tobillo!

Coordinador: oooh noooo necesitamos un reemplazo! tú!

Jade: yo?

Coordinador: si tu reemplázala!

Jade: no se darán cuenta de que no soy Shakira?

Coordinador: Shakira tiene 130 dobles, horita está cantando en los ángeles, en Canadá, Venezuela, Italia, Mónaco, y en Inglaterra, y afuera está firmando autógrafos!

Jade: ok!

Entonces comienza la canción de Shakira ósea Jade.

Jade:

!Llego el momento,

caen las murallas

va a comenzar

la única justa

de la batallas.

No duele el golpe,

no existe el miedo

quítate el polvo,

ponte de pie

y vuelves al ruedo.

Y la presión

que sientes

espera en ti,

tu gente!

Ahora vamos por todo

y te acompaña la suerte

samina mina Zangaléwa

porque esto es África.

Samina mina ¡eh! ¡eh!

waka waka ¡eh! ¡eh!

samina mina Zangaléwa

porque esto es África!

Sareena (bailando): hey yo tambie kiero cantar!

Le quita el micrófono a Jade y comienza a cantar.

Sareena:

oye tu dios y

no estarás solo

llegas aquí

para brillar

lo tienes todo.

La hora se acerca

es el momento...

Tanya: yo tambien quiero cantar!

Le quita el micrófono a Sareena.

Tanya:

vas a ganar

cada batalla

ya lo presiento.

Hay que empezar

de cero

para tocar

el cielo.

Ahora vamos por todo

y todos vamos por ellos...

Jade: Hey me dijeron a mí para ser Shakira no ellas.

Y las tres comienzan a pelear por el micrófono, entonces Baraka se monta en la tarima, le quita el micrófono a las 3 y comienza a cantar.

Baraka:

Samina mina ¡eh! ¡eh!

waka waka ¡eh! ¡eh!

samina mina Zangaléwa

porque esto es Ámaeica!

Toda África se le queda viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Todos los cantantes: la cagaste...¬¬

Taven: íbamos bien hasta que llegaste tu...¬¬

Johnny: esperen yo lo salvo el espectáculo! samina mina eh eh waka waka eh eh samina mina eh eh por que esto es africa, africa, africa!

Todos: y el otro lo hecho a perder aun mas...¬¬

Todos le lanzan tomates a Baraka y a Johnny. Después del horrible espectáculo comienzan los partidos.

Partido 1 Alemania vs Italia.

Narradores: Blaze, Drahmin, Kenshi y Jarek.

Jarek: y aquí comenzó el partido Alemania vs Brasil! Este será un buen partido! No lo creen ustedes?

Drahmin: claro que sí, ya está corriendo el tiempo, ponen la pelota en el campo y arrancan!

Blaze: Brasil toma la delantera! Esta casi de meter gol! Pero noooo se la quita Alemania y fue Reiko? que hace allí? bueno no importa, se la quita Kano a Liu Kang? Kano la tiene, Nightwolf? bueno se la quita a Liu! Desde cuando ellos juegan football? a la fuck! Night la tiene esquiva a los alemanes, la lleva a la delantera va meter gol, gol, gol...y falla espere reboto con un poste de la arquería Vine Reiko y le da un cabezazo y GOL! Amigos GOL! PARA ALEMANIA!

Kenshi: Alemania tiene el primer gol del partido! sigue Raiden la tiene, no se da a nadie, va directo a la arquería, falla, y se la roba Night, NIght hace lo posible para que Kung Lao no se la quite, pero de repente Night se cae y se mete en la cara uuyy eso debe doler!

Night: quien dejo este tonto sombrero en el piso?!

Kung: no se! XD.

Árbitros: Shujinko, Mavado, Kobra, Mocap, Hotaru.

Mocap (sonando su silbato): FALTA!

Kung: como que falta? y desde cuando eres arbitro?!

Mocap: desde hace 5 minutos que suplante a uno porque accidentalmente choque con él y se rompió la nariz. A propósito tienes una tarjeta amarilla.

Kung: qué?! Estas bromeando?!

Mocap: no si tienes otra te saco del juego.

Kung: ¬¬

Kenshi: sigue el partido Stryker tiene el balón, hace una técnica para que Alemania no se la quite, que que pasa?! A Stryker se le derriten los zapatos?!

Stryker: mis zapatos!

Kano: jajaja!

Kobra: falta! Tarjeta amarilla!

Kobra: ¬¬ estos árbitros con sus tontas reglas! No me dejan hacer trampa...

Kenshi: continuamos!

Jarek: un momento como puedes narrar el partido si tu eres ciego?! O_O

Kenshi: los ciegos tiene el poder total del mundo!

Toda áfrica: O_O!

Kenshi: continuo! ya que Stryker tiene zapatos nuevos le pasa el balón a Liu, Liu la tiene, Alemania por poco se la quita, se acerca a la arquería y...yyy...yyyy...dios mío gol! De ITALIA!

Liu: siii metí gol!

Cuando solo faltan 10 minutos para que se acabe el partido.

Kenshi: faltan unos minutos para que se termine el juego y nadie hace gol están empatado nada! Reiko tiene el balón, llega la arquería pero falla en el intento de gol, la ataja Kung, que se lleva el balón al otro lado del campo y se la pasa a Liu que intenta hacer gol, ´patea el balón y rebota contra el poste, la agarra el aquero y la manda para el otro lado del campo, y de repente Night tiene el balón, Raiden casi se lo quita pero no, esquiva a Stryker y a Kung, le hace una maniobra que hace que Liu no se la quite...y... GOL! GOL, GOL FOL! DIGO GOL! ALEMANIA GANA EL PARTIDO!

Alemania: SIIIIIII GANAMOS!

Siguiente partido Brasil vs Argentina.

Jarek: seguimos con los paridos en un momento vendrá Brasil Vs Argentina. Pero mientras tanto escuchen nuestros cantantes!

Frost: Sektor, Cirax, Smoke ahora!

Los 3 ciborg aprietan unos botones en sus pechos y empieza a sonar la cancion "La copa de la vida"

Taven:

La vida es

pura pasion

hay que llenar

copa de amor

para vivir

hay que luchar

un corazon

para ganar

Frost:

Como cain y abel

es un partido cruel

tienes que pelear por una estrella

consigue con honor

la copa del amor

para sobrevivir y luchar por ella

Kitana:

luchar por ella(si!)!

Khameleon:

luchar por ella(si!)!

Taven- Sonya:

Tu y yo! ale, ale, ale

Sindel-los 3 cibors:

go, go, gol! ale, ale, ale

coro:

arriba va! el mundo está de pie

go, go, gol! ale, ale, ale

Draminh: que es eso?! En el campo!?

Sale Meat desnudo diciendo viva el mundial.

Meat: viva el mundial!

Toda África: O_O!

Blaze: seguridad saquen a ese loco del campo!

Cuando se llevan a Meat y termina la canción.

Jarek: gracias a los cantantes, por esa fantástica presentación. Ahora si comienza el partido.

Sub: Mileena? Li Mei? Ashrah? que hacen en Argentina?

Mileena: jugando no es obvio ¬¬...

Scorpion: ustedes jugando football?! ajajajaXXDDDDDD!

Noob: como si tuvieran oportunidad contra nosotros XDDD!

Li-Mili-Ash: ¬¬...

Ashrah: ya verán les patearemos el cu&/$%(%&!

Scorpion: a Ver!

Ermac: EEh Scorpion parece que lo dicen en serio...

Noob: porque dices eso?

Ermac: porque sus zapatos dicen les patearemos el cu/&)/!

Los 4: O_O

Jarek: ok comienza...

Maradona: esperen y mesi?!

Jarek: oigan y mesi?

Blaze según mis informantes parece que Mileena se lo comió.

Maradona: nooo mesi! T_T

Jarek: al diablo sigamos con el partido! Mili tiene el balón! Se la pasa a Li, que se le vuelve a pasar a Mili, corre a arquería! mili mili mili mete gol! guau eso fue rápido!

Scor: imposible! O_O

jarek: sigue el partido! Noob ataja el balón lo lleva a la mitad del campo esquiva a argentina, luego se la pasa a Ermac, Er no deja que se la quiten, a la arquería va meter gol pero falla, luego le da un cabezazo a Noob, pero vuelve a fallar todo está perdido, esperen! Viene Sub y hace una maniobra y me te GOL! GOL DE BRASIL!

Jarek: hacemos una pausas para comer!

Mientras tanto en las gradas.

Fujin: vamos argentina! Tu puedes! Oigan me dio hambre y los vendedores?

Boraicho: palomitas!

Goro: Hot Dog!

Kintaro: Mani!

Moloch: Bebidas!

Motaro: guantes de goma espuma!

Fujin: que hacen ustedes vendiendo?

Kintaro: necesitamos dinero para regresar a la academia

Boraicho: quieres palomitas?

Fujin: las hiciste tu?

Boraicho: sí y con mucho amor!

Fujin: O_O NO GRACIAS! Se me quito el hambre!

Shao Kanh: yo quiero un guante de goma espuma!

Kira: yo también!

Cuan Chi: y yo!

Shang Tsung: más vale que sigan vendiendo, así regresaremos no aguanto tanta gente gritando ¬¬...

Dairou y Daegon (al lado de Shang): SIIIII VAMOS BRASIL! ERES EL MEJOR!

Shang: ¬¬...!

Shinnok: oigan ni se les ocurra decirles que la palomitas las hizo Boraicho si no quebramos! pero aprovechando la ocasión... quiero un hot dog!

Goro: aquí tienes son 10 dólares!

Shinnok: 10 dólares! estás loco!?

Goro: quieres regresar a la academia sí o no?!

Shinnok: bueno...¬¬

Nitara: tienen True Blood?

Moloch: creo que si

Nitara: quiero 2! *¬*

Cristiano R: hermano ven quiero enseñarte algo!

Shao: que quieres? si es para otras de tus estúpidas bromas no ¬¬...

Cris: hermano ya eh madurado soy buena persona ven vale créeme! (y pone ojotos de cachorro)

Shao: si voy dejaras de molestarme?

Cris: sip

Shao: ha...está bien...

Se van de las gradas.

Jarek: termino el descanso sigamos con el partido (susurrándoles a los demás narradores) ni se les curra pedir palomitas las hizo Boraicho.

Los demás: O_O OK!

Jarek: sigamos con el partido! Argentina y Brasil están empatados 1 a 1, por ahora argentina tiene la delantera! mili se roba el balón mili esquiva a Brasil! mili mili mili se roba todo el campo nadie la para! Qué es eso Scorpion trata de quitarle el balón no puede Mili se la pasa a Li Mei que le da una súper patada a el balón que deja ciego al arquero que no ve la pelota y gol! Argentina 2 Brasil 1!

Noob: reunión!

Reunidos.

Noob: chicos tenemos que ganar esto si ellas ganan no las van a echar en cara todo el año! No voy a permitir eso!

Sub: que hacemos?

Scorpion: tengo un plan

Jarek: el árbitro suelta el balón!, se la roba Sub-Zero! que que la lleva cerca de la portería, se lo pasa a Ermac para evitar que Ashrah se la quite! qué es eso Mili le quita el balón a Ermac pero que veo?! Scor le mete un súper codazo a Mileena que la tumba! y le quita el balón!

Hotaru: falta! tarjeta roja !

Scorpion: qué?! Hotaru somos tus compañeros no me puedes hacer esto!?

Hotaru: rojo es rojo

Scorpion: rojo te voy a dejar la cara roja cuando regresemos a la academia /)/5&%&$5!

Jarek: que mal Brasil perdió a un jugador!

Scorpion: y el mejor que tenían!

Jarek: jaja lo siento Scor será para otra! seguimos Brasil sigue con sus maniobras! Sub tiene el balón se lo quita argentina se vuelve a quitar, Brasil! se lo quita argentina! Brasil!Argentina! Brasil!Argentina!Brasil!Argentina! Brasil!Argentina! Brasil!Argentina! Brasil!Argentina!

Drahmin: ya me maree X_X!

Jarek: Brasil!Argentina!Brasil!Argentina! Esperen! Ermac mete gol! GOL! DE BRASIL!

Drahmin: al fin!

Jarek: ya casi termina el partido guau el tiempo pasa rápido! Noob se lleva el balón! se lo pasa al sub! que paso se la roba AShrah no puede ser Ashrah lanza con los pies el balón hace un mortal, y patea el balón a la portería, el arquero del miedo se quita y Ashrah hace gol! gol! gol! Dios mío gol! De argentina! argentina gana!

Los de Brasil: NOOOO T_T!

Argentina: VIVI ASHRAH! ASHRAH! ERES LA MEJOR!

Blaze: siguiente partido España vs Holanda. Pero antes de eso otro espectáculo musical!

detrás de camerinos.

Coordinador: donde esta David Bisbal?! Tiene que salir ya!

Ayudante: eh señor paso algo!

Coordinador: que paso con David?!

Ayudante: David está enojado porque como beso la copa del mundial en México las guaridas le cayeron en sima y él se enojo porque el patrocinador del mundial le dijo que su canción no iba hacer el himno nacional del mundial y por eso no quiere salir de su camerino...

Coordinador: el esta chiflado como se le ocurre besar la copa del mundial?! Eso es de mente! No importa dile que salga a escanea o si no lo abra paga!

Aparece Reptile con una peluca igual al cabello de David.

David (Reptile): oigan no me busquen aquí estoy!

Coordinador: que bueno que apareces ve ya te toca!

Reptile sale a cantar y luego a parece Nelson Mandela.

N.M: por favor David tomate una foto con migo y la copa del mundial!

Reptile: encantado! (Reptile pensando): mmm a que sabrá la copa...

y ahí que le zampa una mordida a la copa.

Todos: David mordió la copa!

Reptile: mmm tiene un sabor a crujiente! *¬*

Todos: a él!

Todos salen corriendo sobre Reptile en eso los pierde y entra a una puerta y sale después pero sin la peluca y pega un papel en la puerta "aquí esta bisbal" abren la puerta y ven a David amarrado.

NM: aaa con que nos ahorraron el trabajo.

DB: créanme una iguana igante vino y me amarro y se puso una peluca!

NM: mira te perdonamos que la hayas besado.. Pero morderla! Imperdonable! Todos a él

Le meten una tremenda tunda. Despues de todo eso.

Blaze: bien después del alboroto de David comencemos el partido! el árbitro suelta el balón en el suelo! y por ahora Holanda tiene el balón! continua así va a meter gol! Pero falla...que mal! Se la roba España! y el jugador es Kai, tiene el balón, esquiva a Havik! Havik hace lo posible para que no le quiten el balón hace una maniobra que hace que Ryu se confunda, pero viene Darrius le quita el balón a Havik! Pero que veo hay...un charco de agua en el suelo?! y Darrius se resbala y Chameleon le quita el balón a Darrius!

Darrius: me las pagaras Rain!

Rain: XD!

Shujinko: FALTA TARJETA AMARILLA!

Rain: qué coño?

Shujinko: nada tarjeta amarilla!

Rain: me las pagaras!

Balze: Chameleon esta concentrado en el balón, no permite que nadie se lo robe! se lo pasa a Ryu que llega a la portería y va...y va... no hace gol falla U.U...Kai vuelve a tener el balón esquiva a Holanda! va directo a la portería y se ve amigos! gol...noo falla también...

Las gradas.

Shang: metan gol de una vez!

Goro: si no meten un gol los repruebo en este semestre en Educación Física!

K-D-H-R-C-R: O_O ok profe!

Cuando faltan 20 minutos para terminar.

Blaze: el tiempo pasa volando! y nadie ha metido gol ¬¬...bueno Ryu tiene el balón se lo pasa a Havik! Havik tiene el balón esquiva a Darrius! Darrius lleva la delantera, salta y hace que el balón rebote le da con los pies y hace que le pase por encima a Rain! Darrius se la pasa a Kai, Kai corre a la arquería a toda velocidad Chamaleon trata de quitarle el balón no puede ni con trampa XD! y Kai hace una chilena y gol! gol! al fin! gol! Y GANA ESPAÑA SEÑORES!

Holanda: no amiguis perdimos!

Ryu: vámonos antes que se nos pegue lo marica! O_O

Los 3: te apoyamos!

Kai: oigan ya estoy cansado de esto! REUNION! MK!

Vienen todos los alumnos de la AMK.

Nightwolf: que sucede Kai?

Kai: ya estoy cansados de estar jugando para otros vamos enseñarles a estos bobos quienes mandan!

Ashrah: te apoyo!

Kitana: yo también!

Liu: démosle una probada de MK!

Scorpion: ósea volverle a patear traseros! *¬*?

SUb: si Scorpion ¬¬...

Frost: y que estamos esperando formemos el equipo MK!

Blaze: me acaba de llegar unos comunicados chicos...

Kenshi: que paso?

Blaze: al parecer los Chicos nuevos de los equipos ósea nuestros locos alumnos se rebelaron contra sus equipos y formaron al equipo MK!

Patrocinador del mundial: esperen AMK no es un país!

Kano: ahora lo es!

Stryker: y acabaremos con todos esos equipos!

Patrocinador: eso quiero verlo!

Los profesores: vamos muchachos hágannos sentir orgullosos de ustedes!

Después que eliminaron a Alemania, Italia, Brasil, Argentina y Holanda, quedo solo España.

Patrocinador: imposible acabaron con 5 equipos en menos de media hora O_O!

Equipo MK: ja ja!

Reptile: muy bien vamos por la copa!

Drahmin: que eso son once jugadores contra 46!

Kenshi: dios eso es...

Blaze: lo más justo que puede haber en el mundo!

Jarek: te apoyo!

Drahmin: comienza el partido!

Jax: MATENLOS!

Españoles (con voces de niñas de 5 años): mami!

Mk: AL ATAQUE!

Drahmin: esto es horrible no han pasado 10 minutos y ya van 13 tarjetas rojas!

Scor: estúpidos árbitros y sus tarjetas rojas!

Drahmin: 5 goles de MK! Y ya van 3 fatality!

Españoles: estamos perdiendo! T_T

Drah: 6 goles!7! 8! 9! 10! 11! Un Hara kiri? departe de España! Los españoles no tienen oportunidad ya van 30 goles! Pero medio Equipo de MK descalificado y solo quedan 20!

Jarek: esto es único!

Drah: así es con solo 3 minutos y se sabe que MK va ganar! Ya van 40 goles! Y se contaron 6 fatalitys! Y solo quedan 5 jugadores en pie de MK! Ya que los demás están descalificados! Y viene Kai y mete el gol 41 y gana el partido! Dios ESTO ES UNICO EL EQUIPO MK GANAAAA!

Blaze: y eso que España estaba haciendo trampa y de todos modos no tuvieron chance con MK!

Jarek: estoy llorando de la emoción!

Kenshi: gran partido chicos! Eso es estilo MK!

En la gradas.

Cuan chi (llorando): estoy orgullosos de ellos supieron jugar honestamente! Al estilo MK!

Goro: todos tienen A en Educación Física!

Sindel: esos son mis muchachos!

En la celebración.

Los cantantes.

Coro:

Samina mina ¡eh! ¡eh!

waka waka ¡eh! ¡eh!

samina mina Zangaléwa

porque esto es África!

Shao: Muy bien cris que quieres mostrarme quiero celebrar con mis alumnos

Cris: ya verás!

Entonces se apagan las luces de repente.

Shao: qué coño está pasando?!

Entonces Cris le pone un cancho en los calzones de Shao para hacerle un mega calzón chino cuando se muestre la Bandera de áfrica en la celebración. Cree que tiene la broma perfecta cuando...

Coordinador: listo muestren la bandera!

Cris: disfruta tu calzón chino hermano!

Se abre el telón de repente lo que era Shao Kanh era un maniki, que se hace el calzón chino.

Cris: qué demonios!?

Shao: ja ja!

Y entonces Shao Kanh usa sus poderes y hace que se le haga calzón chino a Cris y s ele quite toda la ropa en frente de toda África.

Toda áfrica: O_O! HORRIBLEEE! CRISTANO RONALDO USA CALZONES DE TELETUBIS!

Cris sale corriendo.

Cris: le voy a decir a mama! T_T

Shao: ahora si me voy a celebrar!

coro:

Samina mina ¡eh! ¡eh!

waka waka ¡eh! ¡eh!

samina mina Zangaléwa

porque esto es África!

Coordinador: los de Mk vengan a recibir la copa! Y LA COPA?!

David: la copa es mía!

David sale corriendo, y toda áfrica lo va perseguir. Al día siguiente que todos regresaron a la academia leen el periódico.

Johnny (súper enojado): oigan miren lo que dice puto periódico!

Periódico: Po cometer 25 faltas por minuto! El quipo MK fue descalificado! a David Bisbal le quitaron la copa y lo metieron preso hasta nuevo aviso! Y España gana el mundial por que el equipo Mk fue descalificado.

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE!?

Nightwolf: última vez que juego football!

Sub: no me interesa nosotros nos ganamos la copa!

Todos: si!

CONTINUARA...

QUE PASARA EN EL PORXIMO CAPIRULO DE AMK?! EL PORXIMO CAPITULO LO PUBLICARE MAS RAPIDO? SE ABRAN IDO NUESTROS FANS? COMO TERMINARA LA NOVALE DE ANGELINA GRILLOLI Y MIS 7 HIJOS? HABRA OTRO HERMANO OCULTO EN LA ACADEMIA? CUANDO SACAREMOS NO ES OTRA TONTA PELICULA DE MK 2? COMO SE VERA SAHO KANH CON AFRO? Y LO PEOR Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE DE ESTAS ESTUPIDAS PREGUNTAS ALGUIEN DE LA ACADEMIA SE VOLVERA GAY?

SUB_747: YO VOTO POR JOHNNY!

FROST_747: ERES MENSIO O QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS QUE ESCRIBIMOS ESTE FIC! PODEMOS HACER LO QUE QUERAMOS!

SUB_747: MUY BIEN JOHNNY EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERAS GAY!

JOHNNY: NOOOO T_T

FROST_747: NO VALE ES BROMA!

SUB_747: SI ES BROMA (CRUZANDO LOS DEDOS)

FROST_747: NO LO SABREMOS SOLO NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ACADEMIA MK! MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. Y Vanity mi amiga de los foros de y por su colaboración para la realización de este capítulo muchas gracias. Bueno eso es todo por hoy amigos Saludos!...


	17. Chapter 16

Holaaaa a todos los leen AMK! aqui les traigo mi nuevo capitulo llamado "LA HERMANA DE ERMAC"

Era un día como todos los demás, tranquilo, los estudiantes ya habían desayunado en el comedor "!si claro con la comida Boraicho quien va a querer desayunar? ¬¬"! bueno sigamos...todo era normal hasta que suena el timbre de la academia.

RIN...RIN...RIN...RIN...RIN...RIN...RIN.. .RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN!

Dairou: YA VOY! Un momento! ¬¬

Abre la puerta.

Dairou: que quieren?!

Cartero: correo!

Dairou: aquí no recibimos correo!

Cartero: ahora sí! tome!

Dai: que es esto?

Cartero: una caja de chocolates.

Dai: para quién?

Cartero: aquí dice para Saho Kanh de parte de su madre.

Dai: hay gracias yo se los llevo (cruzado los dedos) ahora lárguese!

Y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta.

Cartero: espere!

Dai: que quiere ahora?!

Cartero: hay cartas para muchas personas en esta academia!

Dai: genial! Deme eso!

Le quita las cartas al cartero y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Cartero: y mi propina?!

Dai: hay verdad tienes razón!

Le quita la billetera al cartero.

Dai: esta es mi propina.

Le vuelve a cerrar la puerta en la cara.

Cartero: subí 3 días en esta montaña para llegar a esta academia solo para esto?!

Dai vuelve abrir la puerta.

Dai: si para eso te pagan!

Cartero: quiero mi dinero!

Dai: sufriente! TAIZON, CERBERO, AQUILES, REPTILE MATENLO!

Sale Cerbero, un Alien, un Tigre y Reptile ladrando como un perro XD, salen a perseguir al cartero.

Ermac: quien era Dairou?

Dai: el cartero.

Ermac: pero nosotros no recibimos correo.

Dai: eso le dije yo.

Taven: hay correo?

Jade: tal vez mi mami me envió una carta? *¬*

Dairou: a ver aver que hay...mmm...a ver aquí dice recibo de la luz...

Todos: basura!

Dairou echa la carta al incinerador.

Dairou: la cuenta de daños causados en áfrica.

Todos: basura!

Dai: renovación de licencia del director Shao Kanh...

Todos: O_O

Scor: guarda eso podría servirnos de utilidad en alguna ocasión.

Todos ponen sonrisas diabólicas.

Dairou: Hey esta es para mí de mi mami ^^!... a ver que mas...aquí dice que Cuan chi y Shang Tsung fueron admitidos en Hogwarts como profesores.

Todos: basura!

Dai: aquí dice que el grillo gano el óscar por mejor actor en la película de agente James Bond agente 00grillo!

Todos: Felicidades grillo!

Grillo: rii rii rii ^^

Dai: aquí hay una carta para Scorpion...

Scor: de quien? O_O

Dai: del clan Sharyu Ryu que dice que no les has pagado los 10000 dólares que les debes por daños.

Scor: bota esa mierda!

Dai: aquí hay muchas cartas de los profesores...

Todos: basura!

Jade: no hay una carta para mí?

Dai: no

Jade: mi mami no me quiere T0T!

Cuando Dairou va echar a todas las cartas al incinerador una carta se le sale del montón y vuela en un viento de color negro maligno y le pega en toda la cara a Ermac.

Ermac: que es esto?

Frost: que es Ermac?

Ermac: una carta...y es para mí! O_O

Ryu: de quien?

Ermac: no se es anónima...

Jarek: entonces léela para ver de quien es

Ermac: ok ok!

Cuando lee la carta sus ojos se le ponen como platos O_O y casi se desmaya del tiro.

Ermac (con cara de miedo): noo...no...no PUEDE SER!

Todos: O_O

Mavado: que paso de quien es la carta?!

Ermac: no no por qué a mí?!

Kitana: pero que sucede Ermac?!

Ermac: esta..es..esta...carta...es...es...de MI HERMANA!

Todos: tienes una hermana O_O?!

Ermac: menor hermana menor! ¬¬

Noob: aja y que te dice tu hermana en la carta?

Ermac: mira tú mismo!

Smoke: a ver...querido hermanito Ermac soy yo tu dulce hermanita Carme, te extraño mucho hermanito así que te voy a visitar a la academia MK! No es genial!? Bueno saludos nos vemos llegare pronto ^^ tu hermanita Carme. :)

Frost_747: por si a las moscas le pedi permiso a lady carmen (usuario de las paginas y ) para usar su personaje en mi fic XD continuemos.

Smoke: se ve que es una niña dulce ^^

Ermac: eso es lo que tu creeees! No la conoces ella es malaa! malaaa! Es el mal en carne y hueso!

Sonya: hay no exageres Ermac...

Ermac: recuerda mis palabras Sonya Blade antes de que todo caiga en caos! Ya se Dairou no la dejes pasar por nada del mundo así te pague 1 billón de coins!

Dairou: mijo yo dejo entrar hasta un drogadicto si me da una moneda! ^^

Ermac: estoy perdido! T_T ya sé lo que hare!

Ermac corre hasta a oficina de SHao Kanh.

Ermac: listooo aquí nadie me encontrara solo un demente suicida se mete a la oficina de Shao Kanh!

Entonces sale Meat.

Ermac: AAAhh Meat que haces aquí?

Meat: soy tu conciencia...

Ermac: ? no tengo tiempo para esto tengo que esconderme!

En ese momento entre Shao Kanh.

Shao: Ermac a ti te quería ver! hay alguien que te busca...

Carme: hola hermanito! _(y pone una sonrisa diabólica).

Ermac (como una niña): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Sale corriendo.

Ermac: no mi hermana nooooooooooo aléjate de mi! Hija del demonioo! T_T

Carmi: puedes ya de estar insultando a papa recuerdo que somos hermanos!

Ermac: cierto...

Papa de Ermac: porque pienso que me llamaron?

Baraka: tengo la ligera sensación que esa es la hermana de Ermac!

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo incluso Ermac.

Noob: Baraka tú no puedes ser mas idiota?!

Baraka: si puedo solo tengo que comer 3 kilos de chocolate XD!

Ermac sigue corriendo, se sale de la academia, viaja a Singapur donde toma un barco, de allí llega a España y se monta un en autobús, luego en un tren que lo lleva a Italia donde compra un Boleto de avión que lo lleva a Estados Unidos, y vuelve tomar otro avión que lo lleva a Venezuela toma otro autobús hacia La Cueva del Guacharo donde aprieta una roca y se abre un agujero y se mete en una guarida, se mete en un armario, agarra su osito de peluche y cierra los ojos.

Ermac: aquí nunca me encontrara esa bitch!

Entonces alguien le sale por detrás.

Carme: hola Ermac!

Vuelve a gritar como niña.

Ermac: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!

Se teletransporta como los de Dragon Ball Z a la academia.

Liu: fue el segundo grito que pega Ermac...

Lao: si que marica.

Luego Sereena pasa por el cuarto de ellos y dice: que carajos hacen (sorprendida)

Lui (afeminado): que no nos mi vida haciéndonos la pedicura y pedicura!

Lao (afeminado): claro porque no podemos salir a la calle así como unas mamarachas 1ero muerta que sencilla!

Lui (afeminado): hay estamos quedando!

Los 2 : fabu fabulosos, pausa, soñado!

Sareena: O_O! y yo que pensé que Johnny era marica...

Ermac (en la academia): porque no use eso para ir allá? gaste más de un millón de coins en viaje!

Carme: hermanito porque no quieres verme?

Ermac: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH (sale corriendo de nuevo)

Mientras corre viene Scorpion y le mete un súper golpe que lo manda hacia a la pared.

Scor: muy bien Ermac que coño te pasa con tu hermana? andas gritando como una niña por Toda la academia!

Ermac: ya te lo dijeee es la es la hija del diabloooo! Es mala!

Subby: yo creí que la hija del diablo era Frost...

Frost: qué caraj&%) dijiste hijo de la grandisima(/&)/%&$%/&$%&#%$#/%$!?

Subby: sigo creyendo que eres tú! jum!

Frost: me las pagaras Sub-Zero!

Ermac: ustedes no me entienden! Ustedes no han vivido con ella! porque creen que estudio aquí?! Creen que estudiaría en una escuela caliche donde la comida es mas mala que la de cárcel y donde arriesgo mi vida todos los días eeh?! lo bueno de esto es que estoy lejos de ellaa!

Sektor: Ermac tu vives al otro lado de la cuidad! ¬¬

Ermac: da igual algo es algo!

Nitara: y que cosa tan malvada te hizo como para que le tengas tanto miedo?

Ermac: no me hagas recordar nooo! T_T díganme en mis cumpleaños! Era horrible! Una vez me bajo los pantalones en medio de una fiesta y me lanzo el pastel a la cara T_T.

Kitana: a eran niños lo hermanos se pelean.

Ermac: otro día carmi me quemo mi osito de peluche! T-T fue horrible!

Scorpion: je je dormías con osito de peluche?!

Kitana: ya Scorpion, bueno algo malo debiste haberle hecho no?

Ermac: otro día prendió el t.v y salio la niña del aro y en vez de morirse carmi murió la niña!

Todos: O_O

Ermac: también la escuche hablando con un tal osama bin laden para unos planes con la muralla china! Esa carajita es mala , enloquecía a los caballos, mataba a mis cachorros, y lo peor escondía el control de la t.v

Li Mei: esa niña es el diablo en persona!

Mokap: que horrible no hay nada peor que esconder el control de la TV!

Todos: si eso es cierto.

Kitana: pobre Ermac has sufrido tanto.

Ermac: por favor no me dejen con ella T-T (aferrándose de la pierna de Kitana)!

Kenshi: y que vas hacer ahora? ella esta aquí.

Ermac: lo que mejor puedo hacer correr y gritar!

Entonces se oye desde lejos.

Carmi: Hermanito! Donde estas?!

Ermac: no dejen que me lleve, no dejen que me lleve!

Darrius lo agarra y le dice: que no te de miedo eres el hermano mayor compórtate como tal!

Ermac: T-T no quiero ser mayor, no quiero, no quiero! La ultima vez que trate me amenazo con quitarme las cuerdas vocales!

Sektor: y ahora como le quitamos el trauma a este?

Noob: y si lo golpeo con mi martillo?

Kano: o le fundo el cerebro?

Baraka: y si le doy un tesito caliente para ver si se relaja? ^^

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Carmi: de donde viene el grillo?

Todos: grillo cállate!

Grillo: O_O

Carmi: hermanito aquí estas! Estos son tus amiguitos? un placer yo soy Carme la hermanita menor de Ermac ^^.

Todos: aaaayy que lindaaa es! Mira!

Carmi: ^^

Ermac: no te acerques Satanás! No te hagas la inocente frente de ellos!

Khameleon: como puedes decirle Satanás a eso tan lindo?

Ermac: esa es la técnica que utiliza para engañar a sus víctimas ¬¬...

Carmi: hermanito como dices eso?

Ermac: ya les dije lo mala que eres así que no funcionara.

Carmi (en su mente): mierda...¬¬

Entonces suena la campana de ir a clases de geografía.

Ermac: si salvado por la campana.

Todos: -.-U

Rain: que fastidio geografía!

Havik: al menos no es como Matemáticas!

En el salón.

Raiden: bien hoy veremos los sub suelos! un momento quien eres tú?

Carmi: yo soy la hermana menor de Ermac Carme ^^.

Raiden: que niña tan dulce! ven siéntate en ese asiento.

Carmi: muchas gracias señor...

Raiden: Raiden así me llamo.

Carmi: ok señor Raiden ^^.

Ermac: ¬¬

Raiden: ok comencemos la clase...los subsuelos se clasifican...

Mientras todos ven la clase, Carmi que está sentada detrás de Ermac le pega un taquito.

Ermac: ¬¬

Le pega otro.

Ermac: ¬¬

Le pega 2 más.

Ermac: ¬¬

Entonces le empieza pegar de a 5.

Ermac (furioso): deja de molestarme.

Entonces comienza a lanzarle d cuando ya casi esta por 40.

Ermac: AAAAAHHH RAIDEN MI HERMANA ME ESTA FASTIDIANDOOO!

Raiden: no seas tonto como algo ten dulce puede molestar al alguien tal vez fue Scorpion, Scorpion vete a la dirección!

Scorpion: QUE?! PERO SI YO NO FUI! (Se levanta) yo no tengo taquitos!

Entonces se le cae una bolsa de taquitos que dice propiedad de Sub-Zero.

Scorpion: hijo de la/&=(/%)/&%! me quieres inculpar!

Subby: pero esos no son míos además si fueran míos estuvieran congelados!

Raiden: suficiente los dos a la dirección!

Scopion: me las pagaras Lin Kuei!

Se fueron peleando los 2 a la dirección.

Carmi (en su mente): mi plan está funcionando jeje...

Cuando termina la clase.

Ermac: se que fuiste tú!... que planeas?

Carmi: hermanito yo no fui U_U...mira te lo recompensare...(y grita) HERMANITO COMO PUDISTE PONER ESA BOLSA EN EL ESCRITORIO DE SCOPION PARA INCULPARLO Y SUB-ZERO TAMBIEN?!

Todos: O_O Ermac fuiste tú?!

Scopion: fuiste tú?! Maldi/&=/&=/!

Ermac: no yo no fui!

Sub: yo no te creo!

Ermac: les digo la verdad yo no fui! Acaso no me escucharon cuando les dije que ella era mala?!

Entonces llego la clase de Magia, pociones y todo eso.

Shang: bien ahora que tenemos un lindo invitado puedes sentarte al lado de tu hermanito.

Carmi: gracias señor Shang Tsung ^^.

En medio de la clase una nota le llega de la nada a Tanya.

Tanya (viendo la nota): y esto?

La nota dice: te amo, ya no lo aguanto más quieres ser mi novia? atentamente Kai.

Tanya: qué coño?! NUNCA EN LA VIDAAA!

Shang Tsung: que sucede Tanya por qué gritas?!

Tanya: nunca seré novia tuya Kai!

Kai: que dices?! Tu no me gustas! ¬¬

Tanya: y por qué carrizo me mandaste esta nota?! No sabes que yo adoro es a Kenshi?

Kai: yo no escribí esa estúpida nota!

Tanya: aquí dice tu nombre!

Shang: si siguen gritando los mando a la oficina del director!

Entonces le llega una nota a Kira diciéndole lo mismo.

Kira: también estas enamorado de mi Kai?!

Kai: qué coño?!

Kira: aquí dice tu nombre! Como Tanya te rechazo me lo pides a mi? bueno no te culpo yo estoy más buena que Tanya...

Tanya: que dijiste?! Tu mas buena que yo?! Ni en sueños!

Kira: claro que si mírate nada más!

Tanya: te matare!

Kai: no pelean yo no les mande la carta ninguna de ustedes además ninguna de ustedes están buenas!

Las dos: que dijiste?!

Entonces lo empiezan a golpear.

Todos: pelea! pelea!

Buhonero: las apuesta se hacen aquí!

Shang: suficienteee! Los 3 a la dirección! Y tendrán doble tarea por esto!

Tanya-Kai-Kira: QUE?!

Al salir de clases.

Ermac: eres un demonio...

Carmi: o eso crees...QUE DICES HERMANITO QUE TU PLAN PARA MANDAR A KAI-KIRA Y TANYA PARA LA DIRECCIÓN FUNCIONO?!

Los 3: fuiste tú!? Ò_ó

Kai: cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

Ermac: yo no lo hice fue Carme!

Kai: si claro!

Ermac: te digo la verdad!

Entonces Se escucha un grito de niña de los casilleros.

Todos: que sucede?

Johnny: alguien robo mis lentes! Quien fue el degenerado?!

Taven: no tienes como 50 de esos?

Johnny: si pero esos son mis favoritos!

Carmi: toma hermanito ¿y para que quieres los lentes de Johnny?

Johnny: con que mandando a tu tierna hermanita para robar mis lentes eres un hijo de...

Ermac: Johnny yo no le pedí eso! Y por qué querría tus lentes?

Johnny: estas celoso porque yo soy una estrella de cine y tu no!

Ermac: si claro ¬¬...

Johnny: a con que lo confirmas!

Ermac: por qué debería estar celoso de ti? eres un narsista actor de segunda!

Johnny: no soy narsista!

Ermac: claro que si te ves en el espejo cada 5 minutos!

Johnny: Britania (su espejo) no le hagas caso!

Ryu: que lo vas a golpear o te quedas mirándote?

Johnny: ahorita estoy ocupado hazlo tu

Ryu: lo siento (golpeando a Ermac)

Pero antes que le diera el primer golpe de repente como una bomba se oye en uno de los dormitorios.

Ryu: que fue eso?

Cyrax: parece que viene del dormitorio 5.

Dairou: nooooo por que a mí?! T-T

Hsu Hao: que sucede Dairou?

Dairou: mi colección de figuras de acción!Fue destruida!

Todos: tienes una colección de figuras de acción?

Dairou: eeh..bueno...ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA FUE DESTRUIDA!

Carmi: hermanito donde guardo estos explosivos tuyos?!

Dairou: fuiste tú Ermac?! Tienes algo en contra de mi colección de figuras de acción?!

Ermac: yo no fui te lo juro!

Dairou: y por qué tu hermanita te esta dando tus explosivos?!

Ermac: esos no son míos! De seguro ella fue la que quemo tu colección!

Dairou: si claro! Culpa a tu pobre hermanita que bajo!

Frost: Ermac qué carajo te está pasando? últimamente has estado haciendo cosas malas! Debes ser castigadooo! llévenlo al potro!

Ermac: QUE?! Que es un potro?

5 minutos después.

Ermac: ah ya sé que es un potro...

Lo ponen en uno de esos grilletes medievales para la humillación.

Frost: lánceles tomates y verduras saludables!

Mavado: porque verduras saludables? no deben ser podridas?

Frost: las sanas pegan más duro!

Todos ponen cara diabólica y le comienzan a lanzar verduras y frutas.

Ermac: hay eso duleeee! auh auh auh! Quien lanzo la piña?

Scorpion: XD!

Frost: ahora con la artillería pesada!

Le comienzan a lanzar cocos.

Ermac: AAAAAAAAH AUCH!

Nightwolf: alto alto esperen! Ermac es inocente

Todo: wtf?

Wolf: si, revise la cinta de las cámaras de video y tengo pruebas!

Hotaru: tenemos cámaras de seguridad?

Night: si tenemos miren

Todos ven el video

Kobra: un momento Nihgwolf ¿Qué hacías revisando las cámaras de seguridad?

Ven el video donde Carmi pone los fuegos artificiales y de repente se corta y se ve donde en el cuarto donde duerme Jade quitándose la ropa y poniéndose una dormilona (video de la noche anterior)

Todos los chicos: :E

Jade: con que me estabas espiando!

Kitana: y quien sabe a quién más!

Nighwolf: no se los juro solo a ella!

Jade: a conque ha sido más de una vez!

Le mete un golpe que lo manda hacia donde están los chicos

Hsu-Hao: conque tenías un video de ellas ¿no?!

Kai: y no nos dijiste!

Subby: a él!

Lo empiezan a corretear

Sareena (con video en mano): bueno creo que ya sabemos quién es el culpable.

Kira: si esa Carmi nos engaño a todos vamos por ella

Todas: si

Se van

Ermac: hey sigo aquí! Chicos?! No me dejen aquí hace frioooo! T-T

Mientras los demás están persiguiendo a Carme, ella fue corriendo a la otra dirección.

Carmi: mierda me descubrieron!

Shao: que haces aquí niña?

Entonces Carme agarra a Shao Kanh, lo noquea y lo amarra contra una silla.

Shao: que intentas hacer?

Carme: con esto podre amenazar a los demás con matarte para que no me maten a mí.

Shao: ajajaja eso no va a funcionar niña.

Carmi: porque lo dices?

Shao: ya veras 5-4-3-2-1...

Nitara: allí esta!

Kabal: miren Carme tiene a Shao Kanh amarrado a una silla!

Carmen: atrás o lo mato!

Scorpion: y lo va matar que genial! es lo más hermosos que eh visto desde que me metieron a la fuerza a esta academia!

Noob: Cyrax graba este momento!

Smoke: y que no se te olvide ponerlo en 3D y en Blue Ray!

Carme: guau en serio te odian...

Shao: te dije que no iba a funcionar...

Carmen: no me queda de otra...OIGAN MIREN ES LADY GAGA!

Todos: DONDE!? *¬*

Carme sale corriendo.

Reiko: se escapa!

Entonces comienza una persecución estilo scooby Doo. Carme comienza subir por todos los pisos, meterse en los salones y habitaciones, primero se metió e el cine y estaban pasando Barney.

Todos incluyendo a Carme: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Salen y Carme los pierde de nuevo, luego se mete en la biblioteca y tumba algunas columnas, sale de allí y sube al techo se mete en un pasadizo secreto y cae en sótano, donde encuentra a Jasón, Freddy jugando poker con los aliens, los predator y Meat, los ignora y sigue corriendo, se mete en la habitación jungla donde le pone trampas a los demás, y algunos se quedan atrapado allí, corre a la cocinas y pelea con las carnes ninja, luego se mete en el salón de música y le lanza los instrumentos musicales...

Johnny: auch la flauta trasversa pega duro!

Reptile: a ti no te toco el acordeón!

Carme sale del salón de música y de dirige hacia un pasillo, dobla la esquina y se encuentra con el bazar del Buhonero.

Buhonero: quieres comprar algo?

Carme: tienes patines con motor?!

Buhonero: claro 750 mil coins!

Carmen: DAMELOS!

Buhonero: $_$

Carme se pone los patines, casi pierde a los demás se mete en una habitación y de repente ve a Cuan Chi vestido de Kratos (god of war)

Carme: O_O

Cuan Chi: no le dirás a nadie verdad?

Carme de la impresión sale de la habitación en silencio.

Baraka: por aquí! Allí esta!

Carme: hay verdad me están persiguiendo!

Sigue corriendo hasta que de la nada se resbala con una cascara de banana y cae en un pasillo sin salida.

Stryker: la tenemos acorralada!

Dairou: es hora que pagues por mis figuritas!

Carme: hay por favor no eran figuras de acción era toda la colección de Barbie!

Dairou: no insultes la Barbie doctora o la Barbie ama de casa...es decir a Darth Vader...y a los..Clones...

Scor: sabia que 65 personajes uno tenía que ser el rarito ajajajajajajaja!

Kobra: ajajajajaja si verdad por casualidad no tenias a la barbie sirenita?

Dairou: ¬¬...

Noob: muy bien hay que darle una paliza a esta engañadora!

Carme: esperen no me maten!

Kira: por qué no? me mandaste a la dirección!

Kai: a mi también!

Scorpion: y a mí!

Tanya y Subby: y a nosotros también!

Johnny: y robaste mis lentes!

Todos: ¬¬

Frost: eso no es tan importante...

Johnny: claro que sí!

Entonces Frost lanza un espejo para un lado.

Johnny: espejito!

Kitana: y lo más malo de todo es que inculpaste al pobre Ermac!

Frost: si le debemos una disculpa todos U_U!

Todos: U_U

Mileena: bien menos charla y más golpes!

Carme: esperen por favor escúchenme!

Todos: ok...

Carme: la razón por la que le hago esas cosas a Ermac es porque estoy cansada de que siempre en la vida el hermano mayor es el que manda, es el que le hace la vida imposible a los hermanos menores, que siempre ellos tienen la razón, siempre es que le dejan hacer todooooo, y no quería que eso pasara conmigo ¬¬...

Subby: tiene razón T_T!

Noob: cállate estúpido maricon!

Subby: ven?! T_T

Carme: por eso le hago todo eso ¬¬...así nunca me haga hecho algo malo...

Noob: bueno si lo dices así...yo también le hago la vida imposible a mi hermano menor...¬¬

Subby: T_T

Baraka: creo que hay que perdonarla...

Mokap: creo que hay que perdonarla

Baraka: oye yo dije eso

Mokap: si pero a mí me asen caso ¿verdad?

Todos: si

Baraka: T-T

Dairous: Descuida que las barbies las repongo, se coser muñecas! son muy divinas!

Sereena: Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kobra y ahora Dairou, francamente desde lo de Ricky Martin nada es lo mismo...U.U

Ryu: pero aunque la perdonemos el que la debe perdonar por todo lo que ella le hizo es Ermac!

Ashrah: y hablando del Rey de Roma donde esta?

Cyrax: oigan alguna vez lo bajamos del potro?...

Todos: O_O

Khameleon: ups! Creo que lo dejamos en el potro!

Todos van para que Ermac.

Ermac: T_T me siento solito... además tengo hambre, tengo que alimentar a mas de 10 mil almas!

Bo Rai Cho: alguien dijo TENGO HAMBRE?!

Ermac: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo!

Llegan todos.

Ermac: donde demonios estaban me dejaron aquí en potro!

Todos: jeje ups!

Kitana: Ermac hay alguien que quiere pedirte disculpas!

Sale Carmi de la multitud.

Ermac: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHH ALEJATE DE MI DENOMIOO!

En el infierno.

Papa de Ermac: porque sigo insistiendo que me llaman?

De vuelta en la academia.

Ermac: alejateeeeeee! T_T

Carmen: callate y escucha! eeh...bueno...yo que..que...quería...dis...discul... HAY DISCULPARME POR TODAS LAS COSAS MALAS QUE TE EH HECHO! OK?! ¬¬...

Ermac: O_O qué coño dijiste?!

Carme: que lo siento...

Ermac: jamás en mi vida pensé que dirías eso...que le hicieron la exorcizaron?

Carme: no solo me disculpo porque no quería que pesara como en todas a las familias que el hermano mayor siempre es el que tiene el poder, el que le hace la vida imposible a el hermano menor, que es el que tiene la razón...¬¬

Ermac: guau...sé que eso es peculiar entre los hermanos sobre todo con Subby...

Subby: ves alguien me entiende!

Noob: a pues ahora tu eres la victima...¬¬

Mileena: en realidad yo también comprendo a Ermac.

Kitana: pero si eres tú la que me hace la vida imposible! Solo que tu eres la que sale perdiendo por que siempre te atrapan!

Mileena: ¬¬

Ermac: y bueno...ahora que me pediste perdón...bueno creo que puedo perdonarte...¬¬ de todas formas somos familia no? las familias se perdonan.

Carmi: gracias hermanito (y le da un abrazo)

Todos: hay miren!

Subby: por qué tu yo no somos así?!

Noob: estás loco?! siempre serás la oveja negra de la familia! Y te seguiré haciendo la vida imposible!

Ermac: y entonces no me harás mas bromas?

Carmen: jajajaja estás loco hermnito? claro que te seguiré haciendo bromas solo que cada 9 de cada mes me disculpare para tener mi conciencia limpia XD!

Ermac: NOOOO T_T! ya va como q el 9 de cada mes si te vas mañana y no te vuelvo a ver?

Carmi: aaa es que cuadre con shao kanh para que me pueda quedar aquí no te parece excelente? Me quedo!

Ermac: que...t..tttt..te quedas?

carmi: sip ^^

Ermac: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Ermac rompe el potro y sale corriendo)

Todos: bienvenida!

Ermac: T-T

Ermac: no jo... me fui de mi casa para no verte ni a ti ni papa ni mama! Y ahora te quedas aquí? POR QUE A MÍ?!

carmi: ^^

Jade: y en qué cuarto te quedas?

Carmi: en el 7.

Las del dormitorio 7: JUPI ! UNA NUEVA !

Ermac: T_T

CONTINUARA...

QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE AMK?! CAMRE LE SEGUIRA HACIENDO BROMAS A ERMAC? ERMAC DEJARA DE GRITAR COMO NIÑA? ALGUIEN MAS DE LOS ESTUDIANTES SE VOLVERA GAY APARTE DE LOS OBVIOS? SALDRA LADY GAGA EN EL PROXIMO CAP? VENDRA EL CARTERO DE NUEVO? A SHAO KANH LO DESAMARARAN DE LA SILLA? CUAN CHI ES KRATOS O_O? LA LUNA ES DE QUESO SUISO O ROQUEFOR? PORQUE EN CADA CAPITULO PONGO ESTAS PREGUNTAS? Y DE PASO ALGUIEN LAS LEE? SUBBY Y NOOBY RESOLVERAN SUS PROBLEMAS DE HERMANOS?

Noob: no ¬¬

NAIDE LO SABE SOLO NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE AMK!

Nithwolf: esperen miren este videoo una escena que no salio!

Se ve la escena de Carmi y Shao Kanh amordazado en la silla por Carmi.

Carmi: escúchame bien me quedare en esta academia de mier%&·% y mas te vale q mi cuarto quede cerca qUE la de mi hermano me oíste!?

Kanh: si toma la habitación 7!

Carmi (con cara de dulzura): gracias ^^ ji ji!

Kanh: eh holaaaaaaaaaaa sigo aquí me está dando frioooooooooooo holaaaaaaaaaaa!?

Frost_747: espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo! Y ahora les presentare a mi nueva socia y la que hizo este capítulo posible! Tambores por favor!

Cirx pone un tono de redoblantes.

Frost_747: VANITY!

Sale Vanity como una estrella de rock.

Vanity: Gracias quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que hicieron posible este sueño gracias! *¬*

Sub_747: bienvenida a los estudios AMK!

Frost_747: bueno eso es todo amigos saludos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo nos vemos en otra cuídense! Y sayonaraaa!


	18. AMK especial Halloween

Nota: disculpen si en este capítulo no aparece Carme o algunos acontecimientos relacionados con los caps anteriores, es que tenía un orden de publicación y se me paso este cap especial que iba antes del cap 14 disculpen _ pero de todas formas disfrútenlo ^^.

Era una noche tranquila en la casa de Barbie, ella se pintaba las unas cuando de repente se oye un grito de auxilio:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHH

Ken: que pasa!?

Barbie: se me rompió una uña!

Ken: no jo%&(/$ chica pensé que era algo mas importante! (se va)

Pero de repente suena el teléfono.

Rin rin rin…

Barbie: Hello soy Barbie la muñeca que todo el mundo adora!

¿?: Hola Barbie que tal

Barbie: quien eres?

¿?: Se dónde vives y donde estas

Barbie: no en serio que eres?

¿?: Se que estas asiendo

Barbie (asustada): esto no me gusta déjame en paz!

¿?: Se que estas en la sala y sé que estás viendo

Barbie: no le digas a mi mama!

¿?: Voy por ti Barbie

Barbie: basta tengo un novio y te pateara el trasero!

¿?: Tu novio no te salvara ya está muerto

Barbie (súper asustada): cómo?!

Va a el cuarto donde está su novio y lo ve muerto ensangrentado en la cama.

Barbie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH KEEEENNN!

¿?: Voy por ti!

Barbie (que casi tita el teléfono): déjame en paz que te echo!?

¿?: Espero que hallas procurado cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas.

Barbie: claro que sí!

¿?: Olvidaste cerrar la puerta de atrás

Barbie corre y cierra la puerta de atrás con 30 candados.

¿?: jeje eso no te salvara

Barbie se voltea.

¿?: Hola Barbie!

Barbie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHH!

El asesino la ataca y la golpea hasta matarla con una de sus muñecas.

Frost_747: NOOOO que horribleeeeeee! No debo ver tantas películas de terror! Ups perdón hola a todos este es un capítulo especial de Halloween de ACADEMIA MK! DISFRUTENLO! :D

Suena la alarma del castillo.

Todos: que fastidiooooooooooooooo!

Todos van al salón principal y allí los espera Shao Kanh.

Shao Kanh: bien esta vez no vinieron en pijamas!

Sindel (en pijama): que paso Shao Kanh?

Shao Kanh: ahora son ustedes los que vienen en pijama?

Cuando se dan cuenta se cambian en menos de un segundo y regresan.

Sindel: bien alumnos hoy es 31 de octubre!

Todos: siiiiiii Halloween!

Baraka: nooooooooooo halloween!

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Reptile: quiero ir a pedir dulces!

Sindel: aunque sea halloween! Eso no significa que no haya clases!

Todos: noooooo! _

Baraka: siiiiiiiiiii! :D

Se le vuelven a quedar viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Sindel: así que hoy tendrán un examen!

Todos: qué raro!

Sindel: tendrán que hacer una obra teatral!

Todos: como una obra teatral!?

Sindel: sip y de Halloween!

Todos: de la película?!

Sindel: de lo que ustedes quieran

Stryker: ya se vamos hacer la típica película de Halloween!

Scorpion: no mejor Freddy!

Subby: no mejor Jasón!

Ryu: no mejor Freddy vs Jasón!

Baraka: no mejor Jasón vs Freddy!

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Tanya: no mejor el Aro conmigo protagonista1

Sonya: mejor el Exorcista!

Noob: Masacre en Texas!

Chameleon: el jinete sin cabeza!

Nitara: Dracula!

Havik: no mejor todo junto!

Todos: siiiiiiiiiii eso es mejor!

Baraka: noooooooo!

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Subby: Baraka Algún día te vamos a golpear =_=

Frost: muy bien vamos hacer la obra!

Kabal: pero no tenemos guiones

Frost: improvisada

Entonces en la obra todos los profesores están en el salón de teatro sentados esperando a que comience la obra.

Cuando comienza, sale Baraka en una góndola en el lago de Venecia paseando a una pareja de turistas que son Ermac y Kira.

Kira: porque me pusieron contigo?

Ermac: es solo una escena!

Baraka (cantando todo lo que se llama desafinado): OSOLEMIOOOOOOOOO!

Ermac y Kira (tapándose lo oídos): AAAAAHH CALLENLO CALLENLOOOO!

De repente sale Jasón que es Subby disfrazado y le corta la cabeza a Baraka.

Ermac y Kira: siiiiiiiiiiiii vivaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Subby ósea Jasón se va como saltando como un ninja.

Acvertencia: cuando ponga SJ es Subby disfrazado de Jasón Y SF es Scorpi disfrazado de Freddy y otra cosa a Baraka si le cortaron la cabeza revivirá después de varias escenas gracias a las esferas del dragón.

Frost: corte siguiente escena!

Shao Kanh: Frost esto es una obra no una película!

Frost: aaaahh ok! Sigan con el paseo!

Kira: ya no aguanto estar contigo te dejo! No eres mi tipo!

Ermac: déjame adivinar tu tipo es Kenshi? =_=

Kira: como lo supiste!? *0*

Ermac: ya no aguanto me voy a mandar a matar!

Sale Freddy.

SF: yo te mato.

Pero sale Jasón.

SJ: no este es mío!

SF: no mío!

SF: nooo muereee!

Sacan unas espadas de Star Wars y comienzan a pelear.

Pero viene un Predator que es Reptile, mata a los dos y aprovecha también para matar a Ermac, pero Kira saca un bloque de yo no sé dónde, se lo amarra a la espalda a Ermac y lo lanza al río.

Mientras estaban en la otra escena de la obra Ermac sale del agua pero se lleva una sorpresa, ve que no está detrás del auditorio sino en un callejón oscuro.

Ermac: hey este no es la parte detrás del auditorio!

Alguien se le acerca por detrás y lo cae a golpes con un bate de goma pero el centro era de acero lo desmaya llevándoselo.

Mientras con la obra.

Sale un escenario con un letrerito que dice PLANETA ESTRELLA DE LA MUERTE (STAR WARS) salen de repente tres ciborg peleando, pero sale un televisor de la nada y aparece el ARO.

Smoke: quien eres?

Aro (Tanya disfrazada): soy el Aro!

Sektor: y que eso no tienes pinta de un aro?

Aro: bruto no has visto mi películaaa!? Ò_ó

Sektor: nop

Cyrax: aaaaah ya se eres la niñita esa que mata a las personas con un video no?

Aro: por fin alguien me reconoce!

Cyrax: pero que haces aquí? Ninguno ah visto el video

Aro: estoy buscan… un momento yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí! Ustedes que hacen aquí? esta es una obra de terror! No de ciencia ficción!

Smoke: claro que si nunca has visto a OBI WAN!?

Aro: OBI WAN a él es el que estoy buscando! Donde esta?!

Los tres: no sabemos ^^

Mientras tanto con OB IWAN que es Kabal disfrazado, esta en un baño a unos metros de allí sentado en un rincón diciendo:

Kabal: porque tuve que ver el video, porque tuve que ver el video, PORQUE TUVE QUE VER EL VIDEO! Además le debo dinero! T_T

Sektor: no, no lo eh visto

Smoke: yo tampoco lo eh visto

Cyrax: yo si está escondido en el baño de allá

Kabal: ciento que me han delatado, CHISMOSOOOOSSS!

Aro: ok!

Entonces el Aro va para el baño y se oye un grito: AAAAAAAAHHHH, y sale el Aro del baño con la cabeza de Kabal y se vuelve a meter en el televisor.

Aro: gracias Cyrax!

Cyrax: de nada!

Pero esa no era la cabeza de Kabal era una cabeza falsa, a Kabal le avía dado una falsa para disimular que lo mataron.

Kabal: bueno ya termino mi escena me voy!

Pero sale un televisor de la nada y Kabal cree que le va a salir el Aro de verdad pero no sale, nada y viene alguien y lo golpea con un bate de goma, lo desmaya y se lo lleva.

Frost: siguiente toma!

Todos: que no es una películaaaaa!

Frost: cállenseee!

Entonces sale la muralla china y pasa un carro que dentro se encuentra Reiko, Striker, Chameleon, Kitana, Mileena y Frost. Van paseando por la muralla china atropellando a la gente y escuchando una canción de WE ARE THE WORLD (MICHAEL JACKSON). Atropellan a un montón de gente a Mulan, Shakira, Mickey Mouse, Naruto, Batman, al borracho de la esquina, y a Rain, pero Rain cae por detrás de carro y de va agarrado del parachoques.

Rain: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh auxiliooooo!

Pero de repente de la muralla pasan a un bosque oscuro.

Todos: un bosque oscuro?

Cuando pasan del bosque salen otras ves para la muralla.

Kitana: qué clase de canción es esta?!

Ven la caratula del CD y dice: canciones diabólicas.

Todos: geniaaaal! WE AERE WORLD!

Pero ahora en vez de un boque pasan a Texas.

Todos: Texas!?

De repente se lee acaba la gasolina sin razón alguna.

Stryker: rayos si acabo de llenar el tanque!

Esta la gasolinera atrás.

Frost: pero vuélvelo a llenar!

Stryker: no me alcanza gaste el dinero en drogas!

Todos los chicos: maldi$#"(%$!

Stryker: que si ustedes fueron las que se la fumaron! Ò_Ó

Entonces Rain se sube al carro.

Todos: Rain que haces aquí!?

Rain: ustedes me atropellaron! Ò_Ó

Rain saca unos monoculares y dice:

Rain: miren una gasolinera por allá lejos!

Mileena: Rain tienes los monoculares al revés =_=

Rain: o está al lado!

Pero de repente el tipo de la gasolinera saca una sierra eléctrica y saca el motor del auto.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! UN LOCO!

LOCO (Mokap disfrazado): MUERRRAAANNN!

Los chicos: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Salen todos del auto y corren las chicas se suben a los arboles, pero los chicos son tan tontos que no lo hicieron y corren en círculos, y el loco le corta la cabeza a Rain.

Todos: Raiiiiinnnn!

Entonces el loco persigue a los demás hasta la eternidad, mientras que las chica cuando se fue el loco se bajaron de los árboles, llamaron un taxi y se fueron.

Detrás del escenario.

Rain que buena actuación.

Frost: sip estuvo genial! Bueno voy a anunciar la siguiente escena!

Pero en cuanto Frost se va un tipo encapuchado sale de la nada y golpe a todos con un bate de goma y los desmaya a todos.

Frost: siguiente escena!

Todos: ya te lo dijimos no es una películaaaaaaa! =_=

Frosty: dejen el fastidioooooo!

Entonces sale un escenario de un cementerio y se ven tres personas profanando una tumba que son: Sareena, Jarek y Taven.

Jarek: voy a ver si con esto me gano unos billetes y me compro un auto!

Sareena: no chico yo quiero una mansión con lujos!

Taven: y yo solo quiero un perrito que me acompañe en mi departamento! T_T

Pero cuando abren la tumba sale Drácula que es Nitara.

Nitara: les chupare la sangre a todos jajaja!

Taven: oye un momento no se supone que Drácula es hombre?

Nitara: cállateee! Te matare a ti primero y te hare mi esclavo!

Sareena: oye pero tú no eres feminista? Las chicas tenemos que apoyarnos!

Nitara: así tienes razón! Mueran ustedes dos!

Los dos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Pero cuando los iba a matar sale de repente El jinete sin cabeza que es Noob.

Jinete: que pasa aquí?! Este es mi territorio fueraaa!

Nitara: deja tu fastidio tu atacas en un bosque en un pueblito no en Jamaica!

Jinete: y cuál es el problema que me haya mudado!?

Nitara: suficiente MORTAL KOMBAT!

Sale Cyrax y pone la canción de MK, comienzan a pelear. Cuando termina la pelea que la gana Nitara porque Noob se resbalo con el disfraz, se van todos del escenario.

Nitara: oye Noob buena pelea! :D

Noob: gracias! ^^

Jarek: bueno vamos a ver el final de la obra!

Pero para su sorpresa de una esquina aparece otra vez el mismo hombre encapuchado.

Noob: quien eres tú?

Sareena: no deberías estar aquí

Saca el bate de goma, golpea a todos y se los lleva.

Frost: muy bien Baraka tú sigues con Kai y Mavado!

Baraka (que ya revivió): eeeh Frost no los encuentro! :S

Frost: como que no los encuentras!? Que le pasaron a esos inútiles!?

Havik: Frost ya estoy listo para mi escena del Hombre Caníbal!

Frost: has visto a Mavado o a Kai?

Havik: no, no los eh visto! Ahora que los pienso donde esta Ermac, Mileena, Kitana, Reptile, Chameleon, Taven, Jarek, Nitara, Sareena, Rain, Reiko, Mokap, Kira, Stryker, Tanya, Kabal, Sektor, Cirax, Noob y Smoke?!

Baraka: y el borrachito de la esquina?!

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Frost: verg ! Todos ellos tampoco están?! O_O

Subby: si pareciera como si alguien los estuviera secuestrando

Scorpion (sarcásticamente): no inventes! Para que nos secuestraríamos entre nosotros mismos! No ves que esta es una escuela muy unida!

Frost: aun así tenemos que averiguar

Nightwolf: todavía están haciendo la escena del Exorcista?

Liu Kang: no esa ya la terminamos hace 5 minutos con el zombi que era yo

Frost: y tu y quien más estaban actuando?

Liu Kang: Kung Lao que era el padre, Sonya que era la niñita endemoniada, Ashrah era la mama de la niñita, Jax el policía, Dairou el asistente del padre, Hotaru que es el hace los efectos especiales, Darrius las luces, Hsu Hao como el carnicero, Eso y luego viene el final.

Havik: y donde están los demás que actuaron c que es el contigo?

Liu Kang: no se! Me fui al baño y luego no los vi! A y también estaban Kobra y Johnny haciendo el monstruo del Lago Ness afuera de la casa de la niñita.

Frost: todos los que queden vamos a buscar a los demás para terminar la obra.

Los demás: ok!

Frost: Subby y Scorpion busquen en los pisos del 40 al 50 y si ven al verdadero Freddy y Jasón pregúntenle si los vieron!

Los dos: ok!

Frost: Jade, Li Mei, Khameleon busquen en los pisos del 30 al 40!

Las 3: ok!

Frost: Liu Kang y Kano busquen en los pisos del 20 al 30! Daegon y Ryu busquen en los pisos 10 al 20

Frost: Kenshi y yo buscaremos de los pisos 1 y 10!

Havik: y yo?

Frost: tu cuentas chistes para entretener a los profesores

Havik: ok!

Frost: Ah y Baraka tú buscas en el sótano!

Baraka: porque yo solo?!

Frost: no te preocupes solo hay algunas trampa y esas cosas y si ves algo raro gritas, y saludas a los Aliens y los Predator por mi ;)

Entonces Baraka baja al sótano, esquivando las trampas, busca por todo el sótano y saluda a los aliens y predator, pero más allá por el final estaba…

Baraka: que es eso?!

Eran los Grenlis.

Baraka: que cosas tan feas son esas!?

Pero cuando los Grenlis ven a Baraka lo proclaman Dios y le hacen reverencia.

Baraka: al fin a alguien le importo! :D

Pero no duro mucho porque el hombre encapuchado le aparece por detrás y lo golpea con el bate de goma.

Frost: genial no están en ninguno de estos pisos!

Kenshi: esto es curioso los chicos empezaron a desparecer justo cuando comenzó la obra y justo en este día 31 de octubre! Es como si fuera una película de terror!

Frost (que casi no escucha a Kenshi porque lo está admirando): aja…

Kenshi: Frost me estas escuchando!?

Frost (sonrojada): sip! No inventes como que una película de terror jaja! Es mejor que llame a los demás para ver si encontraron a los demás!

Frost saca un BOKIDOKI.

Frost: aquí Frost me escuchan?! Baraka?! Jade, Li Mei, Khameleon?! No contestan!

Kenshi: intenta otra ves

Frost: aquí Frost! Liu kang, Kano! Contesten! Daegon, Ryu! Rayos no contestan…o…es…que…ya los atraparon! Kenshi tenemos…

Pero cuando voltea Kenshi ya no está.

Frost: AAAAAAAHHH Kenshi! Donde estas?! No ya lo atraparon viene por mi! T_T

Sale corriendo, y de repente se tropieza con Subby.

Frost: auch eso duele SUBBY?!

Subby: Frost?!

Frost: no MADONNA oíste! ¬¬ De todos me tenía que tropezar contigo!

Subby: bueno es que Scorpion se perdió y como escuche un grito corrí y me tropecé contigo

Frost: ósea que a Scorpion lo secuestraron también!?

Subby: así parece

Frost: y tendré que buscar contigo?

Subby: sip

Frost: no esto es peor que una película de terror! T_T

Mientras en otra parte del castillo.

Scorpion: este asesino no me secuestrara….nuncaaaa!

Pero alguien por detrás le pone la mano a Scorpion en el hombro y escorpión asustado voltea y es…

Scorpion: Kenshi?! Que haces aquí!?

Kenshi: estaba con Frost pero escuche algo que caminaba cerca y fui a ver, creo que Frost se debe haber asustado porque la deje sola

Scorpion: y yo porque creo que escuche gritar a Li Mei, fui a ver y perdí a Sub

Kenshi: entonces creo que ellos dos se encontraron búsquemelos y así investigaremos los 4

Scorpion: ok

Mientras en la obra con Havik.

Havik (nervioso porque nadie se reía de sus chistes): que hago…ya se miren este chiste…¿Quién dijo que tenía los sesos de acero Robo Cob! :D

Los profesores: buuuuuuuuu saquenloooooooooooo!

Nightwolf: Havik eres malísimo contando chistes horita vengo voy a buscar mi libro de conjuros para lanzarles el conjuro de risas

Havik (casi que llora): no me dejes solo con estos caníbales! T_T

Pero cuando Nightwolf va a su cuarto y agarra su libro alguien lo golpea con un bate de goma y se lo lleva.

Frost: que mal todos han desaparecido! Me quedare solaaaa! TOT

Subby: pero me tienes a mí!

Frost: vete al demonio!

Subby: T_T

Entonces se oye por el bokidoki: aquí Kenshi me escuchan?

Frost: Kenshi gracias a dios que estás vivo! Me sentía sola!

Subby: hey estoy aquí!

Kenshi: estoy con Scorpion estamos cerca de ustedes, quédense allí y no encontraremos en unos minutos!

Frost: ok!

Entonces e escucha por el bokidoki: ok oye quien eres? que eso, tu eres el asesino….que vas hacer con ese bate….no…espera….quien eres….no…Scorpion corre….no lo golpeaste….nooo…(y se escuchan unos golpes y se corta la conversación)

Frost: noooooo Kenshi los atraparon!

Subby: que hacemos?!

Frost: atrapar a ese maldi%%#"$/!

Entonces van donde se supone que estaban Kenshi y Scorpion y ven al asesino.

Frost: aja te descubrimos!

El asesino sale corriendo.

Subby: no hullas cobarde!

Lo persiguen casi por todo el castillo hasta que llegan al escenario de la obra y ven a Havik todo tiroteado de tomates.

Frost: aquí no tienes donde escaparte!

Sindel: quien es él?!

Subby: es un asesino profe y secuestro a todos los estudiantes!

Shao Kanh: atrápenlo!

Los Shokan los agarran de brazos y pies, Frost le quita la capucha y para la sorpresa es…

Todos: GOKU?!

Havik: tú eres el asesino?!

GOKU: si fui yo!

Frost: porque lo hiciste?!

Goku: 1 porque no me dejaron entrar a la fiesta! ¬¬

Saho Kanh: cual fiesta?!

Frost, Havik y Subby: eeeeehhhh nada! Esta loco!

Goku: y 2 porque quiero mis esferas del dragón! Y lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por esos chicos y su estúpido perro!

Subby: oye eso de una serie!

Todos: por eso lo hiciste? ya te dijimos que no te las devolveríamos!

Goku: valió la pena intentarlo

Entonces echan a patadas a Goku de la academia.

Frost: un momento y si era Goku el secuestrador o asesino como sea! Donde están los demás?

Havik: creo que es donde están!

Entonces Havik abre el cuarto del conserje y todos están allí.

Ermac (despertando): que paso donde estoy!?

Reptile: lo único que recuerdo fue que estaba atrás del escenario y alguien me golpeo la cabeza

Sonya: sip yo recuerdo casi lo mismo

Jarek: y quien fue el que armo todo el alboroto?

Frost: Goku!

Todos: Goku!? O.o

Nightwolf: justo lo que pensaba, me parecía muy raro las desapariciones de los demás, y como era obvio que el asesino no podría ser ninguno de nosotros, si se robo dinero, ni joyas ni nada supuse que buscaba las esferas del dragón y el único que las busca era Goku a y también porque debe estar enojado porque no lo dejamos entrar a la fiesta.

Shao Kanh: que fiestaaa!?

Todos: nadaaaaaaa!

Frost: bueno ya todo resuelto terminemos nuestra obra ^^

Todos: si de acuerdo gran final!

Entonces en el auditorio se apagan las luces y comienza a sonar esta canción: THIS IS HALLOWEEN (Esto es Halloween del Extraño Mundo de Jack). Y cuando termina la canción salen todos disfrazados y los profesores los aplauden.

Link: de la canción watch?v=jU6iP0WLsU8

Sindel: todos tienen una A+!

Todos: genial!

Continuara…

QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO? FROST HARA UNA PELICULA? KENSHI RECUPERARA LA VISTA? SUBBY CAMBIARA DE CUARPO CON SCORPION? BARAKA DEJARA DE SER TAN TONTO? GOKU ALGUN DIA RECUPERARA LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON? DEJAREMOS DE PONER ESTAS PREGUNTAS TONTAS? ESO LO AVERIGUEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ACADEMIA MK! SALUDOS A TODOS! :D


	19. Chapter 17

Frost_747:HOLAAAAAAAA A TODOS LOS QUE VEN ESTE FIC XDDD ESTE ES MI NUEVO CAP DE AMK LLAMADO...TAMBORES! "GLEE" ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE XD

Sub_747: ahora esto es un musical? ¬¬

Frost_747: claroo toda serie tiene que tener su capitulo musical XD!

Sub_747: pero no me gustan los musicales ¬¬...

Vanity: a mi si así que cállate y deja que comience el capitulo!

Sub_747: Ok ok O_O espero que haiga rap *¬*!

Todo comienza en la clase de de música con el profesor Shang Tsung.

Shang: y esas son las escalas armónicas, melódicas, eólicas y las naturales...

Baraka levanta la mano.

Shang: si Baraka?

Baraka: profe la nota sol es por qué viene del sol?

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Shang: no Baraka...de donde &%(& sacaste que viene del sol?!

Baraka: porque se llama sol ^^

Shang: ¬¬ dios perdóname...

Suena el timbre de la academia.

Scorpion: LIBERTAD! (Agarra su guitarra, la lanza para yo no sé dónde y se la pega a Jax)

Jax: maldi/I(%/I/ me las pagaras!

Shang: Jax me debes 800 dólares.

Jax: por qué?! Si fue él el que la rompió!

Shang: pero te pego ti!

Jax: diablos! _

Shinnok: alguien me llamo?

Jax: tu eres el diablo acaso?

Shinnok: no pero yo gobierno el infierno!

Shang: hay ya canllense! Tengo un anuncio que dar!

Mokap: es gay?

Sonya: lo despidieron?

Li Mei: se quitara ese horrible peinado y se pondrá un look nuevo?

Havik: no es un hechicero de verdad?

Chameleon: usa ropa interior de mujer?

Shang: no, no, noo, noo y nooooooo! El próximo mes se celebra el campeonato mundial de corales aquí en china bueno...quien se quiere inscribir para el coro?

Todos: vámonos...

Shang: serán reconocidos!

Todos: vámonos...

Shang: saldrán en televisión!

Todos: vámonos...

Shang: televisión mundial!

Todos: vámonos...

Shang: estarán los de Street Fither alli!

Scorpion: DONDE ME ANOTO!? Les pateare el trasero a esos de Strett Fither cantando!

Johnny: y yo seré mas famoso de lo que soy! *¬*

Todos: si claro...¬¬

Shang: muy bien empezaremos mañana a primera hora a practicar.

A la mañana siguiente.

Shang: muy bien primero el campeonato se divide en 3 partes de eliminatoria, en la primera solo quedan 5 grupos, en la segunda sola 3, y en la ultima 2 hasta que se decida el ganador. Bueno necesitamos 9 canciones porque en cada eliminatoria hay que cantar 3, bien...cuales serán?...

Subby, Scor, Havik, Ermac, Nitara, Rain, Reptile, Sareena, Hsu Hao: CANCIONES METAL!

Los demás: nooooooooooooo! ¬¬

Johnny: canciones pop!

Los demás: nooooo! ¬¬

Jax: rap!

Sub_747: siiiiiiii!

Todos: noooooooooo!

Sub_747: ¬¬

Los demás: no...

Mileena: pop rock!Los demás: nooooo!

Baraka: música clásica!

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Shang: suficiente! La eligiere yo ¬¬

Reptile: si no hay cancines metal me voy!

Sareena, Nitara, Havik, Scor: yo también!

Jax: si no hay rap me voy yo también!

sub_747: lo apoyo!

Frost_747, Vanity: TU TE QUEDAS!

Sub_747: de acuerdo T_T

Entonces todos se van y solo quedan Subby, Kitana, Mileena, Jonny, Li Mei.

Mileena: un momento y Kenshi?

Entonces aparece Kenshi en una silla de ruedas.

Todos: O_O

Subby: Kenshi por qué estas en una silla de ruedas?

Ken: no vi bien, me caí por las escaleras y me rompí una pierna.

Shang: muy bien ustedes fueron los que quedaron, por cierto en nombre del coro se llamara NEW DEATHS, y las clases de canto el CLUB GLEE, empecemos con esta canción DON'T STOP BELIEVING.

Todos: por qué esa?

Shang: porque fue la primera que se me ocurrió!

Todos: ok O_O

Entonces comienzan a cantar, los demás hacen la introducción mientras que Subby y Kitana comienzan la canción.

Link de la canción: watch?v=QFIoyP8jw7Q - link de la canción.

Subby:

Just a small town girl

livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere...

Kitana:

Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere...

solo de guitarra tocado por Kens

Jonny:

A singer in a smoky room

Li Mei:

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

Los 2:

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on!

Kenshi y Mileena:

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the nights

Streetlights, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the nights!

Solo de instrumentos tocado por unos músicos contratados por Shang Tsung

Mileena:

Working hard to get my fill,

Everybody wants a thrill

Li Mei y Subby:

Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time!

Kitna:

Some will win, some will lose

Kitana y Jonny:

Some are born to sing the blues

And now the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Li Mei Kenshi:

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the nights

Streetlights, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the nights

Solo de guitara tocado por Kenshi

Todos:

Don't stop believin

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people!

Don't stop believin

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people!

Don't stop!

Shang: exelente descansen!

En la siguiente clase, la clase de enfermería dada por la profesora Sheeva.

Scorpion (haciendo con el dedo en la frente la "L" loser): oh loser como te fue en tu clase canto? jajajaja

Subby: genial cantamos Don't Stop Believing.

Scorpion: esa canción es para losers! jajaja

Reptile: si para losers! jajaja sssss...

Kitana: oye yo no soy una loser!

Sektor: si lo eres!

Jonny: no lo somos! Deberían unirse al club glee!

Ryu: club alegria?

Noob: que nombre tan bobo!

Los del club glee: ¬¬...

Sheeva: silencio! Dejen de hablar en clase o les pongo un castigo!

Li Mei: ellos dicen que el club glee es para bobos!

Sheeva: club glee?

Kenshi: si así se llama la clase de canto del profesor Shang Tsung.

Sheeva: con que ese era el misterioso y grandioso nombre de su coro eh...¬¬ ya les advertí si siguen hablando los castigare una semana limpiado la cajas de arena de los Aliens!

Todos: O_O ok...

Sheeva: un momento! Kenshi por que estas en silla de ruedas?!

Kenshi: no vi bien y me caí por las escaleras y me rompí la pierna.

Sheeva: ah ok...sigamos con clase de primeros auxilios.

Entonces de repente suena por los altavoces la vos de Shao Kanh: Todos los alumnos y profesores diríjanse al auditorio en este instante!

Carmen: que querrá ese loco?

Frost: no lo se...de seguro uno d esos exámenes locos que él hace para mortificarnos la vida ¬¬...

Entonces todos van al auditorio y cuando llegaron casi se les cae la boca al ver a los de Street Fither en el escenario.

Reiko: que hacen ustedes aquí?!

Shao Kanh: vienen a darnos una presentación...¬¬

Ryu (Street Fither): les vamos a enseñar quienes son los mejores coristas de todo el mundo! vamos chicos!

Salen todos en posición como si estuvieran rezando, los chicos tenían camisas blancas y pantalones negros y las chicas con vestidos azules con detalles negros y puntos negros

Todos:

ohio ohio ohioo...

Entonces comienzan hacer la coreografía mientras cantan.

They tried to make me go to rehab

But I said 'no, no, no'

Yes, I've been black, but when I come back

You'll know-know-know!

I ain't got the time

And if my daddy thinks I'm fine

He's tried to make me go to rehab

But I won't go-go-go!

Las chicas:

I'd rather be at home with Ray!

(with Ray) (aaahhh aahh...)

Los chicos:

I ain't got seventy days

Los demas: oohh oohh...

Las chicas:

Cause there's nothing

There's nothing you can teach me

Los demas: oohh oohh...

Los chicos:

That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway

(learn from) (hey!)

Todos:

I didn't get a lot in class

Los demas: oooh ooh ooh...

Todos:

But I know it don't come in a shot glass

They tried to make me go to rehab

But I said 'no, no, no'

(NO)(NO)(NOO...)

Yes, I've been black, but when I come back

You'll know-know-know

(KNOW) (KNOW)

I ain't got the time

(the time!)

And if my daddy thinks I'm fine

He's tried to make me go to rehab

But I won't go-go-go!

Terminan de cantar y todos vuelven a la posición inicial.

Los de Mk: O_O mierda...

Cristiano Ronaldo: Excelente muchachos así se hace!

Shao Kanh: hermano?! qué coño haces aquí?!

Cris: no es obvio? daaa soy el director de Adrenalina Mortal!

Todos: O_O

Shao: tu eres el director de este grupo?!

Cris: claro y vamos a competir en el campeonato de corales!

Shao: nosotros también!

Cris: ha ha ni te molestes en participar adrenalina mortal va a ganar!

Carme: su grupo se llama adrenalina mortal!? Que bobo nombre! ajajajaja

Chun Li: aja y como se llaman ustedes eh?!

Kenshi: NEW DEATHS!

Ken: y después dicen que el nuestro es bobo! ajajajaja

New deaths: ¬¬...

Shao: claro que mi grupo ganara! Verdad? (pone cara diabólica)

New deaths: claro claro...O_O

Cris: a ver a ver cantan algo New Deaths para ver si son a la altura de Adrenalina Mortal!

subby: bueno yo...

Li Mei: a ver qué canto...

Jonny: yo lo...

Mileena: yo lo hago! Tengo una canción perfecta!

Chun Li: en serio? tu?! ajajaja no me hagas reír! De seguro tu voces es mas ronca y horrible y con esos dientes ajajajaa esto lo quiero ver!

Mileena: como me dijiste!? Bueno iba cantar SMILE de LILY ALLEN pero ahora tengo una mejor canción BEATIFUL de CHRISTINA AGUIRELA!

Mily se sube al escenario y agarra el micrónofono y le da la señal a los músicos para comenzar...suena la música y Mily comienza a cantar.

Link de la canción: watch?v=C0rNv1dlm1Q - link de la canción.

Mileena:

uuuuuhhh...yeeeaah... uaaahhhuuuaa...eeehhh...

Every day is so wonderful

And suddenly, it's hard to breathe

Now and then, I get insecure

From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

En ese momento los demás de mk se conmueven y se suben al escenario y comienzan a acompañar a Mileena. cuando ponga abajo de las frases palabras así entre paréntesis ejemplo (...) son los demás acompañando a Mileena, y cuando ponga así ((...)) es la cantante principal ósea Mily XD.

I am beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring me down

ooohh no no nooo

So don't you bring me down today

(bring me down today)

Todos:

No matter what we do

((no matter what we do))

No matter what we say

((no matter what we say))

When the sun is shining through

((yeeeahyeeeeaaah!))

Tough so beautiful to stay

And everywhere we go

((and everywhere we go))

The sun will always shine

((sun will always, always shine!))

But tomorrow will find a way

On the other side

We are beautiful no matter what they say

(aaaaaahhhhh...)

Yes, words won't bring us down

(Words can't bring you down)

Oouuuuh noooo...

We are beautiful in every single way

(aaaaaahhhhh...)

Yes, words can't bring us down

(Words can't bring you down)

ooooohhh...

Don't you bring me down today

(uuuuuuuuhhhh...)

ooooohhh...ooohh...

Don't you bring me down today eeeeehhhh...eehhh...ieeehhh...noo...

Don't you bring me down today...

Mileena termina de cantar.

Cris (en su mente): mierda son buenos O_O!

Los de Stree Fither (en sus mentes): mierda son buenos! O_O

Cris: no está mal pero igual no nos llegan ni a los talones!

Frost: eso lo veremos! No le hagas caso Mily cantaste hermosísimo!

Li Mei: si en serio!

Khameleon: tiene una vos bella!

Mily: gra..gracias O/O

Crist: bueno no tenemos tiempo que perder debemos practicar para el campeonato vamos Adrenalina Mortal!

Y se machan todos como si fueran unos soldados del ejército.

Al siguiente día en la clase de música.

Shao Kanh: bien aficionados quiero que saquen las mejores canciones que tengan y les paeteen el trasero a mi hermano y a su tonto grupo Adrenalina Mortal ¬¬...ENTENDIDOOOO!?

Todos: si señor!

Shao: y les daré puntos extras en las materias si ganan!

Todos: SI SEÑOR! *¬*

Entonces entran los demás compañeros.

Scorpion: heyyy! Yo también quiero pertenecer al glup como se llame!

Los demás: club glee...¬¬

Scorpion: así club glee eso dije!

Khaneleon: yo también!

Frost: yo yoo!

Jax: no me olviden!

Cyrax: no vamos a ganar si no estoy en el grupo!

Shang: ok ok ok! Pero tengo que verlos cantar a todos para ver en que parte de las canciones van a cantar. Quien va a cantar primero?

Chame y Khamy: nosotros vamos a cantar 4 MINUTE de Madonaa y Justin Timberlik!

Chameleon: que suene la música!

Los músicos comienzan a tocar la intro de la canción y Chame y Khamy comienzan hacer una coreografía mientras cantan.

watch?v=NCMoyHCYMso - link de la canción.

Chameleon:

Hey

Uh

Come on

Glee club

Chameleon: Come on girl I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll uh...

Khameleon:

Well don't waste time, give me the sign, tell me how you wanna roll

Chameleon:

want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow

There's enough room for both

Khameleon:

Well I can handle that, just gotta show me where it's at

Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)

Los dos:

If you want it

You've already got it

If you thought it

It better be what you want

If you feel it

It must be real just

Say the word and

I'm gonna give you what you want

Chameleon:

Time is waiting!

Khameleon:

We only got four minutes to save the world!

Chameleon:

No hesitating!

Khameleon:

Grab a boy!

Grab a girl!

Chameleon:

Time is waiting!

Khameleon:

We only got four minutes to save the world!

Chameleon:

No hesitating!

Los dos:

We only got four minutes, huh, four minutes

So keep it up keep it up

Don't be a pri, Madonna

You gotta get 'em all hop

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

That's right, keep it up keep it up

Don't be a pri, Madonna

You gotta get 'em all hop

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock!

Shang: muy bien siguiente víctima digo al cantar! jeje...

Havik: nosotr...

Cuan Chi: SIGOOOO YOOOOO! ESTA ES MI OPOTUNIDAD PARA SER UNA ESTRELLA! *¬*

Shang: Cuan Chi este es una coral para jóvenes! tu eres un viejo!

Scorpion: en tu caraaaa! Anciano! ajajajaja!

Cuan: ¬¬ lo se... pero esta es mi oportunidad yo tengo buena vos desde niño! mi sueño era ser cantante no hechicero! PERO NO! Mi padre quería que fuera hechicero como él! Hasta toco el saxofón!

Todos: O_O querías ser cantante?...

Scor: hay me va hacer llorar ¬¬...

Shang: que triste historia pero no...

Cuan: así!? Apuesto que tú no sabes cantar! Y tal vez ni siquiera sepas que es la música!

Shang: claro que si estudie música forzado 17 años! Y toco múltiples instrumentos! YO FUI QUIEN CREO EL GRUPO BEATLES! Pero me sacaron a los dos días de estrellato y nadie me recuerda ¬¬... así que no me acuses de no saber de música!

Cuan: en serio? Quiero verlo canta! No ya se hagamos un duelo de canto tu cantas una canción y yo otra a ver quien canta mejor "maestro musical"!

Shang: acepto el reto! ya verás que canto mejor que tu

Cuan: a ver cual vas a cantar?

Shang: DREAM ON de AEROSMITH

Cuan: QUE O_O esa es la misma que yo voy a cantar cámbiala!

Shang: no cámbiala tu!

Cuan: es mi canción favorita no lo hare!

Shang: la mía también!

Carme: hay por el amor a todo lo malo! cántenla juntos y yaaaaaaa! Ò_Ó

Los dos: ok O_O...

Shang: ustedes músicos comiencen a tocar!

Los músicos comienzan (el guitarrista) a tocar la intro de la canción.

Link de la canción: watch?v=yyN7F51g0Rs - link de la canción.

Shang:

Every time I look in the mirror

all these lines on my face gettin clearer

the past is gone!

went by like dust to dawn

Isn't that the way

everybodys got their dues in life to payyy...

Cuan:

I no what nobody knows

where it comes and where it goes

i know it's everybodys sin

you've got to know how to win

Half my life's in books written pages

Live and learn from fools and from sages

You know it's true!

All the things come back to you

Shang:

Sing with me, sing for the years

Cuan:

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears

Shang:

Sing with me, if it's just for tofay

Los dos:

Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

Shang:

Dream On, Dream On, Dream On

Dream yourself a dream come true!

Cuan:

Dream On, Dream On, Dream On

Dream until your dream come true!

Shang:

yeeahh Dream On!

Cuan:

Dream On!

Shang:

Dream On!

Cuan:

Dream On!

Los dos:

Dream On, Dream On, Dream On uuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Terminan de cantar.

Todos: O_O guau!

Shang: guau en verdad tienes un excelente vos Cuan Chi pero no...

Cuan: pero pero...ESTO NO ES JUSTOOO!

Scorpion: ya lo oíste anciano fueraa! vamos todos y!

Todos: fueraaa!

Scorpion: y!

Todos: fueraaa!

Scorpion: y!

Todos: fueraaa!

Scor: y...

Cuan: YA ENTENDIIII ME VOYYYY! Pero me vengare ya lo verán!

Se va.

Shang: bueno ya que se fue sigamos con las audiciones ¿quien sigue?

Cyrax: nosotros!

Entonces Cirax presiona un botón en su pecho y suna la intro de la canción IT MY LIFE - DE BON JOVI combinada con la canción CONFESSIONS PT LL - DE USHER. Salen Scor, Havik, Reptile, Ermac, Sektor, Daegon, Ryu, Mavado, Darrius y claro Cryrax en posición y comienzan a contar.

Link de la canción: watch?v=og_8Trt_nTs - link de la canción.

Ermac:

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted

Reptile:

No silent prayer for the faith-departed

Scor-Repti-Ermac-havik:

And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud

Todos:

It's my life

(life oooohhh)

It's now or never

Mavado:

I ain't gonna live forever

(live

forever)

Todos:

(ooooohhhhh...)

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life!

These are my confessions

And just when I thought I said all I could say

My chick on the side said she got one on the way

These are my confessions

Ryu:

If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all

¡(it all)!

I damn near cried when I got that phone call

I'm so throwed, I don't know what to do

(uuuhh)(uuuhhh) (what to do)

But to give part 2 of my

(But to give part 2 of my)

Todos:

Better stand strong when they're calling you out

Don't bend, don't break, baby don't back down

These are my confessions

(oooh ooohh...)

It's now or never

Daegon:

I ain't gonna live forever

(live

forever)

Todos:

These are my confessions

(ooohh ooohh...)

I just wanna live while I'm alive

Daegon-Darrius:

It's my life...!

Todos:

Just when I thought I said all I could say

My chick on the side said she got one on the way

These are my confessions

(ooohh ooohh...)

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life!

Shang (aplaudiendo): guau son geniales, pero no tanto como yo claro...pero igual estan dentro.

Todos: yeeeaaahh!

Carme: ahora apártense que venimos nosotras!

Scor: y que van a cantar ustedes?

Jade: ya lo veras !que comience la música!

Empieza a sonar la canción de HALO - DE BEYONCE combinada con la canción WALKING ON SUNSHINE - DE KATRINA & THE WAVES. Salen Carmen-Frost-Jade-Ashrah y Kira, se ponen en posicion y comienzan a cantar.

Link de la canción: watch?v=FPhbfX1HhDI&feature=related - link de la canción.

Ashrah:

Oh! remember those walls I built

Well baby they're tumbling down

They didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

Jade:

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breaking

It's the risk that I'm taking

I ain't never gonna shut you out

Frost:

Everywhere I'm looking now!

Todas:

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

And don't it feel good! Halo, halo, halo!

I can see your halo, halo, halo!

I can feel your halo, halo, halo!

(I'm walking on sunshine)

I can see your halo, halo, halo!

(Whoa)

And don't it feel good!

I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure

And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door

Oh now now!

I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh!

I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh!

I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh oh!

And don't it feel good!

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

(Hey, alright now) - Frost

I can feel your halo, halo, I can see your

(Hey, oh yeah) - Jade

I can feel your halo, halo

(Hey, Halo) - Ashrah

I can feel your halo, halo

(Hey) - Kira

I can see your halo, halo

(Halo) - Carmen

I can see your halo

Ashrah:

Halooooooooooooo...!

Shang (aplaudiendo): excelente chicas aunque un poquito subidas de tono pero igual están dentro.

Entonces de la nada llegan Noob Y Smoke.

Noob: quiero entrar a ese grupo como se llame New eso!...

Smoke: si yo también!

Shang: bien tiene que cantar una canción que sea aceptable a mis expectativas para que los deje entrar.

Noob: pero yo no quiero cantar ¬¬...

Shang: entonces no puedes entrar sin cantar!

Noob: pero que tiene que ver el canto con este campeonato?! (y está parado al lado del cartel que dice campeonato de canto mundial)

Todos: ¬¬...

Scor: no estúpido estamos cantando porque es un campeonato de carreras de canoas!

Baraka: es una carrera de canoas?! Hay entonces me voy yo queria cantar...T_T

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo y entonces Scorpion lo trae de vuelta con su Spear.

Noob: ajuro tengo que cantar para entrar?!

Smoke: ajuro?! Nosotros no cantamos!

Shang: esperen ustedes no cantaron una canción con Reptile cuando les mande la tarea de hacer una canción en el capítulo 6?

Noob: en serio? ya vuelvo voy a leer el capítulo 6 de nuevo vamos Smoke!

Se van y todos se le quedan viendo raro. Mientras tanto en otra parte de la academia.

Cuan chi(en una habitación oscura en una mesa y una lámpara): esos bobos que rechazaron mi talento ¬¬... me vengare...me vengare! A si sea lo último que haga! Y ya tengo el plan macabro muajajajajaja!

Encienden la luz.

Moloch: señor Cuan Chi que haces en el armario del conserje?

Cuan: eehh..yo..estaba...buscando papel para el baño de maestros es que ya no hay jiji...(cara nerviosa)

Moloch: pero si puse hacia una hora...estaba gritando a oscuras sus planes malvados otra vez verdad?

Cuan: si...U_U no se lo digas a nadie ok ò_ó?!

Moloh: si si lo que usted diga ¬¬...(después que se va Cuan saca su laptop y lo publica en facebook)

Volvemos con Shang.

Shang: bien ya que todos cantaron y están dentro empecemos con las canciones para el campeonato.

Jax: ya se cual vamos a cantar en la primera eliminatoria! *¬*

Shang: Jax ya yo las escogí ¬¬...

Jax: la mía es mejor!

Shang: como sabes que la tuya es mejor?!

Jax: porque tu estilo es patético y aburrido! de seguro escogiste "IMAGINE" DE John Lennon verdad ¬¬...?

Shang: eehh...aaahh...NOOO!

Jax: lo sabía ¬¬...

Kabal: nos ibas a poner a cantar imagine? que falta que también nos íbamos a vestir como hippies?

Shang: eeehh...NOOO!

Todos: ¬¬...

Jax: suficiente es la ultima vez que nos eliges las canciones! Vamos a cantar mejor "Gold Digger" de Kanye West.

Link de la canción: watch?v=8UOgygLIaZU - link de la canción.

Comienzan a cantar.

Jade:

She take my money, well I'm in need!

Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed!

Oh she's a gold digger way over time!

That digs on me

Jax:

(She steal me money)

Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)

But she ain't messin' wit no broke Niggaz (She steal me money)

Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)

But she ain't messin' wit no broke Niggaz(I gotta leave)

Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)

Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)

Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)

Get down girl, go 'head

Cutie da bomb

Met her at a beauty salon

With a baby Louis Vuitton...

Pero de repente se apagan todas las luces y se abre la puerta principal, empieza a salir humo y aparece Noob.

Noob: por fin descubrí que se cantar! *¬* ya termine de leer el cap 6 es hora del show! que suene la música Smoke. Viene Smoke con un CD y se lo mete a Cyrax en el pecho y comienza a sonar la canción de "THE SAFETY DANCE" de Men Without Hats, Noob se para en centro del escenario, y de ambos lados se paran Smoke y Sektor.

Link de la canción: watch?v=SG4WOUB3wB4 - link de la canción.

Noob:

S-s-s-s A-a-a-a F-f-f-f E-e-e-e T-t-t-t Y-y-y-y (Noob les da una palmada en la cabeza a Smoke y Sektor comienzan a baliar como robots XD)

Safe, dance!

(Noob comienza a bailar)

We can dance if we want to

We can leave your friends behind

'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance

Well they're no friends of mine

I say, we can go where we want to

A place where they will never find

And we can act like we come from out of this world

Leave the real one far behind

And we can dance

Cyrax: que creen que soy una rocola ambulante?! ¬¬...

Todos: SIII!

Cyrax: O.O!

We can go when we want to

The night is young and so am I

And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet

And surprise 'em with the victory cry

Say, we can act if want to

If we don't nobody will

And you can act real rude and totally removed

And I can act like an imbecile

(Se suben todos al escenario a cantar y a bailar)

Todos:

I say, we can dance, we can dance

Everything out of control

We can dance, we can dance

We're doing it from wall to wall

We can dance, we can dance

Everybody look at your hands

We can dance, we can dance

Everybody takin' the cha-a-a-ance

Noob:

We can dance if we want to

We've got all your life and mine

As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it

Everything'll work out right

Todos:

I say, we can dance, we can dance

Everything out of control

We can dance, we can dance

We're doing it from wall to wall

We can dance, we can dance

Everybody look at your hands

We can dance, we can dance

Everybody takin' the cha-a-a-ance

Is it safe to dance, oh is it safe to dance [6x]

Is it safe to dance!

Terminan de cantar.

Noob: bueno profesor como ya descubrí que soy un cantante profesional entro...al grupo...

Shang: ¬¬... mis canciones son mejores! no ven que los jueces buscan los sensible, hermoso y emocional de las canciones?!

Todos: =_= eso es para estúpidos...

Shang: bien sigamos practicándola primera eliminatoria es en una semana ¬¬...

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS...

Shang: bien ya estamos aquí vamos a la recepción.

En la recepción.

Recepcionista: hola en que puedo servirles?

SHang: somos la academia mortal kombat y venimos a participar en el campeonato de canto, estamos en la lista.

Recep: a ver...aquí no sale ninguna AMK señor

Shang: como que no?! Si vine ayer a inscribirnos! estabas tú! Tu anotaste el nombre ò_ó!

Recep: lo siento si no están anotados no participan -.-...

Shang: bueno ¬¬..Nos puede inscribir ahora?

Recep: no

Shang: como que ò_ó?! Si un grupo se acaba de inscribir!

Recep: así fueron la escuela de tekondo Tekken ^^

Shang: la sobornaron ¬¬... suficiente voy hablar con mi abogado personal!

Todos: tienes abogado personal? O_O

Shang: si y lo voy a llamar en este mismo instante...alo Raiden?

Todos: -.-U

Shang: qué? como que ya estas dentro y no quieres perder tu puesto de primera fila? no me vas a ayudar a entrar? VEN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

Raiden: ya vine ¬¬...

Shang: dile a la recepcionista que nos deje pasar!

Raiden: déjelos pasar

Recep: si no están en la lista no participan.

Raiden: hice lo que pude los veo adentro ^^ (se teletransporta a su asiento).

Shang: saben qué?! Entrare y ya! (Cuando va entrar la recep. chasquea los dedos y salen unos guardias tipo gorilas y se llevan Shang para afuera)

Taven: miren una puerta trasera:-D! (todos se adentran por la puerta trasera)

Adentro tras vestidores Sale Fujin y les dice:

Fujin: buena suerte chicos ^^! bueno es hora del show!

Ermac: a dónde vas?

Fujin: a iniciar las competencias ^^

Mocap: espera por qué vas a iniciar las competencias?

Fujin: daaaa yo soy el presentador ¬¬...

Todos: tu eres el presentador?!

Mavado: desde cuando eres presentador de este campeonato?

Fujin: me llamaron hace una semana para presentar:-D!

Reptile: y porque nunca nos enteramos?!

Fujin: porque no pasaron esa parte en el capitulo ¬¬...(escena reprotetiva: fujin: alo quien habla? es el campeonato de canto O_O? Y QUIEREN QUE SEA SU PRESENTADOR¡? :-D JUPIIIIII CLAROO!. Se pone a saltar como niña en la pradera por toda la academia, fin de la escena).

Noob: entonces nos harás ganar no?

Fujin: soy presentador no juez =_=! Bueno me toca salir nos vemos en el show.

CUANDO COMEINZA EL CAMPEONATO.

Fujin: hola a todo el público presente y al mundo soy el presentador Fujin y dirigiré el campeonato! antes de empezar con el show les presentare a sus jueces! El primer juez de esta noche es nada menos que EL BHOOONEROOO! (Dirigen las cámaras hacia el buhonero y él saluda a la cámara)

Todos: BUONERO?! O_O

Shao Kanh (levantándose desde su asiento): como que eres juez?!

Buhonero: me llamaron hace una semana para que fuera juez en el campeonato mundial de corales ^^

Fujin: bien nuestro siguiente juez es el feo, horripilante, el que no asusta digo asusta en los sueños FREDDY KRUEGER!

Shao: también eres juez?

Freddy: me llamaron hace una semana para que fuera juez también ^^

Fujin: nuestra siguiente juez es nada menos que la cantante colombiana más famosa y que está loca loca loca es SHAKIRA!

Shakira: no puedo creer que me llamaron hace una semana para ser juez :-D!

Fujin: el otro juez que presentaremos es LA PIÑA! (Esta una piña puesta en el asiento XD) a su lado está el juez JACK SPARROW!

Jack: si me llamaron para que fuera juez en esta cosa que cantan pero solo viene por el ron! ^^

Fujin: y nuestro último juez es el temible, el muntihomicida que no descansa hasta matar a su víctima, el silencioso, el enmascarado de hockey que todo el mundo quiere JASON VOORHEES!

Jasón: (saca un letrero que dice: me llamaron al lago cristal hace una semana para que fuera juez en este campeonato)

Shao: es que a todos los llamaron para ser jueces menos a mi?!

Todos: SII!

Shao: O.O!

Fujin: bien ya que están presentados todos los jueces comenzamos con la primera coral que veremos es la de la academia de tekondo un aplauso a Tekken!

Salen los de Tekken y cantan su canción de entrada que es Imagine y su segunda canción es "Keep Holding on" de AVRIL LAVIGNE.

link de las canciones - imagine watch?v=KB1xhtKpSEc&feature=related - Keep Holding on . ?letra=1723346

Fujin: bien esos fueron Tekken!

Jarek (tras el telón): que canciones tan aburridas =_=...

Darrius: si ya les ganamos...

Fujin: ahora los siguientes participantes son la academia Soul Calibur con su coral Soul Music!

Rain: que originales ¬¬...

Salen los de S.C. cantando "No Air" de Jordin Sparks y Chris Brown y su segunda canción "Boothycilious" de Destiny's Child.

Links de ambas canciones - no air watch?v=-HxVnUeWwxw Boothycilious watch?v=Wf031W3W2Tc

Kira: esperen esa era la canción con que íbamos a empezar cantar las chicas? O_O!

Los demás: O_O!

Terminan los de SC y ven a los de MK.

Chai Xianghua: miren quienes están aquí son los de MK les gusto nuestra canción?!

Frost: cómo demonios supieron que íbamos a cantar esa canción? se supone que en el folleto del concurso decía que iban cantar don't stand so close to me young girl y Tonight! ò.ó

Ivy: hubo un ligero cambio de planes (y todos los de SC le hacen con las manos la "L" de losers y se van)

Nitara: no puede ser nos robaron una canción! que haremos?

Fujin: los siguientes participantes son la academia Street Fither con su coral Adrenalina Mortal!

Salen los de SF y comienzan a cantar "Mercy" de Duffy y luego cantan "Gold Digger".

link de la cancion Mercy - watch?v=Uz4rdJXlAbg&feature=related

Los de MK: COMO GOLD DIGGER?! (O_O)!

Jax: me robaron mi canción! ò_ó

Terminan de cantar SF y luego van para donde están lisa de MK.

Jax: son unos ladrones de canciones!

Sakura: hay cantamos una de sus canciones ups!

CHun Li: no sabíamos que iban a cantar Gold Digger! (pone cara de inocente)

Ryu: ustedes sabían que íbamos a cantar esas canciones lo hicieron a propósito ¬¬...

Akuma: tal vez si tal vez no pero ya que ya la cantamos "losers"!

Vienen todos los de SF con jugos en las manos le se los lanzan a las caras a los de MK.

Scor: maldi/&%)/$)(=()¡)=/(&/&hijos de la gran(/=()&(=/%=&$&)% ma las van pagar.

Cyrax (apretando un botón e su pecho y suena): MORTAL KOMBAT!

Fujin: a no no lo harán! Si pelean van a destruir todo el lugar ¬¬... además les toca a ustedes

Havik: pero si nos robaron las canciones que vamos a cantar?

Fujin: no se improvisen!

Todos: X_X...

Liu Kang: estamos perdidos! T_T

Frost: esperen ya sé que podemos cantar vean...

Fujin: con ustedes la Academia Mortal Kombat con su coral New Deaths!

Comienza la canción de entrada, de repente sale Frost por una de las puertas de atrás del publico cantando "Don't Rain On My Parade" de Barbra Streisand. Cuando llega al escenario salen todos los de mk por la misma puerta que Frost y se podan en el escenario para comenzar a cantar su segunda canción que es "Sombody To Love" del grupo Queen.

links de las canciones - Don't rain watch?v=Cl75wWQwwfU - Sombody watch?v=lXcn1gnCF_Y&feature=related.

Fujin: bien esos fueron New Deaths ahora los jueces decidirán quién se irá primero a llorar a casa con mama! Jueces!

Shakira: ya tenemos los tres equipos que se quedan para las siguientes eliminatorias y son...3 lugar Soul Music!

SC: SIII!

shakira: 2 lugar Adrenalina Mortal!

SF: siii lo hicimos!

Shakira: y 1 lugar... New Deaths!

MK: SIII!

SF: ¬¬...

Fujin: lo sentimos Tekken quedan descalificados!

Tekken: T_T...

Fujin: hay algo que quieran decirles los jueces antes que se vayan con una bolsa de papel en la cara?

Buhonero: no me gustaron los tajes ni la coreografía...

Shakira: las canciones fueron muy lentas y aburridas =_=...

Jack: creían que con lo sensible, hermoso y emocional iban a ganar y donde esta Walee?!

Jax: y nosotros íbamos a cantar imagine ¬¬...

Freddy: asco...

Fujin: huy que dices tú Piña?

Piña:...

Fujin: tienes razón Piña cantaron patético! Jasón?

Jasón: (muestra la mano con el pulgar abajo)

Fujin: eso fue todo los siento Tekken sean mas cool para la próxima!

Los de Tekken: T_T...

Fujin: bien pasemos a la siguiente eliminatoria dentro de unos minutos.

Mientras tanto en los vestidores.

Ryu(SF): tienes las partituras de las canciones que van a cantar en la siguiente eliminatoria?

¿?: si aquí están...

Ryu (SF): excelente no le fallaremos y que paso Soul Music?

¿?: ya no me son útiles porque sé que no tienen lo necesario para ganar, así que les di las dos canciones que van a cantar New Deaths a ustedes...

Ryu (SF): perfecto jajajaja (pone cara diabólica y se va)

Fujin: continuemos con las eliminatorias los primeros que cantaran son Soul Music con sus canciones "Lean me" de Bill Withers y "True Colors" de Cyndi Lauper disfruten!

Mientras Soul Music cantan Sindel se queda dormida en su asiento, y en su sueño se imagina en un escenario.

Sindel: dónde estoy?

Kitana: en un escenario ^^.

Sindel: Kitana que haces aquí no están en la competencia?

Mileena: no estamos aquí para cumplir tu sueño ^^

Sindel: mi sueño?

Los demás de MK: claro! ^^

Sindel: esperen porque todos sonríen así muy alegres como una tarjeta de felicitaciones y buenos deseos?

Carme: porque estamos para cumplir tu sueño ^^

Sindel: cual de muchos? ¬¬...

Johnny: el de convertirte en una estrella pop *¬*!

Sindel: oh ese es mi gran sueño siempre, desde que nací con mi hermosa vos eh querido ser estrella pop y cantar por todo el mundo! Así que fui para America Idol a presentar mi talento, pero esos idiotas estaban envidiosos de mi gran talento y no me aceptaron T_T por eso nunca volví a cantar!

Tanya: pero ahora puedes hacerlo mira!

Voltea y ve que el escenario cambio, luego se vuelve a voltear y ve que todos tenían ropas elegantes.

Sindel: pero qué demonios? como? cuando se cambiaron y que es todo esto?

Se ve a sí misma y tenía un atuendo estilo Madonna y de la nada sale un público clamando su nombre.

Kitana: vamos madre cumple tu sueño ^^

Sindel: no puede ser! Por fin voy a cantar frente a un público voy a cumplir mi sueñooo! música maestro! (Suena la música de la canción de Madonna "Vogue"). En esta canción están cambiadas 2 frases XD disfruten.

Link de la canción - watch?v=n1UzrbPtBsg&feature=related

(Comienza cantar y los demás a bailar)

Strike a pose.

Look around everywhere you turn is heartache

It's everywhere that you go

You try everything you can to escape

The pain of life that you know

When all else fails and you long to be

Something better than you are today

I know a place where you can get away

It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so

Come on, vogue

Let your body move to the music

Hey, hey, hey

Come on, vogue

Let your body go with the flow

You know you can do it

Beauty's where you find it

Not just where you bump and grind it

Soul is in the musical

That's where I feel so beautiful

Magical, life's a ball

So get up on the dance floor

Come on, vogue

Let your body move to the music

Hey, hey, hey

Come on, vogue

Let your body go with the flow

You know you can do it

Vogue

Beauty's where you find it

Vogue

Beauty's where you find it

Greta Garbo, and Monroe

Dietrich and DiMaggio

Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean

On the cover of a magazine

Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean

Picture of a beauty queen

Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire

Sindel Sindel, dance on air

They had style, they had grace

Rita Hayworth gave good face

Lauren, Katherine, Lana too

América Idol, I hate you!

Ladies with an attitude

Fella's that were in the mood

Don't just stand there, let's get to it

Strike a pose, there's nothing to it

Vogue

Vogue

Oooh, you've got to

Let your body move to the music

Oooh, you've got to just

Let your body go with the flow

Oooh, you've got to just,

Vogue!

Termina de cantar.

Sindel: soy lo máximo! Canto de maravilla! *¬*

Todos: y sabes por qué? ^^

Sindel: por qué?

Mileena: porque esto es un sueño ^^

Sindel: O.O! (se despierta) oh no puede ser fue un sueño ¬¬...

Shao: que te pasa?

Sindel: NADA! ¬¬...

Shao: OK OK OK O_O!

Afuera del edificio.

Shang: DEJENME ENTRAR! DEJENME ENTRAR! Que estará pasando allá dentro? habrá empezado el campeonato? T_T

A DENTRO.

Fujin: esos fueron Soul Music! Ahora un aplauso para Adrenalina Mortal! (Salen SF cantando "Good Vibration" de The Beach Boys y luego "Thong Song" de Sisgo.

Links de las canciones - good watch?v=SkUuVg1JF4k - Thong video/10389986/glee-performance-sneak-peek-thong-song

Kai: no puede ser! O_O

Kung: esas son las que íbamos a cantar en la segunda eliminatoria!

Noob: alguien les está dando las canciones a esos hijos &/$%()$()$ ¬¬...

Smoke: si pero quien será?

Sareena: no se podría ser uno del jurado, alguno de los profesores o...uno de nosotros...

Todos: O_O

Scorpion: muy bien Sub-Zero confiesa!

Subby: que corajo!? O_O yo no sé las di ¬¬...

Reptile: oigan no sospechen de mi amigo Traidoro!

Nightwolf: si Traidoro nunca sería un traidor! verdad Traidoro?

Traidoro: O_O creo que mejor me voy...(sale corriendo)

Fujin: oigan les toca salgan a cantar

Reiko: nos robaron las canciones de nuevo!

Fujin: hagan lo de la ves pasada improvisen!

Entonces todos ven en un almacén que estaba allí un montón de sillas de ruedas...

Darrius: qué raro sillas de ruedas...

Kenshi: tengo una idea! :-D

Baraka: nos rompemos todos las piernas?

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Kenshi: no Baraka ¬¬... esto es lo que vamos hacer...

Fujin: con ustedes New Deaths!

En el publico Saho Kanh les muestra un letrero que dice: OH GANAN O LES RASPO LAS MATERIAS POR 3 AÑOS!

MK: O_O

Comienza a cantar la canción de "Proud Mary" de Creedence Clearwater Revival. Luego se van todos y comienza a sonar a canción "Bad Romence"de Lady Gaga y salen con sus trajes normales de mk XDXDXDXDXDXDXD bailando y cantando.

Links de las caniones - Proud . ?letra=1737591 - Bad watch?v=f0gH3wXXNbQ

Ryu (SF): sillas de ruedas! O_O porque no se nos ocurrió eso?

Chun li: porque eres un tonto ¬¬...

Fujin: bien esos fueron New Deaths! Ahora veremos quienes son los próximos en irse a casa a llorar con mamá! Jueces...

Buonero: si me hubiesen comprado tal ves no los fuera eliminado ¬¬...

Freddy (que estaba escuchando música en su Iphone y luego se los quita) que ya se acabo? fue horrible...

Shakira :no me gusto...es que no pueden cantar algo mas decente como la "Loba"?

Fujin: Shakira esa es una de tus canciones ¬¬...

Shakira: exacto! :-D

Todos: =_=U

Jack: las canciones fueron tontas! Y porque no me han dado ron? y walee?!

Fujin: Y tu Piña?

Piña:...

Maxi: por qué eres tan cruel Piña!? (Se pone a llorar y sale corriendo)

Jasón: (moviendo la cabeza diciendo "no")

Fujin: eso fue todo! adiós Soul Music...

Soul Music: T_T...

Fujin: bien ahora pasemos a la ultima eliminatoria! Donde hay un grupo ganador y un perdedor! El ganador se lleva, fama, tal vez un contrato para alguna serie de tv, confianza en sí mismos por lograr algo bien por primera ves en sus vidas...

MK: gran cosa ¬¬...

Fujin: y un millón de Koins!

MK: *¬* $_$...

Fujin: y el perdedor nada, no hay fama, ni contratos, ni dinero, solo una patada por el trasero y sin una camiseta de consolación!

MK Y SF: O_O

Fujin: que comience la última eliminatoriaaa! Denle un aplauso a Adrenalina Mortal!

Salen los de SF cantando "Hair/Carzy in love" de Beyonce con efectos especiales, humo, luces y todo eso XD y luego "Bohemian Rhapsody" del grupo Qeen.

Links de las canciones - Hair . ?letra=1772882 - Bohemian watch?v=TdND0z-rTGg - Bohemian watch?v=TdND0z-rTGg

Fujin: esas fueron unas grandes presentaciones Adrenalina Mortal! Ahora un aplauso a New Deaths!

Se sube el telón y aparecen unos colchones, entran los de mk con pijamas, suena la canción "Jump" de Van Halen, comienzan a cantar y hacer la coreografía saltando en los colchones XD.

linsk de la cancion - Jump watch?v=GDeDjSxbXUA

SF: Mierda...O_O

Hsu Hao (saltando): Baraka por qué traes ese pijama de Hello Kity?! Se supone que todos tenemos que tener esas azul claro

Baraka: es que la mía desapareció y solo estaba esta T_T

Hsu Hao (se golpea la cabeza): y Reptile por que estas sin camisa?! No me digas que también desapareció ¬¬

Reptile: no tenía hambre y me la comí:-D

Hsu Hao (se golpea la cabeza de nuevo): por qué a mí!? :doh:

Entonces cuando terminan de cantar, se quitan las pijamas y tienen todos pantalones y camisas rojas con blanco. Se retiran todos y queda solamente Mileena cantando "Like a prayer" de Madonna.

Link de la canción - watch?v=v0KTy4Q3_F8

Mileena:

Life is a mystery

Everyone must stand alone

I hear you call my name

And it feels like home...

(salen todos de los 2 estremos del escenario)

Todos:

When you call my name

It's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees

I want to take you there

In the midnight hour

I can feel your power

Just like a prayer

You know I'll take you there

Suuby:

I hear your voice

(uuuuhhh uuuhhh uhhhh...)

It's like an angel sighing

Liu Kang:

I have no choice

(uuuhhh uuhhh...)

I hear your voice

Feels like flying

Khameleon:

I close my eyes

(uuuuuh uuuhhh...)

Oh God, I think I'm falling

Frost:

Out of the sky

(uuuuhh uuuhh...)

I close my eyes

Let the choir sing!

(de repente se sube el telon y aparece un coro Gospel)

SF: UN CORO GOSPEL! (O_O)

Chistiano R: UN CORO GOSPEL! PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRIO!? ¬¬... :doh:

Fujin: un coro gospel genial :-D

Shao : mas vale que ganen! ¬¬...

Todos:

When you call my name

It's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees

I want to take you there

In the midnight hour

I can feel your power

Just like a prayer

You know I'll take you there

Just like a prayer

You know I'll take you there

(EEEEEEEEEHHH take you there!) - Ashra

It's like a dream to me

(aaaooaa oaaooaa eeeeehhh) - Nitara

Just like a prayer

Your voice can take me there

Just like a muse to me

You are a mystery

Just like a prayer

no choice

Your voice can take me there!

Terminan de cantar.

Todos se levantan y aplauden

Fujin: eso fue hermoso igual que los ángeles!

Buhonero: me llego a la poca alma que tengo T_T

Freddy: hermoso... *¬*

Fujin: Shakira danos tu opinión!

Shakira: pues me gustó porque son todos UNOS LOBOS EN EL ARMARIO TIENEN GANAS DE SALIIIIR, también me gustó la actitud que me recuerda a cuando yo solía ser UNA LOCA COMETIGRES LOCA LOCA LOCAA!

Fujin: Shakira que te sucede?

Shakira: Es que estoy loca loca loca!

Todos: O_O

Fujin: ignorémosla y sigamos Jack?

Jack: eso fue fantástico! Y esperen... WALEE! AL FIN TE VEOO!

Ryu: tu todavía con eso?! Que me llamo RYUUUUUUU RYYYUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¬¬...

Jack: lo que tu digas Walee ;)!

Ryu: por qué a mí! T_T

Fujin: Piña qué opinas sobre esta gran presentación? que quieres darles un discurso a New Deaths? ok :-D!

Piña:...

Fujin: es el discurso mas grandiosooo que he oído, eres mi idolo Piña! T_T

Todos: te amamos Piña! T_T

MK: T_T

Fujin: Jason?

Jaso: (muestra la mano con el pulgar arriba)

Fujin: no se hable más! NEW DEATHS SON LOS GANADORES!

MK: SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! GANAMOS!

SF: NOO NO PUEDE SER!

Ryu (SF): como pude perder contra estos locos que se mutilan mutuamente!?

Chun li: me siento vacía y decepcionada...

Ken: somos unas maquinas sin almas U.U...

Shao: ha ha te gane hermanoo! Ahora seré el favorito de mamá!

Crhis: tuviste suerte esta vez pero nos volveremos a ver ¬¬...(y se desvanece en la oscuridad)

De la nada sale Cuan Chi.

Cuan: no es posible! Como no pudieron ganarles a estos, son unos patéticos! Y eso que hice trampa dándoles las canciones que iban a cantar ellos y con eso no ganaron?! bah...¬¬

MK: fuiste tú!? ò_ó

Cuan: hay mi madre! O_O

MK: MUEREEEEE

Fujin: esperen antes de matarlo tomen su cheque de un millón de Koins y el trofeo!

MK: a verdad es cierto *¬*!

Buhonero: ejemm será mi cheque! Me lo deben de todos sus préstamos, del prestamo de Shao Kanh, de la película que hicieron, lo que me deben por la comida gourmet para no comer la comida de Boraicho...

Boraicho: porque odian mi comida?! T_T

Todos: porque cocinas horrible!

Boraicho: T_T

Buhonero: y todo lo que me deben así que me llevo el cheque!

Shao: NOOOOOOOOOOO! LLEVATE A MIS HJAS Y MI ESPOSA! PERO EL CHEQUE NOOOO! T_T

Kit-Mily-Sindel: ¬¬...desgraciado de mier(&=(/%/(%$/&=&/(?)/?)(& oajala te mueras en fuegoo!

Johnny: al menos nos quedamos con el trofeo!

Shao: ni hablar es mi lo pondre en mi cuarto *¬*!

MK: ¬¬...desgraciado de mier(&=(/%/(%$/&=&/(?)/?)(& oajala te miueras en fuegoo!

Fujin: bien eso fue todo amigos nos vemos en la próxima competencia!

New Deaths: y para finalizar una canción de despedida! My life would suck without you!

Link de la cancion - watch?v=QEIxtUxIOFE

(Todos comienzan a bailar y a dar pasos locos)

Todos:

la la la la la laaa la la la la laaa la la la la la laaa laaa la la la la laaaa!...

Frost:

Guess this means you're sorry

You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

All you said before

Sareena:

Like how much you wanted

Anyone but me

Said you'd never come back!

But here you are again

Todos:

Because we belong together now (Yeah!)

Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you

Tanya-Sonya-Kung-Jarek:

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too

Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

Todos:

Because we belong together now (Yeah!)

Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you

(Would suck! without you!) - Kitana

Because we belong together now (Yeah!)

(together now ) - Carmen

Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)

(here somehow) - Kira

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you!...

Frost_747: espero que les haya gustado ^^

Sub_747: si espero ò_ó

Frost_747: y agradecemos al usuario Dark Moon (también usuario de las paginas y ) por toda su ayuda para realización para este episodio ;)

Vanity: QUE PASARA EN EL RPOXIMO CAP? MAS CANCIONES? HABRA UNA CANCIÓN SOBRE EL QUESO? MOLOH TIENE LAPTOP O_O? KESNHI SE RECUPERARA DE LAS PIERNAS? MATARAN A CUAN CHI? EL BUONERO COBRARA EL CHEQUE? CYRAX ES UNA ROCOLA AMBULANTE? SINDEL CUMPLIRA SU SUEÑO? INVENTAREMOS MAS PREGUTNAS TONTAS? NO SE SABE SOLO NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAP DE AMK! SALUDOS A TODOS!


	20. Chapter 18

Holaaaaaa a todos mis fanes XDXDXDXDXD este es el nuevo cap de AMK Titulado "HAPPY GAME" DISFRUTENLO! ^^.

En una habitación, fea, horrible y oxidada están...dos ninjas discutiendo.

Scorpion: todo esto es tú culpa Lin Kuei!

Subby: siempre es mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa...¬¬ nunca puede ser otro...

Scorpion: claro que si todo esto es un malvado plan tuyo! Porque mataste a todos?!

Subby: yo no los mate idiota si lo fuera hecho! porque diablos estoy aquí contigo!?

Scor: para encubrirte y no parecer sospechoso ò_ó...o que se te había pegado algo gay

Subby: ¬¬...

Scorpion: bien quieren saber por qué estoy discutiendo con el "El cubo de hielo"?!

Subby: hey! ¬¬...

Scor: todo empezó así...

Sub_747: Vanity retrocede la cinta

Vanity: ok ^^.

Se retrocede la cinta hasta el principio.

Después de que todos fueron aceptados en la academia tras una dura prueba.

Cuando todos estaban entrando a sus habitaciones asignadas.

Sub-Zero: Scorpion!

Scorpion: Sub-Zero!

Baraka: Baraka!

Scorpion: no tan atrás! ¬¬ retrocede hasta el principio de este capítulo.

Vanity: ok ^^.

Lo retrocede hasta el principio de ese cap.

Sub-Zero: Scorpion!

Scorpion: Sub-Zero!

Baraka: Baraka!

Todos se le quedaron mirando a Baraka y el clásico fondo del grillo.

Scorpion: así comenzaba? O_O

Subby: si bobo no te acuerdas? ¬¬

Scor: ah verdad bueno que siga la escena

Era un día en la cafetería cuando Subby y Scor se pusieron a discutir de nuevo...

Subby: por qué te comiste mis galletas?!

Scor: yo no me las comí! (Comiéndose la ultima de la bolsa)

Subby: pero si tienes la bolsa allí en las manos! Te estoy viendo comer la ultima!

Scor: y?

Nightwolf: guau Sub-zero y Scorpion están discutiendo...

Chameleon: qué raro...

Nightwolf: si verdad?...

Sub: es tu culpa!

Scor: no tu culpa!

Sub: siempre robas mis cosas, mis cunais, mis surikens, mi diario, mis galletas, mi tarea ¬¬...

Scor: hay si te quejas por todo! me robaste esto , lo otro, mis galletas, mi diario, mi almohada, mi osito polar de peluche bla bla bla

Noob: MIREN UN LETREO EN UNA PUERTA QUE DICE LICOR GRATIS!

Todos: LICOR GRATIS! *¬*

Todos se van incluyendo profesores y todo lo que hay en la academia hacia esa misteriosa puerta. Entonces se encienden las luces y están en una habitación toda fea y oxidada con rastros de sangre en las paredes, salen unas sillas debajo de todos haciendo que se sienten, son amarrados de manos, pies, luego son trasladados más atrás de la habitación poniéndose un vidrio delante de ellos y solo Baraka se queda de pie. De repente sale un televisor de la pared y sale una muñeca parecido el muñequito de Saw.

Muñequita: Hola a todos, están aquí porque son todos unos pecadores, asesinos, homicidas, mutiladores, engendros del mal, los eh traído a esta habitación para que jueguen un juego conmigo...como podrán ver...

Muñeco de Saw: oyeeeeeee este es mi puesto quítate!

Muñequita: y si no quiero?!

Saw: este es mi trabajo y no me lo vas a quitar! (Como la muñequita estaba en un triciclo la empuja haciendo que se caiga por las escaleras y se le separen las piezas) jajajaja...

Muñequita: le diré a papa y mama que me hiciste esto y que no me dejaste ir contigo al trabajo!

Saw: cállate hermana!

Todos: O_OU hermana?...

Saw: bien como estaba diciendo...como podrán ver todos están sentados en unas sillas, arriba de ustedes tienen unas espadas, en 2 minutos este chico que quedo parado

Baraka: yo?

Saw: si tu ¬¬... tendrá que responder estas preguntas de suma inteligencia, si las responde bien una, todos pasaran la prueba si falla una, uno de ustedes morirá...que comience el juego jajajajajaja!

Hermana de Saw: yo hago una mejor risa que esa!

Saw: te dije que te callaras!

Cuan Chi: oh nooo por qué Baraka?!

Kung Lao: es el más bruto del todo el salón _!

Shao: Baraka te ordeno que respondas bien o si no te remato en el infierno!

Baraka: lo...lo...intentare...(traga saliva)

Se activa el juego, sale una pantalla, un teclado con 2 botones uno rojo (que es falso) y uno verde (que es verdadero)

Saw: bien que comience el juego!

Aparece la pregunta en la pantalla: 2+2= 4 falso o verdadero?

Baraka: eh...ee...eeh...

Nitara: vamos Baraka tu puedes!

Scorpion: hazlo! (Con cara de diablo)

Carme: te daré una galleta :-D

Baraka: eehh...eehh...

5 SEGUNDOS DEPSUES...

Baraka: (desesperado y sudando como un loco) eeh...eeh... FALSO! (Aprieta el botón rojo)

Todos: NOOOOO! T_T

Una de las espadas baja y muere...Johnny XD

Mokap: o dios mío! Mataron a Johnny!

Todos: quien?

Johnny (en el infierno): es que soy tan nulo así?

Aparece la segunda pregunta: la leche de vaca, viene de las vacas? verdadero o falso?

Todos: O_OU

Havik: vamos Baraka esa esta fácil!

Baraka: a ver...eehh...falso?

Todos: X_X

Se baja otra espada y muere Mokap.

Raiden: Baraka por el amor a los dioses contesta está bien!

Saw: se acaba el tiempo...jajaj

Aparece la tercera pregunta: cuál es la respuesta 2+2 multiplicado por 2 restándole 2 al resultado obtenido de lo anterior dividiéndolo por 4 ahora súmale 2 y multiplícalo por el valor de Pi, sácale la raíz cuadrada réstale 2 ahora relaciónalo con la teoría de Albert Einstein , luego con la de Newton y luego con las leyes de Gregor Mendel. En resumen la respuesta es 4 verdadero o falso?

Todos: estamos fritos X_X...

Baraka: bueno yo...ya va déjenme contar (se pone a contar con los dedos)...es..es...verdadero?

De repente la espada que esta encima de Frost se empieza a mover...

Frost: O_OU

EN la pantalla sale...VERDADERO!

Todos: fiiiuuuuu...:3

Baraka: si lo hice! XD

Saw: ¬¬ rayos...

Rain: aquí esta la puerta de salida!

Todos salen de la horrible habitación. Pero cuando entran a la siguiente esta...igual a la otra =_= solo que esta vez todos cayeron en una trampa que les amarro los pies con unas cadenas y grilletes.

Kenshi: y ahora qué?!

Saw: hola...guau no pensaba que sobrevivieran muchos...de hecho no tengo tantos grilletes...los que no tengan grilletes pónganse en pareja si!? :3

Todos:...

Saw: ok ok ok esperen...(saca su teléfono) si hola? quiero a ver cuántos son 1-2-3-4...como 40 grilletes para ya puede? excelente :-D envíemelos y cóbrese a la cuenta de Shao Kanh!

Shao: malditoo!

Repartidor: paquete para el señor Saw?!

Saw: aquí! Podría instalar los grilletes a esa máquina y ponérselos a los que faltan?

Repartidor: claro ^^!

Instala los grilletes y se los pone a los que faltan y se va.

Saw: bien como seguía...todos están encadenados con esos grilletes, aquí tienen estas 1000 llaves (caen desde el techo) tienen que intercambiárselas y encontrar la que le corresponde a su grillete en menos de 1 minuto o sino la máquina que tiene los grilletes le jalaran las piernas y morirán desangrados...que comience el juego!

Todos: shit

Baraka: no entendí repita…. XD

saw: ¬¬... (Para el reloj) MIRA BAKARA! Te lo voy a repetir una sola vez más por qué mis galletas se van a quemar. Busca la (&/%($ /GF/%$%/&( llave que abre tu grillete!

Baraka: que es un grillete?

Todos: ¬¬

Se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Saw se golpea la cabeza

Saw: ESA COSA QUE TIENES EN EL PIEE BUSCA LA LLAVE QUE ABRE ESOOO Y YAAAA!

Baraka: ahh yaa como esta llave que dice Baraka?! (Abre el grillete)

Todos: O_O que caraj...

saw: O_O ... de donde salió una llave con el nombre de Baraka?! maldi)%/&%) me las pagaras! ¬¬...que continúe el juego!

Todos: cual será?! Cual será?! T_T (todos lanzando las llaves al aire)

Sektor: cual será?! A ver esta!...no... :( A ver esta!...nooo :( esta debe ser! :D...noooooo! T_T (prueba como 20 llaves y nada) me rindo! (Agarra una por última vez y se abre el grillete) O.O :D SOY LIBREE! (Se va)

Todos: ¬¬...

Cyrax: baboso...

Raiden: por los ELDER GODS!cual será la llave ya llevo como 25 y nada! D:! Un momento? yo no me puedo teletranspotar? duh! (Se teletransporta para otro lado pero cuando se ve el pie todavía tiene la cadena) WTF?! O_O que shit ¬¬...(se teletrasporta de nuevo donde estaba y sigue buscando la llave)

Noob: cómo vas Smoke?

Smoke: oye porque tu no buscas tu llave? D: recuerda que también yo tengo que buscar la mía! T_T

Noob: si me pongo a buscar la llave como voy hacer para que los demás no hagan trampa?

Smoke: ¬¬...

Noob (poniendo cara de perrito): por fa! :D

Smoke: ¬¬...

Noob: está bien! (Le da un paquete de droga)

Smoke: :D horita la consigo! (La sigue buscando)

Stryker: hay no encuentro la que es! a la shit! (Agarra su pistola y comienza a disparar al grillete)

Kano: para que estas haciendo?

Stryker: ya va ya casi lo logro! de que caraj(=&/(&= están hechas estas cosas?! (Coloca un nuevo peine a la pistola)

Saw: cómo? O_O pensé que le había quitado las armas a todos! ò_o da igual nunca las romperá están reforzadas con cuernos de unicornio y dientes de aliens jajaja!

Stryker: LISTO! :-D

Saw: Como!? O.O dame eso! (Saca un brazo robótico y le quita la pistola, pero Stryker saca otra XD)

Stryker: siempre traigo una de repuesto ;)

Le vuelve a quitar la pistola con el brazo robótico, pero Stryker vuelve a sacar otra XD, Saw se la vuelve a quitar y de nuevo Stryker saca otra pistola...

Saw: cuantas pistolas tienes en tu poder?! O_O

Stryker (con cara sombría): nunca lo sabrás... (Se va).

Sub: a ver esta! (pero se la quita Scor y prueba en su grillete)

Scor: esta no es ¬¬...

Sub: ¬¬...(agarra otra pero otra vez se la quita Scor y lo prueba en su grillete)

Scor: esta tampoco es ¬¬... (Lanza la llave hacia atrás y se la pega a Dairou)

Dairou: OYE! ):(

Esto se repite como 10 veces hasta que sub se enfurece.

Sub: YA DEJA DE QUITARME LAS LLAVES! BUS LAS TUYAS!

Scor: hay no seas niña!

Sub: ¬¬...

Rain: no consigo la llave! Moriré! T_T YA SE! Me cortare la pierna y listo me desato! :D

Kung: no creo que eso sea lo...

Rain se corta la pierna con una cierra que casualmente estaba al lado de él.

Rain: listo ya soy libre!

Pero el muy bobo se olvido que si se cortaba la pierna moriría desangrado así de su pierna comenzó a salir...agua?

Kung: agua?! O_O

Rain: o no moriré! Muero! (Rain muere desahogado XDD)

Casi todos se van liberando, se estaba acabando el tiempo y ya solo quedaban, Hsu Hao, Darrius, Nightwolf y Reptile.

Hsu: noooo por favor! No me mates! T_T

Night: espíritus ayúdenme a conseguir la llave! TOT

Darrius: díganle a mi mami que la quiero y que yo no rompí su jarrón chino de la dinastía Minh que le regalo mi papa en su 14 aniversario TT_TT!

Reptile (que se canso de buscar la llave, estaba tratando de quitarse el grillete con las manos): vamos tu pies Rep tu puedes!

Pero se acaba el tiempo, Night, Hsu y Darri no consiguen la llave, la maquina le arranca las piernas y mueren desangrados.

Reptile: noo nooooo! T_T

La maquina le jala las pierna...luego le vuelve a salir XD.

Repti: ?...JUPI! :D! (Se va)

Saw: no contaba con eso! (Se golpea la cabeza).

Cuando todos alcanzan a Baraka lo ven que está sentado en el piso comiendo una paleta.

Todos:...

Baraka (que los ve): MIA!

Mileena: estuviste todo el rato aquí comiendo una paleta?

Baraka: no esta es la quinta: D!

Todos: O_O

Mavado: ignorémoslo y sigamos

Todos: si vamos...

Todos atraviesan una puerta, ven una cámara casi normal solo que con poco mohosa y ven que hay un agujero en el piso.

Nitara: que habra en ese agujero?

Se asoma y ve que hay un monton de jeringas.

Nitara: JERINGAS! O_O y tienen un liquido adentro!

De la nada sale otra vez el televisor y aparece Saw.

Saw: bueno como ya vi que sobrevivió la mayoría ¬¬... este reto estaba solo para pocas personas OTRA VES! Uno de ustedes se tiene que meter en el pozo de jerigas con ese líquido extraño y conseguir la llave para poder abrir la puerta y salir tienen 90 segundos para encontrarla, que comience el juego...

Hotaru: bien quien se quiere meter?

Jax: por qué no tu idiota? ¬¬

Hotaru: estás loco?! Podría morir!

Todos: ¬¬...

Noob: tengo una idea! :D

Agarra a Smoke y lo lanza.

Smoke: que coñ/=&=/&?! AAHHHHH!

Smoke cae en el pozo y se le entierran varias jeringas.

Smoke: hay duele! T_T esperen...este liquido lo conozco...DROGA! :D

Entonces comienza agarrar las jeringas y comienza a inyectarse el liquido XD.

Smoke: Siii droga gratis! ^^

Todos:

Smoke sigue y sigue inyectándose hasta que una jeringa no funciona.

Smoke: porque no se me inyecta? que esto? una llave? si no es droga no sirve (la lanza hacia arriba)

Todos: LA LLAVE! :-D

Reiko: la tengo! Por fin saldré de aquí! (Se va hacia la puerta y cuando la abre de arriba sale un hacha gigante matando a Reiko)

Todos: O_O! Reiko!

Smoke (saliendo del pozo todo drogado) queeee pasooo?! u

Noob: cuantas jeringas te inyectaste? O_O

Smoke: perdí la cuenta después de 65...

Noob: y estas bien?! O_O

Smoke: de maravilla u !

Noob: bueno vamos...

Todos atravesaron la puerta, caminaron por el largo pasillo, cruzaron la esquina pero no se percataron que había otra trampa, era una trampa de púas matando a Shinnok. Dejaron el cuerpo de Shinnok enterrado en la trampa y siguieron caminado hasta ver a lo lejos una puerta que decía aquí no está la salida.

Chameleon: miren la salida! :D

Liu: allí dice que no es la salida bobo ¬¬...

Chameleon: DUH! Es obvio que es la salida solo puso así el letrero para que nos confundiéramos!

Liu: si tu lo dices...

Todos entraron pero no era la salida era un largo puente, que se veía supermega sospechoso.

Taven: ese puente se ve supermega sospechoso...

Daegon: es obvio que es una trampa tonto...¬¬...

Dairou: quien pasa primero? :s

Noob: solo conozco un valiente que se puede hacerlo! SMOKE!

Smoke: qué? U

Noob: pasa por ese puente y llega al otro lado ^^!

Smoke: ok! U

Smoke pasan tranquilito y de la nada empiezan a salir del techo púas gigantes, pero a Smoke no le pasa nada porque como es de humo las púas lo atraviesan y sigue pasando por puente cantando:

Smoke: DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY! U (llega al otro lado) llegue! u

Vuelve aparecer el aparecer el televisor son Saw.

Saw: para este desafío tienen que...(no le estaban prestando atención)

Kira: que podemos hacer para pasar por allí?

Tanya: y si solo nos devolvemos y ya?

Todos: buena idea (pero cuando intentan abrir la estaba cerrada) Shit! =_=

Shao Kanh: bien otro plan?

Shang: ya se me convertiré en una roca y no me harán daño las púas! :D

Shang se transforma en roca y estaba bien hasta que llego por la mitad y una mano mecánica lo agarra y lo arroja en un tanque de lava hirviendo matándolo al instante.

Sindel: un momento esto ya no nos había pasado ya? el secuestro, los juegos, las muertes, no se acuerdan?

Fujin: así cuando los chicos hicieron la fiesta :D

Motaro: si cierto ya me acorde! XD

Shao: cual fiesta?! O.O

Todos: NADAAAAAAA!

Shao (en su mente): estos me están ocultando algo ¬¬...

Liu: muy bien pasare yo! (Liu tira todo tipo de patadas giros mortales y esas cosas esquivando las púas, casi lo logra pero de la nada sale una balanza y lo corta por la mitad)

Todos: AUCH! O_O

Sonya-Sareena: intentaremos nosotras! (Hacen el mismo pero en vez de salirles la balanza le sale 2 paredes de púas y las mata)

Chameleon: ya se: D tal vez si me hago invisible no me detecten las trampas! (Se pone invisible y las trampas no se activan, pero Saw apretó un botón que hizo que salieran misiles rastreadores y lo matan a el también)

Kitana: entonces que carrizo hay que hacer para cruzar!? O_O

Saw: EJEM! Eso les pasa por no prestarme atención! Se supone que deberían sacrificar a 5 personas para que se llenara el pozo de abajo para desactivar la trampa y como bueno ya se murieron 5 pasen...¬¬...

Todos: :D!

Todos pasan y llegan al otro lado. Cuando pasan a otra habitación sale un gas de un ducto y todos se desmayan. Se despiertan en otra sala pero algo estaba raro, todos tenían puestas una especia de máscaras en la cabeza.

Kintaro: que es esto que tengo en mi cabeza?!

Havik: no me lo puedo quitar!

Saw: jajajajajaja ese es mi gran mascara! La llamo trampa para osos!

Scor: como me quito esta estúpida cosa de la cabeza?! ò_ó

Saw: jajajaja la única forma de quitársela está dentro de ustedes mismo! como podrán ver en esas radiografías que están en la pared, esos son los cuerpos donde están las cosas que tienen todas las llaves, solo 3 cuerpos que están aquí tienen las bolsas con las llaves tienen 1 minuto para poder conseguirlas y quitarse las mascaras...que comience el juego jajajajaj!

Todos comienzan a mirarse entre si con cara de: ¬¬...

Noob: bien Sub-Zero se bien que las tienes tú!

Scor: si apoyo a este!

Subby: porque todos están contra mí? T_T

Sektor: esperen nosotros los ciborg tenemos rayos X podremos ver las llaves: D!

Todos tragan saliva.

Sektor: a ver ciborg pongan visión rayos X!

Todos se ponen en fila y empiezan a ver.

Cyrax: negativo...negativo...negativo...un momento!

Ryu: O_O!

Cyrax: negativo...

Ryu: fiu! =w=

Smoke: negativo...negativo...esperen encontré una bolsa! Allí esta! (la etnia Stryker pero Smoke no se percata de que Stryker estaba detrás de Kano y Smoke atraviesa a los 2 con su brazo matándolos a los 2 y consiguiendo la bolsa)

Smoke: tengo una bolsa! :D U

Kano: idiota me..me las...pagaras...

Todos: O_O! Smoke...tu...

Smoke: qué? (ve los 2 cadáveres) uy lo siento O_O!

Sektor: Smoke tenias que ser tu! Pero ya que ¬¬... esperen ya vi la otra bolsa! :D (Atraviesa el cuerpo con su brazo sin percatarse que era Kobra).

Kobra: por qué?! Por qué?! Pensé que te caía bien! T_T (muere)

Somke: y después se queja de mi! ¬¬...

Sektor: ¬/¬...

Carmen: bien no se queden allí parados dennos las bolsas para quitarnos esto!

Le dan las bolsas a los demás, casi todos se quitan las mascaras pero faltaban algunos.

Kira: falto yo!

Li Mei: y yooo!

Onaga-Sujinko-Rayden-Tanya: y yooooo! T_T (los que faltaban dicen lo mismo)

Cyrax: pero solo ellos 2 tenían las bolsas quien tiene la que falta? O_O

Motaro: se acaba el tiempo quítenme estooo!

Baraka: están buscando la otra bolsa?

Todos: SIIII!

Baraka: ah porque no lo dijeron yo la tenia! :D se la quite al cadaver que estaba en esa esquina ^^

Todos: Y POR QUE DEMONIOS NO NOS LA DISTE! (Ponen caras diabólicas)

Baraka: porque pensé que tenían suficientes con las otras 2 bositas! T_T

Goro: BARAKA DAME ESO! (Se la quita lo empuja y los demás se quitan las mascaras a tiempo).

Baraka: TT_TT

Saw: que shit sobrevivieron muchos ¬¬...estúpido Baraka lo eliminare cueste lo que cueste...

Todos salen de esa horrible habitación pasando a otra exactamente igual a la otra.

Erma: es que este tipo no tiene imaginación?

Saw (saliendo de la nada): NOOOOOO! (Se desaparece otras ves)

Todos:

De repente se apagan las luces, se oyen unos gritos, se encienden de nuevo y aparecen los 3 ciborg atrapados en una maquina que los tiene atrapados de manos y pies.

Cyrax: que esto?! O_O

Sektor: no tengo ni idea...

Saw: jajaja hola de nuevo en este juego tienen que salvar a sus amigos...ven esos cajones de vidrio? bien en ellos hay unas llaves que están entre unas hojillas bien afiladas, tienen que agarrar las laves tratándose de no cortarse las manos para poder liberar a sus amigos de esta trampa mortal, si no lo hacen a tiempo la maquina girara sus extremidades hasta romperse el hueso y desprenderlas...que comience el juego JAJAJAJAJA!

Smoke: eso no suena bonito :(

Drahmin: quien lo va hacer?

Todos lo ven.

Drah: qué? que?! OOH está bien ¬¬...

Shao: otro voluntario?

Sindel: por qué no tu? ¬¬

Shao: y sacrificar estas manos bien manicuradas y perfectas ni pensarlo jum!

Sindel: =_=

Smoke: Noob ayúdame!

Noob: es que yo tengo un calambre en las manos y...

Smoke: ósea que no me quieres ayudar! ò_ó

Noob: no es que no quiera solo que...

Smoke: CARAJ/=&/&=/(&=/ AYUDAME O NO TE VUELVO A CONTAR UN CUENTO PARA DORMIR!

Mavado: y también te tiene que traer leche calientita? eh nenito?!

Scor: no puedo creer esto ajajajajaajajaaj! (Se tira al suelo riéndose)

Mileena: y una manta?

Reptile: y te tiene que sacar los gases?!

Noob: ¬/¬... ESTA BIEN SMOKE ME SACRFICARE POR TI!

Smoke: sabia que con eso lo haría (pone cara diabólica)

Sektor: no quiero molestar pero...COÑ/(&)=/(&= SAQUENME DE ESTA COSAA!

Shang: pero todos tenemos miedo de perder la mano! T_T

Cyrax: moiré! T-T

Frost: espera un momento...Havik tú no eres como flexible?

Havik aja...

Frost: bueno porque no usas tus habilidades y ayudas a Sektor y Cyrax? =_=...

Drah: fuii de la que me salve: 3

Havik: pero perderé los dedos! T_T

Frost (pone cara chibi): por fa! Por mi! ^^

Havik (embobado): claro! :D (Mete la mano en ambas cajas y logra sacar las llaves de Sektor y Cyrax, liberándolos del tormento, pero Havik pierde los dedos)

Sektor: al fin!

Havik: fuck/(&=/(&=/( MIS DEDOS MIS DEDOS! T0T

Smoke: Noob mueve el cul()/?(& y sálvame!

Noob (pensando): que hago? que hago?! Mis manos mis hermosas manos! coñ/?()/ mis bellas manos que hago!?

Pero se tarda y la maquina hace que la partes de Smoke giren.

Todos: Smoke NOOO! T-T

Pero de repente se dan cuenta de que las extremidades son rotativas.

Todos: ? ¬¬...

Smoke: WIIIIIIIIII ESTO ES DIVERTIDOO WIIII! (girándole la cabeza).

Mientras tanto Noob se pone a sudar y queda pensando como 5 minutos.

Saw: porque tanto?! ):(

Sub_747: porque me da la gana!

Entonces a Noob por pin se le ocurre algo, saca una sombra y le dice:

Noob: muévete cabr()/?)(!

La sombra se queda también pensando 5 minutos.

Saw: fuck! ¬¬

Hasta que la sombra se le ocurre algo y saca otra sombra pero más oscura que el diciendo:

Sombra 1: ayúdame cabr/=&/&!

La sombra 2 piensa un momento y rompe el vidrio agarrando la llave.

Sombra 2: estúpidos ¬¬... (Se desvanece)

Sombra 1: .I.! (Se desvanece)

Noob: como mi sombra saco otra sombra O_O?!

Smoke: WIIIIIIII...ya no es divertido...

Lo liberan.

Smoke: gracias por la ayuda Noob ¬¬..

Noob: vamos no es para tanto te libere no? :D

Smoke: ¬¬...

Noob: está bien ¬¬ (le da otra bolsita de droga).

Smoke: BFF ^^!

Saw: bien como Noob se tardo tanto en este juego me dio lala desmayarlos, así que pasen por esa puerta y ya MUEVANSE!

Todos: ok ok no te enojes ¬¬

Todos cruzan la puerta encontrándose con una habitación muy fría tipo bodegón donde guardan las rases.

Scor: que frio! ¬¬

Subby-Frosty: que rico! ñ_ñ

Kabal: y no traje suéter T-T

De la nada salen unas manos mecánicas que amordazan a los 3 ciborg, Frost, Subby, Jade, Kung, Mavado, Onaga y a Drahmin.

Todos: que es esto! O_O

Sale el televisor pero en vez de salir Saw normal sale hablando por telefono.

Saw: no mama no compre la leche se me olvido, no no me uní a pacto gay, mama estoy ocupado estoy trabajando! si si tengo ropa interior limpia! Espera... (Mira para que los demás) les importaría? estoy hablando por teléfono quiero privacidad! ¬¬ (vuelve a hablar por teléfono) no mama no sé dónde anda mi hermana...(pone cara diabólica)

Todos:...(mirando para los lados y esperando a que termine de hablar por teléfono).

saw: ok chao mama si yo también te quiero ¬¬...adiós! (cuelga) bien en donde me quede así esas con unas maquinas que bueno los tienen atados de manos y pies y como verán están en un congelador

Todos: ya sabemos...

Saw: ok bueno la idea es que busquen entre ese montón de carne de res y busquen las llaves que abren los grilletes y si no les saldrán agua por unos tubos a los que están atados y morirán de hipotermia, que comience el juego ajajajaj (suena su teléfono otra vez) mama no me despedí horita de ti? ¬¬...ustedes continúen(se voltea para hablar).

Kabal: sáquenme de aquí tengo frirriiiiioooo! T-T

Saw: ya mama adiós! Que salga el agua (salen unos tubos por donde les arrojan agua súper fría)

Kabal: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH QUE FRIOO! APURENCE CON LAS LLAVES!

Subby: tómense su tiempo esto es genial y refrescante ^^!

Frosty: lo que dijo el ^^!

Onaga: no se queden allí pónganse...QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?! O_O

Estaban todos sentados en el piso alrededor de Scorpion que concentro su poder de fuego porque tenía frio y como emitía mucho calor todos lo están usando como fogata XD.

Kung: que caraIU)=(?)? Ayúdennos moriremos!

Sektor: me oxido me oxido!

Cyrax: mi mente se borra ya no me muevo mucho u.u...

Sektor: resiste Cyrax!

Smoke: NOOB PEDAZO DE /(&=/(%&=)/(% APURATE AYUDARME!

Noob: tengo frio! T-T no me muevo por el frio (abraza a Scorpion)

Los demás: tenemos frio! T-T (se acercan más a Scorpion)

Scor: me siento usado ¬¬...

Cyrax: ya no veo y me apag...

Sektor: CYRAX! NOOOO! qué? yo también me oxido y me...mee...a...apa...apago...(muere también)

Smoke: ya no resisto el frio no aguanto! T_T NOOB en cuanto llegues al infierno te rematooo! ¬¬...nos vemos BFF ^^ ¬¬ (muere)

Nooby: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO era mi BFF! Te maldigo SAW te juro que me vengare por esto! Que te jodan en el infierno cuando te mate!

subby: te matare Scorpion digo saw ... maldita costumbre =_=

Reptile: el era mi padrino

Todos: O_O

Ermac: nadie dijo nada cuando Sektor ni Cyrax murieron

Todos: quienes?

Ermac: que ratas...

A Baraka se le cae un dedo

Baraka: mira helado

(Se lo come)

Scorpion: MIERDA /%$&#"&/#$/%&/)((/ BUSQUEN LA =)&%&$%"%$#& LLAVES PARA SALIR DE ESTA /%$#%"$%&/(/%& MIERDA

Todos: O_O OK

Kung: que frio T-T Drahmin no has dicho nada desde hace un rato estas bi...

Mira para que Drahmin que estaba totalmente congelado.

Kung: hay! O_O

Onaga: murió pocos segundos de haber comenzado el juego...u.u

Kung: QUE FRIOOOO APURENCE!

Scor: crees que no lo intento!? ¬¬

Onaga: ya no aguanto más mi sangre es fría! Ya no resisto... (Muere)

Kung: Profesor Onaga! T-T que...que frioooo muevan el cul(/(!

Kenny: muevan el culo

Todos : ? kenny

Goro: Comida...

Selo comen entre todos

Scorpion: caníbales O_O

Kintaro: hey no hemos comido nada en todo el día! Tenemos hambre!

Scorpion: igual como se pudieron comer al pobrecito de Kenny?! Pásame la mano para calentarla!

Todos: ¬¬...

Scor: también tengo hambre ¬¬

Después de que todos disfrutaron de una parrillada de Kenny.

Scor: bien Kung ya conseguimos la llave te vamos a li...

Kung estaba muerto y azul.

Todos: HAY! O_O

Reptile: quien quedo vivo?

Sheeva: creo que todos hasta Sub y Frost...

De repente Subby se mueve Y lanza un bostezo.

Sub: aaa que paso ya se acabo?

Ermac: te quedaste dormido? O_O

Subby: sip ^^

Frost: aaaa yo también ^^!

Sub: todavía no me han liberado ¬¬?! Muévanse!

Desatan a los 2.

Frost: ya era hora!

Raiden: vámonos tenemos que continuar!

Entran a la siguiente habitación y se cierran la puerta detrás ellos.

Taven: ya no lo aguanto mas estos ridículos retos! (Hace un hara kiri)

Mavado: baboso no aguanto =_=

Jax: y ahora cual es el reto?

Parece el televisor.

Saw: saben horita tengo lala de ese discurso aterrador y eso así que este es el juego ven esa hoya? ok y esa puerta? bien tienen que comerse ese estofado para vomitar las partes del picaporte y salir ok? =_= que comience el juego... llámenme cuando terminen ok? tomare una siesta.

Kira: espera que hay en la hoya?! O_O

Saw: estofado

Kira: estofado de qué?! ò_ó

Saw: el estofado que preparaba Boraicho esta mañana para darles de cenar y aparte le agregue toda la comida que han estado botando desde el primer capítulo.

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!? O_O O_O O_O O_O

Boraicho: con que la han estado botando?! ò_ó y yo que creía que se la comían de verdad T-T

Sub-zero: prefiero morirme a comer él ?)/(&/#$/#$)/ de Boraicho

Baraka: COMIDA!(SE COME LA MITAD Y LUEGO SE DESMAYA)

Sindel: bueno al menos nos ayudo en algo

Noob: yo se que nos puede ayudar a buscar las partes del picaporte (le hace el x-ray a Kai)

Kai: maldito... ¬¬

Vomita una pieza.

Noob: ven ya tenemos una sin tener que comer ese horrendo estofado: D

Boraicho: T-T

Saw: shit olvidaba los X-Rays ò_ó! (agarra un control de Xbox 360 y pone el cogido para bloquear los X-Rays XDXDDDD).

Todos: fuck!

Saw: ahora si tendrán que comerse lo que queda del estofado MUAJAJAJAAJAA!

Todos ponen cara de vomito.

Saw: vamos se les acaba el tiempo si no pasan del techo les caerá ácido y morirán derretidos jajajajaja.

Todos tragan saliva.

Carme: quien lo prueba primero?

Los demás:...

Khameleon: y si jugamos piedra papel o tijera?

Todos: piedra, papel o tijera 1-2-3 ya!

Todos sacan piedra.

Todos: -.-U

Jax: otra ves

Todos: piedra, papel o tijera 1-2-3 ya!

Todos sacan papel.

Todos: -.-UU

Havik: de nuevo...

Todos: piedra, papel o tijera 1-2-3 ya!

Todos sacan tejera.

Todos: DEMONIOS! Ò_Ó

Tanya: no saquen todo los mismo!

Todos: piedra, papel o tijera 1-2-3 ya!

Todos sacan piedra menos Havik, Kira, Raiden, Jarek, Motaro sacan tijera.

HA-KI-JA-MO-HO: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T-T

Toman una cuchara y agarran un poco de estofado.

Havik: si no vivo después de esto díganle a mi mamá que la quiero mucho! T-T

Raiden: dioses mayores protéjanme de estoo! :(

Dioses mayores: ha ha!

Raiden: ¬¬...

Prueban el estofado, a la primera todos vomitan pero no sacan nada y todos mueren de lo horrible que sabía.

Todos: pobres...u.u

Ermac: oigan y Reptile?

Todos: no se no estaba aquí hace un momento? O_O

Ermac: O_O

Kenshi: sigamos se nos acaba el tiempo!

Todos: piedra, papel o tijera 1-2-3 ya!

Todos sacan papel menos Tanya, Frost, Subby, Scor, Ermac, Moloh, Blaze y Fujin.

FRO-SCOR-SUB-TAN-ER-MO-BLA-FU: POR QUE?! POR QUE A MI?! T0T

Fujin: vamos necesitamos esas piezas del picaporte!

Todos agarran un poco de estofado y con solo olerlo vomitaron, Ermac, Scor y Fujin tenian 3 piezas, faltaban 2 pero lastimosamente ni Tanya, Frost, Ermac, Blaze y Fujin sobrevivieron al estofado.

Moloch: eh comido cosas horribles en mi vida pero esto no se compara con nada! T-T (muere)

Kenshi: Scor, Sub tienen estomago fuerte! O_O

Sub: 19 capítulos soportando la comida de Boraicho mis anticuerpos se volvieron más resistentes.

Chameleon: vamos nos faltan 2!

Todos: piedra, papel o tijera 1-2-3 ya!

Todos sacan tijera menos Jax, Chameleon, Daegon, Carme, Boraicho, Kintaro y Shujinko.

Todos ellos tragan saliva.

Chameleon: me llego la hora...

Reiko: no quiero morir! T-T

Se comen el estofado y Carme y Kintaro vomitan las últimas dos que quedaban pero murieron en el acto junto con los demás a excepción de Boraicho.

Ryu: por qué no moriste con los demás?! Si esa comida es veneno! O_O

Boraicho: que si a mí me sabe bien :3

Todos: O_O

Kabal: dios esa cosa es demasiado toxica! O_O

Dairou: vamos tenemos que irnos!

Mileena: Baraka despierta VAMONOS!

Baraka: 5 minutos más mami! ^^

Mileena le mete un súper golpe en su parte intima y Baraka se llevan corriendo hacia la salida.

Baraka: duelee dueleee DUELEEEEEE! T_T

De la nada cuando todos estaban caminando todos son atrapados en unos cubículos con una especia de monitor con un gran botón rojo y uno verde, y solo quedaron fuera Shao, Cuan y Goro.

Shao: qué carajo pasa?!

Saw: jajajaja esto se llama juego sorpresa como podrán ver ustedes están atrapado en esos cubículos verdad? y ellos fuera, bueno les voy a dar 2 opciones una dejarlos vivos y la otra matarlos ustedes eligen, primero el señor Kanh.

Shao: COMO?! FUCK YOU! ¬¬

Saw: quieren que viva o muera?

Todos ponen cara diabólica y aprietan el botón de sí.

Shao: vamos! soy su director favoritooo! :D

Todos: ¬¬...

Shao: les doy un día de vacaciones!

Todos: ¬¬

Shao: les doy una semana!

Todos: ¬¬

Shao: les regalo celulares a todos!

Todos: celulares...*w* no ¬¬...

Shao: por fa no me maten!

Sindel-mileena y KiTy: muere maldi(=&/(%&=/(%=/(%=/(%=/(%=&!

Del techo sale un martillo gigante para apalastrar a Kanh.

Shao: que irónico =_=...

Muere aplastado por el martillo gigante.

Saw: jajajajaja bien ahora le toca a el señor Cuan.

Cuan: hey piénsenlo le subo las notas

Todos:¬¬

Cuan: les pongo aire acondisoplado (ventiladores) en los cuartos

Todos:¬¬

Cuan: despido a Boraicho y contrato a un chef profesional

Entonces cuando todos le iban a dar a no pero Boraicho toca si.

Boraicho: a mí nadie me bota maldito hijo de=)/(?()/?!

Se abre un hueco en el suelo y cae cuan chi en un tanque lleno de conejitos rabiosos.

Cuan: NOOO NOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOO! T0T

Saw: que lindos los conejitos no? :3 ahora sigue el señor Goro.

Todos ponen cara a una más diabólica.

Goro: no por favor piedad! T_T

Todos: QUEEEE?!

Noob: esto es por hacerme corren 500 veces toda la academia!

Nitara: esto es por hacer que nademos en una piscina olímpica con tiburones blancos!

Kai: esto es por hacernos correr 30 veces la muralla china completaaa!

Mileena: esto es...hay me caes mal y ya XD!

Subby: por ponerme hacer lagartijas en fuego!

Scor: y a mí en hielo!

Baraka: a mí por ponerme a contar del 1 al di...di...di... como se llame!

Todos le dan a si y sale una maquina que le arranca los 4 brazos y una cierra eléctrica lo corta por la mitad.

Baraka: al fin me vengue de Kintaro!

Todos: ¬¬…

Pero no suena el grillo.

Ryu: que paso con el grillo? O_O

Khameleon: si por qué no sonó? O_O

Hotaru: eto...pues...es que esto es gracioso lo pise por accidente de nuevo en el segundo juego y se me olvido decirles X3

Todos: HOTARU!

Hotaru: LO SIENTOOOOOO! T_T

Todos ponen cara diabólica, se abren las cabinas y muelen a golpes a Hotaru hasta matarlo.

Baraka: el era mi hermano nooooooo! T_T

Todos: de qué diablos hablas?!

Baraka: a no estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono que no conozco sobre algo que no me interesa

Todos: O.o cabron llama y pide ayuda!

Baraka: nooo sorry gaste todos los mensajes y el saldo xD

Todos: BARAKAAAAAAA! ò_ó

Baraka: T_T lo siento!

Dairou: vámonos!

Todos se van pero caen por un hueco y caen en una balanza gigante.

Todos: una balanza gigante?

Saw: si una balanza gigante ¬¬...ven toda esa comida sana del otro extremo?

Todos: aja

Saw: bueno tienen que comérsela en menos de 1 minuto si la balanza esta a su favor no se activaran los explosivos que tienen en sus cuerpos, lo único que lo desactivan es esa horrible comida sana ajajajajaja!

Li Mei: cuantas cosas pusiste en nuestros cuerpos?! O_O

Saw: no tienes idea ajajajajajaja que comience el juego!

Boraicho: bien quien se va a comer todo eso?

Todos se le quedan viendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Boraicho: noo noo noooooooooooooo cualquier cosa menos eso!

Todos: cométela!

Boraicho: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T_T

Lo agarran lo amordazan y lo obligan a tragarse la comida.

Todos: comete la comida!

Boraicho: NOO ¬¬

Todos: comete la comida!

Boraicho: NOOOO ¬¬

Todos: comete la comida!

Boraicho: NOOOOOOOOOOOO ¬¬

Todos: carajoo comete la comida! ò_ó

Boraicho: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¬¬

Scor: mira para allá! :D

Boraicho: donde! *w*

Le meten la comida en la boca y se la tapan para que trague.

Boraicho: T_T

Ashrah: por qué no te la comes?! Es comida tu cocinas! Bueno eso intentas ¬¬...

Boraicho: odio la comida saludable! Por qué creen que se las hago comer a ustedes?! =_=

Todos: ¬¬... COMETELAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Agarran y le meten la comida en la boca hasta que se la traga toda justo antes que se acabara el tiempo.

Boraicho: me siento mal!

Cae y muere intoxicado por la comida saludable XD.

Todos: cómo es eso?! O_O

Sindel: vamos creo que exagero a lo mejor tenia veneno

Saw: nop es comida saludable y de dieta común y corriente: 3

Sindel: a ver...¬¬ (se come un brócoli y le da intoxicación muere XD)

Todos: O_o!

Kity y Mily: MAMA! O_O T_T

Ashrah: que tiene esto? (se come una zanahoria y le pasa lo mismo)

Todos: O_O!

Ryu: pero qué demonios si es comida normal como es que pasa eso? O_o

Kenshi: debe de ser que nos acostumbramos tanto a comer comida chatarra todos los días que la comida sana es letal para nosotros O_O!

Todos: BUHONERROOOO!

En otra parte.

Buhonero: siento que alguien me quiere pedir un reembolso! O_O no lo permitiré! ò_ó

Volvemos donde están los demás.

Mileena: vámonos de aquí! _

Todos salen para otra habitación.

Sheeva: cuantas habitaciones tiene esto!?

Aparece el televisor.

Saw: muchas!

Viene y aprieta un botón de un controlcito que tenía en la mano, luego aparecen unas manos que les ponen unos grilletes en sus cuellos, son arrastrados hacia la pared donde estaban sujetos los grilles.

Dairou: ahora que nos vas hacer?!

Saw: ya verás ven esas llaves gingando en esas cadenitas frente a cada uno de ustedes? bueno tienen que avanzar hacia ellas, tomarlas y quitarse los grilletes.

Mavado: nada mas?!

Saw: no tienen 1 minuto para hacerlo o sino los grilletes los jalaran hacia atrás y automáticamente arrancándoles la cabeza: 3.

Todos: fácil!

Todos comienzan a avanzar al mismo tiempo, pero cuando uno avanzaba más que los otros, los demás se echaban para atrás.

Todos: que es esto?! O_O

Kitana: cada vez que uno avanza más que los otros los demás nos echamos para atrás!

Saw: jajajajajajaa eso es lo divertido tienen que trabajar en equipo y usar su cerebro para que todos lleguen a las llaves, o sino morirían jajajaja.

Todos: QUE SHIT! Ò_Ó

Scor: qué?! No voy a esperar por los demás tengo sueño, fatiga, solo me comí un pedacito de mano de Kenny! Tengo hambre! Además tengo que pulir mi Spear!

Scorpion jala lo más que puede casi arrancándose el cuello, los demás que iban por mitad de camino se iban echando para atrás.

Subby: así?! Yo también estoy cansado y no voy a morir aquí por ti!

También hace un súper esfuerzo y avanza casi alcanzando a Scor, el cual ya casi estaba llegando hasta la llave pero cuando la iba a agarrar se echo unos centímetros hacia atrás por Subby.

Scor: maldi/&=(/& LIN KUEI! (trata de agarrar la llave)

Subby: conseguiré esa llave!

Entonces impresionantemente los 2 consiguen atajar las llaves y se liberan.

Scor: soy libre! Nada puede conmigo!

Subby: yo también soy libre idiota ¬¬...

Saw: bien por ustedes lástima que por su culpa los demás se atrasaron mucho y nada más quedan 30 segundos.

Los demás tratan de alcanzar las llaves pero como nadie colaboraba con nadie, siempre se echaban para atrás.

Mavado: no quiero morir! T_T DIGANLE A MI MAMI QUE LA QUIERO!

Baraka: Mileena yo...yo...te.a..

Mileena: silencio Baraka no ves que estoy intentando salvarme! ò_ó

Sheeva trata de quitarse el grillete con sus 4 brazos pero él es imposible.

Noob: NOOOO NO PUEDO MORIR ANTES QUE EL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANOOOOO! Ò_Ó

Kenshi: adiós mundo cruel! T_T

Kabal: ya no puedo avanzar más el grillete me está ahorcando!

Kitana: Mileena!

Mileena: que!? Ò_Ó (sigue jalando para alcanzar la llave)

Kitana: si morimos hermanita que conste que matamos a Shao Kanh y que lo hircismo juntas! *w*

Mileena: tienes razón! :3 lo hicimos juntas! Como hermanas! *w*

Kitina: y que conste que soy más bonita que tu y siempre será así!

Mileena: perr desgraciadaaaa! En cuento llegues al infierno te descuartizoooo! Ò_Ó

Jade: estamos punto de morir y a ustedes les importa solo eso?!

Las: SIIII!

Jade: O_OU

Kai: NOOO NUNCA SERE HOKAGE!

Todos: WTF?! O_O O_O O_O

Mavado: maldito otaku! ¬¬

Ryu: padre! Clan! Lo siento por fallar! T_T

Nitara: yo iba a ser mi propio libro de Entrevista con la Vampira Nitara!

Li Mei: No se parece a el libro Entrevista con el vampiro? ¬¬

Nitara: cállate! ¬¬

Sheeva: yo quería ser pianista profesional! T_T

Todos: O-O

Dairou: y yo no voy hacer bailarín profesional! T-T

Todos: doble WTF?! O_O

Khameleon: yo quería abrir mi propia boutique de ropa! _

Se les acaba el tiempo a todos y los grilletes los jalan hacia atrás arrancándoles la cabeza a todos.

Sub y Scor: O_O O_O!

Subby: murieron todos...u.u

Scor: PAREN LA CINTA!

Se detiene todo como cuando paran una película.

Scor: eso fue lo que sucedió y porque estamos aquí, ahora que ya lo saben sigamos donde estábamos en el principio.

Le dan play y continúa todo.

Subby: murieron todos...u.u

Scorpion: todo esto es tú culpa Lin Kuei!

Subby: siempre es mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa, mi cualpa...¬¬ nunca puede ser otro...

Scorpion: claro que si todo esto es un malvado plan tuyo! Porque mataste a todos?!

Subby: yo no los mate idiota si lo fuera hecho! porque diablos estoy aquí contigo!?

Scor: para incubrirte y no parecer sospechoso ò_ó...o que se te había pegado algo gay

Subby: ¬¬...

Scor: admítelo tu eres el asesino!

Subby: no lo soy! ò_ó

Scor: si lo eres! Pero no te dejare que sigas con tus planes!

Se le iba a matarlo cuando aparece el televisor de nuevo.

Saw: ajajajajajaaj el no es el asesino todo esto es plan es...

De la nada alguien le dispara a Saw y cae muerto en el suelo, aparece una silueta en las sombras y cuando se revela es...

¿?: Es mío...todo esto fue mío y de nadie más! (Pone cara diabólica)

Los 2: LIU KANG! O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Liu: si yo soy el asesino jajajajaja!

Scor: pero tú no estabas muerto?! O_O

Liu: fingí mi muerte con un clon, para que no sospecharan de mi todo este tiempo eh estado viéndolos desde aquí, matándolos juego tras juego

Sbby: por qué Liu? por qué?!

Liu: POR QUE? PREGUNTAS POR QUE?! Porque estoy cansado que ustedes sean el centro de atención de este juegooo! Yo soy el protagonistaaa de MK! El CAMPEON DE MORTAL KOMBATTT yo debería ser el personaje más popular! No unos ninjas que uno echa fuego por las manos y el otro hielo!

Scor: mataste a todos por esa tonta razón?! O_O nosotros no tenemos la culpa de ser los más populares! Pero debes admitirlo soy genial : D

Subby: el tiene razón Liu no tenemos la culpa de nuestra popularidad, no tienes que hacer esto!

Scor: y que vas hacer ya que todos están muertos!?

Liu: los matare a los 2, luego amenazo a Ed Boon para que me ponga como personaje principal el más poderoso! Después creare mas personajes que sean débiles que yo y con poderes no tan geniales para yo ser el más popular! (Risa maléfica)

Los dos: estás loco! O_O

Liu: mueran! Cuando mate a ustedes 2 mi plan está completo!

Scor: sabes que todavía esta Reptile verdad?

Liu: QUE?! O_O

En la ventanita que tiene la puerta aparece Reptile los mira y los saluda.

Liu: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCK KKK! Ò_Ó después me encargare de ti Reptile! Primero los matare a ustedes!

Aprieta un botón en un monitor.

Liu: mi última trampa! morirán aplastados por las paredes! no tienen a dónde ir los guie a esta habitación sin ventanas ni hoyos, y la puerta está sellada no podrán abrirla y es anti poderes y magia!

Los 2: O_O

Reptile: O_O

Liu: y no Reptile tampoco podrá abrirles la puerta es anti acido también!

Reptile: ¬¬...

Comienzan a moverse las paredes.

Subby: oh no! o_o

Liu: ajajajajajaja!

Pero las paredes se detienen.

Todos: ? o_o

Liu: que pasa por que se detuvieron!? ò_ó

De la nada se abre un hueco debajo de Liu y cae donde está Sub y Scor.

Todos: ? O_O

Liu: qu..que su. que sucedió?! O_o

Entonces por la pantalla donde estaba Liu hace unos segundos aparece Meat.

Todos: MEAT!1? O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Reptile: O0O

Meat: si yo soy el verdadero asesino! (Pone acara diabólica)

Todos: COMO?! O_O

Liu: COMO?! Ò_Ó EL ASESINO SOY YOOO! YO HICE TODO ESTO, LOS PLANES, LAS MAQUINAS TODO LO HICE YO! HASTA CONTRATE EL TITERE CON MI DINERO! DESDE HACE 6 CAPITULOS ESTO HACIENDO TODO ESTOO!

Meat: si lo sé, sabía que querías vengarte de los 2 ninjas así que vi al oportunidad de vengarme yo también así que deje que hicieras todo el trabajo sucio, luego cuando llegue el momento te mataría y cobraría mi venganza contra todos ustedes!

Scor: y nosotros que te hicimos?! ò_ó

Meat: que me hicieron?! TODOOO ME HICIERON TODOO!

Todos: ?

Meat: todo este tiempo me han despreciado! ignorado! Yo solo quería tener un amigo, pero no! Siempre soy el excluido! Además me las pagaran por lo que me hicieron a mi cuerpo! (Capítulo de la biblioteca explica que le paso a su cuerpo)

Todos: ._...

Subby: es que te tenemos como miedo... ._.

Liu: idiota aprovechaste para vengarte por qué no haces tus propios planes en vez de robarte los de otro!

Meat: CALLATE!

Aprieta un botón en el monitor y Liu cae por un hueco y desde el hueco se oyen gritos, disparos, cierras, palazos, explosiones, un camión en retroceso pisando algo...

Sub y Scor: dios...O_O

Sub: Meat! lo sentimos por todo en serio si quieres podemos empezar de nuevo y arreglar las cosas, seremos tus amigos!

Scor: de verdad? ¬¬...

Sub lo golpea.

Subby: si de verdad!

Meat: YA ES MUY TARDE!

Aprieta el botón de nuevo y los 2 caen y se vuelven a escuchar todos los sonidos anteriores.

Meat: AJAJAJAJAJAJAA HORA YO SERE EL NUEVO PROTAGONISTA DE MK! SERE UN PERSONAJE POPULAR TODOS ME QUERRAN! SOLO TENGO QUE AMENAZAR A ED BOON PARA QUE PASE TODO ESTO Y AHORA EN MK YO SERE EL NUEVO DIOS Y RAIDEN TENDRA QUE BESARME LOS PIES! YO SERE QUEIN PONGA LAS RELGAS DEL NUEVO MK! YO GOBERNARE TODO!

Pero Meat se olvido de Reptile quien se le aparece por detrás y se lo come XDDDD.

Reptile: que bobo se le olvido cerrar la puerta con cerrojo de esta habitación...bien ahora que hago? YA SE! :D

Se va para un parque de diversiones, luego se va para una vacaciones en Jamaica, se come un helado, va para el cine, se come otro helado, roba un banco al estilo de la mafia italiana, se come otro helado, se va para un spa, va para la Torre Eiffel, se come otro helado XD...

Reptile: creo que se me está olvidando algo...

Se queda pensando así por 20 minutos.

Reptile: OH DIOS SE ME OLVIDO REVIVIR A TODOS O_O!

Se va para la academia busca las esfera del dragón, una estaba en el baño del piso 45, otro bajo la cama de Reptile, otra estaba en una jaula de los aliens, otra en la piscina, otra estaba de adorno en el asta de de la bandera de 1000 metros de altura, otra estaba en una esquina del piso 20 y la ultima estaba en el dormitorio 7, y Reptile aprovecho para robar el diario de Khameleon.

Reptile: tengo su diario! :D a ver qué dice...no no tengo que revivir a los demás después lo leo *w*.

Toma el ascensor de la academia.

Reptile: a ver, piso 12, biblioteca, piso 13, auditorio, salón principal, cine, piscina, cancha, salón simulador de ambientes peligrosos, cafetería, piso 51 O_O!?, enfermería, laboratorio de anatomía, laboratorio de ciencias, laboratorio de cosas inútiles, museo de cascos de Shao Kanh, Shao Kanhlandia (en construcción) O_O, outworld, Edenia, cielo, limbo, aah aqui esta netherrealm! :D

Aprieta el botón y baja para el netherrealm. Cuando llega ve a todos jugando póker, tomando el sol, algunos matándose unos a otros, otros jugando voleibol playero, otro viendo los premios MTV, otros jugando MK9 XD, otros haciendo parrilla.

Reptile: HEY QUIERO PARRILLA!

Todos: REPTILEEEE! :D

Noob: estas vivo o muerto?

Reptile: no estoy vivo ;)!

Jhonny: y por qué tardaste tantooo?!

Reptile: ehh... m perdi en el camino (recodo todo lo que hizo, mas cuando iba a apretar el botón de netherrealm, le dio a la heladería y se comió otro helado XD)

Jhonny: bueno muévete y revívenos!

Reptile: ya voy! _

Pone las esferas en el suelo y cuando iba a hablar.

Night: HEYY ese es mi trabajo quítate! ODIGAREPURITIODINGAREPUTICHA CACHACACHACALUKAPOLAMATANGAD IJOLACHANGA!

Todos: di la broma bien! Ò_Ó

Night: está bien! SAL SHENLONG!

Shen: digan sus 5 deseos...

Reptile: quiero 4 helados y que nos revivas a todos! :D

Todos: CABROM!

JHonny: sabes cuánto tuve que esperar para poder pedir un deseo y tu lo desperdicias en helado?! Ò_Ó

Mileena: yo quería unas sais nuevas!

Dairou: yo un nuevo peinado!

Todos: O_OU

Dairou: qué? ¬¬...

Cuan: yo quería irme a las vegas! T_T

Shen: sus deseos son órdenes, pueden pedir deseos de nuevo después de 5 semanas.

Todos: NOOO ES MUCHO TIEMPO! _

Shen: hasta entonces...

Todos reviven y están devuelta en la academia.

Mokap: esperen por qué no nos vinimos por el ascensor?

Reiden: porque los muertos no podemos subir por allí tiene un campo de fuerza solo se puede bajar =_=.

Todos: bueno...

Shao: váyanse todos a dormir mañana tienen examen! ¬¬

Todos: bith! ¬¬

Se van a dormir.

Liu: jeje chicos! (le dice a Sub, Scor y Reptile) esto lo podemos mantener en secreto no?! :D

Los 3: pues...

Scor: tienes que darnos tu dinero por todo un año

Subby: hacernos la terea a los 3

Reptile: y lavar nuestra ropa interior

Los 3: ?

Reptile: qué? me gusta mi ropa limpia! ¬¬...

Liu: haaaaa está bien...hecho...

Subby: bien vámonos a dormir tengo sueño

Todos se van a dormir.

CONTINUARA...

QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAP? TODOS SE ENTERARAN DE QUE LIU FUE EL QEU HIZO TODO ESTO? O QUE MEAT ERA EL VERDADERO ASESINO? REPTILE SE COMERA OTRO HELADO? EL BUHONERO LE DELVOLVERA EL DINERO A TODOS POR LA COMIDA CHATARRA? SHAO KANH CONTRUIRA SHAO KANHLADIA? KHAMELEON SE DARA CUENTA DE QUE SU DIARIO NO ESTA? POR QUE SIGO HACIENDO ESTAS PREGUNTAS? LA COMIDA SANA DA INTOXICACION? EXISTE EL PISO 51? NO SE SABE SOLO NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAP DE AMK! SALUDOS A TODOS! ^^


	21. Chapter 19

Nota: como en el capítulo 10 MK la película, este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con los anteriores es el cierre de la segunda temporada del fic.

MORTAL KOMBAT LA PELICULA 2! DISFRUTENLA ;).

Frost_747: antes de empezar les presento a mi nuevo productor de AMK Dark Moon! ^^

Vanity: Luces carama acción!

Era un día normal en el templo Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero se levanto normal, vio que era un día hermoso, el sol brilla, todo calmado, buen día para entrenar y hacer los deberes en el Lin Kuei.

Subby: que día tan hermoso :3, perfecto para hacer los deberes, y revisar que todo esté bien, solo falta una cosa CAFEEEE! ¬¬...

Pero no viene nadie a traerle el cafe.

Subby: dije café! Bueno ¬¬ a ver voy a revisar mi msn antes de empezar los entrenamientos.

Mientras Sub estaba revisando sus correos viene Jhonny y le habla por conversación de msn.

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- hola Sub! :D

Sub-zero dice:

- hola

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- como estas? :D

Sub-zero dice:

- bien

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- puedes poner menos palabras en la conversación? (sarcasmo)

Sub-zero dice:

- s (si XD)

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- ._...oye mira espera que Scorpion lo voy a agregar a la conversación

Rey Scorpion se ha agregado a la conversación.

Rey Scorpion dice:

- HOLA PUT=/&/(=%&$%)=/ IMBACILES COMO ESTAN?! :D

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- hola Scor! Bien y tú? :D

Rey Scorpion dice:

- bien genial! hola cubo de hielo!

Sub-zero dice:

- hola

Rey Scorpion dice:

- se nota que hablas mucho verdad? ¬¬

Sub-zero dice:

- ...

Rey Scorpion dice:

- esperen un momento que voy a meter a Sektor en la conversación!

El verdadero GRAN MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-zero se ha agregado a la conversación.

El verdadero GRAN MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-zero dice:

- hola a todos!

Rey Scorpion dice:

- hola! :D

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- Hola Sektor!

Sub-zero dice:

- hola

El verdadero GRAN MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-zero dice:

- vaya te voy a nombrar míster simpatía!

Sub-zero dice:

- -.-...

Rey Scorpion dice:

- bueno míster simpatía hoy estas mas simpatico de lo normal que COÑ TE PASA!?

Sub-zero dice:

- no me dieron mi café ¬¬...

Rey Scorpion dice:

- por que será?...(en su habitación tiene al lado un maquina de NESCAFE que dice: propiedad de Sub-Zero no tocar excepto Sub-Zero)

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- estas así porque quieres un café ._.?

Sub-zero dice:

- si café!

El verdadero GRAN MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-zero dice:

- esperen Cyrax se quiere agregar a la conversación.

Bomberman se ha agregado a la conversación.

Bomberman dice:

- CAFEEEE BOOONN!

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- TU TAMBIÉN! O_O

Bomberman dice:

- no solo quería decir eso :3

Sub-zero dice:

- café! T_T

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- oigan Baraka se quiere agregar a la conversación lo agrego? :s

Bomberman dice:

- si dale...

Baraka el Enperador se ha agregado a la conversación.

Baraka el Enperador dice:

- ola a todoz! como stan?!

Rey Scorpion dice:

- que bella escritura tienes Baraka :3 (sarcasmo)

Baraka el Enperador dice:

- graxias! e estado toda mi vida perfécionándolá! :D

Sub-zero dice:

- ...

Bomberman dice:

- ...

El verdadero GRAN MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-zero dice:

- ...

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- ...

Rey Scorpion dice:

- ... miren voy a agregar a Frost

La verdadera verdadera MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-Zero ni Sektor se ha agregado a la conversación.

La verdadera verdadera MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-Zero ni Sektor dice:

- hola bobos como están?!

Sub-zero dice:

- hola

La verdadera verdadera MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-Zero ni Sektor dice:

- miren es míster simpatía! Que pasa que hoy estas mas simpático que todos los días?

Sub-zero dice:

- ...¬¬

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- está molesto porque no tomo café hoy

La verdadera verdadera MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-Zero ni Sektor dice:

- pobrecito que le vamos hacer? ¬¬... miren voy a agregar a Mileena y Ashrah

Soy la real y Kitana es el clon y Muñekita Vudu se han agregado a la conversación:

Soy la real y Kitana es el clon dice:

- Holaaaa a todos! Soy más bonita que Kitana como están?! Soy más bonita que Kitana :D

Baraka el Enperador dice:

- OLA MILY! :D

Soy la real y Kitana es el clon dice:

- hola Baraka ¬¬...

Rey Scorpion dice:

- bien fino :D

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- buenísimo como siempre ;)!

Rey Scorpion dice:

- ...

Soy la real y Kitana es el clon dice:

- ...

Muñekita Vudu dice:

- heyyy chicos que hacen?! :D

La verdadera verdadera MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-Zero ni Sektor dice:

- hablando tonterías por msn :D!

Muñekita Vudu dice:

- jajajaja

Sub-Zero:

- DIOS CAFEEEE! T-T

Muñekita Vudu dice:

- Y a este que le pasa? ._.

La verdadera verdadera MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-Zero ni Sektor dice:

- el muy bobo esta así porque no tomo café en la mañana =_=

Muñekita Vudu dice:

- eso lo explica ._. ...

Soy la real y Kitana es el clon dice:

- oigan aquí hay alguien llamado No soy X háblenme! se quiere agregar a la conversación._. Lo agrego?

El verdadero GRAN MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-zero dice:

- quien es ese?! ._.

Bomberman dice:

- ni idea pero agrégalo a ver

No soy X háblenme! se ah agregado a la conversación.

No soy X hablenme! dice:

- hola chicos como están todos? :D

Muñekita Vudu dice:

- quien eres?

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- si quien eres? de que país?

No soy X hablenme! dice:

- qué? como que no me conocen? soy el más popular de la academia!

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- pensé que el más popular de la academia era yo!

Sub-Zero:

- ...

El verdadero GRAN MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-zero dice:

- ...

Muñekita Vudu dice:

- ...

Soy la real y Kitana es el clon dice:

- ...

Bomberman dice:

- ...

La verdadera verdadera MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-Zero ni Sektor dice:

- ...

Rey Scorpion dice:

- ...

Baraka el Emperador dice:

- :D

Scor pone un fondo del grillo en la conversación y todos ponen cara de ¬¬.

Rey Scorpion dice:

- no en serio quien eres? ._.

No soy X hablenme! dice:

- es en serio?! O_O SOY JAREK! Ò_Ó

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- AAAHHH YAAA JAREK! :D

Bomberman dice:

- SIIII...no en serio en serio quien eres? ._.

La verdadera verdadera MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-Zero ni Sektor dice:

- si ahora si es en serio

No soy X hablenme! dice:

- ¬¬...

No soy X hablenme! se ha salido de la conversación.

Bomberman dice:

- se fue O_O

Muñekita Vudu dice:

- nunca supimos quien era :s

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- miren Reptile se conecto! :D

Zaterra hasta la muerte se ha agregado a la conversación.

Zaterra hasta la muerte dice:

- que paso locos?! wasaaaaaaaa! :D

Entonces en las pc de los demás le salió un anuncio que dice: alerta detección de virus.

Rey Scorpion dice:

- aaaah un virus! ò_ó

La verdadera verdadera MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-Zero ni Sektor dice:

- Reptile limpia tu pc! ¬¬

Zaterra hasta la muerte dice:

- ok :D

Viene Reptile en su habitación y limpia la pc por fuera XD.

Zaterra hasta la muerte dice:

- LISTO! :D

El verdadero GRAN MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-zero dice:

- le pasaste el antivirus verdad? ¬¬

Zaterra hasta la muerte dice:

- no dijeron que limpiara la pc pues que es eso de anti-virus?! O_O

Todos ponen cara de ¬¬.

Soy la real y Kitana es el clon dice:

- Reptile cuando decimos limpia tu pc no es que la limpies literalmente! Es que le pases el antivirus! =_=

Sub-Zero:

- tienes antivirus verdad? ¬¬

Zaterra hasta la muerte dice:

- sigo diciendo que es eso?! O_O

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- Ósea que nunca le has pasado antivirus a tu pc?! O_O

Bomberman dice:

- ESA COSA PUEDE TENER CUALQUIER VIRUS QUE EXISTAAA! O0O

Baraka el Enperador dice:

- ke ex un virus? :3

Todos vuelven a poner el fondo del grillo en la conversación y cara ¬¬...

Sub-Zero:

- formatea tu pc ahora! ¬¬

Pasan como 15 minutos.

Zaterra hasta la muerte dice:

- Listo ^^

Baraka el Emperador dice:

- si listo ^^

Sub-Zero:

- esperen como lo hicieron tan rápido? y de paso para instalar todos los programas de nuevo? O_O eso lleva muchas horas!

Zaterra hasta la muerte dice:

- instalar programas?! O_O como no sabia que era formatear le metí una patada a la pc y luego se le hizo un hueco y me fui para el ciber del hotel! XD

Baraka el Emperador dice:

- yo le pege con mix vlaaades y se echo a peder :( y tanbien me fui para el ciber del otel.

Muñekita Vudu dice:

- O_O

Sub-Zero:

- dios...

Rey Scorpion dice:

- tenían que ser ustedes ¬¬...

Sub-Zero:

- esperen un hotel? están en un hotel?

Baraka el Emperador dice:

- sip :3

Zaterra hasta la muerte dice:

- :3

Sub-Zero:

- O_O

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- hablando de vacaciones por que no nos vamos todos de vacaciones?! :D

El verdadero GRAN MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-zero dice:

- A donde y contigo? ¬¬

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- ja ja no se algún lado :D

Bomberman dice:

- dale es una buena ideaaa :D

La verdadera verdadera MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-Zero ni Sektor dice:

- si quiero salir del Lin Kuei un rato =_=

Muñekita Vudu dice:

- ok yo voy!

Rey Scorpion dice:

- y yo

El verdadero GRAN MASTER LIN KUEI y no Sub-zero dice:

- dale que mas...

Soy la real y Kitana es el clon dice:

- yo también me anoto!

Zaterra hasta la muerte dice:

- yo también!

Baraka el Emperador dice:

- y yo! :3

Sub-Zero:

- bien todos vamos Johnny diles a los demás.

Johnny Cage el mejor y más galán de todos dice:

- OK :D

Entonces afuera de la habitación de Subby se escucha alguien que dice: OIGAN TODOS! NOS VAMOS DE VACIONES!

Subby: pero que COÑ !? O_O

Sale para afuera y ve a Johnny.

Subby: Johnny que CARAJ HACES AQUI?! O_O Ò_Ó

Johnny: duuuuuhhh en el hotel!

Subby: cual hotel? O_O

Johnny: este no es el hotel Lin Kuei?

Subby: HOTEL LIN KUEI QUE?! O_O Ò_Ó

Scor: oigan cuando se supone que me van a traer mi agua con hielo y limón!? ò_ó

Subby: TUUUUUUUUUUU?! QUE HACES AQUI?!

Scor: estoy hospedado en el hotel duuuuhhh!

Subby: COMO QUE HOTEL?! ESTE ES EL TEMPLO LIN KUEI! NO UN HOTEL! Ò_Ó

Scor: eso no es lo que dice en la puerta!

Sub: O_O

Sub va hacia las afueras del Lin Kuei y ve un cartel súper gigante en la puerta que dice: HOTEL DE DESCUENTO LIN KUEI! Y TODOS LO QUE PUEDAS COMER POR SOLO 25 KOINS! :D

Subby: esto tiene la cara de Frost y de Noob por todos lados! Ò_Ó

En el cartel aparece Noob y Frosty sonriendo con los pulgares arriba.

Sub: Ò_Ó

Va para donde estaba antes y ve a casi todos en el pasillo.

Subby: TODOS ESTA AQUI?! O_O ESTO NO ES UN HOTEL! Ò_Ó FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kung: oye donde está la piscina? :D

Subby: cual piscina? O_O no...no me DIGAS QUE MI!

Sale corriendo y abre una puerta con una patada y ve a el resto de los demás en la piscina.

Subby: mi piscina privada! Ò_Ó

Shao: oye nos traes más Martini?

Subby pone para diabólica.

Suuby: LARGOOOOO! ESTO NO ES UN HOTEL! Ò_Ó

Rain: pero yo pague por esto! No me ireee! ¬¬

Suuby: Ò_Ó (lo agarra por la camia y lo ve con una mirada fuera del vacío del infierno a trasvés de los ojos de dios XD)

Rain: mami ._.

Lo agarra del cuello y lo lanza por la ventana.

Rain: AAAHHHH!

Subby: ustedes ahora larguen...

Escucha un sonido familiar, al de agua hirviendo, y tiene un olor también familiar, voltea y ve...Scorpion con la máquina de capuchinos y bebiendo de la taza que dice Sub-zero.

Subby: MI MAQUINA DE CAPUCHINOS! (Se pone en modo rage al estilo God Of War combinado con supersayayin face 4 y el juego Alice Madness Returns y todo se pone al estilo silent hill) MONSTRUOS DECREPITOS! QUIEN LES DIJO QUE PODIAN TOCARLA!? Ò_Ó

Todos: Meet! ._.!

Scorpion: MIO! (Con la taza)

Subby ve a Scorpion misma mirada solo que esta es una mirada fija sobre el vacio del infierno del sufrimiento de los 7 pecados capitales sobre la mirada de dios en el cosmos del universo.

Scor: AHHH! (Se asusta, se le cae la taza y se rompe) ups! XD

Subby se teletransporta al frente de Scor al estilo ARO, y hay si Scor se asusta y Subby comienza a maldecir en latín pero al final dice: KILL YOU ALL!

Entonces aparece delante de Subby y le lanza un vaso de café en la cara.

Noob: relájate y péinate!

Subby: CAFEEE estoy feliz! *w*

Y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Subby: AHORA LARGOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ò_Ó

Reptile: pero yo no me quiero ir y mis hijos!? Donde van a vivir!? T-T

Todos: WTF?! O_O

Subby: tú no tienes hijos ¬¬...

Reptile: jejeje tenía que intentarlo XD.

Se escucha una bocina afuera.

Johnny: OIGAN YA RENTE EL AUTOBUS! VAMONOS! Y MIREN RAIN LLEGO DE PRIMEROO :D (Rain está entre el medio de un vidrio de las ventanas del autobús)

De la nada todos secan la maleta y se cambian al estilo Sims 3 XD y se van al autobus.

Subby: esperenmee! ¬¬ (hace lo mismo y se va)

Ya todos en el autobús acabados de montar Baraka dice:

Baraka: ya llegamos? :3

Reptile: miren un hotel! :D

Todos se bajan de nuevo y Subby cara diabólica.

Subby: Ò_Ó!

Media hora después todos estaban sentados de nuevo en el autobús y se Subby para al frente con un bate de clavos.

Subby: ahora sí está claro que esto que es un hotel! verdad?! Ò_Ó

Todos (con chichones y vendajes y curitas): si...

Raiden: pero hacen buena piña colada :3 (con una en la mano)

Mientras están en la carretera se ponen a cantar canciones infantiles.

Todos: un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante! Dos elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante! Tres elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante!...

1 una hora después...

Scorpion: COÑ BARAKA! YA TE DIJE QUE DESPUES DEL 3 VIENE EL 4! 4!

Kai: llevamos una hora explicándote esto! ò_ó

Baraka: es que no se que viene después del 3 T-T

Todos: 4! Ò0Ó

Baraka: cu-cu...cuatro?

Todos: SIIIIII! Ò_Ó

Baraka: y que viene después del 4?

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH Ò0Ó VAMOS A CAMBIAR DE CANCION! ¬¬

5 minutos después...

Todos: Hsu Hao se fue a la guerra que dolor que dolor que pena Hsu Hao se fue a la guerra y no sé cuándo volverá!

Baraka: quien es Hsu Hao?

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Hsu: soy yo ¬¬...

Baraka: quien?! O_O

Todos se le vuelven a quedar viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Kenshi que era el que estaba manejando estornuda y descontrola todo el autobús y gira el volante a lo loco.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH VAMOS A MORIR!

Smoke: vamos a morir! Esa es mi última fumada! (Empieza a fumar droga)

Kai comienza a cortarse las venas. Darrius estaba escribiendo su testamento y después comienza a besar una naranja.

Kung: TENGO QUE IR A UN LUGAR FELIZ! TENGO QUE IR A UN LUGAR FELIZ! _

Mientras todos agonizaban y estaban en estados de locura.

Kenshi: EJEM! ¬¬

Todos ven que el autobús estaba rodando normal.

Todos: O.O

Kenshi: y pesaron que no sabía manejar ¬¬... a por cierto se nos acabo la gasolina y nos quedamos varados en este desierto que salió de la nada cuando hace 5 minutos estabamos en cuidad.

Todos: como sabes si tu eres ciego?!

Kenshi: eeeh porque no nos movemos?

Todos: OH!

Kenshi: ¬¬... muévanse y busquen combustible!

Subby Y Frost: morimos morimos morimos! (tenían mucho calor y estaban en el suelo al estilo pez fuera del agua)

Mokap: Rain échales agua!

Rain: estoy seco

Mokap: Raiden crea una tormenta!

Raiden: soy el dios del trueno no hago cosas bobas como esas

Mokap: Night ayúdalos con tu nubecita!

Night: mi nubecita nada mas echa un rayito no echa agua

Entonces todos voltean y ven a Reptile lamiendo el cabello de Frost.

Reptile: qué? tengo sed! ¬¬...

Frost: oye! (Lo golpea)

Ryu: donde conseguiremos combustible?

Johnny: muy bien pónganse como los estúpidos pobres a cavar huecos a ver si consiguen petróleo!

Todos se miran, ponen sonrisas malvadas y ven a Johnny.

5 minutos después.

Todos: VAMOS JOHNNY TRABAJAAA! TRABAJAAA! (Todos están sentados en unas sillas de playa latigueando a Johnny)

Baraka: hay ya me dio lala me voy a caminar por allí

De pronto se encuentra un portal, lo atraviesa y se encuentra en Hogwarts!

Baraka: dónde estoy?! O.o

Ron: MIREN ES VOLDEMOR! ATAQUEN!

Harry: esta es la batalla final entre tú y yo Voldemor!

Salen como mil magos y van corriendo todos en cámara lenta.

Baraka: diablos que lentos! ._.

Le lanzan un hechizo.

Baraka: AAH! O.O (comienza a correr)

Mientras tanto con los demás.

Sektor: hace tiempo que no oigo las estupideces de Baraka vamos a buscarlo.

Todos lo van a buscar y ven….

Night: miren un portal

Khameleon: creen que se haya ido por allí?

Mileena: si a Baraka le gustan las cosas brillantes.

Algunos se meten en el portal y otros se quedan latigando a Johnny XD.

En un lugar lejano, misterioso y lleno de budín. Una pequeña niña con un sombrero rojo estaba caminando por el bosque con una cesta de comida que le llevaba a su abuela.

Kung: NO SOY NIÑA! Y mi sombrero no es rojo! ¬¬

Sub_747: SIGUE CAMINANDO Y YAAA! Ò_Ó

Kung: ok ._.

5 pasos después aparece un conejito.

Kung: miren un conejito parlante con un esmoquin y un reloj! :D

Conejo: es tarde es tarde! ES TARDE! Alicia tenemos que irnos!

Kung: no me llamo Alicia!

Entonces ve y en el sombrero tiene un calcomanía que dice: ME LLAMO ALICIA ^^

Kung: O.O donde diablos estoy?!

Conejo: es tarde es tarde! Es tarde es tarde! Tenemos que ir con el sombrerero para destruir a la reina roja!

Kung: WTF?!

Conejo: vamos! (Lo jala del brazo y el conejo salta para un agujero)

Kung: tengo que saltar por allí?

Conejo: muévete BITCH!

Kung: me siento ofendido pero no importa (se lanza)

Mientras va cayendo Kung se va pegando y golpeando con un montón de cosas, lámparas, sillas, una cama, televisores, un piano, un yunque, una bolsa de BlackBerrys, superman XD, hasta que lo detiene una puerta que estaba en posición horizontal que amortigua su caída.

Kung: qué bueno que esta puerta amortiguo mi caída ^^

de repente sale el conejo de yo no sé qué X parte y le dice:

Conejo: MUEVETE ALICIA! (Viene le abre la puerta y Kung sigue cayendo)

Kung: hijo de p=&()=(&!

Sigue golpeándose con más cosas hasta que se agarra de una rama.

Kung: que tan tan profundo es este agujero?! O_O

Entonces vuelve a salir el conejo de yo no sé donde, le corta la rama y sigue cayendo.

Kung: DOBLE HIJO DE P/&=/(&=/(&)/! Ò_Ó

Cae y cae hasta que por fin choca contra el piso.

Kung: a-auch... X_X

Conejo: Alicia estas bien?!

Kung: si...el piso de concreto amortiguo mí caída...

Conejo: bien muévete Bitch! (Se va)

Kung: esperaa!... cuando lo agarre lo cortare en trozos y hare parrilla de conejo ¬¬...

Se levanta.

Kung: donde estará la salida?

Ve para un lado, observa que hay una mesa con una frasquito encima y se acerca a ella.

Kung: un frasquito...y tiene una nota que dice: BEBEME BITCH! ¬¬ usualmente no me lo tomaría pero tengo sed! x.x

Se toma el líquido que estaba dentro del frasquito y de repente comienza hacerse chiquito.

Kung: me hago enano! Me hago enano! O_O ( se queda chiquitito) bien ahora que hago? ._.

Voltea y ve una puertita.

Kung: una puertita! :D allí debe ser la salida!

Abre la puertita y sale a un lugar extraño.

Kung: es...es... SOMBREROLANDIA! :D

Conejo: no BITCH estas en el PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS!

Kung: que /(%&) es eso?! o.o

Conejo: no nada tenemos que encontrar al sombrerero Bitch!

Kung: pero así chikito no puedo moverme muy rapido!

Conejo: toma Bitch! (le pega un tortazo volviéndolo a su tamaño normal)

Kung: no era necesario pegármelo en la cara :(

Conejo: no seas llorona Bitch! Vámonos!

Kung: :(

Siguen un sendero de florecitas, malvaviscos, chocolate, Joystick de Xbox 360, ps3, caratulas de MK, y muchos letreros que dicen: MUEVERE ALICIA BITH!

Kung: ¬¬ van a decirme Bith en todo el camino?

Conejo: BICTH ya vamos a llegar!

Caminan, caminan, caminan, caminan, caminan, caminan, caminan, caminan y siguen caminando.

Kung: DISJITE QUE YA IBAMOS ALLEGAR! Ò_Ó

Conejo: cuando yo dije eso Bitch?!

Kung: hace 4 horas! ò_ó

Conejo: yo no recuerdo a ver dicho nada! (Tiene los ojos rojos y un tabaco en la boca)

Kung: no que me ibas a llevar con el sombrerero?!

Conejo: ASI BITCH! POR AQUI!

Dan la vuelta de la esquina y encuentran un Bar.

Kung: wow un bar...

Conejo: muy bien Bitch allí está el sombrero yo me voy!

Salta hacia un agujero que salió de yo no sé dónde.

Kung: de donde salen esos agujeros?! o_o

Entra al Bar y todos están pelando al estilo piratas del Caribe en tortuga.

Kung: tengo miedo ._.

De repente todos se le quedan viendo a Kung.

Todos: AL FIN VOLVIO LA BITCH! AL FIN VOLVIO LA BICTH! ABISENLE AL SOMBRERERO!

Aparece la espalda de una entidad amarillenta, con un sombrero enorme y metálico, se voltea lentamente hasta que se termina del voltear y es...

Kung: CYRAX?! O_O

Cyrax: SACAME DE ESTA MIER/&=(/&=/! T_T

Kung: se supone que tú me ibas decir de como derrotar a la reina roja que yo no sé donde esta

Cyrax: así! :D tienes que ir con la reina blanca! ^^

Kung: hay no otro viaje largo, tormentoso! Y todos siguiéndome diciendo Bitch! Donde caraj(/&=(& estará esa pu(/?(/?!

Reina Blanca: EJEM!

Kung: AAHH ALLI ESTAS PU-REINA BLANCA! :D espera Ashrah?! o_o

Ashrah: SI ¬¬...APURATE Y DERROTA A MI HERMANA LA REINA ROJA Y A EL JABBAWOCKEE!

Kung: QUE?! Y donde está la PU-REINA ROJA? ya va déjame adivinar del otro lado de este loco mundo verdad?! ¬¬

Cyrax: no creo que esta en el baño!

Kung: cómo? ._. MUY BIEN PU-REINA ROJA! SAL Y ENDRENTAME A MI ALICA! DIGO KUNG LAO!

Se abre la puerta, un humno rojo comienza a salir de dicha puerta con una canción metal incluida y es...

Kung: LIU KANG! O_O

Liu: SACAME DE ESTA MIER/&)=/(&=! T-T (con un vestido rojo, una corona de corazones y un cetro de corazones)

Kung: pero debo derrotarte! D: eres la reina roja y además ese vestido no combina con tu color de piel!

Liu: si y creo que me hace ver gordo! OLVIDA ESO! VENCEME EN PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!

Todos: NOO piedra, papel o tijera! Ese el reto mas difícil y horrible de todos! O.O

Kung: bien! Lo hare!

1 hora después...

Liu: Kung lao cómo es posible que te allá ganado 97 a 0?! ._.

Kung: eeh...eh...UNA MAS! _

Liu: NADAAAA GANE Y GOBERNARE ESTE MUNDO LOCO QUE YO NO SE COMO LLEGUE A EL PERO LO GOBERNAREE!

Cyrax: NO! todavía hay una forma de derrotarte!

Kung: cual?!

Cyrax: TIENES QUE DERROTAR A LOS JABBAWOCKEZ!

Kung: no era el Jabbawockee?

Cyrax: quien te dijo esa pendeja (?/()?!

Kung: es que unos textos más arriba Ashrah dijo...

Cyrax: ella esta drogada! Derrota a los Jabbawockeez!

Liu: eso es imposible nadie nunca los ha vencido! ni siquiera tu sombrerero!

Kung: LO HARE! NO SE QUIENES SON PERO LOS HARE! MUY BIEN APARESCANSE JABBAWOCKEEZ!

Suena una música de fondo de hip hop estilo tecno-robot, aparece una máscara blanca y de ella salen unos muchachos con la misma mascara y trajes chidos. Comienzan a bailar y hacen esta coreografía – watch?v=0WjSItrre_Q&feature=related

Terminan todos en poses chidas.

Kung: O.O ._. X_X (saca una pistola y se la pone en la sien)

Cyrax: dame aca! (Le quita la pistola)

Kung: PERO COMO LES GANO?! T_T

Cyrax: la sangre de Michael Jackson esta en tus venas, está en tus genes!

Kung: cállate y dame esa droga que tienes en la mano ¬¬...

Cyrax: ah...si...toma ^^

Toma la jeringa y se inyecta el líquido, todas las luces se apagan y de la nada un reflector ilumina a Kung y comienza a bailar la canción Smooth Criminal de MJ.

Todos: O_O

Liu: O_O

Jabbawockeez: O.O (se caen al suelo como siempre hacen en sus coreografías formando una estrella)

Kung: en su caraaaaaaaaaaa!

Sale el conejo de yo no sé dónde.

Conejo: BITCH! LO HICISTE! :D DERROTASTE A LA REINA ROJA! Y A LOS JABBAWOKEEZ!

Kung: siii soy yooooo el mejor! Y ahora yoooooo (se abre un portal y absorbe a todos).

Conejo: y no olviden! SALVEN AL IDIOTA SALVEN AL MUNDO!

Kung: QUE?! O_O (lo termina de absolver el portal)

En otra parte.

Había una vez, una fábrica muy hermosa, muy grande y maravillosa, en la cual se hacían dulces de toda clase, chupetines, chocolates, chicles y caramelos muy deliciosos como para chuparse los dedos esa fábrica no había abierto sus puertas al público en muchos años, dicen que ya comenzaba a causar pánico, pero un día algo maravilloso se publicó, al parecer se haría un concurso, pero solo podría haber un ganador

El premio era secreto y nadie lo conocía, pero una sola forma de entrar a la fábrica había.

En cinco barras de chocolate Wonka había una jeringa dorada, el que la encontrara podría estar a cinco pasos de la entrada.

Y aquí comienza nuestra historia...

Pero para no hacerla tan fastidiosa, saltemos hasta la entrada a la fábrica...

Y allí van los chicos, solos, porque ya están muy viejos para andar por ahí con sus padres...

* El primero en encontrar la jeringa, Scorpion, el amargado

* La segunda en encontrar la jeringa, Mileena, la ególatra

* El tercero en encontrar la jeringa, Reptile, el tarado

* La cuarta en encontrar la jeringa, Tanya, la traidora

* Y el quinto en encontrar la jeringa, por un pelo de rana calva, Kabal, el afortunado idiota

Las rejas de la fábrica se abrieron pasaron.

Una vez allí pasó algo misterioso y deslumbrante, casi mágico... una turbina de un avión le cayó encima a Scorpion, matándolo.

(Smoke aparece de la nada entre todos, que veían conmocionados todo el evento)

Smoke: Oye... pues... que mal no? pero vean... el lado bueno, ya... ya... ya... ya tienen un rival menos... todo bien no?

Kabal: Smoke que hacemos todos aquí? y de donde vino esa voz narrando la historia? o_o

Smoke: sigan la corriente de la historia y ya XD.

Todos entran a la fábrica.

Smoke: bienvenidos a mi fabrica todo está hecho de puros dulces y...

Todos salieron corriendo y comenzaron a comerse todo lo que había a su paso. Después de 10 minutos había desaparecido media fábrica.

Smoke: me han dejado en banca rota maldit/(&=(/&=! ya terminaron de comer?! =_=

Tanya: ya va espera todavía está este bastón de caramelo gigante.

Smoke: IDIOTAS ESA ES LA BASE DEL LA FABRICAAAA!

Todos: :D

Otros 10 minutos más tarde... se cayó la fábrica dejando algunos sitios estables

Smoke: MI FABRICA! T-T necesito sacarlos de aquí...pero como... ya sé! Por el túnel espanta cobradores de impuestos! :D muy bien chicos sigamos el recorrido.

Smoke se pone más serio

Se montan en una especia de canoa por un van hacia un túnel, de repente el túnel está muy oscuro y muchos colores raros brillan se ven imágenes de gallinas con sus cabezas siendo cortadas

Smoke: (en su mente: Sí... con esto los espantare de mi fábrica sino se comerán todo! _) los remadores sigan remando! estén muy seguros de enseñarles todo! (comienza a gritar y a poner la voz más áspera y escalofriante) SIGAN REMANDO! (Un grito subido de tono y bastante horroroso) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Salen del túnel)

Todos: O_O

Mileena: Señor Wonka, esto es ridículo!

Kabal: No participaré en esta locura

Reptile: Que tiene que ver este lugar con chocolates?

Smoke: no, esperen... se supone que iban a participar para ganar mi fabrica... y... (Todos se van indignados)

Mileena: Espere la llamada de mi abogado!

Smoke: si me libere de ellos! y no se olviden SALVEN AL IDIOTA SALVEN AL MUNDO! (Hablándole a un Menka Lenka) que bueno que instalamos este túnel espanta cobradores de impuestos: D verdad Menka Lenka?

Menka: MENKA LENKA!

Smoke: bien ahora a cobrar el seguro!

Menka: MENKA LENKA SEÑOR GASTAMOS TODO EL SEGURO EN EL TUNEL!

Smoke: demonios! _

Volvemos a Baraka siendo perseguido.

Harry: no te escaparas Voldemort!

Baraka: yo no soy Toldemor!

Harry: ya verás ESPECTRO PATRONUM!

En ese mismo instante sale Scorpion del un Portal y le cae el Hechizo XD.

Scor: MUERO! X_X COÑ(/&/(&=/(%/(%) me he muerto 2 veces seguidas esto no lo cubre mi seguro! estúpidos creadores de este Fic! ¬¬

Todos los creadores: OYEEEEE Ò_Ó

Vanity: cállate y termina de morir!

Scor: ¬¬ (muere XD)

Baraka: pobre Scor :(

Harry: muere Voldemort!

Baraka: QUE NO SOY TOLDEMOR! Ò_Ó NO VES QUE NO ME PARESCO EN NADA A ÉL?! (Saca una foto de voldemor XD)

Harry: creo que tienes razón... PERO YA COMPRAMOS LAS BARITAS, LA ROPA Y LOS SET DE BATALLA Y TENEMOS QUE MATAR A ALGUIEN ASI QUE MUERE!

En ese momento se abre otro portal saliendo del mismo Cuan Chi y Shang Tsung.

Shang: dónde estamos?

Baraka: mira allí esta Toldermor mátenlo!

Cuan: QUE?! O_O

Harry: ahora si morirás Voldemort! Esta es la ultima película y los fans quieren que mueras!

Baraka: verdad muere TOLDEMOR! (Con una barita y unos lentes de Harry Potter) LOL XD!

Le pagan como 20 abracadabras y una peñón XD.

Cuan: HIJOS DE LA GRAN)/(&=/(&=/$/&%=/(%=/! ESPEREN! YO TAMBIEN SOY HECHICERO! -_-

Shang: ahora es que te das cuenta? -_-U

Cuan: TE VA SA QUEDAR A Y PARADO O ME VAS AYUDAR A MATAR A ESE MONTON DE MOCOSOS CON PALITOS MÁGICOS?! Ò_Ó

Magos: mocosos?! =_=

Shang: NOOO YO SOY FANATICO DE HARRY POTTER TENGO TODOS LOS LIBROS Y LAS PELICULAS NO PUEDO MATAR A NADIE! T_T

Cuan: sabia que eras nerdo =_=...BUENO LO HARE YO SOLO! ABRACADABRA! (Mata a Ron)

Shang: MATASTE A RON! O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO POR QUE?! T0T

Harry y Hermione: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RON! T0T

Cuan: ellos fueron los que empezaron! ò_ó

Harry: MALVADO MATASTE A MI MEJOR AMIGO! T-T AHORA SI DE VERDAD VA A MORIR! Ò_Ó ABRACADA...

Cuan: COÑ /(&=/(%&=/&! NO VES QUE YO NO ME PARESCO A VOLVEMOR?! Ò_Ó (saca una foto de voldemort) no ves que yo si tengo nariz?! ¬¬ además no sé si este loco es hombre, mujer o transfor!

Harry: creo que tienes razón ._. ¬¬ PERO NO ENTIENDEN QUE LOS FANS QUIEREN QUE ALGUIEN MUERA?! NO IMPORTA SI ES UN BORRACHO O ALGO ASI PERO TENEMOS QUE MATAR A ALGUIEN!

De la nada vuelve a salir Scorpion por un portal.

Cuan: Mátenlo a él!

Harry: bien! :D

Todos: ABRACADABRA! (Todos lanzan el hechizo en cámara lenta)

Baraka: pero por qué son tan lentos? ._.

Scor: DE NUEVO ME VOY A MORIR?! Ò_Ó ES QUE ACASO SOY EL FUCKING KENNY DE ESTA PELICULA?!

Dark: cállate y muere! ò_ó

Scor: ¬¬ QUIERO PAGO DOBLE! (Muere XD)

Frost_747: ni lo sueñes e_e

Subby_747: es más te vamos a descontar algo para comprarnos unos cafés

Harry: bien ya murió alguien ahora podemos devolver las baritas, el set y los efectos especiales.

Todos se van y queda el sitio desolado, un rato después llega Voldemort de verdad XD.

Voldemort: donde están todos? o.o y la pelea en cámara lenta y dramática? sabía que no me tenía que quedarme viendo ese maratón de Sabrina la Brujita :(

Mientras tanto en PANDORA.

Subby: yo se que...no estoy en el planeta tierra...sé que estoy en una nave militar que llegue aquí por un fucking portal...pero...lo que no entiendo...es...QEU COÑ /&=/(= HACEN LOS PITUFOS AQUI?! Ò_Ó

General: muy bien soldado!

Subby: soldado? soy un ninja =_=

General: tu ropa dice lo contrario.

Subby: que caraj... o.o pero pero! (Se mira y ve que tiene ropa militar)

General: calla soldado y escuche su misión

Sub: -_- ¬¬

General: bien tienes que infiltrarte con la tribu de los pitufos ligarte con la familia real y convencerlos de rendirse.

sub: como coñ )%&% me infiltro en esa vaina tan pequeña?! Ò_Ó es más que misión tan ridícula es esa?!

General: tenemos que quitarles su holla mágica de chocolate no pierdas el tiempo y ve a infiltrarte en la aldea mi segundo al mando te dirá los detalles.

Jax: muy bien soldado están son las instrucciones!

Subby: Jax?! =_= qué carajo haces aquí?

Jax: me resbale con una cascara de banana y caí aquí por un portal y accidentalmente le caí encima al segundo al mando del general matándolo por lo que luego tome su lugar ^^.

Subby: =_=

Jax: a y también están Hsu Hao y Stryker aquí también :D

Subby: =_=

Jax: bueno a la misión

Subby: QUE? Ò_Ó NO PIENSO HACER ESA RIDICULA MISION! ¬¬

Jax: SOLDADO MUEVASE A LA MISIÓN!

Subby: YA VA TU ME ESTA MANDANDO?! Ò_Ó

Jax: muévete ya a tu misión o sino tendrás serios problemas soldado! (en su mente: me encanta dar órdenes :D)

Subby: ya verás me las pagaras después cabr%$/&%$/! ¬¬

Se sienta a lado de la mini aldea de los pitufos.

Subby: esto será una broma? =_= como me infiltro yo aquí?

Hsu: conseguiste infiltrarte?

Sub: tu también estas con esta ridiculez? =_=

Hsu: no es ridiculez necesitamos la holla mágica de chocolate! :D

Sub: soy yo? o en cada episodio a estos los ponen más idiotas? e_e

Stryker: chicas ya sé cómo podemos infiltrarnos sin que nos descubran! :D

Subby: en serio? (sarcásticamente) como? =_=

Stryker le toma la mano y saca un potecito de pintura color azul, le pinta uno de los dedos, luego le pinta con pintura negra unos ojitos, saca de yo no sé donde un gorrito y se lo pone en el dedo.

Stryker: LISTO! Ahora con este ingenioso disfraz podrás infiltrarte sin ser percatado y robar la holla mágica de chocolate.

Sub: es en serio?! =_=

Stryker: sip ^^

Sub: es en serio?! =_=

Hsu Hao: sip ^^

Subby: muy bien donde está la cámara escondida? e_e es obvio que estoy en uno de esos programas de TV

Stryker: cual cámara? o_o muévete eh infíltrate que perdemos tiempo!

Subby: O_O por Raiden esto es en serio?!

Raiden (que aparece de la nada): si es en serio! (Se cae por otro portal)

Subby: y que...

Pone su mano inmóvil en medio de la aldea a ver qué pasa, unos minutos después vienen los pitufitos y abrazan el dedo de Sub diciendo: amigo! ^^

Subby: WTF?! O_O no tengo palabras insultantes para describir esto...=_=

Jax: bien soldado ahora que te infiltraste aldea y confían en ti tienes que hacer que pitufina se enamore de ti, luego hacer que te lleve a la caza de papa pitufo para así robar la holla mágica de chocolate!

Subby: tú crees que una pitufa se va a enamorar de un dedo pintado de azul con un gorrito? Ò_Ó

5 minutos después el dedo de subby está en una cama al lado de pitufina.

Subby: COMO DEMONIOS PASO ESTO?! O_o AL DIABLO CON ESTO! (comienza a aplastar todo con los pies y toma la holla mágica de chocolate) ESO SERÍA MÁS FACIL! POR QUE NO PUSISTE ESO?

Frost_747: Necesitamos CHISTEEEEEES ¬_¬ HELLOOOOOO!?

General: buen trabajo solado ahora la holla mágica de chocolate es nuestra!

Subby: y ahora que van hacer con este chocolate? =_=

General: eso es clasificado soldado

Todos: COMO?!

General: y no se olviden SALVEN AL IDIOTA SALVEN AL MUNDO!

Todos: QUE? O_O

En ese momento se abre el portal de nuevo llevándose a Sub, Jax, Hsu Hao y a Stryker. Luego aparecen en el mismo lugar pero con algo diferente en este habían pitufos pero más grandes (los verdaderos seres de Avatar la película XD)

Subby: soy yo o nos achicamos? O_O

Aldeanos: aléjense de nuestro árbol sagrado! Ò_Ó

Subby: no me jodan! =_=

En otro lugar con los 7 fantásticos.

Señora: Oh dios mío! acatan la cuidad! llamen a los 7 Fantásticos!

Presentador: estos son los 7 Fantásticos! Liu Kang el monje (con la pose de cobra) Kenshi el ciego del grupo (con su pose MK) Johnny el presumido (con una pose de súper héroe) Sonya la ruda de grupo (con pose de fastidio) Kabal el más feo del grupo (Kabal: OYE! Ò_Ó) Dairou...Dairou! (Dai: ¬¬...) Ashrah la espiritual y tranquila del grupo! ellos son! LOS 7 FANTASTICOS Y SILVER BARAKA! (Sale volando Baraka todo pintado de plateado con una tabla de surf del mismo color) Contra Gozila!

Todos: WTF GOZ QUE?! O_O

Kabal: no se supone que nosotros solo peleamos con tipos así mas pequeños como ladrones, súper villanos, asesinos psicópatas, las niñas explosoras, ancianitas que cruzan la calle y Justin Bibber?

Presentador: NOO ES GOZILA! Y ESTA ATACANDO JAPON!

Kabal: no se supone que estamos en Nueva York?

Presentador: NOOO ES JAPON!

Sonya (ve la estatua de la libertad): seguro que estamos Japón?

Presentador: SI (/&)/ EN JAPON!

Todos: OK! O_O

Liu: y que hacemos ahora con esto?

Kenshi: yo puedo hacerle cortaditas en los dedos del pie con mi katana sirve de algo?

Los demás: =_=

Johnny: no temáis amigos míos yo El Súper Johnny Cage! Llamare a la policía!

Todos se golpean la cabeza, luego viene Gozila y mata a Johnny.

Todos: OH DIOS MIO MATARON A JOHNNY! Bueno que más da...

Baraka: ya see! Llamemos a los POWER NINJAS! Ellos pelean con bichos raros!

Alzan la señal de los Power Ninjas que es un dedo .I. y abajo dice: vengan cabrones!

Aparece de la nada el Opening de los Power Rangers y hacen entrada los POWER NINJAS conformados por:...bueno todos los ninjas de MK XD

Todos salen con el Megazor, armaduras y esas cosas con poses chidas y lanzando poderes...esperen un momento...

Frost_747: Scorpion que estás haciendo?

Scorpion estaba en una esquina parado sin hacer nada.

Scorpion: no voy hacer ese ridículo baile marica!

Frost_747: tienes que hacerlo eres un POWER NINJA

Scorpion: a la mir)%&/%(%&&% YO SOY UN NINJA RESPETABLE EN TODO EL MUNDO! NO VOY HACER ESOOOO Y NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER PARA LO CONTRARIO!

Frost_747: =_=...(saca de la nada un interruptor y aprieta un botón haciendo explotar a Scorpion) listo saquen al doble! (Sale un tarkatano mal vestido de Scorpion)

Tarkatano: Get Over Here!

Baraka: primo Timy!?

Tarkatano: me llamo Stanley ¬¬

Baraka: es que todos somos iguales :/

Kenshi: van a seguir haciendo ese bailecito estilo Sailor Moon o van a pelear contra goz...

Sektor: YO SOY SER EL POWER NINJA ROJO!

Ermac: NO YO SOY EL POWER NINJA ROJO!

Sektor: NO YOOOOOO!

Ermac: NO YOOOO!

Noob: YO SOY EL POWER NINJA NEGRO! =_=

Ryu: NO YOOO!

Smoke: bitchs pleace I'm you fabulous el power ninja de plata es el mejor!

Baraka: ESPEREN YO TAMBIEN QUIERO SER EL POWER NINJA DE PLATA!

Smoke: NOOOOO ¬¬

Subby: miren chicas está claro que yo soy el power ninja azul

Kitana: vete a la mier/&%(&% yo soy el power ninja azul! (Lo patea en sus partes nobles)

Frost: que te pasa soy yo bitch!

Kity: NO YOOOOO

Frost: NO YOOOO

Sub: mis partes nobles! T_T

Reptile: Jade yo soy el power ninja verde está claro?

Jade: claro que no yo soy el power ninja verde! Además todos saben que a mí me queda mejor el verde!

Reptile: WTF QUE?! ARE YOU FUKING KIDDINGME?! YO NACI VERDE! ME CRIE VERDE! FUI EL PRIMER PERSONAJE VERDE! APARECI PRIMERO QUE TU EN MK! MIS DIENTES SE ESTAN POIENDO VERDES! YO NACI EN VERDELANDIA! (Jade: no fue en Zaterra?) VERDELANDIA QUEDABA EN ZATERRA! Y HASTA MI SUPER HEROE FAVORITO ES LINTERNA VERDE SOLO PORQUE ES VERDE!

Jade: yo quiero ser el power ninja verde!

Reptilr: AAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUU UUUUUU! (Se lanza por una de las ventanas del Megazor)

Todos:... YO QUIERO SER EL POWER NINJA...

Reptile: (ve a Gozila) MAMA! O.O

Rain: qué bueno que no hay mas nadie para que se pelee por el puesto de power ninja morado ^^

Todos:...

Cyrax: espera no existe un power ninja morado!

Noob: Rain lárgate!

Rain: T_T (se tira por una de la ventana)

Mileena: un momento quien es el power ninja blanco?

Chemeleon: YOOO

Mileena: tu eres el power ninja arco iris!

Chameleon: T_T

Ryu: yooooo (con un traje mal pintado de blanco)

Frost_747: NO!

Ryu: T_T

Frost_747: el power ninja blanco murió

Todos: bueno...

Ashrah: HAY TODOS SON POWERS NINJAS AHORA DERROTEN A GOZILA!

Gozila ya había destruido toda la cuidad y se había ido.

Presentador: POR SU CULPA DESTRUYERON JAPON!

Todos: QUE NO ES JAPON!

De la nada viene un ave gigante y secuestra a Baraka, para luego ser llevado a un helicóptero. Entonces sale una persona enmascarada sosteniendo a Baraka con una peluca rubia gritando: LEON HELP ME HELP ME!

Todos: WTF? :/

Leon S. Kennedy: apártense esta niña del demonio siempre la andan secuestrando! ¬¬ Yo te salvare Ashley!

Todos: WTF?!

Leon comienza a disparar hacia el helicóptero mientras se va alejando pero falla.

Leon: demonios! Tengo que llegar a ella de otra forma (se monta en un todo terreno que salió de la nada y se va)

Todo: que acaba de pasar? O_O

Taven: aparentemente tenemos que salvar a Baraka

Li Mei: y como sabemos a dónde se fue?

Todos son arrastrados por otro portal. Luego aparecen en uno de los peores lugares donde una persona puede aparecer en SILENT HILL! mejor conocido como Disneylandia XD.

Todos y exclusivamente todos: donde estamos o.o?

Reiko: esperen había oído hablar de este lugar pensaba que era un mito pero NOO ES REAL!

Tanya: Disneylandia?

Todos: DISNEYLANDIA?! O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

Reptile: miren la tienda de regalos :D!

Scorpion: (que sale de la nada) no me habían matado? o.o que es eso?! (Señala de un chocolate)

Stryker: aparentemente un chocolate con empaque dorado...y esta flotando en el medio de esa recamara...y...bueno se ve chido...

Baraka: chocolate! :D

Pero Baraka de la nada sale corriendo para tomar el chocolate una explosión lo detiene.

Todos: qué? o_o

Del humo emerge una entidad impotente y es

Todos: el conejo de Alicia en el País de las maravillas? O_O

Conejo: así es! Yo soy el que ha estado haciendo todas esas apariciones y sucesos a través de los portales! (sale el tipo enmascarado sosteniendo a Baraka amarrado de manos, pies y todavía con la peluca)

Sindel: y por qué?

Conejo: para conseguir eso! (Señala la barra de chocolate dorado)

Blaze: una barra de chocolate? =_=

Conejo: si una barra de cocholate! Pero no es solo una barra de chocolate, esa barra fue el inicio de la primera guerra mundial! los faraones egipcios se peleaban por ella! ese es el fruto que condeno a Eva!

Todos: ahora si...WTF?! :/

Conejo: pero no se puede obtener tan fácilmente, solo un ser lo bastante estúpido e ignorante puede tenerlo por eso es que idee este plan para que todos trajeran a Baraka hacia mí, YO PUSE EL ANUNCIO EN INTERNET A JOHNNY PARA QUE DIERA LA IDEA DE IRSE DE VIAJE! YO CREE LOS PORTALES CON LAS PISTAS DE: SALVA AL IDIOTA SALVA AL MUNDO! YO CREE LOS PORTALES PARA DISTRAERLOS CON ESAS SITUACIONES RIDICULAS PARA QUE LUEGO LLEGARAN A NUEVA YORK DONDE ESTABA MI BASE, PARA ASI LUEGO ECUESTRARLO Y OBLIGARLO A QUE ME DIERA LA BARRA Y OBTENER EL PODER SUPREMO!

Mokap: pero nosotros nisiquiera intentamos salvar a nadie

Conejo: cállate ser inferior! así que Baraka tráeme la barra o mato a todos tus amigos y profesores!

Baraka: puedo comérmela? :D

Conejo: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Baraka: T_T

Motaro: Baraka no lo hagas!

Baraka: pero se ve deliciosa!

Hombre enmascarado: oye ya te traje al bobo ahora dame lo que me prometiste (se quita la máscara revelado a

Todos: GOKU?! O_O

Goku: si soy yo! ahora conejo dame las esferas del dragón!

Conejo: y las tendrás! después de que mates a todos! y yo tenga la barra de chocolate y el poder supremo.

Night: Goku por qué nos hiciste esto? pensé que éramos amigos!

Goku: se hubiesen ahorrado todo esto si me las hubieran entregado en capítulos anteriores!

Night: pero me las hubieses pedido amablemente!

Goku: amablemente? AMABLEMENTE?! PRACTICAMENTE TUVE BESARLE LOS PIES A SHAO KAHN PARA TENERLAS Y NI PENSAR TODAS LAS VECES QUE ME CERRARON LA PUERTA EN LA CARA!

Dairou: jejejejjejej...

Night: ESPEREN! Todo esto es en verdad por es barra de chocolate? por favor yo he probado algo mejor, suculenta y he visto un poder inigualable que pueda tener esa barra simple de empaque dorado! llamarlo sabroso es un cochino insulto para lo que es!

Conejo: en serio y cuál es ese poder inigualable del que hablas?

NIght: es esto! (Saca un chocolate de leche común y corriente) esta maravilla es el poder supremo!

Goku: es un barra de chocolate cualquiera con leche =_=

Night: NOOOOOOOOO ESTO ES LA BARRA SUPREMA! NO LO VEN?!

Raiden: perdónenlo es que tiene problemas con el azúcar, no puede comer azúcar porque se descontrola

Night: CALLATE SER IMPUROO! YO SOY PUROOOO, HE SIDO PURIFICADOOO Y SOY EL SER PERFECTOOOOO! (Ya hablando deliberadamente) Y USTEDES SUCIOS MORTALES, MORTALES DE PACOTILLA DEBERIAN SENTIRSE AGRADECIDO DE ESTAR ANTE MI PRESENCIA LA PRESENCIA DE UN DIOS! EL SER PERFECTO! YO LO PERFECTO DE LO PERFECTO! MAS BIEN SOY LA PALABRA MISMA DE LA PERFECCION PERO NO TAN PERFECTO COMO MI AMO! MI AMO SABROSO! EL CREADOR DE TODO LO EXISTENTE! EL ENTENDIMIENTO DE TODO Y LO DIVINO! EL QUE CONTROLA LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE! EL ES EL COSMOS DE LA VIDA Y LO SABE TODO!

Todos: ...que?...

Noob: me quede en chocolate

Night: VEN?! SUS MENTES INFERIORES NO PUEDEN COMPRENDER LA GRANDESA DE MI AMO!

Raiden: y es por eso que no dejo que Nightwolf coma dulces

Night: ENVIDIENME! ENVIDIENME! (Señalando a todos)

Raiden: recuerdan el incidente del 11 de noviembre del 2001?

Todos: aja?

Raiden: Nightwolf fue el que causo que se estrellaran los aviones en las torres gemelas...

Flasback

Nightwolf estaba viajando felizmente en el avión y de la nada a un niño que estaba buscando su haciendo se le cae un chocolate cayendo en sus manos, viendo el curioso empaque lo abrió y probó su contenido, luego los horrores comenzaron...

Piloto felizmente volando: que lindo día :) (Cuando de la nada aparece alguien en la cabina del piloto) que caraj/)&/&)?

Night: TU SER INFERIOR OBEDECE MI GRANDESA ENVIDIAME! ENVIIIDIIIAAAMMMEEEE! (Agarrándolo por el uniforme)

Piloto: que haces!? Vas hacer que nos estrellemos!

Night: ENVIDIAMEE!

Nadie pudo detenerlo ni siquiera el co-piloto, ni toda la gente en el avión. El avión perdió el control haciendo que también el otro avión que pasaba cerca se descontrolara y ambos se estrellaran en las torres gemelas.

Fin del Flashback

Kira: espera y como sobrevivió?

Night: EL CHOQUE ME ENVIDIO! ENVIDIENME! (Ahora en el suelo como si le estuviera dando un ataque de epilepsia)

Scorpion: eso no tiene sentido (y vuelve a explotar)

Frost_747: esto es divertido ^^

Daegon: OK!... pero igual no tiene sentido

Kobra: tú crees que este fic tiene sentido? =_=

Todos: bueno...

Conejo: AARRRRHH NO VOY A SEGUIR PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO CON ESTO BARAKA TRAEME LA BARRA AHORA!

Baraka: chocolate! :D

Shang: oye se te olvido que todos nosotros tenemos poderes y podemos matarte en pocos minutos verdad?

Conejos: para eso tengo mi ejercito!

Todos: ejercito? O_O

Salen de las sombras las peores criaturas de esta tierra.

Todos: NOOOOOOOO LOS PERSONAJES DE DISNEY!

Salen todos con ropa de soldados de elite y de entre todos sale Mickey con una ropa de sargento elite.

Mickey: ataquen!

Comienza una batalla feroz, peleas inmortales. Algunos luchaban contra Mickey y sus amigos, otros con los personajes de pixar, eran muy fuertes, y las princesas disney no se quedaban atrás, iban ganando hasta que Ariel se convirtió en una bomba suicida. Peter Pan lideraba las ordas aéreas junto con Dumbo. Muchos murieron, pero también sobrevivieron

Todos: espera que?

Frost_747: cállense que yo soy la que está escribiendo este fic!

Jasmin luchaba con Jade diciendo que es una copia barata de ella, Shang Tsung peleaba magia con magia contra el mago Merlin, Rapuncel ahorcan a cualquiera a su paso con su cabello, Goofy y Donadl contraatacaban con sus ametralladoras. De la nada salieron los teletubbies con caras sádicas y su linda canción: tinky winky! (con un rifle) dixie! (con un lanza cohetes) lala! (con un lanza llamas) po! (Era también una bomba suicida), varios también cayeron en el combate. Winnie the Poo lanzaba miel toxica, Stich disparaba con sus pistolas láser a hacia Sektor y Cyrax, Tinker Bell con sus amigas llenaban el aire de con su polvo de hadas para ahogar a los de MK pero eran mutiladas fácilmente. Cuando casi todos estaban muertos en ambos bandos

Hotaru: esperen y que paso con Baraka?

Baraka estaba corriendo en cámara lente para darle emoción a todo.

Conejo: vamos rápido!

En una parte del campo de batalla se encontraban Mickey y Moloch (con un traje también de sargento elite) cara a cara para el combate final.

Moloch: solo somos tu yo ratón (saca una Mini Gun)

Mickey: eso lo veremos (saca dos Desert Eagle matando rápidamente a Moloch)

Moloch: noooo he fallado padre!

Pero luego Mickey es devorado por Reptile. De la nada se oye una explosión.

Todos: ?

Frost_747: qué? Scorpion iba a salir a escena tenía que matarlo XD

Todos: ah ya...

Solo que daban: Stryker, Baraka (que sigue corriendo en cámara lenta) Reptile, Ashrah, Kitana, Hsu Hao, Kung Lao, Blaze, Subby, Scorpion (pero vuelve a explotar XD) Dairou y Kenny

Todos: Kenny? o_o

Stryker: no es por nada pero no se supone que tu tienes que morir como automáticamente...HAY MUERE! (le pega un tiro muriendo en el acto)

Conejo: ESTO ES INCREIBLE PRIMERO BARAKA ES MUY LENTO CORRIENDO! SEGUNDO MATARON A TODO MI EJERCITO! Y TERCERO GOKU PORQUE CARAJ/)t/&)&/&) NO HAS TERINADO LA GENKIDAMA?!

Goku: cuesta caro sabes?

Conejo: no me dejan de otra que sacar mi último elemento sorpresa SAL YA!

De entre las sombras, el humo y la sangre emerge la entidad que hace orinar los pantalones del tiro, que hace que las personas tengan peores pesadillas que las de Freddy Krueger, la cosa mas catastrófica jamás creada por el hombre es

Todos: noooo...noooooooooooo...NOOOOO PUEDE SER! BARNEY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Emerge Barney estilo Taiminaitor.

Barney: hasta la vita babys! TE QUIERO! ^^

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Stryker: ataquemos con todo!

Comienzan a dispararle, arrojarles cosas, utilizando sus poderes pero nada funciona Barney sigue caminando como si nada cantando su canción preferida: te quiero yo! y tu a mí! somos una familia feliz...

Striker: feliz una mierd(=/(! (corre hacia él lanzándole granadas y disparando y logra derrumbarlo) SIII LO HICE! Espera que...

Barney se levante pero ahora la cara o mejor dicho la piel en su cara ya no estaba, lo que debía ser cráneo eran partes de metal, ahora caminaba aun mas tétrico que antes echando chispas y co los ojos rojos y cantando con una vos de ultra tumba: te quiero yo! y tu a mí!...

Kitana: es imposible no podemos derrotarlo!

Ashrah: esperen que es eso que parece un animal salvaje corriendo hacia Barney?

Por detrás se le lanza Nightwolf de la prisión que le habían hecho antes de combate todavía en su trance delirante.

Night: ENVIDEAMEEEE SER INFERIOR! ENVIDEAMEEEEEEEEE SOY MAS PERFECTO QUE TUUU! (y en un arranque de locura Nightwolf despedaza a mordiscos y garrazos a Barney dejando solo su cabeza todavía emitiendo: te quiero yo! y tu a mi!... luego la alza al cielo) ESTO ES POR TI AMO! (partiéndola en dos)

Todos: O_O

Subby: definitivamente no hay que dejar que Night vuelva a comer dulces...

Hsu Hao: bueno solo que algo por hacer (todos atrapan al conejo y detienen a Baraka, luego con sus poderes combinados hacen estallar la barra dorada desapareciéndola de la faz de la existencia)

Conejo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ESTO ES TU CULPA GOKU!

Goku: yo qué?! (Todavía haciendo la genkidama)

Leon llega de la nada e la todo terreno.

Leon: YA LLEGUE PARA SALVARTE ASHLEY!

Todos: llegaste tarde =_=

Leon: que como? o.o

Entonces le quitan la peluca a Baraka.

Leon: esperen un momento esa no es Ashely mas bien que cosa tan rara es esa una mutación del virus G?

Baraka: OYEE! ¬¬

Kung L: no es nuestro tarado amigo Baraka.

Baraka: OYEE! ¬¬

Leon: entonces si tú no eres Ashley...EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA? O_O

En otra parte del mundo.

Ashley: LEON HELP ME HELP ME!

Leon: demonios! (se monta en la todo terreno y se va)

Reptile: bien y que hacemos con el conejo?

Baraka: COMIDAAA! (Se como al conejo) tenía hambre ^^

Dairou: bueno y ahora que hacemos ya se acabo el cap?

Scorpion: debería (vuelve a explotar)

Frost_747: XDDDDDDDDDDD

Baraka: ya seeeee :D

Barraka revive a todos con las esferas del dragón y todos bailan mientras Cyrax pone la canción "I'msexy and i now it"

Night: ESA CANCION ES IMPURA PARAMIS OIDOS PERFECTOS!

Todos: hay cállate! =_= (le dan un golpe en la cabeza y lo desmayan)

Continuara...

QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE AMK? NIGHTWOLF SE RECUPERARA DE SU DELIRIO? QUE OTRA COSA NO SERA BARAKA? SEGUIREMOS EXPLOTANDO A SCORPION? VEREMOS EL PAPA DE ALGUIEN MAS? SHAO KAHN SE POSTULARA PARA PRESINDENTE? EL CENTRO DE LA TIERRA ESTA HECHO DE CHOCOLATE? BOOOM! (Explota Scorpion de nuevo XD)

Scorpion: ME LAS PAGARAS FROST_747! (Explota de nuevo)

NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE AMK!

Mientras tanto con Goku.

Goku: YA TERMINE LA GENKIDAME TEMANME Y espera donde están todos? o.o

Fin ;)


	22. Chapter 20

Holaaa a todos los que ven este fic! ^^ ya estamos en la TERCERA TEMPORADA DE AMK! :D este el nuevo cap de la tercera temporada titulado "El Inspector 2" disfrútenlo ;)

En clase de arte.

Sindel: muy bien alumnos ya han sacado todo su ser interior, sus sentimientos, los no sentimientos y puestos sobre el lienzo?

Todos estaban pintando aleatoriamente sobre algo.

Hotaru: claro como yo siempre lo hago todo perfecto y todo me queda perfecto!

Todos: aja ¬¬...

Sindel: a ver Hotaru...eeehh...Hotaru eso es una línea...

Hotaru: exacto! Perfecta! :D

Sindel: =_= tienes 5

Hotaru: qué?! 5?! Ese número no es perfecto ni siquiera es par!

Sindel: tienes 5 y punto

Hotaru: T_T

Sindel: a ver Scorpion que has hecho?

Scorpion: una obra maestra! (ve que es él mismo en una pose pateando a Sub)

Sindel: otra ves?! la ultima vez me trajiste una composición de puntos de lo mismo!

Scorpion: no ese era yo golpeando a Sub-Zero no pateándolo es totalmente diferente

Sindel: =_= 6

Scorpion: qué?! y mi esfuerzo?

Sindel: bueno 6

Scor: ¬¬

Sindel: Sub-Zero que has pintado? (era misma pintura de Scor solo que al revés, él era el que pateaba a Scor) =_= DIOS! POR QUE AMI?! T_T tienes 6 también!

Subby: pero el mío esta hecho en acuarelas!

Sindel: 6!

Subby: ok T_T

Sindel: a ver quien más termino? Cyrax muéstrame tu trabajo

Cyax: aquí esta profesora! (cuando ve es un Link de internet escrito en el lienzo)

Sindel: que se supone que es eso?

Cyrax: un link de internet ^^

Sindel: y porque has pintado un link de internet si yo te pedí que expresaras tus sentimientos allí?!

Cyrax; pero es el link de la Mona Lisa es arte!

Sindel: 4!

Cyrax: pero pero! ok T_T al menos no pinte una línea

Hotaru: ò_ó

Sindel: ya se voy a ver la obra maestra de mi alumno estrella

Baraka: YO :D

Sindel: no tu no ¬¬ Kenshi ^^

Todos los chicos: estúpido y sensual Kenshi! ¬¬

Chicas: Kenshi siempre es tan talentoso, y guapo, es perfecto!

Sindel: que has creado Kenshi? ^^

Hace esta pintura - . /_6Y7efZjtXSA/TQ18Y_

Sindel: O_O *w* qué maravilla! allí muestras distintas técnicas, y además imagen óptica tienes 10 completo!

Carme: lo ven?! Kenshi es perfecto!

Chicos: estúpido y sensual Kenshi ¬¬

Baraka: Profe! profe!Mire lo que dibuje! :D

Sindel: a ver Baraka

Cuando va a ver ha pintado esto - . /_Y0g2daROrWM/S9WKcajKqJI/AAAAAAAAAIw/bXMM5Xmu2K8/s1600/ultima_cena_leonardo_da_ (con la excepcion de que Baraka sale al lado de Jesus saludando)

Sindel: no tengo palabras para decir que es esto...

Baraka: esa es la verdadera foto! lo que pasa es que a mí me editaron ¬¬

Sindel: eh...tienes...tienes...10 está bien hecho...

Baraka: SIII SAQUE 10! EN TU CARA KENSHI!

Kenshi: yo también saque 10

Baraka: EN TU CARA KENSHI!

Kenshi: n_nU

Suena el timbre de la puerta principal.

Dairou: ya voy! Mierda estamos en el piso 35! usare el ascensor (cuando va a usa el ascensor esta fuera de servicio) como que fuera de servicio? ò_ó (sale un cartel que dice: usa la escalera idiota) AAAAFFUU! Ò_Ó

Cuando por fin termina de bajar los 35 pisos llega a la puerta.

Dai (abriendo la puerta): que quieren?! no compramos galletas, ni productos para la salud, ni abonos de casas, ni donamos para caridades! aunque si tienes galletas de chocolate tal vez las compre ^^

¿?: Mal recibimiento en la puerta 0 (anotando en una agenda)

Dai: quién demonios es usted y porque me dio 0?! ò_ó yo merezco al menos un 7! ¬¬

¿?: Soy el inspector, hace tiempo mandamos uno para este lugar y nunca volvió, vine averiguar su paradero y calificar este lugar a ver si se clausura o no

Dai: que un inspector no nos avisaron nada de un inspector O_O

Inspector: envié la solicitud hace 2 meses no les llego?

Dai: eeehhh...

Flashback

Suena el timbre.

Dai: ya voy ya voy! =_= (abre la puerta)

Cartero: correo!

Dai: dame eso! (arrancándole las cartas de la mano) que quieres?

Cartero: mi propina! ò_ó la ultima vez me echaron a unos perros extraños y a un tipo lagarto!

Dai: sigue soñando BARAKA ATACA!

Sale Baraka de la nada corriendo como un perro.

Cartero: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH UN DIA DE ESTOS ME LAS PAGARAS!

Dai: ok a ver que hay una carta para Harvard para Kenshi basura, carta de aceptación como candidato para presidente a Shao Kahn basura, hermana nueva de Kitana basura, carta del padre de Sub-Zero y Noob diciendo que está vivo basura, carta para Scorpion de su novia esta me la quedo, carta de Ed Boon para hacer MK 10 basura, carta de un inspector para venir a inspeccionar la academia basura...

Fin del Flashback

Dai: no no nos llego o_o

Inspector: bueno ya estoy aquí así que comencemos con la revisión y quisiera hablar con su supervisor o director para averiguar el paradero de mi colega.

Dai: eeehhh...si espere un momento y (de la nada se lanza sobre él y le parte el cuello) listo problema resuelto ^^

De la nada sale otro inspector igual y dice: mataron a mi suplente eso le quitara muchos puntos...

Dai: QUE? O.O que hago, que hago?!(En un arranque desesperado también lo mata) listo...

Sale otro inspector igual detrás de él.

Inspector: veo que no entiende eso les quita la mitad de la calificación.

Dai: WTF?! O_O AAAAAHHHH! (sale corriendo de la academia)

Inspector: gritar también baja puntos...

Shao Kahn (en su oficina): Dairou esta gritando desde la puerta de entrada eso solo puedo significar una cosa o_o UN INSPECTOR! (Acciona una alarma)

Alarma: ALERTA DE INSPECOR ALERTA DE INSPECTOR!

Todos: O_O mierda!

Shao Kanh: ALERTA ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO HAY UN ISNPECTOR EN LA PUERTA!

Todos se quitan la ropa y debajo de ella tenían ropas de colegiales, adornan todo rápidamente al estilo colegio normal con libros, pizarras, tizas, proyectos escolares y encierran a Baraka y a Reptile en el armario del conserje.

Moloch: hola chicos ^^

Ambos: AAAAAAAHHH! T_T

A Sektor, Cyrax lo ponen como estatuas en el salón de informática.

Darrius: esperen un momento y Smoke?

Smoke: aquí!

Todos: O_O Smoke?!

Smoke: siii?

Kano: eeehhh...bueno...

Smoke: siiii?

Jarek: bueno es que te ves...

Smoke: siiii?

Noob: humano?

Smoke: sip!

Frost: pero tú no eres un ciborg?

Smoke: según MK9 (sacando el juego de MK9) ya no mas ahora soy normal! :D y mi cabello es sedoso y suave! :D

Noob: no se ya me había acostumbrado a que eras ciborg :s (tocándolo con el dedo como si fuera una cosa rara)

Cyrax: después sigo yooo! :D

Ed Boon: sigue soñando.

Cyrax: T_T

Shao Kanh baja a la puerta.

Shao Kanh (con ropa normal de director): bueno días mi buen hombre que se les ofrece?

Inspector: sepa que ya perdieron la mitad de la calificación y mataron a 2 de mis colegas.

Shao Kanh: que como? o_o eso como pudo pasar nosotros somos un colegio anti-violencia y todos somos pacifistas, debió ser algún ladrón que entro esta mañana, este castillo es muy antiguo y lleno de objetos valiosos, mis más sinceras disculpas y condolencias u_u (ofreciéndole un plato de manzanas picadas en cuadritos)

Inspector: esto no le dará puntos más bien esto es soborno les voy a quitar puntos

Shao Kanh: ¬¬...

Inspector: fruncir el ceño quita puntos

Shao Kanh (en su mente): hijo de put/&%(&%(&%(& hijo de pu)/&)/&/!

Inspector: pensar mal de mi quita puntos

Shao Kanh pone una cara sumisa.

Inspector: ok sigamos con el recorrido.

Shao Kanh: estos son los dormitorios

Todos estaban sentados en el borde de sus camas perfectamente arregladas con la misma cara sumisa de Shao Kanh.

Inspector: excelente no parpadean, parpadear crea discreción.

Shao Kanh: aquí llegamos al comedor de la academia.

Estaba todo limpio e impecable al estilo hotel 5 estrellas, con un mesón gigante lleno de comida gourmet, Boraicho vestido como un chef profesional y una sonrisa congelada.

Boraicho: sean bienvenidos gustan de comer algo?

Inspector: seria agradable.

Salen de la nada Taven y Kobra como camareros y le sirven al inspector 5 platos gourmet con vino extra caro y sale Noob de la nada tocando el violín para el inspector.

Shao Kanh (susurrándole a Boraicho): Boraicho como lograste cocinar todo esto?

Boraicho: lo compre todo (con la misma sonrisa congelada)

Shao Kanh (susurrándole a Boraicho): como pagaste todo esto?

Boraicho: lo cargue a tu tarjeta

Shao Kanh (susurrándole a Boraicho): hijo de la gran(%&%(/...

Después que el inspector termino de comer.

Inspector: la comida estuvo excelente sigamos.

Shao Kanh: estos son los salones de clases

Estaban clases de matemáticas y todos estaban sentados perfectamente en sus asientos con las caras sumisas al igual que Cuan Chi, el cual dibujo un cuadrado perfecto en el pizarrón.

Cuan: calculen a base y la altura.

Todos: si profesor Cuan Chi

Todos alzan los lápices al mismo tiempo, escriben al mismo tiempo, estornudan al mismo tiempo y alzan sus hojas con la respuesta al mismo tiempo.

Todos: aquí esta profesor Cuan Chi

Inspector: excelente, excelente a ver otra clase.

En clase de historia con Shinnok, todos estaban de igualmente sentados que el salón anterior y Shinnok contando un hecho histórico.

Shinnok: y así fue como Howard Carter descubrió la tumba del faraón Tutankamon.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo y escribiendo notas al mismo tiempo.

Inspector: excelente hablando de cultura general, vamos a ver otra clase.

En clase de Educación Física.

Inspector: que es esto? (ve a Goro y sus cuatro brazos)

Goro: ehhh...yo soy el profesor de E.F.

Shao Kanh (en su mente): mierda olvide esconder a los Shokans :S

Inspector: y por qué tiene cuatro brazos?

Goro: bueno es que...usted no sabe acerca del caso de la niña diosa en india?!

Inspector: aja?

Goro: bueno allí esta! (Señalando a Sheeva) y yo soy su primo y nacimos con el mismo padecimiento! :D

Inspector: y están los dos despedidos! :D la niña diosa está bien y está curada como una niña normal.

Ambos: mierda! _

Inspector: esto le bajara puntos por tener criaturas extrañas en el instituto que puedan causar daño a los estudiantes.

Shao Kanh: doble mierda _

Inspector: ahora quiero ver los baños.

Cuando llegan a los baños esta todo limpio como un hotel y estaba el buhonero en la entrada.

Buhonero: una menta señor?

Inspector: gracias

Shao Kanh (en su mente): este de donde sale siempre?

Buhonero (detrás de él): yo puedo estar en todas partes...

Shao Kanh: que como? o.o no estabas allá?

Buhonero: también estoy allá (Shao Mira hacia el baño y todavía está en la entrada mientras el inspector ve el baño)

Shao: wtf? O_O

Inspector: los baños están excelentes en buena higiene. Muy bien ahora quiero hacerle un chequeo a los alumnos.

Shao: alumnos fórmense!

Todos se forman en una línea perfecta y respiran todos al mismo tiempo.

Inspector: a ver...muy bien...se ven bien...y un momento! porque estos dos alumnos tienen los ojos blancos?

Ambos: eeehh...

Scorpion: somos ciegos! (Sin salirse de la formación)

Inspector: al igual que él? (señala a Kenshi)

Noob: si solo que no nos gusta usar bandas en los ojos.

Se les queda viendo por unos cinco minutos y ambos con las caras sumisas.

Inspector: bien creo que si son ciegos. Sigo con el chequeo...y porque este alumno tiene la cara vendada? porque este parece un muerto? y porque este tiene una máscara extraña?

Ermac: tuve un accidente y sufrí quemaduras de tercer grado.

Havik: soy anémico.

Kabal: me gusta ser un súper héroe.

Inspector: esas respuestas no son validas expulsados!

Los 3: qué? O_O

Inspector: si expulsados! y también porque esta chica tiene la boca tapada?

Mileena: soy árabe señor

Inspector: los árabes no necesariamente se tienen que tapar la boca

Mileena: pero yo si quiero.

Inspector: esa tampoco es respuesta válida expulsada!

Mileena: no puede expulsarme! ò_ó

Inspector: claro que si por este documento firmado por el gobierno y Ronald McDonald's si puedo, y otra cosa porque estos dos parecen casi transparentes?

Chameleon y Khameleon: somos...muy...muy...albinos?...

Inspector: expulsados!

Scorpion: AAAAAAHHHFFFUU YA NO LO AGUANTO MAS! YA NO AGUANTO ESTA MIERD$%·%&)/=/= (se arranca el uniforme y debajo de él tenía su ropa normal XD) YA NO AGUANTO A ESTE TIPO! YA NO AGUANTO SU HORRIBLE ATUENDO! ODIO QUE CADA VES QUE HABLA ESCUPE! ODIO SU ESTUPIDA LIBRETITA Y SU ESTUPIDA PLUMA CARITA! Y YA NO AGUANTO ESTA ASQUEROSA ESPINILLA QUE TIENE EN TODA LA FRENTE!

Shao: por qué no me había dado cuenta de eso? O.O

Inspector: esa fue una falta de respeto! Expulsa

De repente salen Baraka y Reptile del armario del conserje.

Reptile (respirando como si se hubiese aguantando la respiración): DIOS SE NOS ACABO EL AIRE!

Baraka: AIREEE AIREEEE!

Inspector: y esos monstruos horripilantes que son?! LO SABIA, SABIA QUE ESTA ERA UNA ESCUELA DE PSICOPATAS LLENAS DE MONSTRUOS!

Scor: AAAAAAAAAAHHH MUERE!

Lo mata para luego aparece otro inspector, detrás de Scor.

Scor: QUE CARAJ"$%&&/=(/=($? o_O

Lo mata también, pero aparece otro, lo vuelve a matar, y aparece otro, esto se repite como 7 veces hasta que Scor se cansa.

Scor: cómo demonios haces eso?!

Inspector: esta escuela queda totalmente CLAUSURADAAAAAA!...(todo en eco y Baraka luego continua el eco XD)

Baraka: da da da da da da da...

Todos se le quedan viendo con el fondo del grillo.

Baraka: da?...

Shao: MATENLO!

Todos se quitan los uniformes como Scor y tenían los trajes debajo de ellos también. Baraka y Reptile para seguirle el juego también arrancan sus ropas pero como no tenían uniformes sino los trajes se quedaron en calzoncillos XD.

Todos: O_O

Baraka tenía unos calzoncillos de Spiderman y Reptile tenía unos de Scorpion.

Scor: esos son míos! ò_ó

Reptile: es que son cómodos y además...no tenia ropa interior limpia Liu no ha cumplido con su trato! ¬¬

Todos: que trato?

Liu: O_O (haciendo señas de silencio)

Shao: SE VAN A QUEDAR VIENDO LOS CALZONCILLOS DE BARAKA Y REPTILE O VAN A MATAR AL INSPECTOR?!

Johnny: y como conseguiste tu propia imprenta de ropa interior?

Scorpion: fue fácil y además tengo camisas, calcetines...

Shao: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFF UUUUUUUUUU MUEVAN EL CUL(/&=/&=%$($( Y MATEN AL INSPECTOR!

Todos: ok ya vamos!

Todos ponen posición de batalla... a la mierd/&T=%& están masacrando al tonto del inspector XD. Hasta que lo lanzan por la ventana.

Subby: genial Scorpion lo lanzaste por la ventana =_=

Scorpion (con cara si fuera sabio): en mi interior eso era lo correcto

Inspector: todavía sigo vivo saben!

Scor: COMO?! Ò_Ó

Entonces todos se asoman por la ventana, observan como el inspector de repente se empieza a clonar y clonar hasta llegar a un millón, no esperen en un billón, no esperen! en un trillón no esperen! hay bueno no se que se fue más del horizonte XD.

Todos: O_O OK!...

Ryu: que hacemos ahora?! O_o

Shao: lo que siempre hacemos para arreglar las cosas MORTAL KOMBAT!

Empieza una batalla estilo Señor de los Anillos con el fondo de Narnia. La lucha era horrible, mataban a los clones pero cada vez aparecían más. Utilizaban de todo desde sus poderes hasta trampas, cualquier arma de fuego existente, con tanques, misiles, cohetes! pero de nada serbia, cada vez habían mas y mas clones.

Taven: son muchos! no podemos contra todos!

Carme: hemos utilizado todo! y no nos quedan más municiones para los tanques!

Luego los clones forman y un tanque de clones.

Todos: O_O

Luego forman bambas de clones.

Todos: O_O

Luego forman un megazor de clones.

Todos: O_O

Luego hacen otro megazor, 40 tanques mas de clones, armas de clones, un Gozila, un Kraken de clones, casitas y un pueblito con un molino de viento de clones!

Todos: O_O!

Liu: hey! eso solo lo hacemos los asiáticos! ò_ó

Onaga: DIOS COMO HACEMOS CON TODO ESO! además faltaron los huertos de cultivos de clones en el pueblito.

Los clones hacen el huerto de cultivo.

Onaga O_OU

sonya: que hacemos ahora?! Son demasiados! se nos acabaron las municiones! y Baraka y Reptile ya están llenos!

Ambos: aaa...ya no puedo comer más clones...(con cara de vómito)

Jarek: vamos Reptile tu puedes!

Reptile: nooo!...ya no puedo más! (Entonces vomita y del vómito salen más clones)

Todos: O_O!

Stryker: comete el vómito!

Reptile: nooo ya no me cabe nada!

Jax: COMO TE EL VÓMITO! Ò_Ó

Reptile: NOOOOOOO! T_T

Raiden: Shao son muchos no podemos contra ellos que hacemos?

Shao: tendré que llamar a la entidad más poderosa de la tierra...

Raiden: a los Elder Gods?

Shao: NOO QUE TE PASA?! ellos no hacen nada, porque crees que sigo vivo? =_= ES PIÑA!

Entonces se abre una puerta emitiendo una luz segadora y aparece Piña con el resplandor como si fuera un dios con un casquito de diamantes y la Escalibur amarrada con cinta adhesiva.

Todos: *0* PIÑAAAA!

Kung Lao: vino a salvarnos! T_T

Entonces Piña comienza a rodar hacia el campo de batalla.

Li Mei: Piña noooo! No puedes solo!

Pero sorprendente y curiosamente Piña va rodando matando a muchos clones.

Clones: O_O

Clon: es fuerte!

Clon 2: y valiente!

Clon 3: y musculoso!

Clon 4: esperen es una Piña común y corriente con una espada amarrada con cinta adhesiva!

Entonces al clon le atraviesa el cráneo con una flecha y cuando ven fue Piña con un arco y flecha también amarrados con cinta adhesiva.

Clones: O_O DIOS ES DEMASIADO PODEROSO!

Todos: AHORA SI GANAREMOS LA GUERRA!

Todos salen a la batalla de nuevo. Después de una ardua pelea con basiliscos, taiminaitor, Jasón, Freddy, los Aliens, los Predators, dragones, elefantes gigantes, árboles gigantes y todas esas cosas que salen en el señor de los anillos XD.

Sub: ohh me dispararon con un dedo de clon! médico! MÉDICO!

Viene un Predator y lo cura con una de sus inyecciones.

Sub: AAAAAHHH DUELEEEE!

Scor: Niña! (Mientras le estaban amputando la pierna)

Sindel: tendré que hacer algo desesperado y drástico...NIGHTWOLF CHOCOLATE!

Night: CHOCOLATE! *W* (se lo come con todo y envoltorio) ENVIDIENMEEEEEEE! (sale corriendo hacia los clones y los va destrozando a su paso)

Los clones forman una catapulta estúpidamente grande y todo lo que se imaginen grande, es mas gigantesco que eso XD.

Todos: mierda...

Shao: dios necesito otra estrategia! ya se! SHANG VEN ACA!

Shang: qué?!

Shao: tenemos que hacer la maniobra 537!

Shang: NOOO ESA MANIOBRA NO! Espera mermelada?

Shao: no! perdón me equivoque _ es la 538!

Shang: NOOOOO ESA NOOOO PROMETI QUE NUNCA LO HARIA! NOOOOO _

Shao: tenemos que hacerlo reacciona! REACCIONA! (Dando cachetadas)

Shang: y porque le das cachetadas a Stryker?

Shao: o.o? oh lo siento...(agarra a Shang) reacciona! Reacciona!

Shang: está bien lo hare! _ Ermac!

Ermac: qué?!

Shag le mete una cachetada al estilo piratas del Caribe. En ese momento Ermac comienza como a convulsionar y entonces comienzan a salirse de su cuerpo todas las almas hasta que queda su cuerpo vacio.

Shao: solo con una cachetada?

Shang: sip así fue como lo cree :3

Shao: o-o mejor no sigo preguntando más nada... ALMAS ATAQUEN!

Las almas atacan a los clones.

Casi todos viendo las almas: PAPA?! O_O

La catapulta estúpidamente gigante lanza una bola en llamas hecha de clones destruyendo la mitad del castillo, Johnny y Sonya que se encontraban por allí quedaron colgando sobre el vacio. Johnny era el que estaba arriba sosteniéndose en una losa del castillo y Sonya era la que estaba abajo colgando en el brazo de Cage.

Johnny: Sonya si algo pasa, si morimos y no ganamos la guerra, quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre lo he hecho! Eres mi alma gemela! Sin ti yo no puedo vivir!

Sonya: suéltame idiota quietamos a 5 metros del suelo! =_=

Johnny: al menos admite que fue una buena escena : D

Sonya: =_=

Carme: estamos casi parejos pero igual siguen apareciendo clones!

Kira: sigamos no podemos rendirnos!

Shao: es hora de que actué!

Mileena: Shao Kanh...tú haces algo?! O_O

Shao: sii luchare! Por mi honor! mi familia! por mi castillo! mis empleados! mis alumnos! por el ps3 que tengo en mi oficina! y más que todo por ti!

Sindel: yo!? *¬*

Shao: no tu no! Mi martillo!

Todos: =_=...típico...

Shao: Reiko dame mi martillo!

Reiko: pero señor no lo ha utilizado en milenios!

Shao: no importa dámelo!

Reiko corre por todo lo que queda del castillo, pasa por todos lados, esquiva las trampas pero no encuentra nada, ni quiera en el sótano.

Reiko: señor no lo encuentro!

Shao: estaba al lado todo idiota! ¬¬

Reiko: y por qué no lo agarras tu?! ò_ó

Shao: es que se veía mas emocionante si me lo pasabas tu :3

Reiko: =_=...

Shao Kanh se lanza a la batalla. la guerra duró días, meses, años, siglos, milenios! el nieto del nieto del nieto del nieto de Sub-Zero lo está contando ahora! naaaaa mentira solo duro 2 horas XDDDDD.

Motaro: creo que estamos ganando!

Pero de repente hieren a Piña.

Todos: NOOOOOOOOO! O_O PIAÑAAAA!

Kitana: Piña esta herido! qué hacemos?! sin él perderemos la guerra!

Todos: X_X

Pero entonces de Piña sale un resplandor que hace cegar a todos, luego se eleva por los aires como un dios eh ilumina todo el terreno donde están todos los clones a millas, y millas y kilómetros de distancia para luego hacer que se levanta el piso aplastando a todos los clones a la vez y van hundiendo hacia el Netherrealm.

Todos: oooohhhhhh! *0*

Luego Piña en un haz de luz se va rodando hacia el horizonte.

Todos: ADIOS PIÑAAAAA GRACIAS POR TODO! T_T ERES NUESTRO HEROE!

Jax: es un héroe!

Reiko: Shao Kanh ya no eres mi ídolo ahora es Piña! *0*

Shao: y no te culpo Reiko y no te culpo...también es el mío (poniéndole la mano en el hombro y los 2 mirando hacia el horizonte)

Cuan: esperen y que hacemos con las almas de Ermac?

Shang: así verdad! (le da otra cachetada al cuerpo inerte de Ermac y todas las almas regresan a su cuerpo como si fueran espaguetis XD)

Ermac: eso fue raro... _

Blaze: también falta Night

Night (dando vueltas como un loco): ENVIDIENMEEE! ENVIDIENME!

Mileena: yo lo arreglo! :D

Va y le da un batazo en la cara Night desmayándolo.

Night: en...vv..vvii..di...een...mee...

En ese momento llega Dairou.

Dai: YA VOLVI! pero mate a varios clones en el camino! :D

Todos: y porque tienes en la mano una cajita feliz de McDonald's? =_=

Dai: eto...mate a varios clones con la cajita de cartón! :D

Todos: =_=

Shao: bien como todo acabo reconstruyamos el castillo

Todos: aaawww que flojera! X_X porque no le pagas a Frost_747 para que lo escriba ya reconstruido?

Frost_747: NOP! es más divertido verlos trabajar ^^ aunque con una buena suma de conis lo haría!

Shao: cuanto quieres?!

Sub_747: lo suficiente como para dominar al mundo!

Sindel (susurrando): muy bien Cuan Chi pasa la transacción de 12 trillones de coins

Cuan: tenemos tanto dinero?

Sindel: no pero cárgaselo todo a la cuenta de Shao Kanh

Entonces Shao Kanh estornuda.

Frost_747: OK!

Entonces el castillo mágicamente se está reconstruido-

Todos: WIIIIIIII! :D

Continuara...

QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE AMK? VENDRA OTRO INSPECTOR?

Inspector: VOLVERE!...CON ARMAS!

CUANTAS VECES HAN CARGADO A LA CUENTA DE SHAO KAHN? SEGUIREMOS CONTROLANDO A NIGHTWOLF CON DULCES? PIÑA SERA EL DIOS CELESTIAL DE TODO EL UNIVERSO? POR QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO NO APARECIO SILVESTRE STALONE? EL MARTILLO DE SHAO KAHN EN REALIDAD LE PERTENE A THOR? REPTILE MUDA DE PIEL? SCORPION TIENE SU PROPIA BOUTIQUE DE ROPA? ALGUN DIA SUB-ZERO_747 PASARA SKIRYM? NO LO SABEMOS SOLO NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE AMK! SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODOS! ;)


	23. Chapter 21

Holaaaaa todos! Perdonen la tardanza este es el nuevo capítulo de AMK! :D titulado " Día WTF!"

Era una mañana hermosa con pájaros cantando Aleluya, con las prostitutas trabajando las 24 horas del día, el mundo se había liberado de la terrible comida de Borraicho, Sub-Zero había muerto y YOOO HOTARUU EMPERADOR DE LA OSCURIDAD HABIA CONQUISTADO EL UNIVERSO ENTERO DE forma ordenada y alfabéticamente :D ERA UN DIA PERFECTO Y GLORIOSO HASTA QUE LA NANCIÓN DEL HIELO ATACOO! Y SOLO EL PAPA MAESTRO DE LOS 500 ELEMENTOS PERFECTOS! DESAPARECIO U_U HAN PASADO 20 MINUTOS Y AHORA YO EL NUEVO PAPA! QUE CONSOLAMENTE 6 ELEMENTOS AUNQUE ME FALTABA MUCHO POR APRENDER Y CON FE, ESPERANZA, CHOCOLATE y si acaso un poco de polvo de hadas PODRE SALVAR MUNDO! Y derrotar al señor del hielo, el hermano de Sub-Zero llamado Sub-zero ¬¬…

Frost_747: ya va un momento esto no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo! Hotaru nunca sería el personaje principal hasta donde yo sé.

Hotaru pone cara de perrito.

Hotaru: por qué? D8

Sub_747: porque eres como internet explorer nunca te voy a usar =_=

Hotaru: T^T

Frost_747: muy bien cabronazos sigan con el capitulo y tráiganme mi café!

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la academia.

Kai: Scorpion por qué me trajiste al azotea de la academia? Y por qué estas en calzones, con el casco de Shao Kanh y una escoba con tu spear amarrada?

Scor: ya va espera ponte aquí

Kai se coloca en el borde de la azotea casi al borde de caerse.

Scor: muy bien THIS IS SPARTA! (lo patea y Kai cae)

Kai: hijo de pu/&=/(&=/%/=(%=/%=/!... (plack!)

Scor: lo grabaste Cyrax?! :D

Cyrax: si listo ^^

Scor: ok vayamos a clase.

Mientras tanto en clase de historia con Shinnok

Shinnok: Scorpion que es eso?!

Scor: una presentación de video been

Shinnok: NOO lo que nos enseñaste!

Scor: mi exposición sobre Esparta ^^

Shinnok: hay un video tuyo en calzones, con el casco de Shao Kanh y patear a Kai de la azotea gritando THIS IS SPARTA! No habla sobre la historia de Esparta!

Scor: a no? O.o no era todo así? Sabía que también debí disfrazar a Kai

Kai (en silla de ruedas paralitico y muchos vendajes y un brazo roto): ERES UNA MIERDA!

Shao: con permiso Shinnok, DAME MI CASCO MIERDA! (le pega un madrazo en la cara)

Shinnok: que pase el otro por Raiden!

Rai: qué?

Shinnok: era de ti pero no contigo ¬¬

Rai: dejen de llamarme simbólicamente por el amor de mi! (se va)

Baraka: sigo yo! :D

Shinnok: ok Baraka háblanos sobre la guerra mundial…

Baraka: muy bien ^^ (se pone una cacerola en la cabeza y saca una metralleta que dice "propiedad de Striker y empieza a disparar a lo loco) TATATATATATA ATATATATATATA TATATA AAAAAAHHH MALDITOS NAZIS! TATATATATAT TATATATAAT PUM PUM PUM CHACA PUM PUM PUMPUMPUM HAKUNA MATATA OOHH MI HIJO! TATATATATA ATTATATAA ESTOY HERIDO! TATATATATTCTCTCTTATATA MEDICOOOO MEDICOOOOOO! ESTOY RODEADO SON MUCHOS QUE HAGO?! (saca una banana con una etiqueta que dice: radio) SEÑOR QUE HAGO?! SON MUCHOS! T_T (el mismo haciendo el doblaje del coronel) RESISTA SOLDADO PRONTO LE LLEGARAN LOS REFUERZOS! PERO SEÑOR ME QUEDAN 2 BALAS Y ME VOLARON LA MITAD DEL CUERPO Y SOLO ME QUEDA 15 % DE CEREBRO VIVO Y CREO QUE CONTRAJE SIDA! TATATATATATATATATATAATATATAT ATATTATATA SOLO ME QUEDA UNA COSA! (saca una bomba de agua con una etiqueta que dice: granada) QUE RAIDEN ME SALVE!

Rai: queee?

Y le pega la bomba a Shinnok.

Rai: jajajaja XDD me voy y dejen de llamarme ¬¬

Y Baraka agarra una cubeta de pintura roja y se la echa encima y a Shinnok.

Baraka: termine :D

Grillo (con cara de Wtf?): riii….riii….riii?

Shinnok:….no…..no…..nooo….noooooooooo….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! ERA UNA EXPOSICIÓN NO UNA PUTA DRAMATIZACIÓN!

Todos: no es una dramatización?! O_o?

Shinnok: NOOO YO PEDI UNA EXPOSICIÓN DE HISTORIA!

Todos: ES HISTORIA?! O0O

Reptile bota su maqueta y su disfraz de gozila, Sektor, Cyrax y Smoke botan sus trajes de guerra de las galaxias, Tanya bota su traje de cleopatra, Sonya bota su traje de sadista y le dice a Stryker: quítatelo Stryker

Stryker: este traje no es nada cómodo sabes! ¬¬

Jax se quita un montón de cadenas de rapero, Reiko se quita la ropa de Shao Kanh.

Shao: Maldito! (le mete un madrazo a Reiko y otro a Scor XD)

Shinnok: que les hizo creer que esto era teatro?

Todos: pero siempre vemos teatro aquí

Shinnok: que dice allá arriba?! (hay una escritura fundida en hierro que dice en grande HISTORIA)

Todos: O0O

Sub: a quien se le olvido poner el cartel?!

Johnny: oohh _

Sub le da un golpe.

Shinnok: hay no como no puedo reprobar a todos o si puedo?

Shao (por el altavoz): noooo presupuesto blablablá y cosas así!

Shinnok: muy bien todos tienen 5….

Todos: BIEN! :D

Todos se van.

Shinnok: ya va esperen la clase todavía no ha terminado! Hay ya que ¬¬….y tú qué haces todavía aquí?

Johnny: NO YO NO VOY A DESPERDICIAR MI DRAMATIZACIÓN!

Se para y se pone al frente haciendo lo que hace Johnny Cage XD.

Shinnok: qué clase de mierda es esa?

Johnny: de que hablas? Yo soy parte de la historia!

Shinnok: pensándolo bien a ti si te pongo cero!...

Johnny: D:

Y lo deja encerrado en el salón. Mientras tanto Sindel sola en su salón, haciendo un dibujito de Shao Kanh siendo ahorcado.

Sindel:

Ahora pasando al comedor.

Hotaru: muy bien Boraicho que clase de mierda me vas a dar hoy?

Boraicho saca una holla con una etiqueta que dice: mierda y le echa una mescla rada color gris.

Hotaru: y por qué dice mierda? O.o

Boraicho: no se me ocurría mas nada para ponerle, disfrútalo! ^^

Hotaru: T^T primero no me dejan ser el protagonista y ahora esto! Aaaaahhh ya me canse de tu pésima comida (se lo pega a Johnny que apenas estaba entrando y queda desmayado en el piso)

Hotaru: por qué esta tan dura? O_O

Boraicho: tiene piedras, yeso y queso ^^

Pasa Scor.

Scor: muy bien Boraicho dame de eso, de eso, otro de eso y de esa cosa que dice mierda y tu OH WTF! MY GOD! HOLY SHIT! DAT FUQ! QUE COÑO HACES TU AQUÍ!?

Ghost Rider: Hola primo! Este es mi trabajo de medio tiempo! ^^

Scor: cuando te paga Kanh?

Ghost: no en realidad mi jefe es Raiden ^^ y además yo soy el superior de Shao Kanh por orden de Raiden.

Kanh (por el altavoz) hijo de put(()/?(¡!

Entonces aparece una escena de reencuentro con el típico campo de flores.

Ambos: hermanos cráneos! (se meten un cabezazo ambos y se rompen la cabeza)

Ambos sacan unas cajas que dicen: en caso de emergencia rompa el vidrio y se pone cráneos nuevos.

Sub: cuántos de esos putos cráneos tienen?

Ambos: no se :P

Scor: como esta mi tía?

Ghost: siga muerta

Scor: bien :D y ahora qué hacemos?

Vacio incomodo salvaje aparecen en la historia.

Frost_747: esperen que estoy pensando! =_=

Sub_747: como este es el día WTF… YA SEEE!

Están Scorpion y Ghost interrogando a Subby como policías buenos y malos.

Scor: se que fuiste tú! Confiesa!

Sub: o.o

Stryker: espera espera! Qué?! Ósea los pones a ellos como policías y a Kabal y a mí no?!

Kabal: si! Ò_ó

Sonya: ustedes son policías?

Stryker: es en serio?! Ò_Ó

Liu: no se nunca me pase el juego en arcade con ellos

Stryker: es todo! Me largo! (Se quita la gorra de policía, la tira al suelo, luego la placa de policía y se va)

Frost_747: ok ok si ya terminaron sigan con el día WTF!

Hotaru: siii esta es mi oportunidad hare el estelar! :D y será mi día perfecto!

Sub_747: no inútil fuera de aquí!

Scor: ven primo te dare un recorrido por la academia, como puedes ver este comedor ya estas familiarizado con el ya que trabajas aquí, pero cuando ya no estamos comiendo aparecen las carnes ninja a invadir para reclamar a Jade como su reina y….si ves a Goku ciérrale la puerta (Dairou: si por favor) y bueno nosotros tratamos de que no se lleven a Jade.

Aparece de una pelea épica con las carnes ninjas con los estudiantes, las carnes secuestraron a Sub-Zero, Noob, Ashrah y a Mavado, los otros peleaban con fuerza y armas, Baraka intentaba comerse a las carnes ninjas, Jade corria por todas partes huyendo de las carnes ninjas y de una carne que le decía: BESAME! Mientras Kenshi filmaba todo.

Scor: bien sigamos, aquí es donde en verdad comemos (es un puesto de comida del Buhonero)

Frost: al fin comida de verdad!

Mokap: tenía tanta hambre! T_T

Estaban casi todos comiendo hamburguesas con papas fritas y un refresco mediano incluyendo al mismo Boraicho.

Ghost: pero no se supone que él es el que hace la comida?

Boraicho: ni loco como esa vaina acaso no ves lo que le hecho?

Ghost: no solo ayudo en el mostrador…

Scor: sigamos, aquí es la biblioteca.

Ghost: por qué todos los libros están casi nuevos y en sus envoltorios?

Scor: y que se hace con eso?

Ghost: eh leer? Estudiar?

Scor lo ve con cara de indiferencia.

Scor: ¿? En que clase de mundo vienes primo?

Ghost: y bueno tampoco tienen bibliotecaria?

Scor: que es eso? O_o sigamos para otro lado. Este es el salón de informática.

Ghost: y las computadoras?

Scor: bueno cada quien se robo una pc y las tenemos en nuestros cuartos pero este es el salón de informática :D

Ghost: ok…

Scor: este el cine, y en el cine…..bueno en realidad es el salón donde veíamos documentales pero lo convertimos en cine. Este es el elevador que te lleva a todo, los cuartos el baño, el penhouse de arriba que esta con llave, el cuarto donde Shao guarda su casco, los salones y demás. Estos son algunos de los salones aquí practicamos gimnasia y artes marciales.

Se supone que todos deberían estar haciendo gimnasia pero en realidad…

Sektor: Baraka yo te elijo!

Chameleon: Reptile yo te elijo!

Baraka: PIKACHU! :D

Sektor: no Baraka, tienes que decir Baraka!

Baraka: Baraka?

Sektor: si solo Baraka

Baraka: Baraka, Baraka Baraka?

Chameleon: Reptile escupitajo!

Reptile: Reptile! (escupe acido a Baraka)

Sektor: Baraka esquívalo y usas cuchillas!

Baraka: Baraka! (lo esquiva y le lanza las cuchillas)

Mientras tanto en otra parte del gimnasio

Jarek: con mi mago oscuro te derrotare!

Kung Lao: olvídalo te mande tu mago al cementerio!

Jarek: noooooo y ya no me quedan puntos de vida!

Kung: estas derrotado ser inferior! Ahora tu familia caerá en deshonor y nunca tendrá gloria!

En otra parte del mismo lugar.

Mily y Kity (jugando con las manos): Hsu Hao se fue a la guerra que dolor que dolor que dolor que pena, Hsu Hao se fue a la guerra y no sé cuándo volverá! Do re mi, do re fa no sé cuándo volverá!

Algunos estaban viendo pornografía, Otros estaban durmiendo y Goro estaba jugando MK3.

Ghost: no se supone que deberían tu sabes hacer ejercicio o luchar o algo así?

Scor: no ya le pagamos el salario del mes a Goro y por eso no nos va dar clase. Sigamos, Aquí es donde estudiamos música y como podrás ver este es nuestro hermoso trofeo gigante cuando le ganamos a los bobos de adrenalina mortal! En las nacionales de canto y aquí están otros practicando música.

Shang Tsung: muy bien desde arriba! Quien es el pendejo que detrás de un escrito esta?

Todos: Shao Ka-anh!

Shang: con un martillazo te hace volar!

Todos: Shao Ka-anh!

Shang: el peor enemigo que podrías desear!

Todos: Shao Ka-anh!

Shang: Que con su casco mariko te manda a callar

Todos: Shao Ka-anh!

Shang: como él es grande le es fácil pegar!

Todos: Shao Ka-anh!

Shang: Todos!

Todos: Shao Ka-anh! Shao Ka-anh! Shao Ka-anh!

Shang: el es Shao Ka-anh! Jajajajajaja

Y Kenshi termina con la flauta.

Shao (por el altavoz): que están cantando?

Nitara: nada!

Shao: ok sigan cantando nada, presupuesto blablalbsl y esas cosas!

Ghost: ok?...

Scor: hermoso no? sigamos. Aqui está la fuente de la juventud que no rejuvenece nada que más bien te hace tener alucinaciones como que eres el rey de machupichu

Taven: calla vasayo! Hazle caso al rey de España! (con una botella llena de agua e la juventud)

Scor: el planeta es redondo y no cuadrado imbécil!

Taven: NO NO NO! (y se va corriendo y se lanza por una ventana)

Scor: sigamos. Aquí es donde planeamos todos los asesinatos de Fidel Castro, Obama, Binladen, Todos los Papas con existo excepto el ultimo que se retiro antes que actuáramos, Isabel Primera, El Cartero y especialmente Shao Kanh ^^.

Sub: No Kano no vamos a dominar al mundo! No si no tenemos el apoyo de Piña, tal vez el miércoles

Kano: pero yo quiero hoy!

Night: No seas Niña!

Ghost: quien es Piña?

Toda la academia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH O_O

Scor: CALLATE INCULTO!

Shao (por el altavoz): inculto blablalbal presupuesto chao!

Ghost: pero pero…

Scor: CALLATE QUE PIÑA NO TE HAYA ESCUCHADO! Ven sígueme perra inculta. Este es el museo del Poderoso Piña! Aquí fue cuando Piña fundo la primera hermandad de Asesinos! Mira aquí esta cuando le revelo a Gandi la verdadera religión obvio la de el Piña! Aquí esta su foto con Chuck Norris! Aquí están cuando funda la real liga de super héroes no esas tonterías de Avengers y Liga de la justicia, nooo a su lado esta Chuck Norris, Goku, Darth Vader, PO el Guerrero Dragon, Hulk Hogan, El primer Power Ranger Mighty Morphin, Donatelo de las tortuga Ninjas, Kratos, Samus, Master Chief, Mario, el personaje azul de Contra y Optimus Prime. Aquí fue cuando Piña el inspector Clon! Fue una batalla épica y pensamos que nos iban a cerrar la academia pero Piña nos salvo! Aquí fue donde Piña invento un anti-virus universal para todas las plagas zombies en el 86 cuando atacaron los zombies nazis! Aquí fue cuando Piña derroto a Khutulu y lo mando a domir de nuevo! Aquí fue cuando persuadió a Hitler para que se suicidara, Esta fue cuando K.O. a Mike Tyson! Aquí fue donde entreno a Mickey Goldmill! Él fue quien concibió a Jesucristo!

Ghost: wow! Impresionante….

Scor: así y él fue quien invento las papitas de mcdonals!

Ghost: ES MI DIOS!

Siguieron viendo toda la academia hasta que…

Scor: muy bien como ya sabes quién es el maravilloso Piña….Ghost?...Ghost? a donde se fue ese hijo de p?

Ghost: aquí esta estúpido (le da el casco de Shao Knah a Reiko) que decías Scor?

Scor: que mierda haces con el casco de Shao Kanh?

Ghost: Reiko que me dijo que me iba a pagar un millón de Koins por el!

Scor: eres tonto te han timado él no tiene dinero!

Ghost: ha no?! Ò_Ó

Scor: no tu eres tonto!?

Shao(por el altavoz): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH MI CASCO! PRESUPUSTO BALBALBLA!

Ghsot: suficiente es hora de que revele mi verdadero propósito de porque vine en realidad primo?

Scor: eh? O.o

Ghost: vine a terminar lo que empezamos en el 87 en Brooklyn cuando terminamos la guerra de los distritos!

Scor: te refieres a (saca un sable de luz) y se pone el casco de Shao Kanh y se pone a respirar al estilo Darth Vader ven maestro…y enfrenta tu destino!

Aparece Ghost y se pone una barba de Dumbledore y también saca una espada de Luz. Empiezan a pelear al estilo guerra de las galaxias, utilizando la fuerza levantaban cosas mientras que los demás veían desde un podio que salió de yo no sé donde XD.

Buhonero: APUESTAS!

Daegon: yo le Scor!

Mily: Yo a Ghost!

Baraka: Baraka!

Todos sin excepción se quedan viéndolo con el fondo del grillo.

Continuo la pelea era épica, monstruosa, gloriosa, pero no tanto como las de Piña, comenzó a sonar la canción de Battle of the Heroes – Star Wars, estúpido rio de lava salvaje aparece XD, Scor y Ghost caen en una piedra exactamente que estaba en el medio del rio y siguen la batalle épica, la piedra comienza a derretirse quedando poco espacio y empieza un forcejeo de espada a espada con llega un momento que Scorpion va ganando y!...Ghost explota XD.

Scor: QUEEEE!? NOOOOOO FUCK! MALDITA FROST_747 QUE HAS HECHO!

Explota también Scorpion.

Frost_747: ^^

Aparece Hotaru: cuando yo voy a ser el personaje principal?

Sub_747: coño Hotaru eres más inútil que los semáforos de GTA! NOO TE VOY A PONER DE PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL!

Frost_747: espero que les haya gustado el día WTF ^^

CONTINUARA…..

QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO? ENCERRAREMOS A JOHNNY DE NUEVO EN EL SALON? LOS CHICOS JUGARAN BLEI BLEI? JOHNNY CAGE ES PARTE DE LA HISTORIA O.O? PIÑA ES TODO? DE DONDE SCOR Y GHOST SACARON LOS SABLES DE LUZ? TERMIANRAN SU BATALLA EPICA? SERA QUE TODOS LOS PROFESORES DIBUJARAN A SHAO KANH AHORCADO? ALGUIEN VIO LA PELICULA DEL CISNE NEGRO? ACASO PONDRE ESTAS REFERENCIAS EN EL PROXIMO CAP? YA EN SERIO ALQUIEN LEE ESTO? APARECERA OTRO PERSONAJE FAMOSO? HOTARU SERA PROTAGONISTA ALGUN DIA? Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE CUANDO VAN A DAR EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE THE WALKING DEAD D: ? NO LO SE SOLO NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAP DE AMK SALUDOS A TODOS! ^^


End file.
